About Them (Character X Reader)
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Aku mungkin tak akan tahu kalau bertemu dengan mereka adalah sebuah takdir... / Rate T untuk kedepan dan mungkin seterusnya. / DLDR! Review and RnR please! / Di saat penentuan akhir telah ditetapkan serta hati yang mulai bingung akan kenyataan, berawal dari situlah mulai terkuak suatu fakta akan masa lalu yang telah disembunyikan selama bertahun-tahun / CHAPTER 13 IS UP!
1. Ecounter

**Halo~ Minna de, genki? ^_^**

**Nee, disini DNA-chan aka Author disini desu~ Eto, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom KNB dan rupanya tangan-tangan saya gatel mau bikin sesuatu untuk fandom yang telah digandrungi Author selama hampir satu tahun dan jadi silent reader ini, akhirnya berhasil memecahkan keraguannya untuk membuat sebuah fanfic abal ini. Yahh, walaupun gitu saya harap anda semua mau membaca atau sekedar ngelirik dan buang alias nyampah Di review, juga silakan. Hingga flame yg membangun juga boleh dan kalo lagi bad mood kalian bisa nyampah flame ganas (?) kalian disini :3 btw ini khusus Reader. Yang OC tinggal cari aja yang CHaracter X OC, nee?  
**

**Kagami: Apa hubungannya nyampah sama fanfic ini? *bingung***

**Kuroko: kau berisik sekali, Kagami-kun.**

**Kise: Hush, Kagamicchi, DNAcchi kan lagi ngomong.**

**DNA: Makasih atas bantuannya, Kise-kun, kuroko-kun. *bow***

**Kise: No problemo~ ^^**

**Kuroko: Sama-sama.**

**Nah, gimana kalau kita langsung aja. Sepertinya cukup sampai disini saja pengantarnya. Bila ada kesalahan/typo/kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, mohon maaf ya. Gomenasai, saya hanya author yang mencari kesenangan belaka (_ _)**

**Oke, minna!**

**All: CHAPTER 1... START!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1**_

.

.

.

"_Switch_! Oper kesana!" teriakan seseorang ditengah lapangan _court_ latihan pada salah satu team nya dan berlari sambil melakukan _defense_ dimana orang yg diteriaki langsung men_dribble_ bola melalui lawan tapi terkepung oleh lawan.

Tapi sang pemuda tak kehilangan akal, ia mengoper saat ada celah dan bola yang dilempar langsung ditangkap oleh pemuda.

Tapi bukannya berlari men_dribble_ bola, pemuda bertubuh kecil ini langsung mendorong bola ke arah seorang _team_ nya yang berbadan tinggi dengan kekuatan dan fleksibilitas yang ia miliki. Seperti terlihat bola itu langsung mengarah ke arah pemain lain tapi orang yang mendorong atau mengopernya itu tak terlihat. Alias _invisible_.

Dan berbalik ke pemuda yang men_dribble_ bola, dengan gesit dan cepatnya ia menghindari lawan dan melompat, melakukan _slam dunk_.

Terdengar bel tanda _warm up- match game_ berakhir dan sang pemuda yang bertubuh tinggi itu menyeka keringatnya di sekitar wajahnya dan menampilkan senyum kurang puas akan hasil pertandingan saat melihat score akhir.

'_102 – 97.. Masih harus latihan lagi, nih.._' katanya dalam hati dan berjalan menuju bangku panjang untuk mengambil handuk. Diambilnya tasnya dan merogoh – rogoh sebelum menemukan objek yang ingin dikeluarkannya dari tas besar tersebut .

"Fiuhh.. Latihan tadi masih kurang bagiku.." ujarnya retoris.

"Jangan meremehkan, Kagami-kun." Seorang pemuda berada disampingnya, meminum botol air minum setelah berujar begitu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kuroko- AAHH! Sejak kapan kau disini?!" teriaknya histeris dan kaget. Padahal sebenarnya sudah biasa terhadap invisibelitas pemuda berambut _torquise_ tersebut tapi tetap saja, itu masih membuatnya terheran – heran kenapa aura _invisible_ nya kuat sekali. Walau itu pun berguna untuk permainan basket yang mereka lakukan dalam mencetak nilai.

"Sejak tadi. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya." Katanya netral dan santai, layaknya tak terjadi apa –apa. Membuat sang pemuda yang dipanggil Kagami itupun mendapat kedutan kesal di matanya dan terdapat perempatan merah di sekitar dahinya.

"Tch.." Ia meneguk minumnya hingga habis dan menghela napas lega karena bisa menahan amarahnya. Memang, ia kadang temperamental.

"_Minna_, karena kita tidak terlalu sibuk, bagaimana kalau nanti kita ke pusat permainan di kota? Sekalian _refreshing_. Ada yang mau ikut?" Sang kapten ketua, Hyuuga memberitahukan pada mereka. Sebagian ada yang mau dan sebagian ada yang harus pulang karena kegiatan tersendiri. Yah, hanya mereka dan Tuhan lah yang tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun?" ia menoleh pada mereka. Pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan tersebut menerima ajakan sang senior untuk ikut. "Boleh saja. Sepertinya tak ada masalah untukku." Ujarnya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Kuroko-kun?"

"Maaf tapi aku harus pulang. Mungkin lain kali saja." Ujarnya pada Hyuuga dan disambut anggukan tanda mengerti. "_Wakata_. _Yosh_, baiklah kalau begitu. Istirahat 5 menit lalu latihan lagi!" dan perintahnya disambut dengan teriakan 'YA!' dari semuanya.

"Omong – omong, senpai. Pelatih dimana?" tanya Kuroko. Oh iya, ya. Sejak dari awal mereka mulai latihan, gadis yang selalu mengalungi peluit di lehernya tersebut tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Ah, iya ya. Uhm, katanya tadi dia bakal telat sedikit. Mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan. Kalau tidak salah dia bilang bakal tiba sebentar lagi.. Tadi dia _sms_ aku." Jawabnya dan Kuroko mengangguk kecil sebelum beristirahat di bangku panjang .

**Meanwhile...**

Dua gadis menaiki tangga dan berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. "Riko-Oneechan~.. Berapa lama lagi kita bakal sampai? Aku sudah lelah keliling nich~.." ujar seorang gadis berambut (warna rambutmu) yang berjalan di belakang seorang gadis lagi yang ia panggil Riko-Oneechan; Yup, bisa ditebak. Seorang yang berambut coklat _caramel_ dan dilehernya terkalung peluit untuk juri parkir (?) erm, maksudnya sebuah peluit yang ia selalu bawa kemanapun. Riko Aida, pelatih dari _Seirin Basketball Team_.

"Sabar, sebentar lagi juga sampai kok~" Ujarnya pada gadis tersebut dan yang mengikuti berhenti berjalan dan bertekuk lutut sambil mengambil sisa - sisa tenaga yang ada di tubuhnya; dan ini diketahui oleh Riko yang melihatnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ayo, katanya mau lihat mereka latihan. Kamu sendiri 'kan yang memaksaku untuk membawamu kesini."ujarnya saat gadis yang bertekut lutut tersebut mulai berdiri.

"Ya, tapi bukan begini juga, tahu? Apalagi, seberapa luas sich sekolah ini? Perasaan kita hanya berputar-putar saja.." ia mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya sambil berucap begitu.

"Ngawur. Sudahlah, ayo cepat jalan lagi. Sebentar lagi juga sampai kok. Jangan mengeluh." dan sebuah facepalm yang lumayan lelah mendarat di wajah sang pengikut sambil menghela napas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Riko menuju tempat yang mereka tuju.

* * *

"Ah~..." helaan napas dikeluarkan oleh seorang pemuda yang memegang bola sambil langsung melakukan _shooting_-membuat bola yang ia lempar masuk begitu saja dengan mudahnya ke ring basket terdekat di _gymnasium_ milik sekolah. Tak terlalu besar maupun kecil, lumayan cukup untuk latihan 2 kelompok dari klub yang berbeda jika dimasukkan ke dalamnya. Tapi untuk kali ini-dan hari ini, klub basket lah yang menjajah (?) lapangan _court_ di _gymnasium_ milik _Seirin High School_ tersebut.

"Bosannya.." gumamnya pelan sambil mengerang kecil dan melemparkan bola lagi sambil latihan men-dribble dan melakukan lay-up sebelum bola tersebut masuk lagi. Di sekitarnya juga masih ada beberapa yang masih latihan sementara sisanya duduk santai di bangku panjang untuk melepas lelah atau sekadar santai dan mengumpulkan tenaga. Sang Kapten juga mengatur jadwal latihan-sementara sang pelatih yang dimaksud belum datang sampai sekarang.

"Hmm.. untuk hari Kamis, nanti mungkin bisa- Ah!" Sang Kapten langsung menoleh saat suara nyaring yang familiar, muncul, dan ternyata sosok itu memang sang pelatih.

"_Hai, minna~_" Riko berjalan masuk sambil menyapa mereka semua yang melihatnya.

"Kau darimana saja? Kau tahu berapa lama kami menunggumu, dan lagi aku harus membuat schedule untuk jadwal kedepan yang seharusnya ini adalah tugasmu." Hyuuga ngomel habis – habisan pada sang gadis yang hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat sang kapten mengomel ria untuk melampiaskan kekesalan belakanya.

"_Gomen, gomen_. Aku sebenarnya ada keperluan sedikit. Aku ditelepon oleh ayahku untuk menjemput sepupuku." Ujarnya enteng, membuat Hyuuga menghela napas. Sia – sia saja ia mengomelinya.

"Haahhh... Terserahlah. Ini, sudah ada jadwalnya, kutulis. Tapi hanya kali ini saja, ya." Katanya seraya memberikan jadwal latihan pada gadis tersebut.

"Um.. _Un_.." Riko menerima schedule-nya dan awkward moments terlintas selang beberapa detik sebelum menyadari ia telah melupakan sesuatu.

"Ahh! Oh iya!" Riko menepuk jidatnya dan itu membuat sang pemuda berkacamata tersebut heran akan ekspresi yang ia lihat.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya saat Riko langsung pergi keluar, meninggalkan Hyuuga yang bingung sebelum melihat sang pelatih menarik – narik seseorang sambil berontak dan teriak.

Pemandangan yang aneh, kan? Sampai - sampai Kuroko dan Kagami serta para anggota melihat adegan seret - menyeret itu diam saja keheranan melihat pelatih mereka yang berusaha keras memeras-ehm maksudnya

"Ayolah, cepat masuk! Katanya mau ketemu mereka!" Riko teriak saat menarik sosok yang ditarik, dan ia meneriaki balik. "Tidak mau! Jangan paksa aku, Riko-oneechan,"

'Tunggu,.. Onecchan?' begitu pikiran kebanyakan anggota klub dalam otaknya.

Ternyata setelah usaha keras seret - menyeret itupun, Riko berhasil menyeret... seorang gadis?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ANDA TERKENA TuBerCulosis!**

* * *

**Hehehe... Saya jahat ya, bikin beginian? Well, namanya juga masih _newbie_ di cerita fandom Kurobas karena biasanya di AP Hetalia. Well, kalo mau bisa cek story saya #promosi #ngek  
**

**Btw saya lagi putus ide makanya saya TuBerCulosis-in saja dulu #kamujahatthor**

**Oh ya, saya tidak bingung lagi, yeyy!^^ Akhirnay saya putuskan bakal buat da cerita yang berbeda MC nya. Reader dan OC ^^  
**

**Gomenasai, tapi kalo bisa Review dan keep RnR. Biar nambah teman dan juga pengalaman. Yang pro tolong bimbing saya ya di fandom ini onegaishimasu (_ _)**

**oke, akhir kata, sankyuu buat baca atau nyampah review sini (?) #dikataTPAgitu  
**

**Bukan itu, akhir kata yang benar, salam basket!**

**D.N.A. Girlz**


	2. On The Court

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei**

**Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

**LETS BE IN PEACE AND LOVES SPORT ESPECIALLY BASKETBALL.**

**LONG LIVE SPORTS!**

* * *

Dan terjawab sudah siapa sosok yang ditarik oleh Riko untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan gymnasium. Itu adalah dirimu. Memakai baju kesayanganmu-baju t-shirt dengan jaket warna favoritmu dan _mini jeans_ juga sepasang sepatu ket berwarna warna kesukaanmu.

"Nah, ini dia yang aku maksud!" Sahutnya sambil menarik lenganmu dan menepuk pundak, berkata, "Perkenalkan dirimu dulu, gih." Dan kau mengangguk untuk segera memperkenalkan dirimu.

"_Konnichiwa_, namaku (First Name) (Last Name). Kalian bisa memanggilku (Name). _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." dana kaupun memberi hormat ala Jepang sebelum berdiri lagi.

"Dia ini sepupu jauhku. Jadi karena situasi pekerjaan orangtuanya, maka dia pindah dari Amerika ke Jepang dan akan bersekolah disini bersama kita-Oh! Kau juga akan tinggal denganku dan Ayah, 'kan (Name)-chan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis padamu, membuatmu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. "I-Iya, Riko-Oneechan.."

"_Ano_," sebuah tangan kanan terangkat dari pemuda kecil berambut merah kehitaman itu.

"Hm? Ada apa, Kagami-kun?" tanya Riko, menoleh ke arah pemuda bertubuh tinggi seperti gorila tersebut. Dan Author pun dihajar dengan bola basket oleh Kagami ke ring atas.

Baiklah, lanjut.

"Uhm, kenapa (Name) memanggilmu dengan 'Riko-Oneechan'?" tanyanya dengan bingung dan ingin dijawab olehmu tapi langsung disambut oleh Riko dengan riang.

"Karena dia lebih muda daripada aku. Dan dia sering memanggilku 'Onee-chan~, Onee-chan~' saat kecil! Ahh~ _Kawaii desu yo~_" dan spontan itu membuatmu memerah, mencoba menghentikan godaan sang pelatih.

"_Ya-Yamete yo_, aku disini bukan untuk dipermalukan!" ujarmu rada mengerang _mangkel_ sebelum ia meminta maaf dengan entengnya dan berkata, "_Gomen, gomen_. Well, mending biar lebih afdol aku akan kenalkan mereka padamu satu persatu. _**BOYS**!_"

Serentak mereka langsung berbaris rapi layaknya pasukan tentara kesentak gegara teriakan komandan perangnya, sementara Riko mengenalkan mereka satu-persatu. Karena kau tak tahu bagaimana caranya Riko melatih mereka. Yah, penderitaan klub basket punya manager seperti dia.

"Ini Junpei Hyuga, kapten dari tim basket kami." ia mengenalkanmu pada pemuda berkacamata sementara kau hanya mengangguk kecil, mengerti saat Riko melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat berhenti tadi, perlahan.

"Lalu ini Kiyoshi Teppei, Shun Izuki, Hiroshi Fukuda, Satoshi Tsuchida, Koichi Kawahara, Koki Furihata, Rinnosuke Mitobe, Shinji Koganei, Kagami Taiga, lalu yang terakhir Kuro-Eh? Dimana Kuroko? Kok ngilang?" Riko celingak-celiguk bersama para anggota yang lainnya, mencari Kuroko yang hilang.

Kau pun hanya bisa mengedipkan mata memandang mereka yang mencari temannya, sebelum kau melihat bayangan samar-samar dekat dan menyipitkan matamu untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"_Uhh.. minna?_" Mereka menoleh padamu saat kau bilang dengan menunjuk pada arah sebelah Kagami. "Uhm, dia ada disitu." Dan mereka langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk olehmu, tempat dimana pemuda berambut torquise itu berdiri.

"WWWHHHAAA!"

"_Mattaku_.. bikin panik saja.." Riko memijit batang hidungnya sambil menghela napas sementara yang lain cuma bisa _facepalm_ atau apapun lah gitu. Bisa reader bayangkan sendiri karena Author malas.

Dan seketika Author digebuk massa oleh semua karakter.

Baiklah, kita lanjut, nee?

"_Sumimasen_. Tapi dari tadi aku memang disini." ujarnya dan Kagami hanya menggeram kecil, Hyuga menyahut. "Apa boleh buat, Kuroko-kun hawa keberadaannya tipis.." Riko menghela napas dan menoleh padamu. "Dan yang ini Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Salam kenal, (Last Name)-san." ia memberimu hormat dan kau mengangguk. "Iya. Salam kenal juga, minna."

'Matanya... besar.' dan itulah _first impression_ dirimu mengenai Kuroko. Sedangkan Kagami? 'Hmm... Alisnya kok terbelah?'

Baiklah, kalian dan Kagami bisa memukul Author setelah ini.

Riko kemudian ingat sesuatu. "Oh, iya! (Name)-chan, kau bisa kan tunjukkan ke mereka?" kau bingung, mengangkat alis sebelah. "Menunjukkan apa?"

"Yang 'itu' lho! Masa' kamu tidak ingat sich? Kemarin 'kan kamu janji mau menunjukkan 'itu' pada mereka." ujarnya dan kau mulai ingat 'itu'.

"Ah, 'itu' ya! Tapi, apa tak apa-apa? Nanti mereka _shock_.." Kau menggigit bibirmu karena takut mereka begitu saat ia menunjukkan 'itu' pada mereka, tapi sepupumu yang bersemangat ini melah ber_positive thinking_.

"_Iie, daijoubu desu yo_. Sudahlah, percayakan saja padaku!" ujarnya sebelum Kiyoshi, sang pemuda bertumbuh tinggi menyahut. "Oi, kalian ini membicarakan apaan sich? Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'itu', Riko?" beberapa anggota juga bingung seperti dirinya.

Riko menunjukkan _smirk_ khas nya dan menatap pada mereka yang tengah bingung.

_Gulp_. Uh-oh, sepertinya Riko Aida mulai menunjukkan bara api dari dalam matanya. Maksudnya semangat membara, reader. Bukan beneran.

"Khuhuhuhu... Kalian akan tahu nanti. Sekarang kita akan adakan duel. _One on One_. Kagami-kun." panggilnya dan Kagami terperanjat sat namanya dipanggil. "I-Iya?"

"Kau akan berduel dengan (Name)-chan." ujar Riko, seketika membuat semua orang tercengan akan perintah sang gadis, kecuali kau. Karena Riko yang memaksamu untuk duel dengan salah satu anggota tim kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin lihat seperti apa klub basket disana.

"H-Huh?!.. Oi! Jangan seenaknya-" "Kau berani menolak?" tanya Riko tajam, melirik pada Kagami yang ingin protes tapi segera menutup rapat mulutnya, takut nanti Riko malah mengamuk.

Riko menghela napas dan menoleh padamu. "(Name)-chan. Terserah padamu sekarang." ia melemparkan bola basket yang ia dapat padamu. Dengan segera kau menangkapnya dengan tanganmu dan mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Riko, Kagami dan kau berjalan menuju ke tengah lapangan court sementara yang lainnya menuju ke pinggiran lapangan dan duduk sambil menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Kalian berdiri berhadapan. Dirimu mendongak ke atas untuk melihat Kagami yang memang bertubuh besar. Dan saat tahu ditatap begitu olehmu, dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit keheranan. Kau sempat berpikir, apa bisa mengalahkan pemuda ini, yang punya kemampuan yang lebih darinya.

'Tak ada salahnya menunjukkan kemampuanku juga,' pikirmu dalam hati.

Riko memecahkan keheningan diantara kalian, juga berdiri diantara kalian dengan bola basket yang telah kau berikan padanya. "Yang bisa berhasil mencetak nilai duluan, dialah yang menang." jelasnya dan kalian berdua mengangguk mengerti.

"Bersiap..." aba-aba diberikan untuk bersiap. Kalian bersiap untuk menyelesaikan duel.

PRRRIIIITTTT!

DAAKK!

BBBEETTSS!

Yang pertama kali mendapatkan bolanya tentu saja Kagami. Selain badan dan porsi staminanya yang oke, ia berhasil mendapatkan bolanya setelah lompat lebih tinggi daripada dirimu dan mulai menuju ring sambil men-_dribble_ bola.

'Astaga, ini terlalu mudah bagiku,' pikirnya dengan tampang bosan, tak tahu kalau kau megejarnya dengan kecepatan yang mungkin yang lain tak bisa bayangkan, dan sedetik kemudian dia berhenti seketika saat mengetahui bola ditangannya hilang dan telah direbut olehmu.

'A-Apa?!' pikir Kagami sebelum mencoba mengejar dan berlari untuk merebut bolanya dengan menge-blok nya. Tapi tebak apa yang terjadi?

Blok nya sia-sia. Dengan secepat kilat dan gesitnya, sepatu ket ber warnakan warna favoritmu membuat suara berdecit bersamaan dengan Kagami yang makin melebarkan matanya saat blok nya tak mempan dan kau pun mulai melompat dengan sekuat tenagamu.

"HHYAAA!"

DUUNNKKK!

Dan kau pun melakukan slam dunk, bergelantungan di ring selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan kakimu kembali ke lantai dan berdiri normal lagi. Kepalamu menoleh pada Kagami yang tercengang dan juga yang lainnya, kecuali Riko yang tersenyum puas sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

Suasana ruangan hening. Hanya ada nafas tertahan dan juga muka tak percaya memenuhi ruangan.

"T-Tidak mungkin.."

Dan kini sudah tahu siapa yang bisa dengan cepat mencetak lebih cepat. 1 - 0 untukmu VS Kagami.

"Kau.. Siapa kau sebenarnya?.." Ucapan pelan yang tertegun dari seorang Kagami Taiga, yang masih terpaku melihatmu yang hanya bersikap biasa.

Mendengar itu, kaupun hanya tersenyum manis, rambutmu kau kibaskan sebelum sedikit memiringkan kepala sambil berkata, "_I told you already. (First Name) (Last Name), an ordinary girl that loves playing basketball._"

**TuberColoSis**

* * *

**Omake dan pojok review~ (Monggo mumpung masih anget :3)**

**D.N.A: Holla minna~ D.N.A-chan disini desu~ Ketemu lagi denganku dan Kurobas Characters disini ^^ Walaupun sebenarnya 2 hari yang lalu saya gak masuk kerja PKL / PSG karena sakit, tapi saya berusaha menyelesaikan dan mempersembahkan chapter selanjutnya untuk kalian, reader-tachi :3 Dan catat baik-baik, karena nanti bakal update cepet. (Gak tahu kapan pokoknya cepet.)**

Kise: Aduh, kasihan sekali kau D.N.A-cchi.

Kagami: Itulah akibatnya karena kebanyakan mein internet dan kerja mulu.

Kuroko: Kau terdengar kejam sekali, Kagami-kun. *pokerface*

Kagami: Hey, aku 'kan bicara tentang fakta! *bela diri sendiri*

Midorima: Kalian berisik sekali, _nanodayo_. *benerin kacamata*

Murasakibara: Mau permen, biar merasa lebih baik, D.N.A-chi? *beri permen lolipop*

D.N.A: Arigatou.. *terima dan mulai batuk dikit* aduh, kepalaku pusing..

Aomine: Oh, minum obat aja sana.

Akashi: Mending kau istirahat saja. Biar kami yang menangani balasan reviewnya. Kise, Aomine, tolong bawa Author ke kamarnya. **#sokperhatianlu #ditancepinguntingsamaakashi**

Kise: siap!

Aomine: Oke

**(Author dan dua GoM member keluar dari scene)**

Akashi: Baiklah, jadi karena Author lagi kambuh sakitnya, maka kami sekarang yang menjajah dan berkuasa, terutama aku. *mulai yandere*

Kagami: Sok banget lu. **#seketikamatikenagunting #hiduplagi(?)**

Kuroko: *nggak nanggapin scene gore yang ada dibelakangnya, baca kertas review* Baiklah, mari kita mulai saja. Dari **UseMyImagination-san**. Salam kenal juga untukmu dari Author juga dengan senang hati Author menyambut _welcoming_mu. Dan tolong hentikan tawa anda. Agak menyaingi Akashi-kun. Dan ternyata anda tak suka dengan 2nd POV ya? Bisa ditebak. Author juga tak tahu gimana bisa chara x reader itu langsung banyak banget. Dan dengan senang hati Author menerimamu dan menanggapimu sebagai senpai dan temannya. Dan sama-sama.

Murasakibara: Aka-chi~ Aku lapar~

Akashi: Akan kuberikan potato chip kalau kau membacakan review selanjutnya. *lagi asyik nyiksa Kagami*

Murasakibara: Hnn~.. *baca kertas review* Ternyata ini dari ** meychan.5872682-san**. Angkanya banyak banget~.. _Pen name_ yang unik, sugee~ *lanjut baca* ya mau gimana lagi kalo memang ide D.N.A-chi cuma segitu waktu itu. Hah? Apa hebatnya sih pengecut itu sampai dirimu mau sama dia? Gak ada bagus-bagusnya juga. *langsung kesal karena ini tentang Kagami sebelum balik baca lagi* Tapi mungkin anda bisa memanggilnya dengan D.N.A-chan atau nama lainnya Shinju. Salam kenal untukmu dari Author dan.. *pake kacamata hitam biar gak silau*

Akashi: *nongol* Ngomong-ngomong, namanya Shinju itu artinya kan mutiara?

Murasakibara: Aka-chin, potato chipnya? *langsung nagih*

Akashi: Ini. *nyodor seplastik potato chip* Btw, kamu tolong urus anak tengik itu ya untukku. *nunjuk Kagami yang udah gak berdaya dihajar*

Kagami: *bonyok* S-Sialan..

Murasakibara: Imbalannya?

Akashi: Cemilan sepaket.

Murasakibara: Hnn~ Baiklah~.. *pergi*

Akashi: Baiklah. Karena kau sedang baik hati dan pegal karena cuma main bocah tengik itu saja, aku bacakan review yang _the last but not the least_. Hmm~.. Dari **Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu-san**. Sepertinya kau penggemar Kise ya? Gomen karena Kise sedang disuruh aku buat jaga Author. Kalau reviewnya dibalas sama aku ya tak masalah, ya 'kan?~ *yandere kumat* *waras lagi* Lanjut, Mungkin iya mungkin tidak. Katanya Author sih rada bingung pas bikin ini tapi ya mau itu prologue atau nggak ya terserah anda. Hmm~ Apakah ini Perasaanku saja atau kau mau kami menjadi Harem untukmu?~ *smirks* _Well, lucky you_ karena kemungkinan 90% Author akan membuat 'About Them' fic ini menjadi Harem!Reader. Dan pasti, dia akan melanjutkannya. Kuroko, kerja bagus. *senyum*

Kuroko: Kerja bagus juga, Akashi-kun. *membungkuk dan berdiri lagi*

Akashi: Gimana kalau kita pergi minum teh? Kan sudah selesai.

Kuroko: Baiklah.

**(Mereka pergi sementara Kagami masih dibantai oleh Murasakibasa)**

Murasakibara: *bantai Kagami*

Kagami: *babak belur, kesal* Ugh.. sialan kau Kuroko.. Persetan.. TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU- *tepar, digebuk*

Murasakibara: Oh, maaf. Tongkatku meleset. Minna, _see you next time_.

.

**Regards,**

**D.N.A Girlz**


	3. First Daily Live

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei**

**Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

**LETS BE IN PEACE AND LOVES SPORT ESPECIALLY BASKETBALL.**

**LONG LIVE SPORTS!**

* * *

"Hahh?! Asisten pelatih?!" seruan itu menggema di ruangan _gymnasium_ milik _Seirin High School_. HIngga burung - burung yang ada diatas atap bangunan tersebut pun yang sekedar bertengger saja langsung terbang ketika dengar gemaan mendadak. Untungnya gema itu tak sampai mengganggu orang yang berada diluar area sana, tapi sayangnya untuk yang berada di dalam area tersebut hampir mengalami tuli pendengaran sesaat. Termasuk dirimu yang hanya bisa mematung lalu menggelengkan kepalamu agar oksigen masuk ke otakmu. Biar tidak _budeg_.

Riko, yang sudah tahu mereka akan memekik kaget seperti gadis – gadis yang sangat sedang ketakutan karena melihat tikus bersembunyi di bawah kasur mereka, menghela napas. "Sudah pasti kalian akan kaget kalau aku bilang begitu.." ujarnya pelan.

"Tentu saja lah, kami kaget karena kau langsung mengatakan itu! Apalagi, dia kan bukan siswi disini." semprot Hyuuga rada frustasi akan keputusan yang mendadak seperti itu.

"Ini sudah keputusan, Hyuuga-kun. Dan dia tak keberatan juga." Kau hanya bisa diam saja sambil ber_sweatdrop_ ria sambil menggigit bibir bawahmu. Memang sih, kau tak keberatan. Karena kau menyukai apapun yang bersangkutan akan permainan basket, tapi keputusan Riko jika dibantah dan protes, dia akan langsung melakukan _wrestling_ jika kau tak patuh padanya. Mungkin kau juga tak tahu kalau beberapa anggota sudah pernah merasakan beberapa _punishment_ dari sepupu jauhmu.

"Lagipula dia akan bersekolah disini, kan sudah kubilang tadi." ujarnya sambil melipatkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak bilang yang bagian itu." selanya.

"Aku bilang kok."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Ti-"

"Tolong semuanya hentikan." Semuanya diam dan beralih ke arah sumber suara yang membuat dua senior berbeda gender ini menghentikan perdebatannya, ikut menoleh ke seorang pemuda berambut _torquise_, yang tepat berada didepan antara mereka. Kau berpikir sejak kapan ia bisa langsung ada disitu. Padahal dia selama ini berada di sisi pemuda yang bernama Kagami itu. Mungkin memang benar kata Hyuuga. Ia punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis.

"Senpai, tolong hentikan. Disini bukan tempat untuk berdebat." ujarnya bijak. Oke, ini OOC. Sejak kapan Kuroko jadi OOC? Kita juga tak tahu bahkan author juga. Lanjut.

Hyugga dan Riko pun langsung diam setelah mendengar ujaran Kuroko. "Baiklah, kambali ke topik sebelumnya. (Name)-chan." Kau mendongak padaya. "Iya?"

"Kau setuju dengan keputusanku menjadikanmu sebagai asisten pelatih 'kan?" tanyanya dan kau hanya bisa menggangguk kecil. Ini demi kebaikan klub basket.

Riko menghadap kepada para anggota Seirin team. "Sesuai pernyataan dari (Name)-chan, bahwa dia sudah kuangkat jadi asisten pelatih jadi dia bisa mengawasi kalian walau aku tak ada untuk mengawasi kalian latihan. Dan itu dimulai dari besok karena dia akan masuk bersekolah disini. Ada tambahan?" semua anggota hanya diam.

"Jadi semuanya setuju ya, kalau (Name)-chan menjadi asisten pelatih?" semua anggota mengiyakan sebelum Riko tersenyum puas.

* * *

Sore menampakkan diri, matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya saat pukul lima sore yang kau lihat di jam tanganmu menunjukan waktu tersebut.

"Hm.." Riko yang sudah beres - beres, kembali menghampirimu. "(Name)-chan, ayo kita pulang." Kau mengangguk dan kalian pergi menuju ke rumah sepupumu.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan kaki, kalian sampai di sebuah rumah yang kecil namun nyaman. "_Tadaima!_" Riko menyahut sambil membukan pintu dan kau masuk sebelum ia menutupnya kembali.

Sambil melepas sepatumu dan memakai sandal rumah, kau berkata pada Riko. "Aku ke kamar dulu ya." Riko mengannguk sambil membalas kalau dia akan memanggilnya saat makan malam sudah siap.

menuju kamarmu yang berada di lantai dua. Setelah sampai, kaupun membuk pintu kamar dan menyalakan lampu kamarmu.

Ukuran kamarmu yang lumayan sedang, tidak sempit ataupun lebar, membuatmu nyaman dan juga, kau sudah _unpackaging_ dari kemarin - kemarin. Kau tiba sehari lebih awal dari hari ini.

'Dan besok aku akan bersekolah di sekolah Riko-Oneechan..' pikirmu, sambil duduk di pinggir kasur empukmu. Kau lalu membaringkan dirimu di kasurmu sambil memandang kosong langit- langit kamarmu. Kau mulai memngingat semua yang terjadi hari ini. Dipaksa dan diseret oleh Riko ke klub basket, berkenalan dengan anggota -anggota hingga berduel dengan pemuda bernama Kagami dan terakhir ditunjuk sebagai asisten manajer.

Badanmu rasanya mau remuk. "Ukh.. Kakiku kesemutan.." keluhmu dengan menggeram sedikit. Kakimu kebanyakan bergerak setelah duel. Kau bangkit dari tidurmu dan berniat untuk mandi dengan air panas yang menyegarkan dan pakai piyamamu sebelum makan malam dengan Riko dan Paman Kagetora lalu berbalik menuju kamarmu yang _cozy_ dan tidur dengan lelap disana semalaman penuh.

* * *

Tak terasa malampun mulai berganti pagi lagi. Waktu berlalu lambat. Tidak untukmu. Kau bangun telat.

"AAAHHHH! AKU TELATTT!"

Ya. Bangun telat.

Setelah bangkit dari tidurmu, alih - alih berdiri, kau melihat seragam dan sebuah catatan kecil diatasnya. Kau berkedip sebentar lalu mengambil catatan kecil itu sebelum mebacanya dan langsung _sweatdrop_. Mau tahu isinya gimana? Nih.

_(Name)-chan. Ini seragam dan juga perlengkapan sekolah yang harus kamu bawa di sekolah. Aku duluan berangkat soalnya kamu tidurnya ngorok dan susah ngebanguninnya. Jangan sampai telat ke klub basket nanti ya~ _

_Riko_

"Sialan..Riko-Oneechan malah tidak membangunkanku.. Malah cuma ditinggal catatan beginian.. Dasar.." kau hanya bisa menghela napas dan langsung bersiap - siap.

Menuruni tangga, kaupun menuju dapur untuk mengambil roti berselai kesukaanmu dan menyapa Kagetora yang sedang membaca koran. "_Ohayou_, Paman." Ia mendongak dan terenyum tipis. "_Ohayou_, (Name). Mau berangkat?" tanyanya dan disambut dengan anggukanmu.

"Iya. Aku pergi dulu. Dah, Paman!" ujarmu sambil membawa roti di tanganmu dan keluar dari rumah untuk menuju ke jalan yang membawamu ke sekolah dengan kakimu yang berlari kecil.

Roti yang berada di tanganmu kini sudah pindah ke mulutmu yang mengunyah benda empuk berbentuk persegi tersebut sambil terus berlari kecil.

Tak terasa lima menit kau berlari dan gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat tak jauh dari jarakmu. Akhirnya kau akan bisa bernapas lega~ Dan didalam bayanganmu akan ada dirimu, melewati gerbang itu dengan mulus dan aman, dan sentosa. Seperti terbang dengan indahnya disertai _sparkling_ mengelilingi sekitarmu dan wajahmu terlihat bahagia. Dan...

"Ahh!"

Kau terjatuh setelah menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh ke jalanan aspal sambil menggerutu kesakitan, "Aduh.. _Itte_.." gerutumu sambil menahan sakit sebentar sebelum sebuah tangan menjulurdihadapanmu dan mendongak, untuk melihat orang yang telah menabrakmu tadi.

"Kau tak apa - apa? Maafkan aku tadi menabrakmu, nona."

**TuBerColosis**

* * *

**Omake dan pojok review~ (Monggo dilihat dan ditimpuk(?) :3)**

**Hehehe... HUAAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA #ketawaalapsikopat #plakk gua jahat bener nih, di TBC in segala, ya kan? #ditimpukbolabasket yah, gomen ne karena gak apdet selama 2 minggu ini. Sibuk PKL dan juga banyak kerjaan. Apalagi rikuesan dari temanku. Hadeh.. doakan aja aku bisa apdet secepatnya lagi apalagi gue udah janji sama kalian buat apdet cepet QAQ. Maunya masih nerusin cerita ini kok jadi jangan kuatir, ok? (owo)b**

Kagami: Oi, Shinju. Minta obat sakit kepala dong.

Shinju: Buat apa? *bingung, pegang obat sakit kepala*

Kagami: Gue lagi pening nih. Makanya gue minta obat sama lu.

Kuroko: minta pijat sama sama Shunju-san. *ngusul*

Kagami: Hah? Pijat?

Kise: Hah? Memangnya bisa pijat ya? *kepo*

Aomine: Gak percaya ah! *muncul*

Shinju: Eh? EHH? *bingung*

Kagami: Kalo lu emang bisa bukti'in, gue bakal bikinin lu masakan special gue.

Shinju: *ngiler pas denger makanan* OK!

(**Dan scene diisi oleh sang Author yang memijat kepala orang yang pening satu ini**)

Kise: Wahh... Ternyata Shinjucchi memang pintar mijat, liat saja. Muka Kagamicchi jadi aneh gitu

Kagami: *udah muka kepuasan dipijat* **#bisaandabayangkansendiri**

Shinju: Ah, btw Mura-kun dan Sei-kun ada dimana? *masih mijat*

Aomine: Ah, iya ya- Nah, itu udah balik.

**Akashi dan Murasakibara muncul.**

Akashi: Maaf menunggu lama.

Murasakibara: Maaf, ya. Kami beli snack tadi. *ngunyah potato chip*

Shinju: Tak apa - apa, tapi yang penting kalian bacakan saja reviewnya. Kise-kun, Sei-kun. Kayaknya banyak yang minta kalian bacakan reviewnya. Tolong ya? ^-^ Yang lainnya juga tolong ya #aurayanderekumat #kalolugakbacainreviewguebunuhlu

Aomine: Oke deh, cih. Daripada gue nanti ditempeleng.. Oke, ini dari... **46-Kucing Ganteng-san**... Isinya... Pfft! Huahahahahaha **#ketawangakak** Oi, kepala gede! (maksudnya Kagami) Lu di chapter kan dikalahin. reviewnya dia seneng tuh, nasib banget lu ye! Hahahaha...

Kagami: Urusai! Lagi pening malah lu gangguin aje! *marahnya kumat*

Shinju: Heh, Dakian! KALO LU CUMA NGATAIN TAIGA-KUN DOANG DAN GAK BACA REVIEW, GUA LEMPAR LU KE DALAM MAKANAN MOMOI-CHAN!

Aomine: ?! Cih, berisik..Oh, jadi intinya gua sih kalo bisa ngalahin tuh orang, kayak lu. Oi, Author! Kali ini lu dapet restu gue dah! (y)

Shinju: Apaan sih maksudnya? =='' Oke, selanjutnya!

Kise: Yosh, ini dari **Ruki-chan SukiSuki-ssu-san**. Wah, dia ternyata salah satu fans ku. _Arigatou_ ya udah ngefans ama ku, ahaha... ^^ **#plakk** Yah, memang sih Akashicchi tahu segalanya. Katanya, reader nya disini jago main basket gitu. Emang bener ya?

Shinju: Lu liat aja di chapter 2 kemaren. Lagi sibuk nih **#beralihprofesijaditukangpijat #wat**

Kise: *sweatdrop* ... Uhm,.. Oke lah. Dan pasti Author gak bakal apdet lama kok. Stay tune ya! **#kedipanmaut #hoekkz**

Midorima: *baru muncul* maaf aku telat.

Shinju: Gapapa. Bacain reviewnya gih.

Midorima: Oke ini dari- Eh? Uhm.. Ano... *nyamperin Akashi yang ngobrol sama Kuroko*

Akashi: Hm? Sebaiknya ini penting karena kau menginterupsiku, Shintarou.

Midorima: Sebenarnya, mungkin ini penting. Dan review ini minta dibacakan olehmu. *serahin ke Akashi*

Akashi: Hm? *baca bentar* oh, kau boleh balik, Shintarou.

Midorima: *ngeluyur*

Akashi: Entah kenapa aku yang selalu jadi yang terakhir.. Kurasa reviewernya minta diinjek kali ya~ **#yanderekumat** Baiklah, kali ini dari **Kumada Chiyu-san**. Ah, memangnya selain genre harem, genre apa lagi yang anda suka? Dan terimakasih atas pujiannya. Hm? ini udah dibalas. Mau apalagi, ha? Shinju. Kami sudah selesai-

(**di scene terlihat Kise nonton Kagami dan Aomine tawuran otot (?) dan author yg bengek lagi tidur di pangkuan Murasakibara yang makan, Kuroko dan Midorima malah main hom pim pah**)

Akashi: ...Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus menutup sesi ini dikarenakan aku harus membantai mereka karena tak mendengarkanku. _Jaa, mata ashita!_

(**Dan terdengarlah suara seperti panci garing (?) suara gebukan multi hingga bertubi - tubi, disambut dengan teriakan yang mematikan**)

Owari.

* * *

**~Preview~**

**...**

**"Ah, maaf! Aku tak sengaja!"**

**.**

**"Aku tak pernah tahu kau itu siapa."**

**.**

**"Jangan senang dulu, ini baru permulaan."**

**.**

**"Kagami-kun memang seperti itu. Tak apa - apa."**

**.**

**"Tak kusangka, kau itu memang unik. Persis seperti dugaanku."**

* * *

**regards,**

**D.N.A. Girlz**

**P.S: keep RnR dan Review please owo #puppyeyesAlfred #salahfandom**


	4. Hope You're Safe

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei**

**Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

**LETS BE IN PEACE AND LOVES SPORT ESPECIALLY BASKETBALL.**

**LONG LIVE SPORTS!**

* * *

"Aduh.. _Itte_.." gerutumu saat meratapi nasib sialmu pada hari ini. Bokongmu yang sudah mencium aspal yang _monotone_ membuatmu menggerutu dan ingin segera mengomel siapapun (kecuali orang yg lebih tua darimu) yang telah menabrakmu tadi.

Kaupun mendongak sesegera mungkin dan melihat sang penabrak yang telah mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantumu berdiri.

Matamu melebar sedikit melirik untuk melihat orang tersebut. Mata coklat kehitaman, surai berwarna coklat walau hampir sama seperti warna yang biasanya kita lihat di pinggir selokan rumah.

Oke, itu cuma permulaan saja, jangan diambil hati.

Dan juga wajah panik yang menurutmu cukup membuat orang lumayan _awestruck_ terhadapnya, seperti dirimu yang hanya bisa bengong tanpa alasan menatapnya.

"Ah, Maaf! Aku tak sengaja." ia segera membantu, "Maaf ya!" ujarnya, segera mengambil tanganmu dengan tangannya dan tangan satunya menopang tubuhmu untuk membantu dirimu berdiri dan mau tak mau kau hanya bisa diam saat ditolongnya.

"_Daijoubu_? Tak ada yang sakit 'kan?" tanyanya padamu yang memperbaiki diri dan membersihkan rokmu yang kotor dan menggelengkan kepala. "_Iie, daijoubu_. Tak apa, bukan salahmu." ujarmu enteng, lalu memiringkan kepalamu sedikit, berusaha untuk mengingat siapa orang ini. Pikirmu, sepertinya pernah bertemu dengan orang berperawakan tinggi ini.

"_Ano_.. " Ujarnya, membuatmu mendongak kepadanya, "Apakah kau sepupunya Riko-san yang kemarin itu 'kan? (First Name) kan namamu?" tanyanya dan membuatmu tertegun sedikit dan mengangguk kecil.

"Iya, betul. Dan sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi maaf, aku lupa dengan namamu. Biasa, aku ini orangnya ingatannya lemah, hehehe.. " kau tertawa garing. Memang sih, kau itu butuh beberapa minggu hingga bulan sebelum hafal nama dari orang yang pernah kau temui.

Terdengar tawanya yang ringan. Tak ada nada seperti dalam tanda kutip 'mengejek'. Hanya ada gelak tawa kecil yang seperti menggelitik di perutnya. "Ehehehe... _Souka_? Tak apa, aku mengerti kok. Kau 'kan baru disini jadi tak masalah. Yah, walaupun aku tidak fasih berbahasa inggris sich," Ia mengeluarkan tawa garing kecil dan kau hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Kalian mengobrol sejenak dan saling _enjoy_ akan topik pembicaraan kalian, dan kau sudah tahu namanya adalah Kouki Furihata, anak kelas satu dari tim basket yang ia temui. Hingga...

"Astaga! Kita sudah terlambat! Aduh, aku harus cepat atau _sensei_ akan membunuhku." Ujarnya panik dan tergesa-gesa. Kau pun panik juga sepertinya, karena kalian berdua terlambat karena mengobrol.

"Ahh! Aku juga! Aku harus cepat ke kelas!" ujarmu dan ia tersenyum kecil. "Maaf ya yang tadi soal tabrakan. _Sore ja. Matta ne_." Ia melambaikan tangan padamu sebelum berlari ke arah berlawanan darimu.

* * *

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi, waktunya pulang. Kau menghela napas setelah memasukkan buku catatanmu yang ada di meja ke dalam tasmu. Pelajaran Biologi memang melelahkan bagi dirimu, walau kau lumayan pintar di bidang Sains, tapi tetap saja.

Langkah kaki yang kau dengar berada dimana-mana. Guru yang mengajarpun juga sudah meninggalkan kelas dan tinggal beberapa anak-anak yang sedang tinggal untuk piket dan ada yang langsung keluar kelas dan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk langsung pulang ke rumah.

Dan ada juga yang langsung menuju ke tempat ekstrakulikuler, seperti dirimu yang juga bersiap-siap dan menerima (dengan paksa) nasibmu menjadi asisten pelatih, tepatnya asisten sepupumu itu, Riko. Walau beda setahun, tapi kalian itu seperti sahabat dan kakak-adik yang dekat. Kau sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakmu dan ia sudah menganggap dirimu sebagai adiknya karena kalian sama-sama anak tunggal.

Kaupun melangkahkan kakimu menuju pintu keluar kelas dan sedetik kemudian menghela napas. Rasanya kau ingin sujud syukur saat kau mendengar bel pulang berdentang ketika disaat dimana kau hampir sekarat di saat - saat terakhir jam tersebut karena ocehan guru yang amat absurd bagimu nan membuatmu bosan bin najis mugoladoh (?).

Oke. Ini rasanya sudah terlalu lebay. Enelan, ciyus, miapah- **#plakk** maksudnya demi apa **#huwat**

Baiklah, lanjut.

Berjalan di koridor dengan santainya, kaupun berjalan dan berbelok dan menuruni anak tangga yang berada didepanmu, menuntunmu ke arah dimana halaman ekstrakulikuler berada. Setelah mengingat - ingat arah menuju ke bangunan yang kau hendak tuju. Tapi sepertinya kau tak tahu, bahwa dalam sekejap kau sebentar lagi akan mengetahui bahwa dewi fortuna telah menghilang dari genggamanmu.

Kau yang ingin berbelok ke arah kiri, malah ketiban sial. "Belok lapangan terus la-Uwahh!"

Kaupun tertabrak. Lagi.

"Aduh.. Sakit.." Gerutumu. Untung saja kau tidak terjatuh kali ini. Uh, sepertinya nasib sial sedang lengket-lengketnya padamu. Kau merutuk dirimu sendiri karena yakin ini pasti memang hari sialmu saat melihat di kalender. Kaupun berdiri tepat disaat kau mendapatkan perempatan merah di sebelah pelipismu.

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" Sergahmu pada orang yang menabrakmu tadi. Orang tersebut sama seperti tadi pagi. Seorang pemuda, tapi kali ini berbeda. Warna mata kuning _topaz_, rambut kuning keemasan ketika ditimpa sinar matahari, dan paras yang tampan dalam ekspresi panik yang bisa orang katakan dalam bahasa kerennya, _cute_.

"W-Wah! Ma-maaf _ssu_! Aku tak sengaja!" Ia langsung meminta maaf dan kau masih memasang muka dengan ekspresi marah dan _annoyed_. Tapi segera kau hilangkan ketika mendegar teriakan yang berjarak beberapa puluh meter dengan disertai derap kaki yang lumayan ramai. Kau menengok bersamanya di belakang dan melotot lebar dengan bola matamu sendiri.

Banyak siswi yang berlari kesini sambil ada yang sebagian sedang memegang kertas ataupun buku dengan palat tulis yang biasanya kau ketahui dan pakai untuk menulis. Dan kau tak tahu kenapa dan apa yang terjadi.

"Sialan! Mereka masih mengejarku. Ayo!" Dan terjadi dalam sekejap, tangannya memegang punyamu dan juga langsung saja tancap gas (?) dari situ. Kau yang terbawa olehnya dan masih cengo akan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa pasrah diseret olehnya untuk terpaksa berlari, kaupun juga terheran-heran.

"Uwah! H-Hei, kenapa kita berlari?! Kenapa sepertinya mereka mengejarmu?!" Teriakmu sedikit saat sambil berlari padanya yang juga masih tetap berlari.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja aku beritahu- Apa? Kau tak tahu _ssu_? T-Tapi.. Pokoknya kita lari saja dulu _ssu_! AHH!" teriaknya balik padamu yang mulai ngos-ngosan dan sekejap kau ditarik ke semak - semak yang lumayan besar untuk dijadikan persembunyian dari para gadis yang kau duga itu ehm,... fangirls?

"Menunduk!" bisiknya saat tangannya yang besar merapatkan dirimu padanya dan membuat kepalamu yang masih terlihat dari sana pun menunduk dan diam sesaat dan ketika suara itu berlalu melewati kalian, kau serasa menahan napas, takut nanti ketahuan. Tapi syukurlah, setelah berlalu beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya suara derap itupun lenyap dan tak ada lagi puluhan sosok yang mengejar.

Kau membangunkan dirimu dan menghela napas lega, akhirnya kau bisa terhindar dari kejaran massa mendadak. Kau melirik ke sebelahmu dan memperhatikan dia yang sedang membersihkan penampilannya dan seragamnya dari debu dan kotoran yang menempel di bajunya yang tengah ia kenakan. Kaupun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hei, kau. Sekarang katakan dan jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu tadi?" Kau menghujani pertanyaan padanya yang kebingungan, mengerjapkan mata padamu beberapa kali. Kalian pun terduduk bersama - sama di atas rumput halaman.

"H-Hahh?" tanyanya balik dengan begonya, membuatmu masih memandang itu wajar karena dia masih linglung setelah habis berlari.

Kau mengangguk. "Iya. Katakan, kenapa kau dikejar seperti itu?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu hendak menjawab tapi kau menambahkan perkataanmu. "Biar kutebak, apakah mereka mengejarmu karena kau menghindari mereka karena mereka menggilaimu?"

Ia lalu menjawab sambil membuat muka dengan ekspresi penuh harap. "B-Benar sekali _ssu_! Kau tahu 'kan siapa aku ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kau yang dengan polosnya menyahut, "Tidak."

**ZGEERRR**

Ia membatu, serasa ia langsung membeku ditempat dan kaupun hanya bingung sambil menatapnya. "Oi? Kau tak apa? Hallo?~" Kau melambaikan tangan didepan mukanya yang segara disergap oleh tangannya, membuat kau terperanjat sedikit.

Kau mendongak dan melihatnya dengan muka tak percaya. "Ehh?! Kau.. Kau benar-benar tak tahu aku ini siapa? Benarkah _ssu_?"Tanyanya padamu lagi yang mengangkat sebelah alismu dan juga menjawab dangan jawaban yang sama. "Aku tak pernah tahu kau itu siapa."

Kemudian kalian saling mengenalkan diri masing - masing (setelah kau mencoba mencegahnya untuk tidak menabrakkan kepalanya ke pohon tepat disebelah tempat kalian bersembunyi). Ia mengatakan padamu akhirnya, bahwa namanya adalah Kise Ryouta. Ia adalah seorang model dan bersekolah di Kaijou_ Koukou_. Dia datang kesini karena ia rutin mengunjungi seorang temannya yang bersekolah disini sepulang sekolah yang juga seorag siswa anggota klub basket. Tapi ia kadang harus berhenti sementara karena siswi disini kadang meminta tanda tangan ataupun mengajaknya atau sekedar minta foto bersama. Jadi idola itu ternyata berat ya, pikirmu sambil mendengarkan ceritanya.

Kemudian ketika kau tahu bahwa ia ingin menuju ke ruang klub basket, kaupun berkata. "Benarkah? Kebetulan aku juga ingin pergi kesana. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana bersama - sama, Ryouta-kun?" Sepertinya ia perlu bantuan, pikirmu polos.

"Ah, benarkah _ssu_? Tapi kalau kau memaksa, ya mau bagaimana lagi, hahaha..." ujarnya tertawa kecil, membuatmu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

'Percaya diri yang berlebihan...' itulah _first impression_mu padanya**.**

* * *

Langkah kaki yang terlihat dan terdengar, tepatnya dipinggir lapangan terdengar gelisah dan cepat. Wajah sang pemilik kaki itupun juga menunjukkan ekspresi resah nan gelisah. Giginya menggigit kuku ibu jari. Sang pemilik yang ternyata seorang gadis berambut _caramel_ pun hanya bisa berbolak-balik sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Pelatih." ujar seseorang yang membuyarkan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Oh, Kuroko-kun."

"Kau mengkhawatirkan (Name)-san yang belum datang 'kan?" Tanyanya dan ia menghela napas.

"Kuharap ia sudah hapal jalan menuju kesini. Aku takut ia tersesat-"

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan sejenak aktivitas terhenti disaat itu juga. Riko dan yang lainnya yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut langsung menoleh kearah pintu. Ternyata itu adalah kau dan juga Kise yang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan gymnasium.

"(Name)-chan! Akhirnya kau datang juga," Riko langsung menunjukkan senyum lega saat mengetahui engkau muncul. Kuroko yang masih tertegun sebentar saat melihat ke arah sebelahmu. Kau tersenyum sambil meminta maaf karena datang terlambat pada mereka.

"Kise-kun."

Kau tertegun sejenak dan langsung menolehkan pandanganmu pada sang pemuda yang bernama Kise. Kise memuat sebuah senyum lebar ketika melihat sang pemuda berbadan pendek tersebut. Aktivitas kembali dilakukan kecuali untuk beberapa orang yang memang mempunyai urusannya sendiri.

"_Ara, konichiwa_ Kurokocchi!~ Ah, Kagamicchi juga disini rupanya _ssu_. Rajin sekali~" Ujarnya menyapa mereka langsung.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini, Kise-kun?" tanyanya lagi dan yang ditanya hanya bisa cengar - cengir dan malah membuka lebar - lebar lengannya agar bisa memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Tapi sepertinya itu takkan terjadi. Beberapa inchi sebelum ia bisa memeluk sang pemuda berambut biru muda itu, bola basket sudah menghantam perutnya dan akhirnya tepar dengan tak elitnya di lantai gegara dilempar oleh Kuroko yang membuang napas sekali lagi sementara Kagami menggaruk - garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil melihat keterpurukan seorang Kise Ryouta.

Dan kau juga Riko hanya bisa terdiam dan _sweatdrop_ akan kejadian yang kalian lihat.

"...Apakah dia selalu begitu?" Tunjukmu pada Kise dari kejauhan sambil menoleh ke arah sepupumu itu. "Sepertinya. Tapi Kise adalah pemain basket yang hebat. Ia juga seorang model yang lumayan terkenal di distrik ini dan mantan dari tim _Generation Of Miracle_." Dan kau pun hanya bisa membayangkan apa itu. Intinya, cengo bin bengong.

"Apaan tuh? Aku tidak mengerti, Riko-Oneechan." ujarmu dan Riko langsung tepok jidat, plus ketawa garing.

"Aduduh, maaf ya. Aku lupa, 'kan kau tidak tahu." balasnya dan kau hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Mau diceritakan?" Kau dan Riko langsung kaget ketika Kuroko, Kise dan Kagami berada di sekitar kalian, mendengar percakapan kalian.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun. Kalau boleh. Bisa 'kan?" tanya Riko sebelum mereka berdua mengangguk, memperbolehkannya untuk bercerita akan siapa mereka itu setelah tahu kau itu asistennya.

"_Kiseki no Sedai_ atau dalam bahasa inggrisnya disebut dengan _Generation of Miracle_ adalah sebuah julukan yang diberikan kepada 5 pemain dari klub basket SMP Teiko yang memiliki bakat dan kemampuan bermain basket yang sangat hebat yang katanya kehebatannya hanya bisa ditemukan tiap sepuluh tahun sekali."

Sambil mendengarkan, Kuroko dan Kise memasang muka yang bisa kita lihat, ehm... absurd?

Untuk Kagami, dia terlihat kaku dan sok serius akan hal ini kayak nahan pup selama 3 hari. Ya, namanya juga Kagami. Kalo gak kayak gitu ya namanya bukan dia, 'kan?

Oke kalian bisa langsung saja hajar Author tertjintah setelah ini. Lanjut.

Riko _sweatdrop_ dan meneruskan, "Tim bola basket Teikou sendiri sebenernya meski tanpa adanya _Kiseki no Sedai_ mereka bisa memenangkan banyak turnamen basket. Fakta plus rumornya, SMP Teiko juga SMP yang tim basketnya sering memenangkan turnamen bahkan selama 3 tahun berturut - turut." ujarnya menjelaskan padamu.

"Tapi ada sebuah rumor yang beredar mengenai _Kiseki no Sedai_ yaitu ada satu pemain lagi yang bakat dan kehebatannya diakui oleh kelima pemain tersebut, pemain keenam itu dijuluki pemain bayangan. _The Sixth Phantom Shadow_" Dan disahut oleh Kise.

"Dan kau bisa menebak siapa yang jadi pemain keenam itu." Ujarnya membuat Kuroko jadi bungkam seribu bahasa saat kau menoleh pada pemuda bersurai kuning dan melirik ke arah sang pengguna _misdirection passing_ tersebut.

"Setelah pemain _Kiseki no Sedai_ lulus SMP, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan SMA disekolah yang berbeda - beda." Kau mengangguk mengerti lalu bertanya. "Jadi, Ryouta-kun dan Tetsuya-kun adalah salah satu dari _Kiseki No Sedai_ dulu?.." dan Kise mengangguk pelan.

"Benar. Dan sekarang kami sedang melakukan latihan untuk turnamen basket yang diadakan beberapa bulan lagi. Winter Cup."

Kau tertegun, "Winter..Cup?" Sangat asing saat kau tahu bahwa turnamen di Jepang berbeda sekali dengan yang berada di Amerika.

"Itu adalah turnamen yang sangat besar dan seluruh SMA se-Jepang akan ikut berkompetisi, (Name)cchi!" Kise menambahkan. Dan Kuroko sudah terlihat mulai berkhayal di dunianya sendiri, masih dengan muka _pokerface_nya dan tak bisa disadarkan lagi. Dan ujaran Kise membuatmu tercengang.

"_S-Souka_? Aku tidak pernah tahu itu.. Aku hanya tahu tentang turnamen _Streetball_ dan _NBA CUP_ antar universitas." ujarmu sambil berpikir, telunjukmu memegang pipi kananmu, memiringkan kepala sedikit dan tampak bingung dalam berpikir.

Ya iyalah, _wong_ dirimu tinggal di Amerika saja kerjaannya ngurusin hal yang berbau basket disana.

"Dan pasti kami akan menang!" ujar Riko optimis, disela oleh Kise.

"Hanya karena mentang - mentang kalian menang dari timku bukan berarti pertandingan belum berakhir ya!" selanya. Dan ini mengundang seringai dari kepala berambut _spike_ ini; Kagami.

"Heh, aku sudah tahu itu kok." tambahnya, membuat Kise menyeringai kecil juga. Dan kau bisa melihat juga mereka saling memandangi satu sama lain layaknya sepasang keka- ehm saya ralat, maksud saya sepasang musuh yang siap adu cengkram dan terkam.

Bahkan kau bisa melihat kilat dari mata mereka memercik satu sama lain. Dalam imajinasimu tentunya.

Sesaat kemudian sesuatu bergetar disaku pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut dan meraihnya sebelum menjawab benda yang bisa dilihat adalah sebuah telepon.

"Halo?.. Oh, iya! Maaf, maaf.. Iya. Aku akan kesana secepatnya. _Bye_."

"Dari siapa?" tanyamu, dan langsung berujar pada kalian.

"Dari menajerku. Aku harus cepat - cepat pergi syuting. Ada jadwal pemotretanku sejam lagi." sebelum kau mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, hati - hati di jalan." ujar Riko dan ia mengangguk sebelum menggoda sedikit Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Jangan malu-malu kalo merindukanku ya, kalian berdua~" ujarnya.

"Siapa juga yang bakal rindu padamu, dasar bodoh!" teriak Kagami dengan geramnya sementar Kise berjalan keluar sambil tertawa lebar dan berlalu dari ruangan gymnasium.

"Tch, dasar.." geram Kagami mangkel sambil mengepalkan tangannya, dan Kuroko mencoba menenangkannya dengan-

**BUAGHH**

Menyikut kedua belakang lututnya dengan kedua lututnya dengan kekuatan yang lumayan bisa membuat pemuda berambut gradasi tersebut memekik kesakitan selama beberapa detik dan Kuroko dicekik olehnya yang mulai memuncratkan kemarahan padanya, walau ekspresinya e_motionless_ tapi masih ada secuil ekspresi yang bisa dikatakan- mulai kehilangan napas untuk menghirup oksigen, _you know_?

"Aduh, kalian ini selalu ribut saja.." keluh Riko memijit batang hidungnya, menghela napas sementara kau berpikir sambil bertanya- yang lebih pada dirimu sendiri.

"Apa sekolah kita bisa masuk ke final?.." jujur, kau terkesan akan turnamen yang diberitahukan oleh mereka tadi, tapi didalam hatimu masih ada perasaan berkecambuk, yang lebih tepatnya rasa penasaran sich.

"Pasti bisa, aku yakin kok. Tenang saja. Sedikit 'latihan' yang lebih untuk mereka, akan membawa kita ke perempat final." Riko membalas perkataanmu dengan cengirannya yang khas seperti biasa.

"Aku setuju dengan pelatih." Kuroko, yang entah kenapa sudah bisa bernapas karena Kagami sudah bosan menyekeknya dan lebih menginginkan untuk menyeme- ehem. Maksud saya, menyuarakan tanda setuju, begitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tolong, jangan salah sangka dulu. Ini hanya salah, alias typo, _understand_?

Baiklah, kembali ke percakapan. Kuroko menyetujui ujaran sang gadis berambut coklat karamel tersebut dan juga Kagami yang setengah setuju (?).

"Walau bagaimana pun, latihan tambahan saja tidak cukup. Pertandingan selanjutnya akan berhadapan dengan tim-tim dari sekolah yang lebih kuat dari kita." ujarnya lagi, disetujui oleh Riko yang melirik sekilas papan _schedule_nya yang tertulis beberapa informasi penting dari berbagai sumber yang ia biasa cari dengan teliti dan pergi nyelonong meninggalkan mereka bertiga untuk mengumpulkan informasi lagi (?).

"Benar juga. Aku takut kita tertinggal beberapa skor dari tim yang lain." Tapi entah kenapa, Kagami langsung nyerocos saja.

"Heh, mereka bukan apa-apa bagi kami. Aku yakin, kita pasti bisa ke final."

Kayak pengen minta ditabok banget ya.

Entah karena sensi atau apalah, kau menyanggah pendapatnya.

"Tapi 'kan, bisa jadi kita nanti tak bisa ke final karena ada beberapa hal yang tak terduga."

"Asal ngeblak saja, dirimu itu memang tahu apa?"

"Aku tahu segalanya. Menghitung jumlah jari tangan saja bisa!"

"Heh, apa hubungannya dengan basket dan jumlah jari tangan?"

"Tapi lho, walaupun begitu-" "Jangan senang dulu. Ini baru permulaan." Ujarnya sengit memotong perkataanmu sambil berbalik memberikan punggung pada mereka dan berlalu, menuju tempat berlatih bersama yang lainnya.

"..." Dirimu terdiam. Apakah sikapnya memang begitu padamu, ataukah kau berbicara terlalu lancang?

"Tidak apa-apa, (Name)-san." kau menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang berada disampingmu.

"Kagami-kun memang seperti itu. Tak apa-apa." ujarnya dan kau lalu menunduk sedikit, merenung perkataan pemuda berambut biru muda pucat tersebut.

"Walaupun begitu," kau mendongak padanya. "Kagami-kun itu walau orangnya keras dan juga kadang kasar, dan sering ngamuk tidak jelas alias temperamental," dan kau merasa ia sedang mengejek pemuda bertubuh kekar itu secara tak langsung.

"Tapi sebenarnya dia itu baik kok." Kau mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali lalu menoleh ke arah depan dimana Kagami sudah bergabung dengan anggota klub basket lainnya yang dalam match game training. Terlihat juga hasrat yang besar dari seorang pemuda berambut gradasi hitam merah tersebut yang mencintai basket dengan segenap hatinya.

Kau memperhatikan gerak geriknya yang sigap dan cekatan dalam mendapatkan bola dan menggiringnya dalam dribblesnya dan melemparkannya demi untuk mendapatkan score, membuat dia mengumpat kata semangat 'yes!'.

Pandanganmu tetap menatap pergerakannya, menggumam dalam hati. 'Apakah benar begitu?..' dan hanya satu jawaban.

Kau harus membuktikannya.

* * *

Udara mulai mendingin sejak beberapa minggu ini gegara musim dingin yang mulai nampak walau masih dalam akhir musim gugur. Kau memakai syal berwarna kesukaanmu dan juga memakai jaket hangatmu. Kau menghembuskan napasmu seperlunya sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganmu untuk memperoleh kehangatan sejenak sebelum menyusupkannya sambil berjalan kaki santai.

"Ah, mumpung masih ada waktu senggang sampai makan malam, beli makanan buat cemilan, ah.." katamu pada dirimu sendiri dan pikiranmu langsung tertuju pada blok khusus pasar dan supermarket. Kau melihat-lihat, banyak juga orang yang masih berada diluar walau cuaca kurang bersahabat. DINGIN.

Sejenak matamu melirik ke arah supermarket yang lumayan bagimu, lalu memasukinya. Kau berjalan santai sambil melihat-lihat untuk sekedar melirik ke arah rak cemilan dan makanan ringan.

Ya. Kau senang sekali dengan makanan ringan, terutama pocky dan biskuit yang manis juga garing. Dan menurutmu, rasanya krenyes-krenyes gitu deh booo~

Oke, kenapa ini ngejelasinnya kayak abang banci di perempatan ya? Baiklah, lanjut.

Setelah mendapat beberapa cemilan khusus untukmu (dan tidak. Riko katanya sedang diet. Entah karena alasan apa) dan membayarnya lalu beranjak keluar dari supermarket tersebut.

Kakimu yang masih memakai sepatu sekolah- dan tak bermasalah akan itu, mulai berjalan menuju arah aula kota dekat blok yang kau hampiri.

Terlihat banyak orang berlalu lalang, dan juga tak luput banyak orang memadu kasih disana.

'Banyak sekali orang pacaran. Ah, ini kan aula kota, jadi ya wajar..' ujarmu menggut-manggut dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang pundakmu. Kau langsung terperanjat dan berbalik dan menemukan seseorang yang memakai kacamata hitam, dan juga topi berserta baju yang lumayan _fashionable_.

Kau berheran-heran ria, "Eh? Siapa?" tanyamu kebingungan dan segera rasa itu lepas saat melihat orang itu adalah pemuda berambut kuning dengan warna bola mata berwarna madu manis saat membuka kacamatanya.

"Ternyata kau yang tadi ya.." ujarmu, membuat ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar sambil menyapamu. "Aku juga sudah menduga ternyata itu kamu, (Name)cchi!" ujarnya ramah, walau kau agak tak nyaman akan panggilannya padamu.

Orang ini sangat _hyper_, seperti anak anjing, pikirmu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya padamu, dan langsung menunjuk bungkusan yang berisi makanan ringan dari supermarket.

"_Hunting_ cemilan. Kau sendiri?" tanyamu balik padanya.

"Aku baru saja selesai kegiatan _modeling_ku- Ah! kau membeli cemilan apa saja?" jawabnya sambil mengintip sedikit pada kantong belanjaanmu dan kau ber-oh ria saja akan hal tersebut sebelum mengorek-ngorek isi beberapa cemilan yang familiar untukmu.

"Hanya beberapa _snack_, _potato chips_, cemilan wafer dan juga es krim-"

"Hah? Es krim di cuaca yang beku seperti ini?" cengangnya, menbuatmu yang terbiasa akan makan cairan manis itu mengangkat alis.

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?" kau tak mengerti akan jalan pikirnya. ya iyalah, dia kan laki-laki sedang kan kau perempuan. Wajar dong.

Oke ini semakin ngawur.

Dan kau melihat Kise sedang menahan ketawa karena kau mengakui bahwa kau itu bisa makan es krim di musim yang mulai sama dinginnya dengan _frozen threat_ tersebut.

"A-Apa yang kau tertawakan, hah?" Rona pipimu mulai terlihat karena malu karena ditertawai oleh sang pemuda dan ia hanya berujar.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya saja.. pfft-.." tawanya terkikik dan kau hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirmu, dan ia langsung berhenti menertawakanmu.

"Maaf, maaf. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin tertawa..."

"Tapi kenapa kau menertawakanku? Apakah karena makan es krim di tengah musim dingin, kau pikir itu lucu?!" ujarmu yang sudah ada perempatan merah di dahimu, membuatnya meminta maaf sekali lagi.

"Maaf, tapi bukan begitu. Kurasa, karena itulah.." ia menghela napas dan tersenyum tipis padamu.

"Tak kusangka, kau itu memang unik. Persis seperti dugaanku." ujarannya membuat kau sejenak mendadak diam seribu bahasa. kau bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Ia mengelus kepalamu pelan dan berlalu, dan kau serasa mendengar bisikan lalunya sambil kembali mengenakan kacamata hitam yang ia lepaskan sejak bertemu denganmu.

"Kuharap kau takkan tenggelam dan hancur diantara karang-karang berduri.." lalu pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja, membuatmu mematung ditengah-tengah keramaian aula kota yang tak pernah sepi dari suara kerumunan orang yang berjalan berlalu-lalang.

Matamu membulat saat mendengar bisikannnya dan langsung berbalik, celingak-celinguk ketika mendapat sinyal dari penglihatanmu bahwa sang pemuda bersurai pirang sudah pergi entah kemana.

"...Apa maksud orang itu?.." gumammu yang berbisik pada dirimu sendiri, yang berdiri terpaku, sedikit kedinginan tapi tak kau rasakan, ditengah aula kota yang ramai tak pernah sepi akan keramaian. Bahkan bulan pun yang bercahaya menerangi kota, tak cukup membantumu menerangi apa arti maksud pemuda bernama Kise Ryouta tersebut.

.

**TuBerColosis**

* * *

**Omake dan pojok review~ (Monggo masih baru diambil dari oven (?))**

**Hai minna~ jangan bosen nunggu ya #plakk Gomenasai! Gue merasa bersalah reader-tachi. Maunya saya cepat-cepat update tapi karena ada banyak hambatan jadinya yah begini. Sialan si setan merah itu #bukanuntukklubsepakbola,nooffense. Mukul kami tiba - tiba, jadinya tanganku istirahat ngetik dulu selama bebarapa hari. Ah, by the way untuk yang banyak bilang kali di chapter sebelumnya dikit banget. Malah ada yang bilang pendek kayak Sei-kun. Nih saya tambahkan jadi lebih pan-  
**

(**Dan seketika muncul gunting-gunting terbang mengarah ke Author tapi bisa menghindari serangannya dengan mudah**)

Akashi: Cih, ternyata seranganku meleset.

Author: Ada masalah, Sei-kun? ^-^ **#yandereauraplus**

Akashi: Tidak ada, Shinju. Apakah sudah ada review baru?

Author: *mengangguk* Iya. Dan sepertinya kau dan Kise-kun jadi perhatian. Serta Taiga-kun juga. *lihat kertas yang ada beberapa reviews*

Kise: Apa? Apa? Aku masuk _popularity_ juga?** #plakk**

Akashi: Berisik sekali kau, Ryouta.

Kise: Maaf, maaf ^^'' Tapi yang penting aku udah muncul di cerita, yayy!~ *nari nari muter kayak ballerina, kesenengan*

Author: Mana yang lainnya?

Akashi: Lagi ambil cemilan di belakang

Author: Kok rame-rame sih? Pasti ada apa-apanya nih ==''

Akashi: Memangnya kenapa kalau itu benar? *smirks*

Kise: ... *diam, keringat dingin*

Author: ...Yo wes e. Karepmu, kerek. (ya udah sih, terserahmu, monyet)

Akashi: Aku dhuduk kerek. Daiki seng kerek #eh (aku bukan monyet. Daiki yang monyet)

Author: phodo ae ambek kon c*k. (sama aja kayak kamu, c*k) Udahlah, aku jadi pusing bicara sama kamu, Sei-kun. Mending baca review, nanti dikeroyok readers lagi.. Kise-kun, baca reviewnya sama yg lainnya

Akashi: Itu derita lu, Shinju. Kami mah gak ikut-ikutan. *cuek bebek*

Author: Nanti gue gak bakalan munculin di cerita lu, kampret.. *mulai ada perempatan merah di sebelah pelipis atas kepala*

Akashi: Masukin ato nanti aku bakal gunting rambut panjangmu *ckris ckris*

Author: Hmph! Gue gak takut ama lu, beraninya sama anak cewek aja lu.

Akashi: Nantang lu jadinya? *udah siap senjata*

Author: Merasa lu? Sini! *smirks*

(**dan terjadi tawuran senjata antara sang author dan juga karakter, sementara yg lain udah pada balik**)

Aomine: Huh? Ngapain tuh mereka berdua? *sweatdrop*

Kise: Aku gak bakalan mau tahu soal mereka berantem apa. Kita cuma dikasih tugas sama Shinjucchi buat baca review seperti biasa.

Kagami: Oh~ Memangnya apa saja? *penasaran*

Kise: *bagi-bagi kertas reviewnya* kita balasnya satu-satu aja biar enak. Oh ya, review pertama untuk Kagamicchi.

Kagami: Akhirnya dapet juga aku kebagian beginian setelah 3 chapter dirilis, oke ini dari **mey-chan.5873682-san. **Isinya adalah... *langsung diem sambil muka memerah*

Kuroko: Kagami-kun, kenapa?

Kagami: T-Tidak kenapa-napa kok. Oke ehem *berdeham* Tebakan anda memang benar. Lalu untuk soal yang kemarin itu cuma tuntutan naskah. Itu saja! Sekian.

Kise: Ambigu. -_-''

Aomine: pendeknya.. ==''

Midorima: Balasanmu sama sekali tidak setimpal dengan panjangnya review itu, nanodayo. *naikin kacamatanya*

Kagami: URUSAI! *mangkel, muka udah nahan malu*

Kuroko: Baiklah, kali ini giliranku. Dari **yuuki-hanami.5-san,** Salam kenal juga dari author-san dan terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Tapi anda mungkin sudah tahu kalau itu adalah Kise-kun-

Kise: THATS ME!- Bugh! **#disambitbolasamakuroko**

Kuroko: Aku lanjutkan. Dan mungkin anda harus menunggu kalau soal kemunculan Akashi-kun. Tapi pasti akan muncul, kok.

Author: Itu benar. Dan itu sudah pasti. ^-^

Murasakibara: Are?~ Aka-chin dimana?~

Author: Disana~ ^^ *nunjuk ke atas*

(**Dan terlihat Akashi yang diiket dangan tali tambang dan digantung diatas pohon. Mulutnya disumpel dengan lakban lagi meront-ronta**)

Aomine: A-Apaan tuh..? ==''

Author: Kami sedikit 'berdiskusi' dan karena dia keterlaluan karena gak mau aku gak munculin, ya aku ayunin disitu deh~ #udahkumat

Semuanya (- Akashi n Author): ...

Aomine: Er... Baiklah kali ini giliranku. Dari **Ruki-chan SukiSuki suu-san**. Wuih, ni anak fans lu bro! **#sokterkejut  
**

Kise: terserah, pokoknya bacain dah! *udah kerepotan disini*

Aomine: oke lah, Oh, seneng banget reviewnya dibales sama Kise di chapter lalu. Kalo mau tauk siapa yg nabrak elu, mending baca ulang lagi dari atas *ngeledek*

Kuroko: Kejam sekali, Aomine-kun.

Aomine: Biarin *melet*

Kise: jangan begitu! Gak baik bicara sama cewek apalagi sama fansku!

Midorima: Kalian ini ribut aja kerjaannya, nanodayo. Sekarang giliranku, ini dari **Kumada Chiyu-san**. Ukh!... *muka horror*

Murasakibara: Ada apa Mido-chin?~

Midorima: uhm.. Thor, aku gak berani jawab *sodorin kertas reviewnya ke Author*

Author: Lah, kenapa- Oh... *liat isinya, muka jadi gelap remang - remang (?)* ... Kalo gitu gue aja yang bales selaku author kan?

Midorima: terserah.

Author: oke deh~ Tapi sayang sekali karena kali ini saya yang bacain. Gapapa ya kan? YA KAN?!~ **#stopnak** baiklah, yah kalau soal itu ya biar Akashi tanggung dosanya karena pengen bejek kamu, Chiyu-chan. Eh mending jangan rela, kakinya dia lumutan, nanti kau keturutan :p

Aomine: kau ngeledek Akashi, Thor. *sweatdrop*

Author: Emang fakta *cuek, lanjut baca* Ah, nggak kok, ini review yang sangat berguna. Arigatou buat review disini ya (_ _) *ojigi* Oh, pengen liat bagian yang KagamiXReader ya? Jangan kuatir, bisa diatur untuk chapter depan~ *smirks* Kagami-kun~ _**KAU**_ adalah kelinci percobaan pertamaku~ **#muka yandere udah aktif**

Kagami: ...*sudah hopeless, pasrah* Aku memang sial ya nasibnya,.. T_T

Aomine: Sabar bro *tepuk di pundak*

Kise: Author emang begitu ^^''

Midorima: peruntungan untuk bintangmu memang tidak beruntung, nanodayo.

Kuroko: Kagami-kun. Fighting. **#pakaipompom #clingwink**

Kagami: INI BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK ITU! *mulai menggila*

Murasakibara: Sementara mereka sedang menenangkan Bakagami yang lagi ngamuk, aku akan membacakan yang review punya Kise yang belum dibacakan. Dari **46Neko-Kucing Ganteng-san**. Wah, ternyata kamu punya pikiran yang sama seperti Author ya. _Sugee~_ **#prokprokprok** tapi maaf karena yang berlatar rambut pink kembang kembang itu masih belum muncul.  
Sekian dari sesi review ini, terima kasih sudah me-review fanfiction "About Them" yang super duper gak jelas ini. _See you next time, minna~_ *dadah dadah gaje*

.

(Su)Fin. **#plakk #salahfandomlagi**

* * *

**~Preview~**

**...**

**"Apakah ini punyamu?"**

**.**

**"Awas!" "Kyaa!"**

**.**

**"Kau itu seperti buku yang terbuka. Bisa ditebak."**

**.**

**"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?!"**

**.**

**"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi, Shin-kun."**

**.**

**"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Banyak hal yang tidak bisa kita tebak didunia ini."**

**.**

**"AHH! AKU LUPA SEPATU OLAHRAGAKU!"**

* * *

**regards,**

**D.N.A. Girlz**

**P.S: Kalo mau mengeluarkan bahan kokoromu yang tertahan itu, tampungkan ke review aja ya~ XD**


	5. Saviour and Hunter

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei**

**Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

**LETS BE IN PEACE AND LOVES SPORT ESPECIALLY BASKETBALL.**

**LONG LIVE SPORTS!**

* * *

Terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru dan cepat berhenti setelah didepan sebuah pintu berwarna biru muda, kemudian pemilik langkah kaki tersebut mengetuk pintu, rada tak sabaran untuk menunggu seseorang yang ada didalam kamar tersebut. "(Name)-chan! Cepat, nanti kita terlambat!"

Seorang gadis yang masih berdandan dengan memakai bedak dengan cepat-cepat langsung menutup tempat bedak dengan agak kasar dan membetulkan tata rambut juga wajahnya lewat bayangan kaca yang memperlihatkan dirinya saat ini. "Tunggu sebentar, Riko-Oneechan! Aku menyusul!"

"Beneran lho ya! Aku ada di ruang tamu. Jangan sampai kelamaan. nanti Ayah bakal datang dobrak." canda sang pengetuk pintu yang dipanggil oleh seorang lagi bernama Riko.

"Iya, iya. Tenang saja~" jawab satunya enteng sebelum membuat sang pengetuk pintu langsung pergi ke lantai bawah untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Baiklah, _let see..._

Dandan _simple_ dan rapi. Cek. Pakai parfum secukupnya. Cek. Tata rambut rapi. Cek. Baju santai buat jalan-jalan. Cek- Uhm, tunggu dulu. Sepertinya ada yang kurang.

"Ah! Hampir lupa!" gadis itu terperanjat lalu langsung menuju meja belajarnya dan membuka laci bawah dan mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah kotak celengan. Ia buka langsung dan tergesa-gesa karena sudah ditunggu juga di sisi lain.

'_Untung masih sempat, hehe...'_ gumamnya sambil tersenyum bahagia saat menggenggam gulungan dari belasan lembar kertas yang berwarna hijau.

Ya, kau pasti sudah tahu kira-kira apa itu bukan. Ya karena itu adalah dirimu yang sudah menggenggam segulungan uang tabunganmu. Ya, semenjak kau menabung selama beberapa minggu hingga berbulan-bulan untuk membeli sesuatu yang kau incar selama ini. Ya, dasar memang kau itu anak rajin ya.

Dan Author sudah dibantai ke empang kali oleh reader-tachi. Lanjut.

"Saatnya _hunting_ dimulai, khikhikhi..." _inner_ memburumu mulai menyala lewat kilatan matamu yang membara yang membuat sang Author menghina dirinya sendiri ketika me-review ulang sambil bilang 'jiah ini bahasa apaan coba gua buat yang beginian!'

Baiklah, boleh _skip_ kok karena curhatan Author yang berkoar-koar tak bermutu.

Berdiri tegak kembali, kau berjalan keluar kamarmu sambil menenteng tas pundakmu yang panjang talinya; pas untuk jalan-jalan santai, dan menutup rapat kembali sebelum melenggang menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang tamu dimana seorang gadis yang sekaligus juga sepupumu, duduk manis di sofa berwarna coklat hingga langkah kakimu membuat ia menoleh kearah dirimu berjalan.

"Aku sudah siap. Ayo berangkat, Riko-Oneechan." Ujarmu dan ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ayo."

* * *

"Wah... Ramainya..." gumammu sambil melihat-lihat sedikit. Kepalamu hanya bisa celingak-celinguk saat melihat-lihat lumayan banyak orang yang biasanya berbelanja di blok distrik dekat perempatan rumah kalian.

Ya biasalah, distrik blok yang ramai karena disana terdapat pusat perbelanjaan dan juga banyak orang berjualan barang dagangannya di tempat tersebut dan _viola~_ setiap akhir pekan banyak orang datang kesini untuk sekedar cuci mata ataupun berbelanja kebutuhan.

"Daging, lobak, bawang bombay, paprika, blablabla..." Riko membaca sedikit _list_ yang kalian bawa. Ya, memang tujuan kalian sebenarnya untuk berbelanja kebutuhan rumah. Karena sudah _out of stock_ di rumah kalian, maka Paman Kagetora menyuruh kalian untuk berbelanja sekaligus refreshing. JALAN – JALAN. Dan dalam imajinasimu malah terlihat kau bisa berlompatan hingga berjumpalitan tak jelas hingga salto di angkasa dengan paus raksasa dan tercebur dalam rasi bintang yang paling manis didunia _Lalaland_ milikmu sendiri, seperti iklan yang kau lihat di suatu situs yang dimana menawarkan produk kopi.

Tapi sekarang kau hanya bisa cemberut sambil mendorong _troller_ sambil membuntuti sang sepupu yang sibuk mengabsen kebutuhan yang sudah terpenuhi ataupun yang belum. Bukan begitu, kalian memang berbelanja di pusat perbelanjaan. tapi kalian sekarang ini malah belanja di pasar yang berada di sesi makanan dan sayur mayur! Dan sayangnya, barang yang kau ingin beli, tidak terdapat disini. Sayang sekali.

'Mana bisa aku belanja 'itu' disini!' teriakmu meledak-ledak dalam hati. Kau pun hanya bisa menghela napas, sia-sia saja kau membawa uang tabunganmu dan ikut bersama dengan Riko kalau seperti ini.

"Kita kehabisan garam juga, jadi aku ambil saja.." gumam Riko sambil mengambil sebotol.

"U-Uhm, Riko-Oneechan?"

Ia menoleh padamu setelah mengambil barang tersebut. "Iya, ada apa?"

Kau memainkan jari-jarimu, agak ragu. "Uhm.. Boleh tidak, nanti kita ke suatu tempat?" Riko mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan memiringkan kepalanya.

* * *

Suara bel berbunyi, terdengar langkah kaki berjalan ke dalam suatu ruangan, yang berisi _stand_ yang berjejer dan dinding yang dihiasi oleh pernak-pernik yang berwarna-warni bak pelangi. Ya, setidaknya konsep itulah yang diterapkan di sebuah toko aksesoris yang terletak di perempatan distrik dekat pusat perbelanjaan.

"Wahh..." kagummu setelah menjejakkan kakimu ke dalam sebuah toko aksesoris yang lumayan besar dan juga menarik perhatianmu saat melintasi jalan untuk mencari benda yang kau cari.

"Disini lumayan sepi. Ayo _hunting_ aksesoris, (Name)-chan!" usul Riko menoleh padamu, dan kau hanya mengangguk saja. Lumayan, bisa cari-cari beberapa aksesoris untuk mempercantik ruanganmu ataupun benda yang ingin kau pakai untuk lain waktu.

Kalian pun berpencar untuk memulai perburuan benda-benda yang digemari oleh setiap kalangan remaja khususnya untuk perempuan yang bisa memekik gemas jika melihatnya dan langsung membelinya.

Kepalamu menoleh ke kanan-kiri, sedang mencari-cari target yang cocok untuk dibawa pulang–terkesan seperti anggota _FBI_ yang sedang memantau keadaan dan mencari dimana bos kejahatan berada. Baiklah, maafkan Author yang salah diksi ini. Para pembaca bisa melanjutkan kembali membaca fic nista ini.

"Ah!" Bola matamu mengarah kepada suatu rak yang menampilkan jenis-jenis benda yang biasanya digantungkan pada _backpack_ ataupun tas sekolah. Ya, sudah pasti para pembaca tahu akan benda yang bervariasi bentuk dan coraknya, menggoda benak untuk membelinya.

'Wah.. semuanya imut-imut...' pikirmu sambil melihat-lihat beberapa gantungan yang terkesan lucu dan menarik mata untuk bisa cuci mata, sekalian lah. Bosan di rumah terus, cuma lihat Paman Kagetora yang baca koran dan lihat iklan opera sabun ala ibu-ibu di kompleks (setelah kau diam-diam mengetahui kebiasaan sang pria yang hampir berkepala lima tersebut sering menangis dan menghabiskan stok _tissue_ dengan hanya menonton televisi).

Tanganmu mengambil dan mengamati salah satu dari gantungan yang ada. Ukurannya lumayan pas untuk gantungan ponsel maupun di tas. Desain bentuknya berbentuk kelinci, warna putih dengan muka yang dibuat manis dan menggemaskan, dan ada pita kecil berwarna jingga tua di sisi kanan leher si miniatur hewan kecil tersebut, menambah kesan imut dan juga _tomboyish_ minat pembeli yang ingin membelinya.

Walaupun kau tidak suka akan benda-benda yang kesannya begituan, tapi yang satu ini pantas untuk dipertimbangkan karena ada unsur _girly_ dan _tomboy_ secara bersamaan.

'Mungkin membeli satu tak apa, ya..' gumammu dalam hati dan memutuskan untuk mengambil gantungan kunci imut tersebut dan berjalan lagi.

Tapi saat berjalan untuk mencari sang sepupu yang terpencar, kau tak sengaja tertabrak seseorang yang sedang jalan dan kalian saling bertubrukan. Dan kepalamu terjedot sesuatu yang tumpul, yang sepertinya itu sikutnya orang yang menabrakmu.

"Ah! Aduduh..." keluhmu sambil memegang kepalamu tapi tetap menunduk sedangkan orang tersebut segera meminta maaf padamu.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak lihat jalan. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya padamu dirimu yang masih tetap mengelus kepala yang terjedot dan mendongak pada orang tersebut.

Ternyata itu adalah seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi, berambut hijau dan kelihatannya tertata rapi dengan poninya yang tersibak ke kiri tapi tak menghalangi matanya yang berwarna hijau muda yang terlihat teduh layaknya daun yang segar, alami. Membuatmu memandangnya tak sadar kalau sang objek yang dipandangi memasang tampang heran.

"_Ano_,.. Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaannya membuatmu yang sedang terpaku melihatnya segera sadar dan buyar dari pikiranmu itu dan membalas dengan sedikit terperanjat.

"A-Ah, iya.. Aku tak apa-apa, maafkan aku." Kau membungkuk sedikit, sambil meminta maaf padanya. Yah, salahmu juga sich karena tidak memperhatikan jalan di depanmu saat melihat-lihat dan hasilnya kau menabrak orang seperti tadi.

"...Baiklah. Permisi." Ujarnya untuk kembali berjalan dan kau hanya mengangguk kecil, melihat pemuda tinggi itu melenggang pergi–membuatmu hanya bisa memandangnya walau ia berjalan menjauh.

Namun saat berbalik untuk berjalan, kau melihat sesuatu tergeletak dilantai. Berlutut, kaupun mengambilnya dan memperhatikan benda tersebut. Tampak seperti gelang perak berantai kecil dan ada gantungan kecil yang sepertinya berbentuk katak hijau (yang kau lihat sich, begitu.)

Kok kesannya terlihat lucu ya?

'Punya siapa ini i–' pikirmu sebelum terbesit di pikirnmu kalau ini mungkin milik pemuda yang menabrakmu.

'Aku harus mengembalikannya.' Ujarmu mantap dalam hati dan menuju arah dimana orang tersebut berjalan.

Kau berlari kecil agak cepat untuk menyusul pemuda misterius tersebut, terus menyusuri rak-rak yang berdiri teratur menyender rapat menutupi sebagian besar dinding yang menopang toko aksesoris tersebut.

Saat menemukannya, kau mencoba menghentikannya.

"T-Tunggu!" sahutmu, membuat sang pemuda yang berjalan tersebut berhenti dan berbalik melirik padamu yang berhenti dan mencoba menghirup oksigen sedikit setelah berlari kecil.

"Apakah ini punyamu?" tanyamu sambil menunjukkan barang yang kau temukan pada sang pemuda yang kemudian membelalak sedikit, dan mengangguk.

"Benar." Ujarnya.

"Aku menemukannya. Tadi terjatuh, makanya kukembalikan padamu."

"Begitu, ya.. terima kasih sudah mengembalikannya, nanodayo." Ujarnya seraya mengambil kembali gelang tersebut.

'Itu aksen atau bukan ya? Kok rasanya aneh?..' pikirmu sambil mengangguk sedikit.

"Sama-sama.. Lain kali hati-hati." Sahutmu dan ia mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Balasnya sambil membungkuk sebelum pergi dari situ juga.

"Orang itu.." gumammu kecil dan tak menyadari kalau seseorang menepuk bahumu dari belakang, membuatmu terperanjat dan berbalik.

"Hoi, kau kenapa, (Name)-chan?" tanya orang itu, yang ternyata adalah sepupumu yang tadi terpencar; Riko.

"Ihh~.. Riko-Oneechan. Jangan buat aku kaget, kenapa!" rutukmu sambil memanyunkan bibirmu pada sang pelaku yang membuatmu kaget dan yang dijawab.

"Ahh, maaf dech. Aku tak sengaja, (Name)-chan. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah dapat tidak barang yang mau dibeli?"

Kaupun menggeleng. "Belum. Tapi mungkin di tempat lain aku bisa menemukan barangnya. Sebagai gantinya aku membeli ini." Ujarmu menunjukkan gantungan tas/ponsel yang ada kelincinya pada gadis berambut _caramel_ tersebut.

"Kyaa~ Lucu sekali, (Name)-chan! Seleramu bagus!" ujarnya mengacungkan 2 jempol padamu yang hanya kau balas dengan senyum kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya kau membeli banyak juga ya?" ujarmu sambil kalem walau ber-_sweatdrop_ ria melihat ia sudah membeli beberapa barang dan kedua tangannya sudah penuh mengangkat dua tas yang isinya barang belanjaannya yang dia beli di toko itu semua.

"Oh! Habisnya semuanya lucu sich~ Jadinya aku beli dech!" ujrnya menyengir kuda seperti orang yang ada di _fandom_ sebelah (yang biasanya bunuh raksasa). Plis, author gak nge-bash kok. Peace ._.v

'Bilang saja mau borong nich, ceritanya!' teriakmu dalam hati sambil tertawa garing; masih dalam keadaan ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

Ring! Ring!

"Oh, ponselku bunyi. (Name)-chan, cepat kau bayar. Aku tunggu kau di luar karena sudah bayar." Ujarnya dan beralih menuju pintu keluar toko dan kau hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menuju tempat pembayaran di toko tersebut.

Kau melirik kantong belanjaanmu–kalau bisa, kau ingin bertemu dengan pemuda misterius itu lagi. Dan kau berjalan keluar dari toko untuk menghampiri Riko yang menunggu di luar untukmu.

* * *

"PANAASSS!" keluh sang pemuda berambut gradasi merah dan hitam, menggema ke seluruh area gym–mewakili semua orang yang berada disana juga. Benar saja, cuaca hari ini sangat panas dan lengket bagi mereka; karena keringatan sambil latihan untuk persiapan _Winter Cup_ mendatang.

Tunggu, bukannya ini masih musim gugur ya?

"Iya... Tapi ini 'kan akhir musim gugur, harusnya cuacanya sekarang berangin atau hujan," sahut Kiyoshi–sang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dari sang kapten yang memungut bola untuk dikembalikan ke tempat yang seharusnya bersama beberapa rekannya.

"Iya, tumben sekali panas untuk hari ini, _senpai_." Ujar Furihata yang ikut membantu kakak kelasnya yang membereskan tempat latihan bersama teman-temannya. Contoh adik kelas yang baik.

"Jangan heran, Furihata. Sekarang ini sedang maraknya _global warming_. Jadi, tak heran cuaca akhir-akhir ini tak menentu." Tukas Hyuuga yang mendengar ujaran sang adik kelas yang ikut membantu.

"Pfft- ternyata kau tahu juga berita akhir-akhir ini. Dapat ilham ya, Hyuuga?" ejek ringan Izuki pada sang kapten membuatnya agak tersinggung.

"Tch. Diam saja kau, Izuki." Ujar Hyuuga mendecik kesal dan membuat yang mengejek tertawa sebelum Riko melayangkan kedua tangannya yang dikepal untuk memukul kepala belakang dua pemuda tersebut.

"Cepat bantu beres-beres atau kita tidak akan pulang." Ujar Riko dengan nada ceria namun bersamaan dengan aura hitam, membuat Hyuuga dan Izuki menurut layaknya anjing yang dimarahi tuannya dan segera kabur untuk membantu yang lainnya.

Riko menghela napas sambil menggeleng-geleng dan kau menghampirinya.

"Mereka akrab sekali ya?" tanyamu dan ia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menghela napas.

"Kami anak kelas dua akrab satu sama lain jadi wajar, (Name)-chan. Termasuk dengan mereka berdua." Riko menatap teman-teman seperjuangannya dengan senyum.

"Aku juga percaya, kalau mereka selalu melakukan kerja dengan baik." Ujarnya, dan kau hanya tersenyum kecil padanya dan melirik pada teman-teman sepupumu yang menyibukkan diri merapikan bola-bola untuk dimasukkan dan di kembalikan ke tempat semula.

"..Baiklah, Riko-Oneechan. Aku akan kembali bantu yang lainnya ya." Balasnya dan ia mengangguk kecil sebelum kau meninggalkannya yang sedang melihat-lihat data di papan analisisnya.

Kau berjalan ke tempat ruang klub. Disana anak-anak basket kelas satu seangkatanmu sedang membereskan ruangan tersebut, melihat ke sekeliling. Sebenarnya itu gudang sich, tapi karena kadang dijadikan kamar ganti, maka kalian dijadikan ruang klub dan ruang ganti untuk keperluan latihan.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyamu, memecahkan keheningan selain hanya beberapa suara langkah kaki dan benda yang digeserkan untuk membuat ruanga klub kelihatan rapi. Dan mereka semua menoleh padamu.

"Ah, (Name)-san! Kau mau membantu juga ya?" Furihata bertanya padamu, dan kau mengangguk mengiyakannya.

"Iya, Kouki-kun. Apakah kalian tidak keberatan kalau aku membantu kalian membereskan ruangan?"

"Lebih baik tidak usah, (Name)-san. Nanti malah merepotkanmu." Ujar Kuroko yang nyeletuk sambil membawa beberapa kardus kecil, disambut olehmu.

"Tapi aku merasa tidak kerepotan kok. Malahan aku bosan jika tidak mengerjakan apapun. Dan tidak usah bersikap formal padaku. Panggil aku (Name) saja. Aku tak keberatan kok." Balasmu sambil menghela napas dan langsung mengambil beberapa kardus yang diangkat oleh Tsuchida yang kebetulan lewat dan langsung bertanya.

"W-Whoa!"

"Permisi, Tsuchida-kun." Sahutmu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pemuda berambut coklat susu yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

"Yang ini mau ditaruh dimana?" tanyamu dan Furihata menunjuk pinggir ruangan yang sudah ada beberapa kardus yang berada disana dan kau berjalan menuju pojokan ruangan dan meletakannya dengan rapi.

Dan kau selama itu juga kau ikut mereka membantu memebersihkan ruangan yang awalnya penuh debu dan banyak barang yang berserakan–termasuk baju yang salah satu temanmu temukan dan langsung membuangnya di tempat sampah. Ya iyalah, kan bajunya sudah usang dan baunya menyeruak sampai-sampai Kagami saja mau pingsan dan mual saat mencium bau tersebut.

Kau mulai mengelap beberapa barang yang akan dirapikan dari debu. Bersama Kagami.

Ya, bersama Kagami. Karena kalian kebagian tugas tersebut. Asal kau tahu saja, gegara kejadian beberapa waktu lalu itu, kalian berdua–baik diantara kau dan Kagami–sepertinya agak canggung dan buktinya sekarang kalian hanya bisa mengheningkan cipta- maksudnya adalah berdiam diri dalam keheningan sambil membersihkan barang-barang sambil duduk di lantai. (karena tak ada bangku panjang).

"..."

"..."

Tanganmu aktif bergerak membersihkan debu yang menempel pada kaca jam dinding sementara pemuda bermata merah darah tersebut juga sedang sibuknya membersihkan barang lainnya.

Kau yang tak tahan akan keheningan diantara kalian, mencoba untuk berbicara tapi kau tak menyangka kalau ia yang berbicara duluan.

"Oi." Sahutnya, membuatmu melirik padanya singkat lalu melanjutkan bersih-bersihmu.

"Apa?" balasmu singkat, membuat Kagami agak menelan ludahnya sendiri sebelum berkata, "(Name)-san...Yang kemarin itu... aku minta maaf ya."

Kau langsung mendongak dan menoleh padanya, terdiam dan kaget. Dia meminta maaf padamu?

Kau mengerjapkan mata. "Kenapa kau minta maaf? kau 'kan tidak salah apa-apa." Raut wajahmu memandang heran padanya, bertanya seperti itu.

"U-Uhm... aku minta maaf padamu karena sepertinya aku sedikit menyentakmu, apalagi di depan Kuroko juga. Karena kalau soal pertandingan, biasanya emosiku lagi kambuh dan jadinya malah melampiaskannya padamu dan mungkin kau jadi marah padaku. Aku minta maaf ya.." tuturnya, menoleh padamu dengan tampang menyesal dan melas, membuatmu tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok. Jangan khawatir, aku ini bukan orang yang dendaman jadi aku mengerti keadaanmu. Lagipula Tetsuya-kun sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku jadi kau tak usah khawatir. Dan cukup panggil aku (Name). Tidak pakai embel-embel '-san'." Ucapmu, yang membuat Kagami menyinggungkan senyum lima jarinya padamu.

"_Thanks_, (Name)-sa– ma-maksudku... (Name).." ujarnya sedikit terbata dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi sedikit dipipinya, membuatmu tertawa kecil.

"A-Apa yang kau tertawakan, ha?" protesnya padamu.

"Habisnya sich, hehehe..." kau tertawa kecil dan ia pun juga ikut terkekeh bersamamu.

Sepertinya, jarak diantara Kagami dan kau mulai menipis dan kalian bisa akrab kembali.

'Aku harap kita bisa berteman akrab, Taiga-kun..' pikirmu dalam hati sambil mengobrol dengannya walau kalian masih ada tugas untuk membersihkan barang-barang, sampai kalian berdua tak menyangka hari sudah semakin sore.

* * *

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, semuanya." sahut sang kapten sebelum kalian semua berjalan menuju arah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Riko-Oneechan, Junpei-senpai, Teppei-senpai, kita ini mau kemana?" tanyamu pada Riko yang berjalan disampingmu dan Hyuuga yang berjalan disebelah Riko, sibuk memainkan ponsel hitamnya dan Kiyoshi yang lagi mengemut permen karet di mulutnya–sedang berusaha membuat sebuah balon.

Biasa, MKKB.

"Kita ke tempat makan dulu, (Name)-chan. Mengisi tenaga saja baru balik ke rumah." Balas sepupumu dan kau mengangguk kecil, mengerti.

"Bilang saja kau malas untuk masak makan malam, Riko–AAAAHHHH! SAKIIIITT!" Hyuuga yang nyeletuk langsung dicubit olehnya dipinggang.

"Bilang apa kau tadi, Hyuuga?~" ujarnya ceria walau ada aura hitam meyeruak dari sekitar tubuhnya sementara Hyuuga masih kesakitan minta dilepaskan. Kau dan Kiyoshi hanya bisa melihat dalam diam sambil ber-_sweatdrop_ kembali.

Setelah aksi cubit-cubitan tersebut berlalu, kalian berempat kembali berjalan kemudian tiba di sebuah restoran _fast food_ yang kelihatannya menarik pandanganmu untuk melihat-lihat saat kalian berjalan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hm? Maji _Burger_..?" gumammu kecil saat mengetahui nama restoran tersebut. Tempat yang lumayan luas dan ramai, juga letaknya berada di pojok pinggiran perempatan jalanan, membuat siapapun tahu dengan mudahnya tempat dimana berdirinya restoran tersebut.

"Wah.. ramai juga ya.." gumammu.

"Disini tempat favorit untuk jalan-jalan bersama teman-teman dan keluarga, makanya cukup banyak orang datang kesini." Jelas Riko padamu.

Saat kalian mencari tempat duduk, kau melihat dua sosok yang lumayan familiar untuk matamu. Satu warna merah dan satunya warna biru muda.

"Nah, aku pesan 1 _burger_, 1 soda dan 1 kentang goreng ukuran besar." Ujar Hyuuga, lalu beralih pada kalian.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanyanya.

"1 _burger_ dan 2 kentang goreng ukuran sedang saja." Kiyoshi berujar.

"Aku mau 1 _burger_ dan 1 soda. Kalau kau (Name)-chan maunya ap– Lho, kok tidak ada?" ujar Riko sekaligus bingung ketika dirimu menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Ah, dia disana, bukan?" Kiyoshi menunjuk ke arah kirinya sementara Hyuuga dan Riko mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya, melihat kau berjalan ke arah meja yang sudah ada dua sosok berada disana.

"Lho, itu bukannya.." gumam Riko sambil melihatmu berjalan kesana.

Disisi lain, dirimu berjalan dengan percaya dirinya dan menyapa kedua sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah...

"Halo, Taiga-kun, Tetsuya-kun!" sapamu ramah pada mereka yang ternyata adalah Kagami yang sedang asyik memakan _burger_nya dan Kuroko yang dengan tenangnya menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_nya dan kemudian menolehkan kepalanya padamu sebelum menyapamu.

"Oh, (Name)-san. _Doumo_." Ujarnya sebelum menyeruput kembali minumannya tersebut.

"Ah, (Name)! Rupanya kau disini juga. Sendirian?" ujarnya sambil mengunyah makanannya yang masih dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak, aku bersama Riko-Oneechan dan dua temannya. Kebetulan sekali kalian disini juga." balasmu dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku mengganggu acara makan kalian ya? Maaf ya!" kau meminta maaf.

"Sama sekali tidak, (Name)-san." Sahut Kuroko.

"Oi, (Name)!" panggil Hyuuga padamu dari sana walau tidak terlalu terdengar. Kau menoleh dan mengangguk padanya sebelum berkata pada mereka.

"Aku dipanggil. Duluan ya, lanjutkan saja makan kalian. Dah." Kau tersenyum kecil sebelum melambai sebentar dan pergi untuk kembali ke kakak-kakak kelasmu dan sepupumu.

"Kau mau pesan apa, (Name)-chan?" tanya Riko padamu.

"Terserah. Aku ikut denganmu saja." Ujarmu asal, yang memang sudah lapar. Lagipula, kau baru pertama kali makan disini.

"Baiklah. Aku dan (Name)-chan 2 _burger_, 2 cola, dan 2 kentang goreng ukuran sedang." Ujar Riko pada Hyuuga dan ia menyebutkan semua pesanan mereka sebelum kalian mendapatkannya semua dan membayarnya lalu mencari tempat untuk makan.

Namun nihil. Semuanya penuh.

"Aduh.. Semua tempat sepertinya sudah penuh." Celetuk Kiyoshi yang sudah berkeliling mencari tempat bersama kalian.

"Wah, bagaimana ini?.." Riko menghela napas.

"_Sumimasen_."

"AHH!" kalian berempat agak kaget ketika ada suara yang muncul dan kalian dengar.

"K-Kuroko-kun?" Riko kaget saat suara itu ternyata adalah Kuroko yang berdiri di samping Kiyoshi.

"Tch. Dasar kau itu.. Sejak kapan kau berdiri di samping Teppei?" tanya Hyuuga sambil mendecik pada adik kelasnya itu.

"_Doumo_. Baru saja." Balasnya dan langsung kau tanya.

"Memangnya ada apa, Tetsuya-kun?"

"Kalian sepertinya tidak menemukan meja ya?" tanyanya balik dan kalian berempat mengangguk sekali.

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa duduk dengan kami." Ujarnya, membuatmu negerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"'_Kami?_'"

* * *

"Maaf ya, jadi merepotkan kalian berdua." Riko meminta maaf pada dua pemuda yang duduk berseberangan dengannya sekarang ini.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, pelatih." Ujar sang pemuda berambut biru muda alias Kuroko.

Saat ini kalian sedang berenam duduk bersama-sama. Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, dan Riko duduk ditengah mereka berdua di satu sisi. Sedangkan Kagami, Kuroko, dan kau duduk ditengah mereka berdua di sisi lain meja tersebut.

"_Jaa, itadakimasu!_" sahut Kiyoshi yang mulai memakan _burger_nya sendiri disusul yang lainnya, kau mulai menggigit buger tersebut dan memakannya dengan mengunyahnya dan kau menelannya ke dalam tubuhmu melalui kerongkongan sebelum benda itu meluncur menuju lambungmu untuk dicerna.

'Lumayan enak.. Pantas saja banyak kesini.' Pikirmu sambil menggigit kembali makanan pesananmu dan menyeruput cola dengan sedotan untuk melepas dahaga.

"Pelatih, apa besok masih latihan?" tanya Kagami yang sudah selesai akan makannya dan beralih ke minuman sodanya.

"Iya. Masih, Kagami-kun." Balas sang gadis berambut coklat karamel itu sambil memakan kentang gorengnya yang dicolek dengan saus tomat.

"Tak terasa ya... Kurang beberapa minggu lagi akan tanding." ujar Kiyoshi santai, dan kalian semua mengangguk lemas.

"Apa kita bisa ya?.." gumam Riko malas, membuatmu mencoba untuk mengembalikan semangat mereka.

"P-Pokoknya kita harus berusaha sebaik mungkin. Kita tidak bisa terus terpuruk seperti ini hanya karena kalah di _Inter High_ lalu. Ini kesempatan yang besar." ucapmu dengan semangat.

"(Name)-san benar. Kita harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin dan dengan kerja sama tim yang baik." sahut Kuroko menyetujui ucapanmu, membuatmu menoleh pada Kuroko.

"Aku juga setuju dengan Kuroko dan (Name). Dengan begitu, kita pasti bisa maju ke babak penyelisihan hingga final." Kagami menyerukan pendapatnya dengan setuju dengan kalian berdua, membuatmu juga menoleh pada pemuda berambut gradasi merah dan hitam itu.

"Tetsuya-kun.. Taiga-kun.."

Mereka terdiam melihat semangat adik kelas mereka. Ada benarnya juga, tidak boleh terus terpuruk akan kekalahan yang dialami. Pokoknya mereka harus bangkit dan maju jika ingin jadi pemenang dan meraih mimpi mereka semua.

Menjadi tim terbaik di seluruh Jepang.

"..Baiklah. Tapi bersiaplah kalian semua. Aku akan mulai mengatur jadwal ulang latihan." Riko tersenyum puas bersama dengan Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi, membuat kalian bertiga bernapas lega dan kau tersenyum lebar dan berterima kasih pada sepupumu untuk hal ini nanti.

"Nah, sekarang kita lanjutkan makannya sekarang. Bagaimana?" tanya pemuda berkacamata itu dan disetujui oleh mereka sebelum kembali makan seperti biasanya dengan ceria dan ramai.

* * *

"Kagami-kun, jangan lari."

"TIIDAAAKKKK! JANGAN KASIH KU DIA!"

"Tapi dia lucu lho."

"AAHHH! KUROKO, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Teriakan malang seorang Kagami Taiga yang ternyata dikejar oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang menggendong seekor anak anjing yang memakai baju basket bernomor 16 khusus untuk anjing.

Dan kau dengan yang lainnya hanya bisa diam sambil menyaksikan kejar-kejaran yang terjadi. Mumpung ada tontonan gratisan.

"..Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?" tanyamu pada Koganei yang berada di sampingmu bersama Mitobe.

"Yah, kadang-kadang sich. Kagami-kun memang pada dasarnya takut sama anjing karena trauma. Katanya sich begitu." Jawab Koganei padamu sementara Mitobe mengangguk seraya membenarkan perkataan kakak kelasmu itu dalam diam.

Dan kau baru tahu satu fakta tentang seorang Kagami Taiga; Dia takut pada hewan yang bernama anjing.

"Ah, sudah! Sudah! Kalian ini main-main saja. Ayo latihan lagi, Kagami-kun, semuanya. Kuroko-kun juga, kembalikan Nigou. Biar (Name) saja yang pegang dia." Riko menepuk tangan beberapa kali untuk memberitahukan semuanya agar kembali latihan.

"Baik!"

"(Name)-san, aku minta tolong untuk menjaga Nigou, ya." Kuroko menyerahkan anak anjing yang bermata mirip sama sepertinya kepadamu dan kau mengangguk, menggendong Nigou di dekapanmu dan membiarkan sang pemilik melanjutkan latihan yang mulai berlangsung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk sambil aku memberimu makan, Nigou?" tanyamu dan ia menjawab dengan gonggongannya dengan ceria dan mulai berjalan ke salah satu bangku panjang dan duduk di situ, menurunkan Nigou sebelum merogoh tas milik Kuroko (kau sudah ijin sama dia) dan meraih sebuah kotak yang berisikan bahan makanan untuk anjing. Kau membuka bungkusnya dan mulai menuangkan piring tempat makanan khusus anjing untuknya dan menuangkan isi nya secukupnya sebelum _diserbu_ dan _dibantai_ oleh Nigou dengan lahap.

Kau mengembalikannya ke dalam tas Kuroko setelah dibungkus dan mengawasi Nigou yang tengah melahap makanan dengan cepat saking laparnya sekaligus melihat yang mereka sedang tengah latihan.

'Mereka semua hebat ya.. Melakukan ini semua, hanya untuk meraih mimpi mereka..' kau melamun akan mereka sambil membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka akan berusaha di lapangan yang sesungguhnya. Kau tak pernah melihat turnamen besar sebelumnya karena biasanya kau sering melihat _basketball street_. Itupun kalau sempat dan ada _event_nya. Apalagi, di Amerika, tiket untuk menonton pertandingan disana lumayan mahal.

'Pasti stadionnya besar...' pikirmu lagi, tak menyadari kalau sesuatu telah hilang dari hadapanmu.

"(Name)-chan! Mana Nigou?"

"Eh?"

Kau menoleh ke kanan-kiri, tak menmeukan bola berbulu tersebut dan menyahut pada Riko yang tadi bertanya padamu.

"Tadi dia ada bersamaku tapi sekarang tidak ada!"

"Nigou tidak ada?" Kuroko langsung menyahut; kalau soal anjingnya, dia pasti langsung konek otaknya selain permainan basket sementara Kagami menghela napas malas.

"Dia kabur lagi?"

Guk! Guk!

"Itu pasti Nigou!" timpal Riko

Setelah tiba-tiba terdengar suara gonggongan khas yang familiar, Kuroko, Riko, Kagami dan kau langsung berlari keluar _gymnasium_ dan secepatnya pergi menuju sumber suara.

"Arah sana!" sahut Kagami sambil memakai _insting_nya untuk mencari darimana sumber suara berasal. Kuroko secepatnya berlari dan terlihat kalau anak anjing itu berlari hampir menuju gerbang keluar sekolah.

"Nigou!" kau dan Kuroko berteriak sambil berlari berempat bersama mereka. Tak ingin kehilangan jejak, kau berlari lebih kencang dan berteriak padanya, memberi perintah.

"Nigou, berhenti!" teriakmu dan seketika itu juga sang objek yang diserukan langsung berhenti dan secepatnya kau menangkap Nigou dengan kedua tanganmu dan mendekapnya.

"Dapat!"

Tapi kemudian Kagami yang keebetulan juga ikut berlari tersadar karena kau berada di tengah jalan raya dan dihapadanmu akan ada sebuah mobil yang sebentar lagi akan menabrakmu jika tetap berdiri disana. Mobil itu membunyikan klaksonnya dengan nyaring, menulikan telinga untuk menyadarkanmu untuk segera minggir dari jalan.

"(Name), bahaya!" teriak Kagami, mengingatkanmu dan kau yang tengah lega langsung mendongak, terbelalak kaget nan takut dan saat mau berlari tapi tak bisa.

'Aku.. Aku tidak bisa bergerak!' pikirmu, mencoba menghentikan getaran badanmu yang tak tertahankan

"Awas!"

"Kyaa!"

Kau langsung menutup matamu dengan erat sambil berdo'a dalam hatimu semoga kau bisa selamat dari kecelakaan ini, menunggu tubuhmu untuk dihantam oleh kendaraan beroda empat tersebut. Tapi saat kau merasakan aspal juga rasa sakit akibat jatuh, disaat bersamaan kau merasakan sesuatu yang hangat (selain Nigou yang berada di dekapanmu untuk melindunginya) mendekapmu erat, seperti...

"Eh?.."

Kau langsung mendongak dan mengetahui ternyata seseorang melindungimu dari tabrakan tersebut. Dirimu mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk sejenak, melihat sekeliling. Kau sudah ada di tepi jalan tapi lututmu agak lecet terkena oleh aspal yang kasar. Nigou yang langsung keluar dari dekapanmu menuju orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu dan menjilati wajahnya untuk membangunkannya, membuatmu kemudian melihat penyelamatmu dan mendadak membelalakkan mata.

Ternyata sosok yang menyelamatkanmu itu adalah pemuda yang sama seperti yang kau temui di toko aksesoris beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kau menyadari ia tak sadarkan diri setelah mengeceknya, dan tertegun karena di dahi kanannya berdarah, kacamatanya untung saja tidak rusak.

"Astaga.. dia terluka gara-gara aku..." gumammu kecil dan mencoba mencari bantuan.

Tepat disaat kau kepalangan mencari bantuan untuk menolong, Nigou menggonggong keras sekali, dan tak lama kemudian 4 orang datang. Riko, Kagami, Kuroko dan seorang pemuda yang tak kau kenali, bermata dan berambut hitam ikut berlari ke arah kalian.

"(Name)-chan! Kau baik-baik saja?!" ujar Riko sambil mengecekmu dan Nigou.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang luka?" tanyanya khawatir dan kau menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak usah khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Tapi orang ini, dia menolongku." Balasmu sambil menoleh dan mencoba untuk mengangkat pemuda berambut hijau tersebut.

"Menolongm–_for the God Sake!_ Dia..." Kagami yang mencoba melihat orang yang menyelamatkanmu langsung kaget dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang keceplosan, bersama dengan Kuroko yang tertegun saat melihatnya.

"Midorima-kun..." gumamnya, terdengar olehmu yang langsung menoleh padanya.

"Eh? Kau tahu dia, Tetsuya-kun?" tanyamu dan ia mengangguk, menuju penyelamatmu dan membantumu untuk mencoba mengangkatnya.

"Oi! Apa Shin-chan baik-baik saja?!" seorang pemuda berambut hitam menanyakan keadaannya pada Kuroko dan dibalas olehnya.

"Dia hanya tak sadarkan diri. Lebih baik kita bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan." Usulmu dan mereka setuju, segera membawanya ke ruang kesehatan secepatnya.

* * *

"Ah, Shin-chan sudah sadar!"

"Syukurlah.."

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga!"

"Uhh.." membuka kelopak matanya yang lentik, memperlihatkan iris mata berwarna hijau muda itu untuk melihat ke sekeliling dan menunggu berkedip beberapa kali sembari mengumpulkan kesadaran sendiri dari sang empunya untuk mengetahui keadaannya sendiri.

"..Dimana aku..?" ujarnya lirih dan lemah sembari mencoba menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan, melihat ke sekeliling. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dahinya yang berdenyut pelan dan tertegun mendapati kalau tahu ada beberapa lembar perban yang menutupi lukanya di daerah situ.

"Kau ada di ruang kesehatan. Beristirahatlah dulu, Midorima-kun." Ujar seorang pemuda yang berada di samping seorang kawannya.

Pemuda itu berkedip beberapa kali dan mencoba untuk bangun tapi ditahan oleh sahabatnya yang berambut hitam.

"Jangan langsung bangun, nanti kambuh lagi sakitnya." Tuturnya khawatir pada sang pasien.

"Tenang saja, Takao. Aku tak apa-apa." Ucapnya pada pemuda yang ia panggil Takao tersebut dan ia mengangguk kecil.

Tak lama setelah itu masuklah tiga orang ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Itu adalah Kagami, Riko dan kau. Seketika kemudian raut wajah sang pemuda berambut warna hijau itu tertegun ketika melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Kau.." gumamnya kecil dan kau mendongakkan kepalamu, melihatnya sudah sadar.

"Senang bisa melihatmu sadar." Sahutmu tersenyum kecil padanya, ia hanya terdiam sesaat.

Melihat keadaan ini, Kuroko tahu akan situasi yang seperti ini.

"Kami tinggal dulu, ya. Kau beristirahat sajalah, Midorima-kun." Ucap sang pemain bayangan dan Midorima mengangguk kecil.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko." Balasnya sebelum mereka semua meninggalkan kalian berdua di dalam ruang tersebut.

Dan setelah itu hanyalah keheningan yang memenuhi disekitar kalian berdua. Kau berjalan menuju tempat pembringan sang penyelamatmu dna duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kasurnya sebelum mendengar ia bertanya.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyanya padamu dan kau mengangguk kecil.

"Sepertinya. Apakah kau pemuda yang punya barangnya jatuh itu?" tanyamu balik dan ia mengangguk juga.

"Benar, dan aku tak tahu namamu." Mendengar itu, kau terkekeh kecil dan mengusap leher belakangmu.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa. Maaf sudah tidak sopan, ya. Namaku (First Name) (Last Name). Kudengar namamu itu Shin-chan ya?" celetukmu yang membuat dia agak terperanjat dan mengambil kacamatanya, dan memakainya dengan grogi sambil menaikkannya dengan sentuhan jari tengahnya.

"B-Bicara apa kau itu–nanodayo? Itu nama konyol dari _Bakao_ saja." Ujarnya sambil terbata-bata, membuatmu tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe... Iya, iya. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Namamu siapa?"

"Midorima. Midorima Shintarou. Itu yang benar –nodayo." Jawabnya singkat, padat tapi tak bermutu. Membuat kalian para pembaca jadi ikutan _koplak_.

Oke, kalian boleh nyemplungin Author somplak ini ke empang kali yang ada jambannya setelah ini, ok? Lanjut.

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Jadi, karena temanmu itu memanggilmu dengan 'Shin-chan'... bolehkan aku memanggilmu dengan nama Shin-kun?" dan spontan raut wajah pemuda berambut hijau daun itu langsung terdapat semburat merah yang bisa kau lihat sekilas.

Midorima menaikkan kembali kacamatanya dengan jari-jari panjangnya–padahal tidak merosot sama sekali–dan mencoba untuk menjawab dengan tenang dan cuek.

"Ke-Kenapa harus dengan panggilan nama itu sich? Tidak bagus–nanodayo." Katanya singkat.

"Lalu kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa?" tanyamu balik.

"Panggil aku Midorima-sama." Jawabnya singkat-lagi.

"Tidak bagus! Itu sama sekali tidak cocok denganmu!" protesmu pada Midorima tapi tak digubris olehnya.

"Cocok kok–nodayo. Oha Asa hari ini mengatakan kalau Cancer akan senang jika dipanggil dengan embel-embel '-sama'."

"Aku tetap akan memanggilmu dengan 'Shin-kun' saja!"

"Aku tidak terima."

Kau menghela napas. Orang ini.. Berkacamata, rambutnya juga beda dari yang lain macam Tetsuya-kun, dan ternyata maniak program ramalan. Yang seperti ini kenapa bisa jadi penyelamatku sih?, pikirmu dalam hati, memasang tampang cemberut.

"Hei, hei, kau itu kenapa? Bibirmu sariawan?" tanya Midorima padamu asal.

Dirimu hanya bisa _facepalm_ saat tahu dia ini amat asal. Oh Tuhan, kau bisa-bisa mati berdiri _shock_ kalau berbicara nonstop padanya terus menerus.

"Lupakan. Ngomong-ngomong, Shin-kun. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Kalau kau tak ada, pasti aku sudah ditabrak oleh mobil tadi." Ucapmu sambil membungkuk singkat padanya.

"Tak masalah, lagipula aku dan Takao kebetulan lewat saja–nodayo. Bukannya aku peduli juga, sich tapi nanti kalau ada kecelakaan, bisa-bisa semuanya repot–nanodayo." Ujarnya, menyadarkanmu bahwa ada fakta yang terungkap dari seorang Midorima Shintarou; dia sebenarnya baik tapi _tsundere_.

Menyadari itu, kau tersenyum tulus padanya sambil memegang tangannya yang besar, membuat ia agak kaget tapi tetap menoleh padamu.

"(Name)?.."

"Terima kasih. Aku berhutang budi padamu, Shin-kun." Ucapmu tulus sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang manis dan tulus, membuat sang pemuda yang sekarang ini duduk terdiam-tertegun sejenak. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanmu yang merupakan orang asing ini. Tapi, kau begitu tersentuh untuk kebaikannya, tak pantas kau tidak untuk mengenalnya dan menyikapinya dengan sikap kasar.

"Kau itu seperti buku yang terbuka. Bisa ditebak." Ujarnya datar, membuatmu terperanjat dan protes.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?!" protesmu padanya yang menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot dengan tangan bebasnya.

"Karena itu memang benar. Sikapmu transparan sekali." Balasnya acuh, membuatmu menghela napas.

Kau melepaskan genggamanmu dari tangannya dan berdiri, menyisirkan beberapa helai rambutmu kebelakang telinga dan berkata.

"Sekarang istirahatlah. Kalau sudah agak mendingan, langsung ke depan untuk bertemu dengan temanmu jadi kau bisa kembali." Saranmu dan ia mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, dah." Kau keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berjalan kembali untuk segera kembali ke tempat latihan melewati koridor karena kau mungkin sudah ditunggu oleh mereka.

Tanpa kau sadari, ada seseorang yang mengamatimu dari arah koridor sebaliknya dari tempat dirimu berjalan dan kemudian berjalan memasuki ruang kesehatan, tempat dimana Midorima beristirahat.

Pintu dibuka, menampakkan sosok yang memasuki ruangan, membuat penghuni satu-satunya tertegun sejenak–sekali lagi.

"Halo, Shintarou. Sudah agak mendingan?" tanya seseorang itu pada pemuda berambut hijau daun teduh tersebut, berdiri di depan kasur empunya. Yang ditanya hanya bisa menjawab seadanya.

"Ya. Tak kusangka kau bisa disini." Jawabnya, membuat sosok itu tersenyum kecil–lebih tepatnya menyeringai kecil.

"Aku bisa mengerti akan ketidak tahuanmu itu. Makanya aku disini ada untuk memberi tahumu." Ujarnya sambil santai menatap Midorima yang berwajah serius.

"Memangnya apa yang tidak aku ketahui?" tanya Midorima hati-hati sekali, mengingat orang didepannya adalah orang yang _berbahaya_.

Mendengar itu, ia menjawab, "Kau tidak tahu kalau akan ada seseorang yang akan bisa secara tak langsung mempengaruhi kehidupan kita semua."

Mendengar ini, ia sedikit mengernyitkan alis, agak bingung atas ucapan sosok tersebut. Mempengaruhi?

"Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu itu." Balasnya, membuat lawan bicaranya tertawa kecil–dengan nuansa gelap dan suram; juga menegangkan.

"Kau tidak dengar? Kita semua! Aku, kau, dan yang lainnya, kelompok Seirin, kelompokmu, kelompokku, kelompok Kaijou, Touou, Yosen, SEMUANYA!" sahutnya, membuatnya ia tertawa lepas, membuat Midorima hanya bisa diam melihat sosok itu menggila sesaat dan memilih jalur aman. Diam mendengarkan.

"Jadi.. pengaruhnya akan sebesar itu?" tebak Midorima untuk memastikan ucapannya.

"Iya. Dan satu hal lagi, Shintarou." Ia menatap sang lawan bicaranya dengan serius juga.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan bantu dia saat menghadapi para _serigala liar_ yang berkeliaran disekitarnya. Itu juga berlaku pada yang lainnya." Ucapnya, membuat Midorima penasaran nan bingung–kepada siapa itu berlaku, dan begitu juga dengan istilah mengenai serigala liar itu. Walau begitu, dia ataupun dirinya sendiri, akan mengetahuinya–cepat atau lambat.

"Baiklah, mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan padamu. Aku pergi dulu." Orang itu berjalan balik menuju pintu keluar, memutar knopnya, dan melirik pada pemuda itu dengan tajam.

"Lain kali jangan sampai terlalu baik hingga luka seperti itu, Shintarou. Atau tanganmu yang diperban olehmu kuat-kuat itu, menjadi percuma." Ujarnya dan sesaat kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dan keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu sekali lagi. Menemani seorang Midorima Shintarou.

Kelopak matanya hanya bisa menutup rapat lalu menghela napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya sembari membuka kelopak matanya yang lentik, menampakkan iris hijau muda teduh tersebut, sebelum ia perlahan menyibakkan selimut yang dia pakai dan berdiri perlahan dengan benar dan mengambil jaketnya, memakainya dengan rapi dan benar kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dengan kepala diperban yang masih ada sampai sekarang dan menutup rapat pintunya, sebelum berjalan ke arah yang seharusnya di koridor sekolah tingkat atas tersebut. Berpikir akan perkataan yang terakhir dari seseorang yang terakhir kali tadi baru saja mengunjunginya.

"_Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan bantu dia saat menghadapi para serigala liar yang berkeliaran disekitarnya. Itu juga berlaku pada yang lainnya."_

Langkah kaki itupun berhenti bersamaan dengan pikiran menduga-duga saat itu juga.

Pemuda berjaket jingga itu hanya bisa tertegun ketika mendapatkan firasat yang tak terduga.

"...Jangan-jangan.. yang dikelilingi oleh serigala liar itu maksudnya..." gumamnya kecil, terpotong-potong karena pikiran yang langsung hinggap di otaknya yang lumayan cerdas tersebut.

Ketika ia menyadari dengan segera bahwa target yang dikelilingi oleh '_para serigala liar_' itu adalah orang yang tak terduga.

"(Name)."

* * *

"Apa Shin-chan masih lama ya? Huft, bosan aku menunggu seperti ini..." celetuk seorang pemuda sambil memanyunkan mulutnya, bersamamu yang menunggu seseorang di depan sekolah dengan kereta yang disambungkan dengan gerobak dibelakangnya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Sabar saja," sahutmu pada pemuda berambut hitam; Takao Kazunari.

"Ngomong-ngomong, (Name)-chan. Kau itu beruntung lho, diselamatkan oleh Shin-chan." Ceplosnya membuatmu penasaran mengapa ia berkata seperti itu.

"Memangnya kenapa, Takao-kun? Beritahu padaku."

"Itu karena Shin-chan _tsundere_! Walau sebenarnya dingin dan cuek, tapi dibalik itu dia sangatlah perhatian dan baik pada orang sekitar–"

"Berhenti berbicara hal konyol seperti itu, Takao." Potong Midorima yang berjalan menuju kalian berdua yang sedang asyiknya berbicara dan mengalihkan pandanganmu pada sang pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

"'Kan memang kenyataan, Shin-chan!" ucap sang pemilik sepeda bergerobak memanyunkan bibirnya sementara sang lawan bicara hanya menghela napas dan bertanya padamu.

"Dimana yang lain?"

"Oh, mereka masih latihan. Tapi karena aku menganggur jadinya menunggu dengan Takao-kun dech." jawabmu polos dan Midorima mengangguk kecil dan berkata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pergi dulu. Ayo, Takao." Katanya sambil menaiki gerobak belakang dan duduk disitu dalam PW; posisi _wenak_.

"Apakah kalian akan kembali?" tanyamu dan disambut anggukan oleh Takao yang sambil menaiki sepedanya untuk dikayuh segera.

"Iya, kembali ke sekolah kami–Shuutoku _Koukou_. apalagi mungkin kami akan pulang karena hari sudah sore. Benar 'kan, Shin-chan?" ujarnya pada yang dibelakang yang disahut oleh sang empunya nama 'Shin-chan'.

"Terserahlah. Ayo cepat jalan, _Bakao_." Ujarnya cuek dan Takao hanya mengehela napas dan tersenyum riang padamu.

"Kami pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa, (Name)-chan!"

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan." Ujarmu melambaikan tangan sebelum ia mengayuh pedal sepeda untuk bergerak meninggalkan tempat dimana dirimu berdiri.

Setelah merasa mereka sudah jauh, kau segera berbalik menuju _gymnasium_ sekolah untuk kembali ke latihan yang mungkin jamnya sebentar lagi akan selesai.

'Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Shin-kun.' Pikirmu dalam hati sambil berlari kecil menuju tempat tujuan.

Sementara itu dua orang yang satunya ada di gerobak dan satunya mengayuh sepeda–mengobrol sejenak.

"(Name)-chan itu orangnya baik ya? Dia ramah sekali, hehehe..." ujar Takao sambil tertawa kecil, membuat temannya yang berambut hijau daun tersebut mengernyitkan kedua alisnya pada sang pengayuh.

"Kau naksir padanya?" celetuk Midorima membuat Takao mendecikkan lidahnya, melirik ke belakangnya.

"Bukan begitu, Shin-chan. Maksudku dia gadis yang sangat bersahabat. Kau sudah bicara dengannya 'kan?" tukas Takao dan disambut dehaman Midorima dari belakang sambil membaca buku.

"Begitulah." Balasnya malas. Sebenarnya ia tak membaca buku yang ia berkali-kali bawa itu–dia memikirkan perkataan sosok yang muncul di ruang kesehatan itu.

"Aku berfirasat," ucapnya lagi. Midorima mendengarkan.

"Bahwa kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi." lanjutnya, membuat Midorima merespon.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Banyak hal yang tidak bisa kita tebak didunia ini." balasnya, membaca bukunya kembali untuk mencari kesibukan sendiri.

Apakah akan terjadi seperti itu? Jikalau itu benar, maka itu akan berpengaruh bagi mereka yang terlibat–seperti yang dikatakan oleh orang itu. Dan yang hanya bisa ia lakukan–mau tak mau hanyalah ada satu; mengawasi dari jauh.

* * *

"AHH! AKU LUPA SEPATU OLAHRAGAKU!" teriakmu saat menemukan kalau kau lupa membawa sepatu olah ragamu untuk _jogging_ bersama dengan sepupumu dan yang lainnya. _Jogging_ pagi untuk hari ini adalah salah satu jadwal dari rutinitas klub mereka jadi kau wajib ikut. Tapi apa mau dikata; nasi telah jadi bubur. Kau lupa membawa sepatu olahraga kesayanganmu saat pindah dari Amerika ke Jepang jadi hasilnya adalah kau sama sekali tidak punya sepatu untuk olahraga maupun ikut latihan apalagi _jogging_.

"Sudahlah, (Name)-chan. Kita bisa beli yang baru kok. Aku akan menemanimu berbelanja, bagaimana?"

Kau yang menekuk wajah dan hampir menangis dari tadi mendongak sambil menghapus air matamu.

"Apa tak apa?" ujarmu, dan disambut gelengan ringan oleh sepupumu yang lebih tua itu.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Kau dirumah saja untuk hari ini. Mau melakukan apa saja; bebas kok. Aku segera kembali nanti siang. _OK_? Lalu kita akan belanja sepatu barumu besok." Terangnya dan kau mengangguk mengerti sekali.

"Baiklah.. Aku mengerti." Balasmu sambil cemberut sedikit. Riko menghela napas kecil dan hendak keluar dari kamarmu.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. _Ittekimasu_." Ujar Riko dan kau mengangguk sebelum ia keluar dan menutup pintu kamarmu dan terdengar derap langkah kaki yang makin menjauh.

Kau menghempaskan dirimu sambil menghela napas. Kau meraih gulingmu yang ada disamping kiri sembari memeluknya dan menghela napas lagi. Malas, itulah yang ada dipikiranmu. Tapi tak lama kemudian kau tak sadar bahwa lama-kelamaan kau telah berpindah tempat menuju Lalalandmu di mimpi. Yup, tidur saat akhir pekan memang menyegarkan tubuh dan itulah pilihan yang kau lakukan sekarang.

.

**TuberColosis**

* * *

**Omake dan pojoke review (monggo diliat mumpung masih fresh~)**

**Hai minna~ Sumimasen, Shinju desu. Maafkan saya karena update ceritanya rada telat gegara UAS dan juga liburan keluarga, tapi karena masih sayang nyawa di dunia maya (?), makanya sekarang bisa update deh! Yayy! #naripakepompom Eniwei ini Shinju panjangin ceritanya sebagai hutang yang kemarin-kemarin juga karena ketelatan update untuk cerita fic "About Them" ini. Apalagi, ada beberapa pembaca yang minta dipanjangin lagi chapternya jadi kebetulan banget saya buatkan panjang. Dan mungkin untuk kedepannya kurang lebih panjang chapter ini akan jadi antara 3k hingga 8k lebih deh (-^-)''a Semoga tidak bosan menunggu dan puas membacanya ya, (_ _) #ojigi**

Kuroko: Karena Ayahmu belum bayar _wi-fi_ jadinya belum bisa _update_ kemarin-kemarin ya. *makan mochi*

Author: Iya.. Maaf ya, jadi curcol, hiks QAQ **#digebuk**

Midorima: Sabar, Thor. **#pukpuk**

Kagami: Ngomong-ngomong yang lainnya pada kemana? *celingak-celinguk*

Author: Gue kasih tugas masing-masing kecuali Midorima karena buat bawa bintang tamu spesial hari ini.

(**tak lama kemudian muncul gerombolan surhan Author yakni bocah Kisedai dan 2 orang lagi**)

Kise: Maaf menunggu lama ssu~ Ini sudah datang tamu spesial hari ini ssu~ *menuntun satu orang buat maju ke depan*

Aomine: *ikutan majuin tamunya ke depan* Sudah, beres kerjaan kita.

Author: Ealah, seenak jidatnya lu bilang beres. Tuh review minta dibacain lu bilang UDAH BERES? *tensi mulai naik*

Kuroko: Tenanglah, Shinju-san. Nanti pecah uratmu. *pokerface*

Kagami: Banget. **#lha**

Author: *menghela napas* Iya deh.. Mura-kun, bisa ambilkan reviewnya?

Murasakibara: *ambil kertas-kertas review*

Author: Tolong bacakan setelah gue bicara bentar sama tamu hari ini. Sekarang lu sebarin aja dulu ya.

(**Mereka saling berbagi kertas review dan juga semua kebagian kecuali Author**)

Author: Baiklah. Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial. Furihata Kouki dan Kazunari Takao! #prokprok

Furihata: H-Halo. *malu-malu anjing (?) lambai tangan*

Takao: HAI!~ *gak ada malunya sama sekali pas lambai tangan*

Author: Bagaimana kabar kalian?

Furihata: Baik-baik saja, terima kasih *senyum kecil*

Takao: Sehat walafiat kok!

Author: Baiklah, saya akan memberikan pertanyaan. Bagaimana perasaan kalian saat kebagian peran di dalam fic ini walau sebagaifiguran saja?

Furihata: Senang sekali, walau bukan yang utama tapi kalau aku niatnya ya membantu orang-orang, jadi senang-senang saja ^^

Author: Mulia sekali dirimu nak, nanti aku bikin khusus oneshoot untuk dirimu sendiri deh TvT **#plakk** baiklah, beralih ke saudara Takao. Bagaimana perasaan anda?

Takao: Aku sich senang-senang saja. Asalkan bisa masuk fic dan rada terkenal, hehehe... *nyengir lima watt (?)*

Author: Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menjawab pertanyaan saya yang tak bermutu. Silakan kembali ke alam kalian masing-masing. **#lukiramakhlukgaib**

(**Dan kemudian mereka berdua balik lagi ke alam mereka masing-masing (?)**)

Author: Baiklah, selanjutnya! Kuroko! Kau duluan! #udahlemasdikursi

Kuroko: Baiklah, Ini dari **46Neko-Kucing Ganteng-san**. Iya, ini sudah update kok. Terima kasih sudah mau ribet-ribet membenarkan typo dan missing kalimat di fic tak bernyawa ini (?). Dan untuk soal mengumpat, salahkan saja Bakagami-kun yang _baka_.

Kagami: ITU TUH TYPO AUTHOR BEGO! *protes*

Kuroko: Dan untuk soal kejadian yang di chapter lalu, bisa dirundingkan dengan Akashi-kun yang mau atau tidak.

Akashi: Dengan terhormat aku menolak, Tetsuya.

Author: Jangan berisik! Sudah ya, selanjutnya!

Kise: Baiklah, ini dari **Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu-san**. Aishh~ Kayaknya dia fans setiaku deh! Dia senang aku muncul di chapter kemarin. Jadi malu ihh~ **#berbunga-bunga** Ano, terima kasih sudah mereview fic sang Author yang tidak berkualitas tinggi ini ya ^^ Etto... Sepertinya iya. Karena Author rada nggak ngeh sama pertndingan tapi tetap mencari info dri anime yang kami bintangi. Hah? Apa maksudmu tidak mengerti ssu? 'Kan itu puitis banget kata-katanya ssu! Huwaa~ **#banjirairmatakudanil**

Author: KISE KAU BERISIK! SEKALI LAGI KAU GITU DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA, KAU KU DISKUALIFIKASIKAN DARI FIC! (?) **#darahtingginaik**

Kise: *langsung kicep*

Author: Hhh.. Oke, selanjutnya!

Midorima: Baiklah. Ini dari **mey-chan-5872682-san**. Banyak banget angkanya... *sweatdrop* Oke, memangnya feelingnya salah tebak ya? Yak, maaf ya karena bikin anda keliru. Ah, Kise, sabar ya, dia bilang di review kau dibilang anak Kisedai banci.

Kise: Jahat banget sich ssu! **#mewek**

Midorima: Dan dia bilang Kagami OOC nya ngeselin abiz. Ckckck... Kau apakan kami semua Thor?

Author: Hanya membalikkan fakta aja *ngasal*

Kagami: *udah mojok dengan aura suram*

Midorima: Dasar kau ini... Hhh... Baiklah, lanjut. Kise, katanya dia juga gak ngerti apa yang kamu omongin di chapter lalu.

Kise: Kenapa semuanya pada nggak ngerti sich ssu?! *mewek lagi* **#dipentung**

Author: Lanjutkan saja, Shintarou-kun. *mentungin Kise sampe benjol*

Midorima: ...Ya. Memang jawaban dan tebakan anda benar kok, tidak usah ragu akan itu *manggut-manggut* Maafkan kami ya, karena tidak sopan dan sudah bantai 'Ayangm'u itu.

Kagami: HEI! **#daripojokan**

Midorima: *acuh tak acuh* Ya, memang tuntutan naskah, mbak. Dan memang ketemu sama saya tadi di chapter yang bejibun banyak itu an sudah greget kan? IYA 'KAN? *melotot ke kamera*

Author: Midorima. Jaga sikap.

Midorima: Ehem, maafkan saya. Saya khilaf (?). Dan terima kasih akan review dan ocehan gak bermutu anda disini. Arigatou gozaimasu. *bow*

Author: Selanjutnya!

Aomine: Oke, ini dari si.. eh,..**Kumada Chiyu-san**. Katanya bilang sabar buat Akashi yang digantung di chapter lalu.

Akashi: Aku sudah tak tahan... *udah siap senjata*

Author: Akashi. Mana sikapmu yang absolut itu? Nanti malah pembaca muntah lho. *memprovokasi*

Akashi: Tch.. *terpaksa menahan diri*

Author: Lanjutkan, Dai-kun.

Aomine: Okelah kalo begitu.. Kagami, yang sabar juga ya. Gue tau perasaan lu bro, dijelekin gitu. Sampe dicemooh sama reviewer yandere kayak gini *mojok sambil rangkul Kagami, nangis bawang merah (?)*

Kagami: Lu emang sohib gue bro... *nangis berjamaah bersama*

Author: Karena kesalahan _human error_ pada Aomine, maka digilir ke Akashi.

Akashi: Baiklah, Shinju. Ini masih dari dia tadi. Ternyata dia juga masih tak mengerti perkataan Ryouta yang di chapter lalu. Berarti banyak yang bingung soal kata-katanya yang ambigu itu. **#langsungjleb**

Kise: *ikutan mojok sambil nangis berjamaah sama Kagami dan Aomine*

Akashi: Maafkan kami, ya. Tapi saat ini Author tidak menerima request seperti selingan pairing selain yang di berlakukan di fic 'About Them' ini karena ini fic reader, bukan main stream KuroMomo. Nanti kasihan Tetsuya, dibikin sesak Satsuki. Jadi gapapa ya kalo gak dikabulin? Nggak setuju Gunting-chan melayang~ *senyum charming*

Kuroko: Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. *senyum kecil*

Akashi: Tak masalah untuk seorang sahabat, Tetsuya. *balik ke review* Hm? Si Furihata itu ya? Tidak kok, katanya Author semua cowok disini bakal _straight_ semua (jika ada pengecualian dan perubahan) dan salam kangen dan peluk cium untuk kalian dariku yang _perfect_ dan absolut ini, terutama fansku tercinta *tebar pesona lagi* _Sankyuu_! **#radaOOC**

Author: Selanjutnya! Mura-kun, _onegai_.

Murasakibara: Baiklah~ Ini dari si **Pink Krystal-san**. Halo~ Maaf ya buat kamu jadi tambah sakit gegara TBC terus. Salahkan Shinju-chin saja ya.

Author: Mura-kun! **#mulai emosi**

Murasakibara: Memang rame kok, makasih~ Hehehe, ngebayangin aku yang disitu ternyata Kise-chin yang muncul, Kejutan kan? Sesegera mungkin Author makin cepat mengapdet, makin cepet Aka-chin tampil nanti. Ini sudah dipanjangin, sudah puas belum? Bilang aja ya~ Tolong kasih semangatnya ya~ Makasih~ #bow

Author: karena kalian semua sudah baca tapi masih ada bebarapa jadi aku yang bacakan yang sisanya ya~

**Hoshi Fumiko-san**: Halo juga!~ Ini sudah update kok. maaf ya kalau telat..Iya, itu si setan merah sialan. Hihihi, kayaknya kita sehati ya, senang dan gemas sama Furihata ^^ #plakk Dia tuh takut sama Sei karena auranya jadinya mau deket malah gak bisa. Tapi nanti mungkin ada rencana buat bikin fic khusus buat si Furihata, jadi tenang saja, ok? ^^

**Yuuchi Kawada-san**: Wkwkwk XD Perasaan titan itu nyasar deh, Yuuchi-san. **#dapettemenfandomsebelah;SNK** Nggak kok, saya yang buat di akting jadi songong **#samasajabego** Iya, nyelip doang kok, jangan khawatir! dan Midorima sudah muncul kok QWQ jangan mewek ya~ Say juga mau berfansgrilingan ria sama ente XD Ganbarimasu yo Yuuchi-san! Insya allah bisa update kilat! **#mataberapi-api**

**pingkan-san**: Ini sudah fast update walau telat kok Terima kasih sudah review :)

**Author dan para cast di fic "About Them" berterima kasih untuk semua reviewers yang mau menyumbangkan review dari yang gak bermutu hingga bermanfaat untuk Author yang masih belajar perfanfiksian ini. Dan semoga kami kedepannya bisa memuaskan kalian semua yang membaca fic abal bin gaje ini walau masih banyak kekurangan yang belum bisa dirubah. Dan walau sudah telat sedikit, kami semua mengucapkan Selamat melaksanakan Ibadah Puasa tahun Hijriah 1435 bagi yang melaksanakannya termasuk keluarga Author dan Author sendiri yang sedang melaksanakannya juga.**

**Sincerely,**

**D.N.A. Girlz**

* * *

**~Preview~**

**...**

**"Segarnya!~"**

**.**

**"Ini punyaku!" "Enak saja! Aku sudah mengincar ini lebih dulu, kau tahu!"**

**.**

**"Main One-On-One lagi yuk!"**

**.**

**"Ini pasti cocok untukmu! 'Kan dadamu lumayan besar."**

**.**

**"Aku tidak bisa menolongnya, hanya dialah yang bisa menolong dirinya sendiri."**

**.**

**"Minggir, orang asing tak usah ikut campur."**

**.**

**"Hanya ada hukum alam disaat situasi seperti ini. Memakan atau dimakan."**

* * *

**RnR please and Happy Fasting! XD :3 :)**


	6. Secretly Devilicious

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei**

**Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

**LETS BE IN PEACE AND LOVES SPORT ESPECIALLY BASKETBALL.**

**LONG LIVE SPORTS!**

* * *

.

.

.

"KYYAAAAAAA!" Suara cempreng yang bisa menyebabkan tuli sementara itu tiba-tiba muncul, melengking tajam layaknya pisau tajam bagi gendang telinga milik siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan hewan-hewan yang memiliki insting dan pendengaran yang tajam seperti serangga, kucing, anjing dan burung pun pastinya akan mengalami gangguan pendengaran saat mendengar suara semacam itu.

Termasuk juga bagi dirimu yang kaget bukan kepalang. Kau yang tengah sibuk-sibuknya membereskan kamarmu (yang belum kau bereskan sepenuhnya) dari debu dan juga kardus tak terpakai, dibuat terperanjat kaget dan langsung konek akan suara yang menyeruak.

Kau menghela napas dan langsung beranjak dari kamarmu lalu berjalan agak cepat menuju lantai bawah. Kakimu menuntunmu untuk melangkah ke ruangan dapur tempat dimana seorang gadis yang tengah memasak (baca: bereksperimen) menjerit marah-marah–sekaligus ketakutan sambil duduk di atas meja makan, di salah satu sudut matanya ada tetesan air mata gegara ketakutan melihat sesuatu di lantai. Membuatmu penasaran dan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa lagi, Riko-Oneechan?" tanyamu santai kepadanya yang tengah ketakutan dan berbicara tergagap dan terburu-buru padamu karena sudah tak kuat dalam ketakutannya akan benda itu.

"(N-)-(Na-)-(Name)chan! _T-Tasukete_!~ I-Itu ada disini! Aku takut!~.." ujarnya sambil mewek seperti anak balita yang tidak mau makan dan ngamuk tak jelas, menunjuk-nunjuk lantai dapur.

Kau mengikuti arah dimana ia menunjuk dan kemudian melihat sesuatu yang membuat seorang Riko Aida ketakutan setengah mati. Dan kau melihatnya, terdapat sebuah–bukan, seekor hewan. Kecil, hitam, berkaki banyak dan menyengat jika kau menemukan yang jenisnya beracun.

Seekor laba-laba.

Kau pun mematung seketika.

"Ahh! (Name)chan! Cepatlah, usir dia! Huwaahh!~~" timpal Riko sambil masih berteriak histeris dan takut, beringsut untuk duduk lebih ke tengah, mengucilkan diri sambil menjauhi sedikit dari jarak mereka.

Tapi teriakannya tak kau hiraukan. Kau terdiam selama beberapa saat kemudian menuju ke ruang tamu, meninggalkannya yang cengo melihatmu lalu kau kembali sambil membawa sebelah sandal rumah dan kemudian menuju tempatnya.

Dalam hitungan detik, kau berjongkok dan memukul laba-laba itu hingga tak berdaya dengan sekali tamparan ke lantai. Dengan tampang tak merasa berdosa sama sekali. Bunyinya nyaring, membuat sepupumu itu bengong di tempat sementara kau mengambil beberapa lembar _tissue_ dan kemudian menyingkirkan mayat laba-laba yang tak berdaya itu dengan benda tipis berwarna putih tersebut kemudian menggulungnya menjadi bola sebelum membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah dengan santai dan muka _pokerface_ layaknya teman searwahmu yang kau kenal.

"Sudah aman. Mau sampai berapa lama lagi kau duduk diatas meja makan, Riko-Oneechan?" tanyamu polos saat melihat ke arahnya yang masih belum beranjak dari atas meja makan; membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"A-Ahh.. maaf, maaf! Habisnya aku ketakutan sich.." ujar sang gadis berdada kecil dengan hampir _size cup_ B tersebut sambil beranjak dari atas benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut sementara kau menghela napas, dan menggelengkan kepala sedikit.

Oke, habis ini Author bakal dicincang sama Riko.

Lanjut.

"Dasar... Sampai sebegitunyakah kau takut pada laba-laba?" kau hampir tak bisa percaya ketika mengetahui kelemahan dari seorang Riko Aida; geli pada serangga bernama laba-laba.

Tunggu, laba-laba itu serangga atau hewan ya?

"Ha-Habisnya.. Aku merasa geli kalau melihat mereka. Dan kalau melihat kakinya saja sudah buat aku merinding, hiii~.." Riko memeluk kedua lengannya sambil sedikit gemetar, memasang muka jijik.

"Iya, iya.. Kali ini makan siangnya apa, Riko-Oneechan?" tanyamu sambil mulai membuka keran air dan mencuci kedua tanganmu–agar bersih setelah dari pembasmian (baca: pembantaian) seekor laba-laba.

"Yang ringan-ringan saja. Aku lagi malas karena Ayah sedang keluar kota beberapa hari ini karena pekerjaannya. Temannya ada yang ada di luar kota Tokyo; Yokohama, meminta tolong pada Ayah untuk melatih anak buahnya." Balasnya sambil memakai celemek berwarna merah muda dan mengikat talinya di belakang pinggangnya sebelum menambahkan, "Oh, ya (Name)-chan. Nanti ikut aku keluar ya."

"Hm? Kemana?" tanyamu lagi sambil mengelap kedua tanganmu dengan _tissue_ lalu mmebuangnya di tempat sampah lagi, menoleh kepadanya.

"Ada barang untuk klub basket yang harus aku beli. Uangnya sudah disetor olehku dari Hyuuga-kun setelah koordinasi. Kau mau bantu aku, tidak?" dan segera kau mengangguk.

"Boleh-boleh saja. Sekalian aku mau beli sepatu baru." Ujarmu sambil membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil serpiring _chocolate pudding_ sisa dari _dessert_ makan malammu kemarin malam.

Tanganmu menutup pintu kulkas dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk bersandar di sofa besar berwarna coklat ketuaan yang di depannya berjarak satu meter ada sebuah _table coffee_ dan sebuah televisi. Kau lalu mulai menyantap makanan penutup tersebut dengan santainya.

"Segarnya!~" _Pudding_ itu telah menyegarkan tenggorokanmu dan perutmu yang ingin nyemil disiang yang lumayan tak normalnya bisa jadi dingin itu. Melanjutkan kegiatan makanmu, kau juga bertanya, "Memangnya mau beli barang-barang apa saja?"

"Hanya beberapa bola basket untuk persediaan latihan, handuk, dan beberapa barang lainnya untuk keperluan klub. Itu saja." Ujarnya agak nyaring sambil mulai menyiapkan bahan masakan sambil kau hanya bisa ber 'oh' ria saja.

"Nanti jam berapa?" tanyamu balik, sambil mengunyah _pudding_ yang sudah kau makan hampir sepenuhnya. Matamu melirik jam dinding yang tertancap di atas sebelah kirimu. Jam setengah sebelas lebih, pikirmu.

"Mungkin setelah ini. Kau langsung ganti baju dan kita berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi." Balasnya sambil tanpa melihatmu dan melanjutkan masakan yang dibuatnya (walau kau tahu makanannya itu ajaib; _jika kau tahu apa maksudku_).

Kau hanya mengiyakan saja dan beranjak dari dudukmu menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring yang tadinya ada _pudding_–sekarang sudah sudah kosong karena beralih masuk ke dalam perutmu. Langkahmu menuju ke tempat cuci piring dan mulai mencuci. Setelah selesai, kau meninggalkan kakak sepupumu yang masih berkutat dengan eksperimen makanannya (dengan perjuangan) dan beranjak kembali ke kamarmu (yang masih belum selesai dibereskan setelah kau tinggalkan begitu saja).

* * *

Helaan napas yang kesekian kalinya telah terbuat–dan terbuang ke udara yang lumayan dingin untuk hari ini. Cuacanya cukup normal–dengan kata lain; dinginnya cukup membuat bulu kudukmu merinding. Seperti sekarang ini.

Kau berjalan bersama Riko sambil berjalan kaki (sekalian olahraga) dengan santai di jalan trotoar menuju tempat dimana kalian akan membeli barang-barang yang akan dibutuhkan untuk klub. Sejenak kau melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Pemandangan kota Tokyo yang lumayan ramai seperti biasa membuatmu sedikit penasaran. Kau belum sempat berkeliling seluruh kota; selain hanya berada di aula kota dan distrik perbelanjaan–itupun karena mengekori kakak sepupumu yang sudah tahu akan letak dan jalannya.

Kau mengikuti langkah Riko yang lebih awal daripada dirimu dan kalian berbelok ke arah kanan. Kau bertanya apakah masih jauh tempatnya pada Riko sementara Riko hanya bilang kalau mereka akan tiba lima menit lagi. Kau pun hanya bisa menghela napas sekali dan tanpa sengaja, matamu melihat sesuatu sehingga membuat langkahmu terhenti sejenak.

Riko yang menyadari kau tak mengikutinya, membalikkan badan agar bisa menghadap padamu. "(Name)-chan?"

Kau masih berhenti disitu, terus memandang ke arah tempat disebelahmu. Riko yang penasaran mengikuti arah dimana kamu menatap lalu kedua alisnya terangkat sekaligus kedua matanya terkerjap beberapa kali.

Kalian berdua melihat di tepi jalansana; sebuah lapangan mini berbentuk persegi panjang, tidak besar atau kecil. Cocok untuk latihan anak-anak untuk bermain dan olahraga ditempat tersebut. Dan itu adalah sebuah lapangan mini bola basket plus satu kerajang basket; guna untuk memasukkan bola basket kedalamnya.

Dan terlihat dua pemuda yang terlihat familiar bagi kalian disana. Satunya berambut gradasi merah-hitam yang sedang berlatih sendirian sambil mencoba men_dribble_ dan memasukkan bolanya ke dalam keranjang. Sementara yang satunya lagi berambut biru muda dan tangannya memegang segelas _milkshake_ dan rupanya ia sedang menyeruputi minuman tersebut dengan sedotan yang telah ditusuk didalamnya. Terlihat seekor anjing yang juga berada tepat disamping pemuda yang duduk di bangku panjang itu, berbulu putih dan hitam.

Anjing tersebut melihat kearah kalian kemudian berlari sambil menggonggong keras, tanpa sengaja membuat lemparan pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu meleset dan merutuk dengan bahasa inggris sementara pemuda yang lebih pendek tingginya tersebut melihat ke arah kalian berdua.

Riko tersenyum dan langsung menerima anjing itu berlari ke arah kalian berdua dan menggendong anjing kecil itu dengan cerianya, sedangkan dirimu hanya bisa melihat dua pemuda yang kalian temui sekarang.

Pemuda yang duduk tersebut kemudian bangun dari duduknya dan berkata sambil berjalan ke arah kalian. "(Name)-san, pelatih. _Doumo_." Ucapnya.

"_Konnichiwa_, Tetsuya-kun. Tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu dan Taiga-kun disini." Balasmu sementara ia mengangguk kecil. Pemuda berbadan tinggi satunya lagi mendatangi kalian dan memasang muka terkejutnya.

"Kuroko, ada ap- Oh.. Rupanya kalian ya?" Sahutnya sambil kau melemparkan senyum kecil.

"Hai, Taiga-kun. Kalian sedang apa?" tanyamu.

"Hanya latihan diluar jam kegiatan. Ini sudah biasa bagi Kagami-kun. Aku hanya menemaninya saja."

"Ah.. begitukah.." kaupun hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk sambil menerima ujarannya.

"Kalau kau sendiri, (Name)-san?" tanyanya balik padamu sebelum kau jawab.

"Ah.. Riko mengajakku pergi berbelanja untuk membeli keperluan klub." Kau melirik ke Riko yang begitu asyiknya main dengan Nigou, tak menghiraukan kalian bertiga karena saking gemasnya pada anak anjing maskot klub basket tersebut.

"Riko-Oneechan." Panggilmu sekali, membuat sang sepupu menghentikan kegiatan fangirlingnya seraya menatap kalian bertiga.

"A-Ah! Iya? Ada apa?" ujarnya cepat. Sudah kau duga, ia tidak menghiraukan kalian. Kaupun menghela napas.

"Bisakah kau kembalikan Nigou pada Tetsuya-kun?" pintamu datar dan kemudian Riko mengangguk kecil, mengembalikan hewan berkaki empat itu pada Kuroko dan menggendongnya.

"Oh iya, Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun. Apa kalian sibuk hari ini?" Riko tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu pada mereka.

"..Tidak. aku tidak ada kegiatan yang berarti untuk hari ini." Balas Kuroko sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan sedikit Nigou yang mulai menjilati wajahnya.

"Uhm.. Sepertinya aku juga sedang punya waktu senggang yang banyak." Tambah Kagami sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Jangan-jangan kamu kutuan ya, Kagami? (**Author langsung ditendang ke empang**)

"Wah, kebetulan sekali! Kami perlu bantuan kalian Boleh 'kan?~" Riko memohon sambil memasang tampang (sok) manis, membuatmu berfirasat buruk dalam hati. Soalnya kau sudah tahu sifat Riko seperti apa; kalau ada kesempatan, pasti sedikit-sedikit manfaatkan orang.

Kagami, Kuroko, dan kau bertatap pandang lalu menoleh ke arah pelatih _Seirin Basketball Club_ tersebut yang masih dengan memasang muka yang sama.

'Perasaanku jadi tidak enak..' gumam kalian bertiga dalam hati secara serempak, berkeringat dingin.

* * *

"Ohh.. Jadi ini tempatnya ya..." gumammu pelan ketika kalian berempat tiba disebuah toko mirip supermarket besar yang menjual peralatan olahraga yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo akan kualitas dan juga terjangkau harganya.

Dan kenapa kalian sekarang berempat? Karena Kagami dan Kuroko akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah gegara Riko; sepupumu meminta tolong mereka (kalau nanti mengangkut berang-barang berat, merekalah yang jadi tukang angkatnya) untuk membantu kalian.

"Taiga-kun, benar nich, tidak apa-apa membantu kami?" bisikmu pada Kagami yang berjalan disebelah kananmu dan ia hanya membalas dengan santai.

"Yah.. tak masalah buatku sich. Pelatih juga sudah janji untuk menaktrirku dan Kuroko dengan milkshake dan hamburger di Maji Burger setelah ini."

Kau memasang muka_ feel-like-me-gusta_ campur _are-you-kidding-me_ padanya. Hanya karena iming-iming makanan, mereka bisa jadi patuh begini? Pasti dunia sudah mulai kacau, pikirmu asal karena sudah pusing akan jawabannya yang ajaib itu. Kau akhirnya juga tak bertanya pada Kuroko karena pasti jawabannya mirip seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kagami.

Oh, Tuhan. Apakah harga diri mereka hanya seperti secuil _hamburger_ dan segelas _milkshake_? Kau hanya bisa menghela napas berat saat memikirkannya.

Kalian berjalan mengikuti Riko yang tahu letak tempat dimana kalian akan memborong beberapa barang dari toko yang kalian perlukan–secukupnya. Dan tak lama kemudian kalian sampai.

Riko kemudian mengeluarkan kertas kecil yang berisi _list_ untuk benda yang diperlukan untuk kegiatan klub.

Kuroko yang melihat rak yang berisi bola basket langsung menyerbunya dan melihat-lihat begitu juga dengan Kagami; langsung _pantengin_ bola-bola oranye tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

'Dasar _basketball idiot_..' ujarmu lantang dalam hati sambil menatapi nasibmu yang tak melakukan apa-apa. Sejenak kau teringat sesuatu.

Kau harus membeli sepatu olahraga baru.

"Uhm.. Riko-Oneechan. Kau tahu tidak, rak sesi sepatu olahraga?" tanyamu seraya menoleh pada Riko yang sibuk menghitung dan menangani list belanjanya dan membalas.

"Hm? Oh iya–Kagami-kun! Bisa kesini sebentar?" Riko kemudian melambaikan tangan bebasnya kepada pemuda tersebut untuk memanggilnya. Kagami yang tengah asyiknya melihat-lihat, hanya bisa menghela napas ketika dipanggil dan berjalan menuju kalian berdua.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Begini, bisakah kau menemani (Name)-chan berbelanja sebentar? Dia ingin membeli keperluannya juga, sekalian."

"Hmm.. Baiklah." Ujarnya dan kalian berdua segera pergi menuju sesi yang dituju.

Keheningan kalian berdua dipecahkan oleh keramaian yang terdengar samar-samar dari para pembeli yang lainnya. Kau melirik pada Kagami yang sedang asyiknya melihat-lihat, toleh kanan, toleh kiri, seperti mencari sesuatu disini, mengamatinya dengan santai.

Kau pun hanya berjalan melihat kakimu. Rasanya kakimu terlihat menarik untuk dilihat oleh kedua bola matamu.

"Tadi kau bilang mau beli apa, (Name)?" dan Kagami mulai membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit diam, kau pun menjawab sambil menoleh padanya.

"Oh.. itu, aku sedang mencari sepatu olahraga baru. Sepatu lamaku ketinggalan di Amerika saat pindah kesini." Ujarmu padanya, membuatnya mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Hmm.. Ribet juga ya.. Oh iya, berapa tahun kau tinggal disana?" tanyanya balik padamu.

"Dari umurku masih 4 tahun, aku dan keluargaku pindah kesana karena pekerjaan orang tuaku." Kau menceritakannya pada Kagami.

"Ooh.. Begitukah? Aku juga pernah tinggal di Amerika karena pekerjaan Ayahku, dan mulai tahun ini aku baru pindah kesini juga." Ujarnya, membuatmu terkejut.

"H-Hahh? B-Benarkah? Wah.. berarti kita sama ya, Taiga-kun?!" kau merasa senasib seperti dia, serasa orang awam di negara asal sendiri.

"Iya!" sahutnya, kalian berbincang akrab sambil berjalan terus menyusuri toko perlengkapan olahraga tersebut. Bahkan kalian berbicara dengan bahasa inggris. Sedikit sich.

"Ah! Kita sudah sampai." Sahutmu, melihat ke arah depan, melihat-lihat sepatu yang berjejer dengan rapinya. Bermerek mahal namun dengan harga yang murah.

Lumayan lah, daripada ke toko aslinya dan bayar lebih mahal.

'Astaga, kuharap uangku cukup untuk membeli salah satu dari ini..' ujarmu dalam hati, dan menoleh ke arah Kagami.

Wajahnya berbinar saat melihat-lihat sepatu olahraga tersebut. Membuatmu meneteskan keringat dingin dan menepuk jidatmu karena melihat sisi lain darinya ini. "Wahh... Banyak sekali.." gumamnya pelan dan menoleh padamu.

"Ah, (Name). Bagaimana kalau kita melihat-lihat sebentar? Mungkin saja kau bisa menemukan sepatu yang kau inginkan." Usulnya dan kau mengangguk.

Kalian berdua berpencar untuk melihat-lihat sambil mencoba memilih-milih mana yang cocok untukmu.

"Oh.." kau melihat sepasang sepatu yang menarik perhatianmu. Warnanya hitam dan putih, dilegkapi dengan tali sepatu hitam datar dan telihat biasa diantara sepatu-sepatu dengan warna-warna yang mencolok. Tapi kau merasa, bahwa sepatu itu cocok dengan hatimu.

Tunggu sebentar, apa hubungannya dengan hatimu? Oh, maksudnya kau sudah tertarik untuk membelinya. Dilihat, mereknya juga merek yang punya kualitasnya terjamin jadi kau awet memakainya.

Maaf, Author memberikan naskah yang salah. Silakan lanjut.

Kaupun berjalan menuju tempat sepatu tersebut dan berusaha untuk mengambilnya dan membawanya karena kau ingin membelinya dan memakainya.

GREP

'Eh?'

Kau yang tengah memegang sepatu itu di sisi depannya melihat sebuah tangan, yang juga memegang sisi belakang sepatu. Dan tangan itu berkulit putih pucat.

Lalu kau mendongakkan kepalamu dan mematung disaat itu juga. Didepanmu berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi, berambut hitam, dan bermata _hazel_.Tunggu, apakah ia orang luar negeri yang nyasar? Apakah dia adalah orang yang ber-ras _mongoloid_?

"U-Uhm.. Anu-"

"Maaf, nona. Tapi aku menemukannya duluan." Ucapnya. Dengan bahasa jepang. Asli.

_Oh shit_.

**Ciyus, miapah, ****DEMI APA****.**

Kau pun hanya memasang muka idiot tapi kemudian sadarkan diri dari imajinasi liarmu sebelum membalas, "A-Ah! Tapi, aku ingin membeli yang ini juga." Kau berusaha menjawab seraya mencoba membuatnya melepaskan pegangan pemuda tersebut namun sepertinya sia-sia.

"Tidak, aku duluan." Sahutnya, membuatmu sedikit tertarik maju dan kau mulai merasa kesal.

"Tapi aku mau yang ini!" ujarmu sambil mencoba menarik sepatu itu yang ditariknya, membuatnya mendecikkan lidahnya sendiri.

"Tidak, aku yang ini." Timpalnya cepat.

"Ini punyaku!"

"Enak saja! Aku sudah mengincar ini lebih dulu, kau tahu!"

"Ini milikku!"

"Milikku!"

"Pokoknya milikku!"

"Kan masih ada yang lain, pilih yang lain saja sana!" timpalnya , masih melancarkan aksi tarik-menarik denganmu demi sepasang sepatu.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak rela!" balasmu sengit, melancarkan tatapan kesal pada pemuda tersebut yang dibalas tatapan sama olehnya.

Ia menghela napas malas, dan berujar padamu. "Dengar, aku tidak ingin membuat pertengkaran. Sekarang lebih baik kau lepaskan peganganmu pada sepatu ini dan masalah selesai." Usulnya yang langsung kau tolak mentah-mentah.

"Tidak. Kau 'kan laki-laki, jadi harus mengalah pada perempuan. Apa kau tak tahu etika, hah?" sindirmu sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Aku tahu etika, tidak usah mengguruiku, dasar gadis pendek!" sindirnya padamu sambil bersuara rada keras, membuatmu naik darah dan meneriakinnya juga.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Ga-dis. Pen-dek! _Ba~ KA!_" Ia mengejanya dalam beberapa suku kata dengan seringai yang bersifat mengejek sambil menjulurkan lidahnya; membuatmu hampir meledak seperti gunung berapi.

"Dasar tak tahu malu, raksasa!" ujarmu balik dengan kesal.

"_Teme!_ Kau–" Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan seraya kau mulai berspekulasi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kau menutup matamu rapat-rapat, bersiap mendapati bekas tangan yang akan membuat pipi mulusmu mendapatkan bercak merah.

Tapi itu tak terjadi, kau perlahan membuka matamu perlahan dan takut-takut, kemudian setelah mengatur pendanganmu perlahan, lalu melebarkan matamu ketika melihat tangan lelaki itu ditahan oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang berbeda.

Sama sepertinya, sebenarnya sich. Bertubuh tinggi, bermata biru terang dan berambut biru tua, tapi perbedaannya dengan pemuda satu ini adalah kulitnya yang kecoklatan layaknya orang yang habis berjemur di pantai seharian karena terkena sinar UV yang berlebihan.

Tangan kekarnya memegang pergelangan tangannya; lebih tepatnya menahan tangan pucat itu untuk melayangkannya agar kau tidak ditampar.

Kau tertegun sejenak, mematung.

Pria berambut hitam itu mendecik padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, ha?" sang pemuda berkulit _dim_ itu hanya berujar. "Setidaknya kau bisa bersikap mengalah pada seorang perempuan. Kalian membuat keributan di toko ini."

Segera, kau melihat ke sekeliling. Benar yang dikatakan olehnya, kalian bertiga dilihat oleh beberapa orang yang berjalan melewati dan menyaksikan perdebatan kalian. Astaga, kau lupa kalau kalian ada di tempat umum.

Merasa terpojok, sang pemuda bermata hazel pun menarik paksa tangannya sendiri seraya pemuda berkulit coklat itu melepaskan genggamannya dari sang pelaku dan ia melirik tajam padamu. Kau yang melihat lirikannya langsung bergidik ngeri. Dan disisi lain, sepatunya menjadi milikmu.

"..Tch. Awas kau. Kalau kita bertemu lagi, kubalas kau lebih parah." Suaranya dalam, tertahankan; membuatmu merasa tubuhmu entah kenapa bergidik ngeri dan gemetar ketakutan dan menatap pemuda berambut pucat itu melangkah pergi dari sana, sebelum mengetahui orang-orang yang melihat kalian pergi menjauh setelah melihat adegan debat itu selesai.

Woi, dikira tontonan gratis apa? Pikirmu sambil menahan kemarahanmu karena jadi objek dari inti perkelahian tadi.

Oh iya!

"U-Uhm, terima ka–"

Kau menoleh ke arah sebelahmu, berniat untuk berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menolongmu, tapi sepertinya niatanmu itu harus ditunda. Karena kau mendapati bahwa pemuda yang dimaksud tersebut telah tak ada lagi disampingmu, telah menghilang entah kemana. Hanya terlihat keramaian toko saja; orang-orang berlalu-lalang.

"Eh.." Kau hanya bisa tertegun sejenak, merasakan _de javu_ yang tak kau ketahui bahwa itu semua adalah benar.

'Kemana pemuda itu pergi–Kenapa juga.. aku seperti mengalaminya lagi...' kau berpikir keras saat itu juga, masih berdiri disana.

Disaat kau tengah _perang_ dengan pikiran _absurd_-mu itu, samar-samar seseorang memanggil namamu, dan kau mengenal suaranya. Kau memutar badanmu dan kau melihat Kuroko menghampiri dirimu sambil berlari.

"(Name)-san! Akhirnya kutemukan kau juga.." ujarnya, sambil mengatur napas yang tersengal-sengal. Eh? Apakah benar ia berlari?! Tapi dilihat, mukanya masih datar, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu–"

"Kagami-kun menyadari bahwa kau tak ada di sebelahnya dan langsung panik kemudian pergi memberitahu kami. Pelatih juga ikut-ikutan panik dan kami semua berpencar untuk mencarimu." Terangnya jelas padamu, membuatmu teringat kembali bahwa kau pergi bersama dengan Kagami tapi malah berpencar dengannya dan terlibat perkelahian dengan pemuda aneh. Dan ditambah pemuda misterius yang berkulit redup itu yang menyelamatkanmu.

Kau berkeringat dingin. "A-Ah.. Begitu ya.. Maafkan aku sudah merepotkan kalian." Kau meminta maaf lemas pada Kuroko.

"Tidak apa, (Name)-san. Yang penting kau sekarang sudah ketemu." Ujarnya.

Tapi bukannya jalan duluan, sang pemuda berambut biru muda tersebut mengulurkan tangan kanannya padamu. Kau yang bingung hanya bisa menatap sejenak tangannya lalu melihat kepadanya.

Namun yang mengherankanmu adalah, ia tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum. Senyuman kecil; tulus. Tapi dengan segitu saja entah kenapa berhasil membuatmu tertegun sejenak.

Serasa mengerti akan kebingunganmu, ia berkata. "Ayo. Berikan tanganmu, supaya tidak terpisah nanti dijalan."

Dan kau segera mengerti perkataannya. Dengan setengah ragu–dan malu-malu, kau menerima tangannya; menggapainya dan membiarkan ia menggandeng tangan kecilmu agar kalian berdua tak terpisah ketika berjalan.

Kalian berjalan balik, tanganmu masih digandengnya. Kau berjalan disampingnya, menyamakan langkah dan kecepatanmu untuk menyesuaikan jalannya. Kau melirik ke arahnya.

Terlihat wajahnya masih sama datarnya seperti tadi; kau mengeintip ekspresi wajahnya. Lalu kau melirik lagi kearah tangan kalian yang saling bertautan. Dan terasa sekali kalau tangan berkulit pucat itu mempunyai kehangatan; membuatmu merasa sedikit nyaman akan hal tersebut.

'Tangannya hangat..' gumammu dalam hati sambil memandang tangan kalian kemudian kembali menatap ke bawah; melihat kakimu yang melangkah bersamanya. Dan merasakan bahwa wajahmu mulai memerah akan sensasi yang menyeruak pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, (Name)-san." Kau mengangkat kepalamu saat ia menyahut.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan sepatunya?" tanyanya, membuatmu kembali ke tujuan asalmu; beli sepatu baru.

"A-Ah! Iya, ini aku sudah dapat kok." Balasmu, memperlihatkan sepatu yang kau pegang dari tadi didekapanmu dengan tangan sebelahmu yang bebas pada Kuroko.

"Oh iya, tadi sepertinya ada keributan ya. Orang-orang ribut membicarakannya tadi."

JLEB

"A-Ah.. Iya.. Sepertinya be-begitu.." kau mengalihkan pandanganmu untuk tidak membuatnya curiga–dan menghindari pertanyaan yang–kemungkinan besar–bakal muncul.

"Apa kau melihat mereka tadi?" tanyanya, membuatmu terperanjat sedikit dan membalasnya dengan suara yang hampir terbata-bata.

"M-Maaf, tapi karena terlalu sibuk memilih, aku jadi tidak sempat melihatnya, iya.. Hehe..." wow, sepertinya alasannya boleh juga tuh, (Name). Bagus, belajar jadi tukang bohong.

Maaf, kesalahan teknis. Lanjut ke cerita.

"Dan kudengar konfliknya hanya karena berebut sepatu yang sama. Perasaanku disini banyak kok sepatu yang sama. Rasanya mereka membesar-besarkan hal tersebut. Seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja." Dan perkataan **datar** tapi **menohok** milik Kuroko Tetsuya itu langsung membuat panah imajiner yang besar sekali menusuk pada dirimu.

Rasanya itu loh... disini. Ungkapmu sambil menangis dalam hati, memegang dadamu dengan lebaynya. Dalam hati.

"Oi!" terdengar suara familiar lagi dan segera kalian menemukan bahwa Kagami dan Riko berlari menuju kalian berdua dan langsung saja sepupumu itu memelukmu (baca: menerjangmu). Otomatis tanganmu dari Kuroko langsung lepas dan kau langsung menenangkan Riko yang panik sambil marah-marah padamu karena khawatir kau tersesat di tempat yang ramai seperti tadi.

Kau pun meminta maaf pada mereka semua segera.

"Dasar."

"Aduh!"

Kagami memberikan sebuah cubitan di hidungmu, segera kau meringis lirih sebelum ia melepaskannya.

"Harusnya kau tetap didekatku jadi tidak tersesat seperti tadi. Mengerti?" tegasnya dan kau mengangguk kecil seraya memasang muka cemberut dan mengelus-elus hidungmu yang dicubit.

"Ayo sekarang kita pulang. Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun, tolong ya." Riko mengganti topik dan menunjuk beberapa kardus yang ada dibelakang mereka tak jauh disana.

Kalian bertiga berkeringat dingin.

* * *

'Aku jadi kasihan pada mereka...' ujarmu dalam hati sambil melirik belakangmu; Kagami mengangkat tiga kardus besar dan Kuroko membawa dua kardus sedang. Mereka berjalan dibelakang kau dan Riko, tak jauh dari kalian berdua. Kalian pergi menuju _gymnasium_ sekolah untuk meletakkan kardus-kardus berisi keperluan klub di ruang loker klub.

"Baiklah, sudah beres. Ayo kita pulang–"

"Tunggu sebentar, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko memotong ujaran sang pria berambut kontras tersebut dan menuju pada Riko.

"Pelatih," ujarnya dan mengadahkan tangan kanannya pada gadis berambut karamel coklat tersebut; dan kalian berdua benar-benar bingung.

"E-Eh.. Kuroko-kun? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Riko.

"Bayaran. Kau bilang kalau kami membantumu membawakan barang-barang, maka kau akan meneraktir kami berdua di Maji Burger."

Ngek.

Oh iya ya, kau baru ingat kalau mereka membantu karena diiming-imingi makanan di Maji Burger.

Riko yang baru ingat langsung tertawa gugup, menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"A-Ah,, iya.. Aku lupa! Hehe.. _Gomen_, _gomen_.."

"Aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita semua pergi dan makan siang disana saja?" ceplosmu tiba-tiba pada mereka dan Kagami menyetujui perkataanmu.

"Boleh juga, aku juga sudah lapar dari tadi." Ujarnya saat tahu perutnya sudah keroncongan, sementara Riko berpikir lagi kalau menghela napas. "Baiklah,.. Ayo kita pergi."

Dan kalian berempat menuju restoran cepat saji tersebut.

"Taiga-kun. " sahutmu pada Kagami. Ia menoleh. "Hm?"

"Sebagai permintaan maaf karena membuatmu panik, aku ada permintaan." Ujarmu.

"Memangnya apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Main _One-On-One_ lagi yuk!" ajakmu riang, membuat Kagami mendecik lalu terkekeh. Ia menyikut pelan lenganmu.

"Boleh saja. Asal nanti kalau kau kalah dariku, traktir aku ya." Balasnya iseng, membuatmu menggembungkan pipi.

"Jahatnya!~" ujarmu pilu seraya kalian berjalan lagi mengikuti Riko dan Kuroko yang sudah duluan berjalan didepan kalian.

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak atas kerja hari ini!" ujar sang sutradara dan disaat itulah semuanya bubar, beberapa belas orang yang bekerja di sebuah studio yang berada didalam salah satu bangunan besar, yang juga merupakan kantor produksi majalah remaja yang terkenal di Tokyo, telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka di sore hari di bulan yang mulai memasuki pertengahan musim gugur tersebut.

Termasuk juga untuk seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata manik madu tersebut. Ia menarik napas singkat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruang gantinya. Pekerjaannya sebagai model, membuatnya harus dituntut oleh berbagai hal. Dari segi fisik, rupa, lahir dan batin, akademis, non-akademis, dan sebagainya.

Yah, dan dia tetap menyeimbangkannya di segala bidang yang digelutinya. Kise Ryouta lah namanya, anak terakhir dari 3 bersaudara yang mempunyai dua kakak perempuan itu sedang berganti pakaian yang digunakannya untuk sesi pemotretan tadi dengan pakaian biasanya saat datang ke studio pemotretan tersebut.

Selang beberapa kemudian, saat ia telah selesai memakai baju miliknya. Ia menuju meja dekat dirinya dan mengambil sebuah benda elektronik miliknya yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Ia buka ponselnya dan memencet beberapa tombolnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah getaran kecil ada dari ponsel miliknya, yang membuat Kise tertegun dan melihat siapa nama pengirim _e-mail_ yang masuk sekarang.

"Hm? Midorimachii?" ia berkedip beberapa kali dan membuka pesan tersebut. Bola matanya menelusuri kata-kata yang telah diketik dan mengerti maksud dari _e-mail_ tersebut.

Segera ia menyambar jaket kulit tebalnya dan langsung meluncur keluar dari tempat tersebut–untuk menuju ke suatu tempat yang akan ia tuju sekarang.

.

* * *

Cuaca yang makin mendingin karena angin musim gugur yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi tapi menusuk; membuat beberapa orang mulai memakai baju tebal dan syal sebagai penghangat untuk perlindungan dari dinginnya musim yang mulai berubah tersebut.

Dan disebuah _gymnasium_, berdirilah dirimu yang melihat ke arah luar jendela dari dalam ruangan. Matamu melihat keadaan luar disekitar lingkungan tersebut. Bahkan kaca pun terlihat buram dikarenakan dinginnya cuaca–sehingga membuatmu harus menyeka bulir-bulir air yang berubah jadi embun; yang menghalangi matamu untuk melihat ke luar daerah.

"Hari ini dingin sekali.." bisikmu pada diri sendiri. Kau sekarang tidak memakai baju seragam sekolahmu. Tapi memakai seragam basket Seirin. Kau mendapatkannya karena ingin sekali memakai baju bercorak putih-hitam-merah tersebut pada sepupumu sehingga ia terbujuk dan kau mendapatkan satu set baju tersebut.

Kau memakai sepatu yang kau beli beberapa waktu lalu dan dalaman baju basketmu, kau memakai _t-shirt_ putih sehingga kau terlihat tidak terlalu mencolok dan membuka auratmu.

Kenapa pakai _t-shirt_? Itu dikarenakan saat kau mencobanya, seragamnya agak kebesaran walau pas denganmu; dan hampir memperlihatkan buah dadamu yang lumayan, ehm... yah,,... pokoknya lumayan dech. Maka untuk menutupinya agar tidak menarik perhatian, kau akhirnya memakai kaos _t-shirt_ yang kau miliki sehingga terlihat tertutup dan rapi saat bermain.

"(Name)! Pelatih memanggilmu." Fukuda memanggil namamu dan kau menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah! Iya, aku segera datang!" ujarmu dan berlari kecil menuju pelatih sekaligus manajer dari klub basket sekolah menengah; _Seirin High School_ tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanyamu cepat seraya berhenti didepannya dan ia membalasmu, "Ini, tolong periksa berkas-berkas ini. Hanya cukup melakukan ini, dan ini. Mengerti?" ujarnya mengajarkanmu menyusun dokumen klub basket dan juga penyusunan _schedule_. Kau mengangguk.

"Baiklah, akan ku kerjakan." Ucapmu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu dengan Hyuuga-kun." Tambahnya. Kau bertanya, "Eh? Memangnya mau kemana?"

"Membeli minuman untuk para anggota. Mereka 'kan sudah akan istirahat 10 menit lagi dan stok minuman ion kita hampir habis, jadi aku akan membelinya lagi." Balasnya seraya memakai syal merah marunnya sementara kau hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah.. Aku mengerti. Hati-hati dijalan." Ujarmu dan beberapa saat kemudian Hyuuga datang untuk ikut serta keluar bersama sepupumu.

Setelah mereka keluar dari _gymnasium_, kau menutup pintunya rapat-rapat seperti biasa karena takut angin dingin menembus masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Kau kembali ke bangku panjang dimana terdapat beberapa lembar dokumen dan berkas untuk kau seleksi dan juga jadwal _schedule_ yang harus kau isi.

Kaupun duduk dengan PW dan akhirnya mulai mengerjakan pekerjaanmu sebagai asisten pelatih dari klub tersebut. Kau sudah mulai terbiasa mengisi jadwal _schedule_, mengaturnya dan juga menyeleksi berkas-berkas yang harus wajib diisi oleh kalian.

Setelah selesai mengerjakannya, kau melihat jam tanganmu yang menunjukkan bahwa waktu istirahat akan segera tiba bagi anggota yang berlatih saat ini.

Kau berdiri dan mendekat ke pinggir lapangan, meniup peluit berwarna hitam tersebut dengan nyaring, dan memberitahukan pada mereka untuk beristirahat selama 10 menit.

Setelah itu kau kembali ke bangku panjangmu dan mulai mengatur serta merapikan kertas-kertas yang sudah diisi.

"(Name)-chan." Panggil seseorang, kau menoleh ke arah belakangmu dan mendapati bahwa yang melakukan itu adalah Furihata.

"Oh, Kouki-kun. Ada apa?" tanyamu ramah.

"Kau sedang sibuk–Oh ya, dimana pelatih?" tanyanya padamu, melihat ke kanan dan kiri.

"Riko-Oneechan sedang pergi membeli minuman bersama Junpei-_senpai_." Ujarmu padanya, dan ia mengangguk kecil;mengerti.

"Ah, _sou ka_. Baiklah, aku mengerti." Kau mengangguk sekali dan ia kemudian berjalan kembali menuju rombongannya.

Tanganmu merapikan kembali kertas-kertas tersebut dan menaruhnya di dalam tasmu yang nantinya akan diberikan kepada Riko.

Setelah itu, kau melihat bahwa anggota sedang beristirahat sejenak dari latihan yang mulai intens menjelang pertandingan besar–_Winter Cup_.

Kemudian kau berjalan menuju lapangan tempat mereka berlatih dan melihat beberapa bola berserakan dimana-mana. Dan hatimu tergerak untuk mengumpulkannya dan mengembalikan bola-bola oranye tersebut ke tempat asalnya.

Kau memunguti satu-persatu dan meletakkannya di keranjang yang disediakan. Kau pungut lagi dan taruh lagi. Dan begitu seterusnya.

Sampai sepasang tangan mengangkat sebuah bola yang akan kau angkat; membantumu mengumpulkan benda bulat tersebut.

Kau mendongak dan tertegun. Sepasang bola mata biru muda bersifat teduh dan tenang, yang bertemu dengan kedua matamu–membuatmu menatap sejenak.

Dan tidak menyangka bahwa jarak kalian cukup dekat; cukup dekat untuk bisa saling berciuman. Disaat itu juga kau merasakan panas mulai menjalar di kedua pipimu.

"A-Ah.." Kau terbata-bata dan melangkah mundur, walau ia tidak bergerak dari posisinya seraya kalian berdua saling melihat. Sikapmu agak grogi saat kalian saling dekat.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu, (Name)-san." ujarnya–Kuroko. Ternyata ialah yang hampir membuatmu jantungan tadi. Dikira siapa.

"Ti-Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa." Balasmu padanya saat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju keranjang tempat bola basket dikumpulkan dan menaruhnya disitu sebelum kemudian mulai memungut lagi.

"T-Tetsuya-kun, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membantuku. Kau bisa istirahat dengan yang lainnya." Kau mencoba menghentikannya yang masih memungut bola-bola basket. Tapi ia menggeleng kecil padamu.

"Aku tak apa. Karena hari ini juga hari piketku."

Doeng.

Ah iya ya... kau baru ingat bahwa ada jadwal piket untuk tiap para anggota.

"O-Ohh..." kau hanya bisa memasang wajah seperti ini; (=v=|||)

"Tapi," kau melihat ke Kuroko saat ia melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa melihat seseorang yang mengerjakan tugasnya–sendirian pula. Maka dari itu, aku merasa ingin membantu orang tersebut, dan menyelesaikannya bersama-sama."

Tertegun–kaget; itu saja yang bisa kau ekspresikan sekarang. Tak hanya tenang dan datar seperti triplek, tapi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya ternyata adalah orang yang suka menolong dan lemah lembut.

Tanpa sadar, kau menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Ternyata, masih ada orang yang peduli pada orang lain disekitarnya.

Karena dulu, waktu kau di Amerika, tidak ada anak yang mau berteman dekat denganmu. Sampai akhirnya ketika kau pulang ke Jepang beberapa waktu lalu.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya-kun.." ucapmu senang, tak tahu kalau setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipimu, dan kau mulai terisak. Astaga, kau cengeng sekali, walau diberitahu tentang hal seperti itu. Memang, kadang kau gampang menangis akan hal sepele dari dulu. Tingkat emosionalmu itu lumayan tinggi.

Kuroko tak menyangka kalau ia akan membuat seorang gadis menangis. "Uhm.. _daijoubu desu ka_? Ini, pakailah." Kuroko lalu dengan tenang menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih dan kau memakainya untuk mengusap air matamu sendiri. Ia berusaha menenangkanmu–mengelus kepalamu dengan lembut agar kau berhenti menangis.

Kau akhirnya sadar sekarang; ternyata Kuroko sudah seperti sosok seorang kakak laki-laki bagimu. Dan sepertinya, ia belum tahu akan anggapanmu tentangnya itu.

Untuk saat ini.

* * *

Suara langkah kaki yang memadati kota Tokyo yang ramai seperti biasa terdengar samar-samar. Beriringan dengan suara-suara yang dihasilkan dari deru kendaraan bermotor dan mobil yang dikendarakan penduduk sekitar, melintas di jalan beraspal yang dipakai sebagai jalan raya.

Kise berjalan menyusuri salah satu trotoar yang ia lalui. Ia memakai baju berwarna coklat tua dengan kardigan luarnya yang berwarna kuning, celana _jeans_ biasa dan juga memakai sebuah kacamata hitam. Pekerjaannya sebagai sebuah model majalah remaja pun membuat ia harus melakukan penyamaran–karena kalau tidak, ia bisa-bisa dikerubungi oleh fansnya yang bisa saja berpapasan dengannya.

Ia lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran cepat saji–Maji Burger. Setelah memesan sebuah burger, satu kentang goreng ukuran sedang dan satu gelas _cola_, ia menuju meja kosong yang berada didekat jendela kaca. Kise kemudian duduk dan mulai memakan burgernya, ia seraya membuka ponselnya lagi dan mengutak-atik tombolnya–menekannya untuk melakukan aktivitas menjelajahi menu ponselnya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian seseorang menyahut tenang padanya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar datang, Kise."

Pemuda berambut pirang kekuningan tersebut mendongak dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang dikenalinya; Midorima Shintarou.

"Ah, Midorimachii. Tentu saja _ssu_. Bagaimana tidak, pesanmu seperti orang panik sich, hehe..." ia terkekeh saat tahu pesannya memakai subjek _SOS_.

Midorima yang agak sedikit tersinggung, mencoba berusaha tenang akan pernyataannya tersebut. "Diamlah–nanodayo, waktu mengetik itu aku sedang buru-buru, kau tahu." ujar sang pemain yang mempunyai rambut hijau lumut, membetulkan kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya; membuat Kise terkekeh lagi.

"Hehehe... Iya iya, _ssu_.. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa memanggilku kemari, Midorimachii? Sepertinya kau terlihat tidak tenang _ssu_." Ujarnya sambil menyomot kentang goreng miliknya.

Midorima kembali berwajah serius–memang benar kalau beberapa hari ini ia sedikit tidak tenang. Gara-gara perkataan orang tersebut. Bahkan, ia hampir saja terlambat melihat siaran Oha Asa beberapa hari ini.

"Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi aku bertemu dengannya–nanodayo" Ucapnya, membuat Kise mengedipkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa kali. Ia menyomot kentang goreng.

"Hm? Maksudnya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Maksudku–nanodayo, aku bertemu dengan 'dia'." Ujarnya lagi, membuat Kise yang sedang meneguk _cola_ yang ia minum dan hampir tersedak karena itu.

"Uhuk–Uhuk! Uhuk!.. Ma-maksudmu.. 'dia' yang itu?!" tanyanya lagi, sambil mencoba memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar seraya Midorima mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa? 'Kan dia sekarang di Kyoto. Tidak mungkin 'kan? Eh, tapi bisa jadi dia kesini karena pertandingan turnamen mendatang." Kise menambahkan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia muncul. Tapi, yang pasti ia kembali untuk memastikan taruhan kalian yang waktu dulu itu–nanodayo. Termasuk satu lagi,"

Kise mendengarkan dengan serius. "Apa lagi?"

"Itu–"

.

"Taiga-kun!" panggilmu pada Kagmi yang sedang menyapu lantai basket. Ia menoleh dan kemudian kaget seraya menahan seranganmu. Ya, gegara film populer yang kalian tonton semalam di rumah Kagami; Yang menceritakan para manusia yang bertahan hidup melawan manusia raksasa yang menyerang umat manusia, kau jadi meniru serangan dari karakter utama.

"O-Oi! (Name)! Awas kau!" ujarnya sengit sambil mencoba memakai sapu yang ia pakai tadi untuk menyerangmu. Kau tertawa lepas dan kalian saling berpura-pura bertarung meniru yang ada di televisi.

"Hyaa!"

"Uagh!"

"Terima ini!"

"Tidak secepat itu!"

"Kagami-kun dan (Name)-san, tolong hentikan mainnya. Kita sedang piket. Bagaimana kalau Pelatih dan _senpai_ yang lain datang? Kita bisa dikenai hukuman." Kuroko yang tengah merapikan handuk-handuk yang baru saja kering setelah dicuci olehnya dan Kawahara. Furihata dan Fukuda sedang membersihkan ruang loker kalian.

Dan Riko serta para anggota kelas dua lainnya sedang pergi karena urusan di luar lingkungan sekolah. Mereka berpesan kalau sudah selesai piket, kalian bisa langsung segera pulang.

"Tenang saja, semuanya pasti beres, Kuroko! Kita bisa dengan cepat membersihkan _gymnasium_ ini." Ujar Kagami, sambil saling bertarung denganmu dengan sapu kayu.

"Kalau kalian tidak mengerjakannya dan hanya bermain saja, pasti sudah selesai daritadi." Kuroko menyebut ujarannya dan membuat dua panah imajiner besar, menusuk tembus didada kalian.

_Sometimes, he can be so spicy in words_. Ya, ungkapan itu bergema dikepala kalian berdua untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang bagai pepatah; diam-diam menghanyutkan.

Setelah semuanya beres, kalian bersiap untuk pulang. Kau sudah berganti baju dengan seragam sekolah putrimu seperti biasa. Furihata dan dua temannya sudah pulang duluan karena untuk mengerjakan PR bersama; mereka patut dicap sebagai anak yang rajin sekali. Author bangga sama mereka.

Lanjut.

Tanganmu mengambil tas milikmu dan mulai beranjak untuk keluar. Tapi disaat kau hendak membuka pintu, pintu itu terbuka sendiri karena seseorang dari luar membuka pintu tersebut. Kau mendongak pada orang yang telah membukanya duluan. Dan disaat itulah kau tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan pemuda yang beberapa hari yang lalu kau temui.

"Yo. Tetsu. Aku datang ingin mengembalikan–" ucapnya dengan nada santai seraya kemudian tertegun sejenak melihatmu yang juga menatap balik padanya.

Berbadan lumayan tinggi–yang hampir sama dengan Kagami, berambut biru tua, bermata biru terang dan berkulit _dim_. Camkan itu.

Kau mengedip beberapa kali, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kagami dan Kuroko yang melihat kalian diam seperti itu, tampak bingung dan diam keheranan.

"AAHH!" kalian berdua berteriak lantang, saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

_Sweatdrop overload_

"Kau yang kemarin 'kan?! Pemuda dekil yang waktu itu?" ucapmu padanya, seraya masih menunjuk satu sama lain dengannya juga.

"Kau juga, gadis bodoh yang kemarin hampir ditampar oleh pemuda pucat itu, ya 'kan?" tanyanya keheranan karena bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.

"Aomine-kun. (Name)-san. Kalian saling kenal?" ceplos Kuroko pada mereka yang dari tadi diam bersama Kagami.

"Aomine?"

"(Name)?"

Kalian saling bertatapan balik, berkedip beberapa kali seperti orang bego'.

"KAU JUGA KENAL DENGANNYA, TETSU/TETSUYA-KUN?!" tanya kalian lantang secara bersamaan dengan menunjuk satu sama lain juga; dan padanya yang tengah menutup kedua telinga dengan kedua tangannya sendiri bersama Kagami yang merutuki kalian berdua.

"Kalian berisik sekali.." dumelnya saat Kuroko mengangguk dan melepas tangannya dari menutup telinganya.

"Dan bagaimana bisa kalian tahu satu sama lain? Bisakah kami dapat penjelasan?" kuroko menanyakan kalian berdua. Kau berkeringat dingin.

"I-Itu.."

"Begini.. kejadiannya.." Aomine menghela napas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

* * *

**AOMINE'S POV**

"Hhh.. Malasnya..." ujarku malas sambil berjalan dibelakang, mengikuti seorang gadis yang dulunya teman sepermainanku waktu masih kecil; Momoi Satsuki.

"Dai-chan! Lihat, kaos olahraganya bagus ya? Apa perlu kita beli untukmu? Kau 'kan kadang harus bawa dua kaos cadangan." tanyanya riang; dan sikapnya itu membuatku tambah malas meresponnya. "Terserah kau saja." Ujarku malas dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari kesibukan sendiri, lalu aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatian diriku yang kece ini.

Aku menuju ke sesi barang yang berada dekat tempat Satsuki tengah memilih baju. Dan yang kutemukan adalah sesi pakaian dalam perempuan khusus untuk olahraga.

Wah, ternyata ada juga surga kecil nyempil disini, pikirku mesum seperti biasa. Aku melihat-lihat dan mengambil salah satu dari pakaian dalam tersebut.

Ditanganku sudah memegang sebuah _sports bra_ yang lumayan besar dengan warna merah jambu. Kalau dikira-kira cukup untuk seukuran dada Satsuki. 'kan dia dadanya besar (walau masih kalah dengan Mai-chan tercinta yang dadanya montok dan indah, eaa~)

"Oi, Satsuki. Lihat." Ujarku agak semangat padanya seraya ia menoleh dan kemudian mukanya berubah jadi merah.

"Apa–D-Dai-chan! Apa-apaan kau?! Taruh kembali barang itu! Tidak baik menunjukkannya!" Satsuki ngomel padaku sambil merampas _sports bra _yang kupegang.

"Ini pasti cocok untukmu! 'Kan dadamu lumayan besar." Ujarku lagi lalu tersenyum sinis. "Kayak kamu saja yang tidak malu aku tunjukkan foto-foto vulgar punya Mai-chan tercinta–Aduh! Apaan sich! Sakit, tahu!" aku meringis kesakitan karena langsung dipukul kepalaku oleh kepalan tangannya dengan kerasnya.

"Hmph! Itulah imbalannya karena bicara kotor." Ujarnya angkuh, membuatku keheranan.

"Hah? Bicara kotor? Memangnya mulutku banyak sisa makanannya ya? Perasaanku aku sudah sikat gigi sebelum pergi lho.." ujarku bego' sambil berpikir keras; membuat Satsuki hanya bisa menepuk dahinya keras karena melihat sikapku yang walau jenius dan ganteng ini, jadi bego' sesaat. Tunggu, yang terakhir dicoret saja.

Satsuki, awas jenong lho. Jangan ditepuk terus dahimu. Nanti Tetsu nggak mau sama kamu lagi.

Lanjut ke cerita.

Samar-samar kami mendengar dari dekat sana ada banyak orang yang ramai melihat–berkumpul seperti melihat sesuatu.

"Eh.. ada apa ya, kok ramai sekali–E-Eh! Dai-chan! Kembalilah! _Mou_.. dasar.." Satsuki yang penasaran dan melihatku yang sudah tidak peduli, berusaha mengalahkan rasa penasaranku ini. Karena yang bisa mengalahkan diriku adalah aku sendiri. itulah _motto_-ku.

"Minggir sedikit, mau lihat.." gumamku sabil mencoba berjalan menyalip beberapa orang didepanku dan melihat bahwa ada dua orang sedang berdebat dan rebutan akan sesuatu.

Aku hanya bisa keheranan.

Kenapa? Karena mereka marah-marahan hanya karena berebut sepatu. Yang laki-lakinya tidak mau mengalah. Tapi si gadis itu juga tak pantang menyerah. Ada-ada saja.

Aku melebarkan mata saat aku melihat sang pemuda berambut hitam itu hampir mau berbuat kasar padanya; menampar sang gadis.

Tanpa kuketahui, hatiku tergerak untuk menghentikan perdebatan mereka. kutahan tangannya dan berujar untuk menghentikan mereka berdua untuk tidak saling menyakiti dengan fisik.

Laki-laki itu menatap kesal padaku dengan sengit dan membalas dengan nada menantang tapi aku balik menyahut dengan santai dengan kata yang tepat sasaran sehingga ia diam karena merasa terpojok sebelum menatap kesal padaku dan si gadis. Perempuan itu bergidik ngeri. Kasihan juga sich ngelihatnya begitu. Dan kulihat pemuda itu langsung pergi menjauh.

"Ah, aku balik ke Satsuki saja, nanti malah diomeli lagi." Pikirku dan langsung pergi dari sana, kembali lagi menuju Satsuki sebelum benar-benar diomeli lagi (yang aku hiraukan sepanjang jalan).

**END OF AOMINE'S POV**

* * *

"Begitu ya.. Gawat juga." Kise yang mendengarkan penjelasan Midorima di kejadian beberapa waktu lalu meminum habis _cola_ yang ia minum sejak dari tadi.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya lagi tepat setelah ia selesai menjelaskan. "Ya.. Kupikir juga begitu. Kalau sampai-sampai memengaruhi kita semua; bahkan masalah ini dibawa ke turnamen, pasti nanti jadi semakin rumit–nanodayo." Terangnya jelas.

"Tapi (Name)chii terlihat seperti gadis biasa, kok. Ia tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa _ssu_. Hanya sebagai aisten pelatih dari tim Kurokochii. Bagaimana bisa ia mempengaruhi kita–Yah, walau kadang aku bisa lihat ia punya sifat yang unik daripada gadis-gadis lainnya _ssu_." Ujar Kise panjang lebar, yang tak disangka Midorima juga menganggukkan kepalanya; setuju akan ujarannya.

Kise tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Hee.. Tak kusangka Midorimachii bisa setuju denganku _ssu_. Biasanya selalu membantah dengan pendapat lain."

Midorima menghela napas singkat. "Itu hanya kebetulan saja–nanodayo. Oha Asa hari ini mengatakan kalau Gemini bisa diajak bicara untuk hal seperti ini dan boleh saja setuju dengannya."

"Hidoi _ssu_!–Oh ya, lalu harusnya bagaimana, Midorimachii? Apakah kau bisa menolongnya? Kasihan juga jika gadis manis seperti dia harus diseret untuk masalah seperti ini _ssu_. Bisa saja ia tertangkap oleh mereka–_para serigala_ itu." Tanya Kise panjang lebar, menyomot kentang goreng yang belum habis.

Midorima menggeleng kecil, pelan dan tampak sedikit pasrah. "Aku tidak bisa menolongnya, hanya dialah yang bisa menolong dirinya sendiri." dan itu membuat percakapan berhenti sejenak dengan keheningan yang diisi oleh samar-samar suara para pelanggan yang bercakap-cakap dan pegawai restoran yang mondar-mandir dari dapur untuk membawa pesanan pelanggan yang ingin maupun sudah memesan. Dan angin yang menusuk tulang pun menyebar di udara luar yang mulai berangin lembut tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa cincin oranye itu baru dibeli olehmu, Midorimachii?"

"Oha Asa pagi ini bilang kalau aku harus memakai ini di jariku. Kalau tidak, nanti aku kena sial–nanodayo."

.

"Ternyata, tak kusangka kau melakukan hal seperti itu, (Name)-san." Kuroko bermuka datar seperti biasa dan kau hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah setelah Aomine menjelaskan pada mereka kejadian di sudut pandangnya ditambah penjelasan dari sudut pandangmu juga. Kalian beempat duduk di bangku panjang, saling berjejer. Urutannya adalah Kagami, Kuroko, kau dan Aomine.

"_G-Gomen_.." ujarmu pelan.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong. Ada perlu apa kau kemari, Aomine?" tanya Kagami, mengingatkannya kembali akan tujuan awal untuk datang ke tempat mereka.

"Oh iya, ini. Begini, Satsuki mau mengembalikan baju milik Tetsu yang ketinggalan. Ia menemukannya saat membereskan lemari bajuku dan memaksaku untuk mengembalikannya. _Hora_." Ujarnya seraya mengambil sebuah baju bergaris biru muda dengan dasar kain warna putih dari dalam tas olahraganya sebelum memberikannya pada Kuroko–yang menerima pengembalian tersebut. Hm? Baju?, pikirmu.

"_Doumo_. Kukira baju ini hilang entah kemana. Ternyata ada di Aomine-kun." Terangnya, melihat bajunya dulu yang ketinggalan.

"_Warui_. Aku terpaksa meminjam bajumu waktu itu karena bajuku basah karena keringat setelah latihan. Tapi sudah tidak muat lagi, jadi aku berniat untuk mengembalikannya tapi lupa sampai sekarang." Ujarnya lagi, menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan tampang santai.

"Dasar kau itu.. _AHOmine_." Kagami mengejek, membuat Aomine menatap kesal padanya.

"Apa katamu, _BAKAgami_?"

"Kutunggu kau di Winter Cup kali ini.."

"Hmph, kuterima tantanganmu." Dan dari mata mereka, kau melihat percikan listrik saling bertabrakan, menatap intens untuk saling berkelahi sebelum ditenangkan oleh Kuroko.

Dan kau yang melihatnya serasa tidak ada niat untuk ngomong apapun.

"Memangnya Tetsuya-kun dan Daiki-kun berteman sejak lama ya?" tanyamu pada mereka dan Kuroko mengangguk. "Ya. Kami satu SMP. Aku, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, Kise-kun, dan Midorima-kun, ditambah dua orang lagi. Di SMP Teiko." Jelasnya dan kau kaget.

"Wah.. Kebetulan sekali.." gumammu, tak menyangka bahwa mereka sudah berteman sejak lama. Sejak SMP pula.

"Ah. Jam berapa sekarang, (Name)?" tanya Aomine padamu, melirik ke arah jam tangan yang kau pakai dan kau menunjukkan waktunya.

"Jam lima lebih sepuluh–"

"Jam lima lebih sepuluh?! Gawat, Satsuki bakal mencariku disaat seperti ini. Aku harus kabur." Ia beranjak tergesa-gesa dan mengambil tasnya seraya berusaha berlari sebelum berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya padamu.

"Oh ya. (Name)." Kau melihat padanya. "Dadamu bagus tapi kecil. Pesanku adalah mungkin sedikit perawatan maka bisa jadi besar."

Kau membeku sesaat, termasuk Kagami tapi Kuroko terlihat tenang saat Aomine sudah meluncur keluar dari tempat kalian berdiri sebelum sebuah teriakan kesal dimulai dari hitungan 3, 2, 1..

"DASAR MESUUUUUMMMM!"

–keluar dari mulut mungilmu.

* * *

Teh yang mengucur dari teko berukir mewah; untuk dituang ke dalam dua buah cangkir yang juga berukir sama seperti tempat menampung teh tersebut. Seorang gadis berumur 20 tahun-an dengan seragam pelayan yang berwarna hitam-putih; dan menuangkan teh di cangkir tersebut kemudian membawanya dengan sebuah nampan dan berjalan menuju dua pemuda yang tengah duduk di sebuah ruangan besar; sebuah ruangan yang lumayan mewah dan megah, dan terlihat lapang dan luas untuk dua pemuda tersebut. Sang pelayan tersebut memasuki ruangan dan menaruh dua cangkir teh itu dengan sopan sebelum melangkah pergi keluar dari ruangan; meninggalkan dua pemuda yang tengah sibuk akan kesibukannya sendiri.

Salah satu pemuda itu mengemut sebuah lolipop yang ia makan sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela. Pandangannya kosong, merasakan kebosanan yang tak terkira. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang tengah sibuk memainkan sebuah permainan yang sepertinya selalu ia minati.

"Jadi... sampai lama kita harus berdiam diri? Aku ingin 'memakan'nya segera." sahut pemuda yang mengelum lagi lolipop yang ia pecahkan dan hancur didalam mulutnya.

"Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi. Kau harus sabar sebelum ingin mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Ya'kan?" ujar pemuda satunya lagi, mengambil salah satu buah pion yang terletak dipapan permainan itu sebelum memindahkannya di tempat lain; tepat disebelah pojok kanan selangkah di papan kotak permainan tersebut. Sebuah senyum kecil; tapi juga membuat bulu kuduk merinding–terbentuk dibibirnya, melengkung dengan sempurnanya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Skak mat."

"Hm? Hee.. Sudah dapat pencerahan?" sang pemuda yang memperhatikan temannya bermain itu pun membuka mulutnya.

"Setidaknya ada sedikit peluang untuk kita. Walau ada banyak orang asing yang akan mulai memperebutkannya, temanku." Ujarnya, menyenderkan diri pada senderan kursi yang megah itu seraya memberitahukan _ramalan_-nya pada pemuda yang sekarang mengemil coklat .

"Benarkah?.. Hmm~.." Ia bergumam seperti itu sambil memakan coklat batangan yang ia beli.

"Minggir. Orang asing tidak usah ikut campur." Ya itu dia, pikirnya.

"Ha?" Sang pemuda menatap bingung temannya yang tersenyum.

"Kata-kata tadi rasanya cocok untuk mengusir para orang asing itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya, seraya pemuda yang diajak oleh lawan bicaranya itu pun mengangguk setuju satu kali.

"Boleh juga.. Itu cocok sekali~" Ujarnya, membuat temannya semakin mengulum senyum; senyum mengerikan.

"Kau tahu? Kita bisa saja menyingkirkan mereka tanpa ada masalah. Percayalah, aku tahu segalanya." Ujarnya lagi, membuat temannya ini bisa percaya dan terbujuk untuk setuju.

"...Baiklah~ Tapi kalau kita salah langkah, kita yang dapat celaka." Ucapnya setelah terdiam sementara–membuat temannya yang membujuknya terlihat puas akan jawabannya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah punya rencana. Dan semuanya, tersimpan disini." Ia menunjuk kepala sampingnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia mempunyai rencana yang tak bisa temannya tebak. Sedikitpun.

"Lagipula," temannya menengok setelah mengunyah coklat yang ia makan tinggal setengah.

"Hanya ada hukum alam disaat seperti ini. Memakan atau dimakan." Ujarnya, membuat temannya memiringkan kepalanya; bingung.

"Hee?~.. Hukum alam? Apa itu?~.." tanyanya balik saat sang pemuda yang ia tanya itu mengambil cangkir miliknya dan mencium aroma yang khas.

_Earl Grey tea_, pikirnya sebelum menyesap dengan elegan selama beberapa saat sebelum menaruh cangkir itu kembali di meja.

"Ya. Dan kau akan mengerti saat itu tiba untuk memahaminya, teman." Ujarnya, mengulum senyum kecil, menutup matanya sebentar lalu membukanya; melihat kearah luar jendela. Langit berubah menjadi kejinggaan dengan awan putih dan abu-abu yang mulai terlihat. Dengan angin di tengah musim gugur yang tengah berhembus diluar dengan bebasnya.

Disisi lain, kau tak tahu akan takdir dan nasib apa yang akan menghampirimu selanjutnya.

.

**TuBerColosis**

* * *

**Omake dan pojok review (sumimasen karena bakal pendek banget!~~~)**

**Halo _minna~ Sumimasen, sumimasen_! Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janji buat update kilat. Saya dapet banyak pr mendadak dari guru-guru dan juga mulai fokus untuk persiapan Ujian Nasional karena saya sudah kelas 3 SMK ^^' jadi _hontou ni sumimasen deshita_ (_ _) *bow* Ah, mungkin untuk sekedar pemberitahuan. Kalau saya kemungkinan besar bakal update per bulan (kayak bayar listrik #plakk) karena saya mulai sibuk gegara libur sekolah sudah habis dan bakal diisi jadwal padat. Aduh, jadi maaf banget ya, reader-tachi. Boleh kok, saya dikeroyok *langsung dikeroyok* tapi kalo emang lagi waktu senggang, saya tetap melanjutkan chapter fic ini kok. jangan kuatir~ **

**Btw, bintang untuk chapter kali ini adalah Aomine Daiki~**

**Aomine: *tebar cipok* #plakk**

Author: Nah, karena kau bintangnya, maka balas semua reviewnya ya! *kasih semua kerta review*

Aomine: Waduh! Banyak amat, sich! Aku gak mau ah!

Author: Nanti aku bikin kamu jadi uke lho. #ngancam

Aomine: Ugh.. I-Iya.. baiklah. Ini dari **Hoshi Fumiko-san**. Katanya dia suka banget sifat imutnya Furihata. Oh, kasihan banget sich orang ini, kasihanin gue juga dong. Fic gue juag kebanyakan Angst terus dengan Tetsu–Hhh..Tenang aja, katanya Author, dia lagi proses buat bikin furi X reader jadi jangan lebay **#jleb**

Author: Aomine~

Aomine: IYA IYA! Hhh.. Astaga.. iya, silahkan berfagirling ria. Gue sampaikan salammu pada Midorima dan si Furihata atau apalah itu. Oh, yang ngobrol itu dirahasiakan. Kalo mau tahu, sini, dicipok dulu sama aku– *dipentung*

Author: Lanjut.

Aomine: Ini dari **meychan-5872682-san**. Perasaan nih orang seneng banget ngobrol ama lu ya, Author

Author: Haha, iya ya. Banyak banget kejadian yang bikin kami ngakak pas ngobrol. *ketawa lebar*

Aomine: Hmm.. Oke. Abaikan Author, iya, greget juga sih liatnya. Midorima ditabrak. Hahaha, mendingan jangan ketawa. Nanti disantet sama Midorima. *ketawa keras padahal gak boleh* Bwahahahaha... Super sekali lu! Berani request gitu sama Author! Mungkin Author tidak setuju–

Author: Aku setuju kok. 100% ._.

Aomine: ...Lanjut. Ukh.. apaan yang co cuit, dia kan gak _gentle_, gak kayak gue yang ganteng dan juga _gentle_ sama para gadis apalagi yang semok kayak Mai-chan. *nyengir*

Author: bohong. Adanya dirimu itu mesum nan dekil. **#jleb**

Aomine: *pundung di pojokan*Gue ganteng kok.. gue ganteng.. *ngigau sambil dengan mata kosong, muka depresi*

Author: karena _human error_ pada Aomine, saya lanjutkan reviewnya.

**meychan-5872682-san**: Etto.. disini saya buat Hyuuga dkk manggil teman-temannya pake nama panggilan maupun marga jadi tak masalah kalau mereka manggil pake nama depan. Maaf bikin bingung. *bow* gak, kok. Gak supernatural, jeng. Rahasia, tidak bisa dibocorkan *smirks* wkakaakakak XD saya juga sukanya nyeker kalo lari, jeng **#toss** haha, Nanti aku kasih liat reviewmu untuk Mido-kun dech. huahahahaa XDD Lu mah Cuma mikirin fujoshi world aja, nak. Sadar, tobat. Nanti kita hunting bareng-bareng gmbar mereka **#eh #threesomeinvolved** hehe, gak masalah. Makasih udah nyumbang review ya. Gak kok, malah saya bisa cerna dengan baik **#wat** arigatou~

**sherrysakura99-san**: gapapa, makasih udah nyampah di fic ini :3 ini udah update kok (OvO)/ haha, akan kusampaikan ke Kuroko-kun.

**Sakuragi Kyo-san**: ini masih lanjut kok, gak bakalan hiatus ^^ ehh.. ini udah karakter penulisan saya. Maaf ya kalo membuatmu tak nyaman :'3

**sakuzaki123-san**: Ini udah lanjut!~ X333

**Yuuchi Kawada-san**: hmm.. mungkin saja begitu, Yuuchi-san :3 akan kubetulkan, makasih atas sarannya ^^ hahahaha memang itu buat lucu-lucuan aja kok XDD wah, penggemar KiyoHyuu kah? **#plakk** nggak kok, yang laki-laki semuanya normal kok. Tidak berbelok. Untuk sementara ini **#nahlo** haha, dia sudah sembuh kok. Tenang aja ^^

**Rina Einbee-chan**: wah, selamat ya nak! ^w^ **#prokprok** gakpapa kok. _Feel free to call me with that name_ ^^ huahahaha baguslah kalau kau senang dengan tebaran cipoknya XD **#eh** wkwkwkwkwk XD iya, sudah diusahakan kok :3 makasih juga ya Rina-chan~ **#hugsback**

**hitsugayananda-san**: makasih karena sudah suka dan untuk pujiannya :3 ehehehe...iya kok. Wah, syukurlah, soalnya kadang otak saya gak jodohan sama humor QwQ **#wat** awas lho cekikikan. Ntar dikira mbak kunti :33 haha berarti anda alien? :D **#plakk** iya! Pasti lanjut kok! XD makanya jangan ketawa, ketularan dech, hahaha XD

**~Preview~**

**...**

"**Dia besar sekali, seperti raksasa.."**

**.**

"**Kau mau Maibou? Aku punya banyak kok."**

**.**

"**Terserah apa katamu, pokoknya aku takkan kalah darimu, lihat saja nanti!"**

**.**

"**Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Jadi tolong, jika bisa, kau dan teman-temannya bisa menjaga dia baik-baik."**

**.**

"**Aku akan menghancurkanmu."**

**.**

"**Keberuntunganmu, ada pada dirimu sendiri. Berusahalah."**

**.**

"**Jadi tinggal sebentar lagi, ya?" "Ya. Dan kita sudah siap untuk maju ke medan perang."**

* * *

**Selamat kembali masuk sekolah! XD :) :3**

**Best regards,**

**D.N.A. Girlz**


	7. Bonds of Conflict

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei**

**Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

**LETS BE IN PEACE AND LOVES SPORT ESPECIALLY BASKETBALL.**

**LONG LIVE SPORTS!**

* * *

"H-Hiks.. Hiks.. Uhh.." Kedua mata itu sembab–terlihat memerah dan mengeluarkan air mata yang tidak sedikit tapi ia tahan sebelum akhirnya tumpah juga mengalir dipipi pucat tersebut. _Tissue_ berhamburan dimana-mana; televisi menyala dan menampilkan program yang tengah disaksikan. Tangan sang empunya memegang _tissue_ dan mengelap ingus yang baru saja keluar dari hidungnya sendiri.

"Ukh.. Sedih banget sich, dramanya..." gumam seorang gadis yang menonton dan sudah duduk di sofa tersebut dengan nyamannya dan bersedih-sedih ria. Dengan seorang pria bertubuh jangkung yang juga sedang menahan tangis dari kedua matanya yang berkantung yang menyerupai _mata panda_ karena usia; yang juga duduk disampingnya.

"Jahat sekali! Padahal sebenarnya mereka teman baik di masa depan, kenapa Navira bisa menjadi musuhnya Ryuko dimasa lalu?! Apalagi mereka beda era! BEDA ERA!" geram pria tersebut sambil menggila sebelum menyambar beberapa _tissue_ untuk persiapan jika tangisnya akan meledak.

.

* * *

"_Jangan lakukan ini, kumohon, Stephanie-san! Kau dikuasai oleh Hinata dengan kelicikannya!" Ryukohime berjalan mundur perlahan; sambil mencoba menjelaskan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi sang gadis berambut merah dan bermata hijau_–_berdarah Inggris tersebut hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin, melagkah maju perlahan padanya._

"_Kau tidak mengerti, hei sang Miiko. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini. Kau mungkin hanya tahu hidup itu indah, tapi tidak bagiku! Aku dikhianati oleh Willem bahkan adikku sendiri tidak mendukungku! Aku takkan memaafkan orang yang hidupnya begitu indah!" Stephanie meneriakkan makian padanya dan menampar gadis penjaga kuil tersebut, menendangnya dengan sepatu hak tinggi miliknya yang berukuran 8 sentimeter, menjambakkan rambut hitam legam milik Ryukohime hingga beberapa helainya rontok._

_Muka Ryukohime yang halus mendapatkan bekas tamparan dipipi kanannya; ia menyentuhnya sambil menangis karena disiksa oleh gadis tersebut, berdoa agar sang kekasih; Ryugazaki Yuuji–Pangeran dari Tokyo–menyelamatkannya._

'_Ryugazaki-kun.. tolong..'_

* * *

.

Ya, itulah kau dan Paman Kagetora yang sedang menonton iklan opera sabun. Ternyata lumayan menarik juga untuk sebuah program televisi berseri ini bagi dirimu (yang mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari sepupumu yang lebih mengagumi drama korea dan drama jepang lokal). Ceritanya diambil dari masa lalu ketika perdagangan di Jepang dibuka secara terbuka pada abad 17 dan masa sekarang. Benar-benar cerita yang menarik, pikirmu sambil mengusap air matamu yang jatuh karena melihat adegan dimana Ryugazaki bertarung dengan Stephanie dengan pedang untuk menyelamatkan Ryukohime.

"Paman, lain kali ajak aku untuk melihat opera sabun yang ini saja ya.." ujarmu pada ayah dari Riko Aida tersebut–Kagetora Aida.

"Oke..Paman pasti bilang kalau drama yang ini bakal tayang kapan saja siarannya.." ujarnya sambil _meler_ dan mengusap _ingus_nya.

Ih, paman dan keponakan sama-sama jorok.

Setelah selesai bersedih-sedih ria dengan pamanmu, kau pun berjalan menuju kamarmu sendiri dan memasukkinya sebelum menutup pintumu. Kau berjalan menuju meja belajarmu dan duduk dikursi. Tanganmu mengambil sebuah pulpen dan sebuah buku sketsa.

Hobimu menggambar, dari pemandangan gunung kembar dua dengan sawah maupun gambar realistik, kau jelajahi semuanya. Dan syukurlah, kemampuanmu dalam bidang ini cukup dibilang lumayan–itupun kau menilainya dari dirimu sendiri. Sepintas, sesuatu terlintas dibenakmu, bersamaan dengan perut yang keroncongan tiba-tiba.

* * *

Rambutmu yang tergerai dan berhiaskan bandana berwarna ungu violet tersebut melambai ditiup angin sepoi dingin akan menjelangnya awal musim dingin dan berakhirnya musim gugur. Kau memakai sebuah _sweater_ berwarna krem pastel dan celana _pencil jeans_ berwarna putih. Memakai mantel _outer dress_ berwarna hitam hingga selutut dan memakai sepatu _boots_ ramping berwarna coklat muda.

Seminggu semenjak kejadian mendadak tersebut, kau telah mengenal banyak orang. Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap–Aomine Daiki–yang suka berpikiran mesum dan jadi suka kabur ke _gymnasium_ kalian dan menyembunyikan dirinya di ruangan loker di pojokan ketika Momoi Satsuki–manajer dari _Touou High School_ sekaligus teman masa kecilnya–lari mencarinya yang membolos setelah pulang dari latihan dan bertemu dengan kalian (sekalian main One-On-One dengan Kagami dkk). Takao Kazunari–teman akrab dari pemuda berambut warna lumut–Midorima Shintarou–juga keduanya kadang mampir untuk sekedar melihat-lihat keadaanmu dan latihan klubmu. Bahkan Kise sering mengirimkan pesan kata-kata puitis padamu ketika kalian saling bertukar alamat _e-mail_. Tipikal seorang Kise Ryouta; itulah yang diucapkan Kuroko ketika kau memberitahukan _e-mail_ tersebut padanya.

Mereka semua merupakan member dari _Kiseki No Sedai_ dari SMP Teiko dulu (kecuali Takao). Dan genaplah sudah kau berada hampir 3 minggu di _Seirin High School_–juga menjelang beberapa hari lagi akan ada ajang bergengsi yang diadakan bagi para klub basket di derajat SMA di seluruh Jepang–Winter Cup.

Wow, kau serasa mendadak cerdas akan dunia perbasketan di Jepang karena kurang _update_ disini.

_Cerdas_.

Kau berjalan menapaki jalan yang menuju ke sebuah taman kota. Dirimu sudah berniat bahwa hari ini akan berkeliling kota Tokyo. Berbekal pengetahuan secukupnya dan peta yang kau letakkan di tas bahumu, kau berangkat dari rumah dengan berjalan kaki dan memakai alasan bahwa kau akan berbeli makanan ringan–dan menolak ujaran Riko untuk memasak untukmu.

Kemudian matamu melihat ke arah depan. Disana ada sebuah air mancur yang terletak ditengah taman sebelum kemudian kau berjalan kesana dan duduk untuk melepas lelah sejenak ditepi air mancur besar tersebut.

Seraya kau mendongak, dan melihat kearah langit yang mulai menunjukkan warna abu-abu kehitaman serta suara gemuruh pertanda cuaca yang tak bersahabat bagimu.

'Ya ampun, sepertinya mulai akan hujan.' Pikirmu sebelum bangkit dan berlari kecil sambil memeluk tas berwarna merah marun-mu; berharap kau tidak akan kebasahan setelah ini.

* * *

"_Arigatou gozaimashita_!" wanita penjaga kasir itupun berujar setelah kau membayar dan kemudian menuju area keluar dari minimarket terdekat. Kau membeli banyak cemilan; khususnya Maibou. Entah kenapa, kau menyukai barang satu ini dan menjadikannya sebagai salah satu cemilan yang wajib kau beli untuk menyemil malam-malam dikamar sambil menonton kaset CD drama korea yang biasanya kau sewakan untuk beberapa hari.

Kemudian kau mendongak lagi. "Hhhh..Masih belum reda juga, ya.." gumammu pelan sambil menghela napas, disaat menatap butir-butir hujan yang datang dan tertumpah ke bumi. Akhirnya kau pun hanya bisa menunggu disitu, berdiri sambil menunggu hujan reda sehingga kau bisa langsung pulang.

Tanganmu merogoh kantong belanjaanmu dan mengeluarkan sebungkus Maibou untuk kau makan sambil menunggu redanya hujan. Bola matamu melirik ke arah sampingmu ketika merasakan bahwa bukan hanya kau saja yang ada disana.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi melebihi tinggi orang yang normal menyahut pada seorang teman sebelahnya. "Dia besar sekali, seperti raksasa.." ujarmu dalam hati.

"Muro-chin~ Kapan redanya? Aku bosan menunggu seperti ini~.." ujarnya dengan nada bosan. 'Nada suranya seperti orang yang nggak mau ngapa-ngapain,' pikirmu.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, ya. Sabarlah. Kita tunggu saja dulu." Ujar temannya yang berambut hitam legam dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah mata kanannya. Yang seperti ini pantas dijuluki _ikemen _sejati. 'Astaga, suaranya~', pekikmu dalam hati juga, merinding sedikit ketika tahu nada suaranya seperti apa. Pipimu saja sampai panas!

Serak-serak basah alais _juicy. Yummy~_ #plakk

Kau menghela napas untuk melepas lelah seraya menatap jalan yang menyepi, sedikit lupa bahwa tanganmu masih memegang bungkusan cemilan yang terbengkalai.

"Ehh~.. Menyebalkan sekali..." pemuda berambut ungu itu memasang muka cemberut kemudian melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Kau menghela napas, dan merasakan seseorang tengah menatapmu. Kepalamu kau tolehkan dan melihat ternyata pemuda itu sedang menatap sesuatu yang kau pegang.

Sebungkus maibou.

Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya ia kelihatan kelaparan. Mukanya itu loh, kelihatan melas banget.

'Ya sudahlah, mungkin dia mau cemilan ini.' Pikirmu dan menyodorkannya pada pemuda berambut ungu tersebut.

Ia tertegun sejenak dan menatap padamu yang langsung kau sahut. "Kau mau Maibou? Aku punya banyak kok."

Dan kedua matanya langsung berbinar-binar, ekspresinya terlihat bahagia dan terlihat girang. Satu keringatmu jatuh.

"Benarkah?~ Boleh untukku, nona?~" ujarnya dan kau mengangguk satu kali seraya ia menerimanya dan kemudian segera memakannya dengan lahap setelah membuka bungkusnya.

'Sudah kuduga, dia memang kelaparan..' gumammu dalam hati dan kemudian sang pemuda _ikemen _menoleh ke arah teman raksasanya sekaligus kaget ketika melihat temannya itu mau memakan cemilan berbentuk silinder tesebut.

"Atsushi, darimana kau dapatkan–Oh." Ia hampir saja berubah marah tapi kemudian terdiam ketika melihatmu ada disitu. Dan kau merasa tidak enak jika tidak berbicara sesuatu.

"A-Anu.. Maaafkan aku. Tapi, sepertinya temanmu ini sejak tadi menatap Maibou milikku jadi aku berikan padanya. Maaf ya." Kau berasa tidak enak padanya, dan tertawa garing sambil mengusap-usap leher belakangmu dengan gaya kikuk kemudian membungkuk singkat.

'MATI AKU!' teriakmu lantang dalam hati, takut akan kemarahan atas kelancanganmu tadi.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum lembut padamu dan berkata, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok. Dia memang selalu lapar. Justru kami yang meminta maaf karena sudah mau repot-repot memberikan makanan pada temanku ini, nona. Maafkan kami. Ayo, kamu minta maaf juga, Atsushi." Ujarnya pada pemuda yang tengah melahap cemilan Maibou yang kau berikan tadi sebelum dengan polosnya ia menurut dan membungkuk minta maaf dengannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Mendengar ujarannya, kau tersenyum lega dan mencoba mencegah mereka berbungkuk. "Syukurlah. Tidak perlu minta maaf kok, aku tidak keberatan untuk soal cemilan. Dia bisa mengambilnya untuknya sendiri." balasmu dan tersenyum balik padanya lalu pada pemuda satunya lagi yang tengah memakan kembali Maibou terebut. Ia menatapmu balik dan tersenyum.

Terlihat jelas pandangan matanya berucap 'terima kasih' padamu dengan senyum polos layaknya anak kecil yang senang karena mendapatkan mainan kesayangannya; dari sang pemuda berambut ungu tersebut. Dengan melihatnya saja, kau bisa lega dan situasi tidak jadi berakhir canggung.

* * *

"A-Ahh.. Kagami-kun.. Jangan.." Suara yang hampir datar tapi juga merasa gelisah milik pria berambut biru langit itu terdengar.

TWITCH

"Tahan sebentar lagi, Kuroko.. Sedikit lagi." Terdengar juga suara pemuda berambut merah gradasi hitam itu yang menyuruhnya menahan.

"T-Tapi itu–Ngh!~.." Dan terdengarlah desahan kecil dari mulut mungilnya, tapi malah terus terdengar lagi dan lagi.

Kagami juga hampir terengah-engah napasnya, seperti sulit mengeluarkan sesuatu.

TWITCH

"Nh.. K-Kaga–Ahh.."

"Kuroko, jangan dulu–Ya 'kan, kau sich.." Kagami merasa tidak puas, membuat Kuroko menoleh padanya dengan tatapan cemberut walau masih datar. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak bisa, Kagami-kun."

TWITCH

"Oke, kita lakukan lagi!"

TWITCH

"Ap–"

"BERHENTIIIIIII!" Suara cempreng milikmu menengahi percakapan 'ambigu' yang membuatmu berteriak layaknya orang yang seperti marah karena kesetanan.

Oh iya, kau memang sedang marah pada mereka.

Seketika itu juga Kagami dan Kuroko jadi tuli sementara.

Kagami menoleh ke arahmu dan hanya bisa bilang. "Ha?" Seketika, tensi darahmu naik dan berujar.

"_Don't 'ha?' me!_ Kalian ini benar-benar membuatku risau, tahu nggak sich!" sergahmu marah padanya sambil keceplosan bahasa inggris.

"Memangnya kenapa, (Name)? Kami 'kan tidak melakukan apapun padamu, ya 'kan Kuroko?" Kagami menolehkan kepalanya pada pria yang lebih kecil darinya dan Kuroko hanya bisa berkedip beberapa kali dan menghindari tatapan kalian berdua.

"I-Itu.." Keraguan itu membuat Kagami bingung. Ada apa dengan dunia–eh! Maaf, author salah naskah.

Ehem, lanjut.

"Tetsuya-kun, kau tadi itu mendesah! MENDESAH! Kau hampir terdengar mendesah seperti seorang gadis, tahu nggak sich!" ujarmu, menekankan dan menggaris bawahi kata tersebut sambil menunjuk tajam padanya di depan wajahnya dan ia baru menyadari itu dengan santai dan tenangnya. "Benarkah?"

"Dan kau, Taiga-kun! Apa-apaan dengan perkataanmu yang terakhir tadi, hah? Kata-katamu itu sangat menggantung sekali!" tambahmu, dan ia langsung menyahut untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

"Oi, aku tidak berkata seperti itu! Dan apa maksudmu menggantung?!" dan kau hanya bisa menjambakki rambutmu sendiri, dan bertanya pada dirimu sendiri dengan lantang dalam hati dengan nada frustasi.

'Dan kenapa juga aku merasa senang sekali ketika kalian melakukan percakapan ambigu bin nista itu, sich!'

Dan tingkah anehmu hanya bisa membuat dua orang itu terdiam dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain sambil menyimpulkan satu hal yang pasti.

(Name) sedang kumat.

Setelah bisa mengontrol emosimu yang labil tadi, kau menghadap pada mereka dengan tampang malas. "Kalian ini.. Sebenarnya sedang apa sich sampai obrolan kalian terdengar aneh begitu?"

Kagami menjawab polos. "Sedang mengorek kotoran telinga Kuroko."

Kuroko tak kalahnya menjawab dengan datar bak triplek. "Kagami-kun sedang mengorek kotoran telingaku."

Mereka sedang melakukan ritual mengorek kotoran telinga masing-masing sambil duduk di lantai atap; duduk _lesehan_ saat istirahat kalian di atas atap sekolah.

"TERUS KENAPA BISA SAMPAI JADI PERCAKAPAN ANEH BEGITU, HAH?!" keinginan untuk memukul wajah mereka berdua tersirat jelas di ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan sekarang.

Mungkin setelah ini mereka akan pulang ke rumah dengan muka penuh bonyokan tercinta yang diterima darimu.

Lalu seseorang datang menuju kalian, memanggil namamu.

"Oh, itu dia. Oi, (Name)-chan!" Kau menoleh dan mendapati Koganei dan Mitobe yang membuntuti kawannya dan menuju ke arah kalian bertiga.

"Ah, Koga-senpai, Rinno-senpai. Ada apa?" tanyamu pada mereka.

"Begini. Katanya Riko, pulang sekolah kita tidak akan latihan–khusus untuk hari ini."

Kau, Kuroko dan Kagami saling berpandangan satu sama lain lalu pada kedua pemuda kelas sebelas tersebut.

"Memangnya ada apa sampai tidak latihan?" tanyamu lagi.

"Katanya libur latihan dulu untuk hari ini saja. Begitu katanya." Ujarnya dan disambut anggukan beberapa kali oleh Mitobe yang tersenyum kecil.

"Ohh.. begitu ya.." gumammu dan Koganei pamit untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Ya sudah, aku dan Rin-chan pergi dulu. Mau ke kantin. Dah!" Mereka melambai dan kau juga melakukan hal yang sama pada mereka sambil berterima kasih atas infonya sebelum mereka berdua turun lewat pintu masuk atap dan hilang dari pandanganmu.

Kau menoleh ke arah dua pemuda yang terdiam itu dan duduk dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Jadi? Tidak ada latihan nich?" Kagami memperbaiki posisi duduknya; duduk bersila, melipatkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantalan dan bersender di pagar besi tepian atap.

Engkau mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa begitu. Mungkin Riko-Oneechan menginginkan kalian semua agar tidak terlalu tegang akan latihan dan juga kompetisi yang bakal berlangsung beberepa hari ke depan. Supaya rileks sekalian buat _refreshing_, begitu." Jelasmu.

"Aku baru sadar kalau pelatih mulai harus benar-benar perhitungan." Kuroko yang dari tadi diam saja membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa bicara begitu?" tanyamu pada Kuroko ayng memakan roti _sandwich_ yang ia beli di kantin dan menjawab, "Karena dia belajar dari pengalaman." Kau masih bingung.

Kagami menghela napas dan menambahkan. "Maksudnya dulu tidak ada namanya bolos latihan maupun libur, jadi masih latihan walau libur dari kegiatan itu–tidak seperti sekarang."

"Ah, begitu ya..." Kasihan juga mereka, pikirmu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau apa setelah pulang sekolah?" tanyamu pada mereka.

"Hmm... Tiduran di rumah lah, memangnya apa lagi." Jawaban yang sekenanya dari seorang Kagami Taiga yang tukang makan dan _molor_ tapi geniusnya basket.

"Membaca buku novel yang belum aku tamatkan sampai malam dan belajar." Ujar Kuroko sambil makan rotinya.

"Kalau aku bersemedi di kamar." Ucapmu yang membuat Kagami menoleh cepat padamu. "Bersemedi? Seperti _yoga_ atau semacamnya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Bukan, bukan yang itu. Bersemedi di kamar sambil menonton film drama." Ujarmu enteng sambil mengibaskan tangan kananmu dan segera membuat Kagami menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Bersemedi apaan tuh.." dumelnya sambil kau dan Kuroko tertawa kecil. Berkumpul dengan mereka berdua rasanya asyik sekali ketika berbincang tentang hal-hal yang dari masuk akal hingga tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

Dan kau berharap bahwa persahabatan kalian tetap berlanjut terus.

Tapi kau tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah ini.

* * *

Bunyi benda kecil dilempar oleh seseorang ke jendela kaca atas yang mempunyai balkon itu terdengar jelas, membuatmu mendongakkan kepala dari buku pelajaran yang kau baca dan kemudian berdiri dari kursimu sebelum membuka gorden dan membuka kaca jendela kamarmu disaat suara sahutan yang berasal dari bawah terdengar memanggil namamu.

"(Name)!"

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada sumber suara tersebut. Terlihat Furihata yang melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya dengan senyum riang, Kawahara, Fukuda, Kuroko juga Kagami yang mendongakkan kepala mereka untuk melihatmu yang menoleh ke bawah. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kamarmu di lantai dua.

"Ah, ternyata kalian! Kukira burung yang mematuk jendelaku." Ucapmu asal dan disahut oleh Kagami yang marah-marah karena ia yang ternyata melempar batu tumpul kecil. Kaupun langsung menyuruh mereka untuk masuk sebelum kau keluar dari kamarmu dan berlari ke lantai bawah untuk membukakan pintu agar mereka bisa masuk ke dalam. Paman Kagetora sedang pergi beberapa hari untuk kerjaan yang kau tak tahu apa itu (katanya bakal bawa oleh-oleh untukmu dan Riko kalau sudah pulang.) dan kau berpikir bahwa Pamannya masih menganggap kalian sebagai anak kecil–makanya Riko sering marah-marah padanya tapi masih saja merasa umurnya baru 18 tahun dengan kegemaran ala ibu-ibu kompleks.

Sedangkan Riko pergi karena ada urusan mendadak dan pergi ke salah satu rumah temannya yang tak bisa ia beritahu siapa namanya. Apalagi yang membuatmu curiga adalah, dia berpakaian feminim dan manis sekali layaknya gadis yang bakal berkencan dengan pacarnya.

Jangan-jangan ia diam-diam pergi berkencan? Tapi dengan siapa? Dia 'kan tidak punya pacar, pikirmu saat itu ketika cengo sendiri–membiarkan ia keluar dan menyuruhmu untuk menjaga rumah.

Kau menyuruh mereka berlima duduk di sofa panjang diruang tamu.

"Rumahnya sepi sekali." Sahut Kagami yang menengok ke sekitar dan kau membalasnya. "Orang-orang sedang pergi, dan aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga."

"(Name)-san, apa kau ada waktu kosong sekarang?" tanya Kuroko tanpa basa-basi.

Kau berpikir sejenak dan menggangguk. "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kami ingin mengajakmu pergi untuk jalan-jalan ke taman bersama kami. Yah.. Mungkin aneh jika hanya kau yang hanya perempuan diantara kami, tapi bisakah?" Fukuda tertawa miris dan Kawahara mengangguk.

"Iya, serasa kalau ada (Name)-chan, kami jadi lebih lengkap dan bersemangat." Ujarnya disambut anggukan lainnya.

Kau yang menatap mereka sejenak akan itu, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Hehehe.. Aku tidak keberatan kok. Kalian tidak usah sungkan denganku." Kau berdiri dan meminta mereka untuk menunggu sebentar agar kau bisa berganti baju.

Setelah lima belas menit kemudian, kau turun dari tangga dengan pakaianmu untuk keluar.

Karena sudah mulai masuk akhir musim gugur dan di awal musim dingin, kau akhirnya memakai syal berwarna abu-abu berpola kotak-kotak dengan _sweater_ berwarna putih, jaket tebal berwarna merah marun yang resletingnya kau biarkan terbuka dan celana jeans yang berwarna hitam serta tas selempangan berwarna oranye cerah. Rambutmu kau jadikan kuncir kecil disamping kanan kepalamu sementara kau biarkan rambutmu yang lainnya tergerai.

"Maaf menunggu lama! Ayo, kita pergi sekarang." Ujarmu saat masuk ke dalam ruang tamu lagi, membuat mereka berlima mengedarkan pandangannya padamu dan menatap kagum sejenak.

"Wah.."

"Eh.."

"..."

Muka Furihata bersemu merah, begitu juga dnegan yang lainnya. Kagami hanya bisa menganga sedikit dengan muka kaku sementara Kuroko hanya bisa sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya saat menatapmu yang telah berpakaian rapi seperti itu.

Mungkin kau tak tahu, tapi mereka semua bersamaan menyetujui dan menyerukannya dengan lantang dalam hati.

'(NAME)/-CHAN/-SAN, KENAPA KAU TERLIHAT MANIS SEKALI!'

Kau yang bingung akan tatapan mereka hanya bisa diam dan bertanya lagi. "U-Uhm.. Jadi atau tidak nich?" dan mereka segera tersadar dari imajinasi yang mulai menyeruak didalam kepala mereka berlima.

Dan kalian pun akhirnya berangkat menuju taman setelah mengunci rumah dan menaruh kunci cadangannya di bawah karpet rumah.

Jalan beberapa belas menit, kalianpun sampai ditaman kota. Banyak daun yang sudah jatuh berguguran dari pepohonan dan ada juga daun yang diterbangkan angin dengan lemah gemulainya, seperti sedang mengajaknya menari sebelum jatuh perlahan diatas tanah yang kau pijak sekarang ini. Pemandangan disana serba oranye bercampur emas dan coklat. Membuat penyegaran tersendiri untuk orang-orang yang melihatnya–termasuk kau dan yang lainnya.

"Mnhn~.. Disini segar sekali..Aku jadi mengantuk.." Kagami meregangkan kedua tangannya diudara dan menguap. Sepertinya ia mulai terjangkit aura kantuk.

Bukan aura kasih maupun katok lho ya. Jangan salah tebak dulu.

"Bukannya sebentar lagi musim dingin ya? Masih belum turun salju juga.." Furihata menyahut dan kedua teman lainnya juga mengangguk kecil.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Dan pertandingan tinggal beberapa hari lagi, ya." Ujarmu pada mereka sambil menangkap daun yang berada jatuh diatasmu setelah melompat kecil.

"Iya, kau benar." Kuroko menggumam dan kalian diam sesaat sambil berjalan sebelum kemudian Kagami mencium dan mengendus bau harum yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Kuroko yang melihatnya bertanya pada sang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tersebut. "Ada apa, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami masih mencoba konsentrasi mencium baunya. "..Bau takoyaki.. Harum sekali.." ujarnya pelan dan membuatmu sumringah.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita beli takoyaki sebentar? Takoyaki yang masih hangat yang diangkat dari panggangannya bagus untuk cuaca dingin seperti ini." Usulmu dan kemudian mereka semua setuju dan kalian berjalan menuju kedai takoyaki yang memang dekat dari tempat kalian berdiri kemudian memesannya.

Setelah memesannya dan membayar makanan kalian masing-masing, kalian memakan takoyaki sambil berjalan santai ditaman.

"Hmm~ Enak sekali!" ujarmu saat sumringah dengan senyum lebar ketika merasakan rasa nikmat dan hangat-hangat panas dari takoyaki yang kalian beli.

"Tidak buruk juga, enak.." Kagami menyahut sambil mengunyah beberapa kotak takoyaki yang ia pesan.

Kuroko dan yang lainnya dengan santainya memakan takoyaki mereka juga; menyetujui kalian berdua sambil berjalan.

Matamu melihat-lihat ke arah sekitar. Kemudian Kuroko menyahut. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat seperti biasanya?"

"Boleh saja. Lewat saja ya." Kagami merespon dan yang lain mengiyakan juga.

"Uhm, tempat seperti biasanya?" kau menatapnya bingung.

"Ditaman ini sebenarnya juga ada lapangan basket untuk umum yang letaknya berada dipinggir barat. Kami dulu juga latihan dan main kompetisi 5 vs 5 disini antar regu kalau diluar kegiatan latihan." Jelas Kuroko padamu seraya kau mengerti.

"Wah.. Jadi, seperti _Street Basketball_ ya? Hebat!" kagummu sambil membayangkan kalau nanti pasti lapangannya besar dan seperti di Amerika.

Tak lama kemudian kalian sampai di sebuah lapangan basket yang lumayan luas tempatnya dan beruntung sekarang tak ada yang sedang bermain. Kau menoleh ke sekeliling dengan penasaran yang ada di dirimu, langsung pergi dan tak menyadari bahwa kau terpisah dari kelompokmu yang berputar balik setelah hanya lewat sekilas dari lapangan tersebut.

Kau berjalan menuju salah satu tiang basket yang berdiri tegak disana lalu mendongak. Tinggi yang kira-kira sekitar dua seperempat meter membuatmu harus melihat agak keatas karena ukuran badanmu yang lebih pendek daripada benda tersebut. _Ring_ basket yang menggelantung diatasnya terlihat membayang sedikit karena ditimpa oleh sinar matahari yang mulai menyinari hari yang sedikit berangin tersebut.

Sambil menghela napas, kaupun mulai berjalan balik untuk pergi menyusul yang lainnya disaat kau mendengar suara memanggilmu samar-samar dari kejauhan.

"Hei!" kepalamu kau tolehkan ke belakang saat melihat rupanya seorang pemuda yang berjalan menghampirimu dan berdiri dihadapanmu, kau memasang raut muka bingung sebelum raut itu berubah menjadi terkejut ketika tahu siapa yang memanggilmu.

"Kau.. Yang kemarin dengan teman besarmu itu 'kan?.." Kau bertanya padanya; memastikan dan ia melemparkan senyum lembut padamu.

"Ternyata kau mengingatku, nona." Senyumnya bagaikan malaikat ditambah wajah tampan orientalnya dan rambut hitam legamnya tersebut.

"Iya–Ah, tapi, aku tidak tahu namamu siapa. Maaf karena udah tidak sopan.." kau tertawa garing sambil mengelus belakang lehermu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan kami juga karena sudah membuatmu kerepotan karena temanku yang sedang kelaparan waktu itu." Ucapnya santai dan kemudian menambahkan. "Baiklah, mulai dari awal. Namaku Himuro Tatsuya. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Salamnya, tersenyum kecil sambil membungkukkan badannya singkat.

"A-Ah, iya. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. Aku (First Name) (Last Name)." Kau membungkuk singkat padanya juga.

"Hmm.. (Name), ya.. Nama yang cantik seperti orangnya, ya." pujinya terkekeh kecil; membuatmu merona akan pujiannya.

"A-Ah.. Te-Terima kasih.. Tapi tidak juga kok..." Aduh, hatimu tiba-tiba jadi seperti air mendidih panasnya sampai memuncak ke kepalamu dan pastinya kau bisa menebak bahwa rona merah di pipimu itu terlihat jelas.

Lalu terlihat dari belakang, ada seseorang yang menghampiri kalian, berjalan santai sambil membawa beberapa cemilan di dekapannya.

"Muro-chin jahat, meninggalkanku sendirian." Ujarnya dengan nada seperti anak _ngambek_ sambil berujar padanya.

"Maaf, Atsushi. Tadi aku ada urusan."Himuro menjawab pada pemuda itu dan kemudian dia menoleh padamu.

"Ehh?~ Muro-chin, dia.." ujar sang pemuda berambut ungu sambil kedua matanya berkedip beberapa kali dan disambut anggukan sekali oleh Himuro.

"Ya, betul, Atsushi." Ujarnya membetulkan.

"Ah, kau.. gadis pemberi cemilan itu 'kan?" tebaknya dan kau hanya bisa menghela napas. Julukan baru nich, pikirmu dalam hati.

"Halo. Aku (First Name) (Last Name), maaf karena kemarin tidak sempat berkenalan." Kau membungkuk singkat padanya dan ia membalas sama.

"Aku Murasakibara Atsushi, salam kenal, (Name)-chin~.." ujarnya santai, dan tetap didekapannya ia masih memeluk cemilan-cemilan yang sepertinya baru ia beli.

_Are?_ (Name)-chin?

"I-Iya, salam kenal juga." Balasmu padanya walau kau masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia memanggilmu dengan embel-embel 'chin' dibelakangnya. Mungkin caranya sendiri dalam memanggil nama orang yang dikenalnya. Mungkin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini, (Name)-san?" tanya Himuro padamu dan kau menjawab, "Ah, aku hanya pergi ke taman ini sambil sekedar jalan-jalan bersama teman-temanku."

Himuro tertegun, "Teman-teman? Kau terpisah dari rombongan?"

Eh?

Kau melihat-lihat ke sekeliling dan baru menyadari kalau kau sudah terpisah dari teman-teman se-angkatanmu.

"Astaga! Iya, kau benar! Aku harus segera mencari mereka–tapi aku tidak tahu mereka ada dimana.." kau berkeluh kesah pada dirimu sendiri, dan kepanikanmu terus memuncak.

Murasakibara dan Himuro saling bertatapan satu sama lain sejenak lalu kemudian bertanya padamu.

"Mungkin kami bisa bantu. Siapa nama salah satu temanmu dari rombongan?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam legam tersebut.

"Dia–"

"(Name)!" Ketika kau akan menjawab pertanyaan Himuro, disaat itu juga suara sahutan memanggil namamu dari jauh dibarengi oleh suara derap kaki yang dengan cepatnya mendekat menuju arahmu.

Kepalamu kau tolehkan bersamaan dengan pandanganmu teralihkan untuk melihat seseorang tersebut yang memanggil namamu.

"Taiga-kun!" Kau melihatnya yang berlari kecil menghampirimu dan kemudian langsung menyemprotmu dengan sindiran.

"Dasar kau ini, apakah hobimu itu selalu menghilang seperti Kuroko, ha?" sindirnya dan kau hanya bisa diam cemberut sambil menunduk.

"_Taiga-kun no baka_, aku tidak punya aura tipis seperti dia lho ya." Ujarmu sambil memeletkan lidahmu dengan tampang mengejek, membuatnya memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menghela napas dan kemudian melihat ke arah belakangmu sebelum akhirnya tertegun dengan tampang lumayan kaget diganti dengan raut wajah serius.

"..Himuro Tatsuya, Murasakibara Atsushi.." Kau berkedip beberapa kali seraya menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga secara bergantian.

"Uhm. Taiga-kun.. Kau kenal mereka?.." tanyamu pelan padanya sebelum ia mengangguk kecil.

"Ya.." jawabnya dan kemudian membungkamkan mulutnya, menggeretakkan giginya. Dari ekspresinya, Kagami seperti menunjukkan rasa tidak senang pada mereka; sepertinya ada konflik diantara mereka, dan kau merasakan bahwa atmosfernya mulai tidak enak; suasananya suram seketika.

Kau menolehkan kepalamu pada Himuro yang tertawa kecil seketika. Alismu kau tautkan bersama; menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Ternyata begitu ya.. " ujarnya lalu tersenyum misterius pada kalian lalu ia melirik pada Atsushi. "Jadi dia, ya, Atsushi?.." tanyanya pada Murasakibara seraya melihatmu dari atas atau bawah sejenak dan mengangguk, mengiyakan jawabannya.

"Hmm~.. Sepertinya begitu." Ujarnya dan kau malah bertambah bingung sementara Kagami menatap tajam pada mereka berdua dengan mata _dark ruby-_nya.

'Apa.. maksud dua orang ini?..' pikirmu dalam hati; masih mencari jawaban dari kebingunganmu tapi tak berdaya.

Himuro mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kagami sambil tersenyum kecil. "_I have second thought that you would be here, Taiga_."

Hah?

Kagami membalas dengan beraninya lewat bahasa yang sama. "_Well, you shouldn't be so surprised about it. Tatsuya_. _We lived in the same town, aren't we?_"

Kau membelalak kaget ketika mereka bercakap seperti itu.

Asli, pakai bahasa asing.

Dua rius.

Demi sempak Mukuro yang menggantung di tiang bendera dan dijadikan bendera wajib militer _Namimori Jr. High_.

Eh, kok jadi ngawur? Oh, maaf, pembaca. Salah naskah dari fandom mafia sebelah. Lanjut ya!

Mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, membiarkan keheningan berbicara dalam kalbu ketika isyarat mata mereka berbicara antara satu sama lain.

Kagami mendecik. Kau cepat-cepat bertanya pada Kagami, "Taiga-kun, sebenarnya Himuro-san itu siapamu? Dan kenapa kalian bisa saling berbicara dengan bahasa inggris?"

Melihat ekspresimu yang ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka berdua, Kagami hanya bisa bungkam–mengalihkan pandangannya seperti tidak ingin membicarakan apapun.

Apapun tentang hubungannya dengan seorang Himuro Tatsuya.

"Kau mau tahu, (Name)-san? Apa hubunganku dengan Taiga?" Dan kali ini, Himuro yang membuka mulutnya yang _ember_. Kau menolehkan kepalamu dan mengangguk mantap.

"Iya."

"Sebenarnya.. kami berdua adalah teman sepermainan dan sama-sama tinggal di Amerika. Yah~.. Bisa juga dibilang..." ia berpikir sejenak–menaruh jari telunjuknya untuk menopang dagunya dan tersenyum kecil lagi.

"Aku berperan sebagai seorang kakak untuknya."

DEG

Kau membelalak kaget dengan kedua pupil matamu melebar dan seraya menoleh cepat kepada teman angkatanmu.

Kagami masih menunduk dengan poni rambutnya menutupi ekspresinya sekarang, memalingkan mukanya darimu. Kau bertanya dengan nada hati-hati padanya, mencoba memastikan apakah benar atau tidak.

"Taiga-kun.. Apakah yang dikatakan oleh Himuro-san.. itu benar atau tidak?.."

Ia tetap bungkam, semakin memalingkan wajahnya dari pandanganmu, membuatmu terdiam sambil tertegun; dan membuat semakin yakin kalau kemungkinan besar hal yang kau tanyakan itu mempunyai jawaban positif.

Bahumu melemas sedikit disaat Atsushi menyahut.

"Ah. Sudah saatnya pergi. Muro-chin. Ayo." Ujarnya santai seperti biasa dan Himuro mengangguk kecil padanya sebelum tersenyum misterius.

"Oh ya, sebelum itu, ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, Taiga." Kagami melirik tajam padanya sebelum pemuda berbola mata _onyx_ tersebut melanjutkan.

"Sebaiknya bersiap-siaplah untuk menerima kekalahan saat kita bertemu di _Winter Cup_ nanti, karena Yosen akan membalaskan dendamnya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil, membuat Kagami mendecik dan membalasnya.

"Terserah apa katamu, pokoknya aku takkan kalah darimu, lihat saja nanti!" sergah Kagami mulai memanas; hatinya panas diprovokasi seperti itu. Miris; Orang yang dulunya sebagai seseorang yang dekat dengan dia kini telah menjadi musuhnya.

Himuro mengangkat bahunya dengan tenang dan berujar seperti ujaran panas sang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tersebut hanyalah angin lalu.

"Baiklah jika kau berkata begitu.." ujarnya. Kagami mendelik tajam padanya dan berujar padamu.

"Ayo (Name). Kita pergi dari sini." Kau agak terperanjat dan mengangguk cepat. "Iya.."

Baru kau melangkahkan kakimu satu langkah, Himuro menyahut padamu.

"(Name)-san, satu hal lagi untukmu." Kau menghadap pada mereka berdua kemudian fokus kepada Himuro.

"Apa itu?.." tanyamu padanya.

"Bisakah kau... menjaga Taiga untukku?" pintanya pelan, membuatmu tertegun sejenak. Kau menatap sejenak Himuro yang tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi.. aku merasa, sepertinya aku bisa mempercayakan dirinya padamu, (Name)-san." Ujarnya lagi sebelum menambahkan.

"Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Jadi tolong, jika bisa, kau dan teman-temannya bisa menjaga dia baik-baik." Ucapnya, bersamaan dengan angin yang dengan pelan berhembus diantara kalian bertiga; dan kau masih saja tetap berdiri disana, mendengarkan pintanya seperti sebagai seorang kakak yang menitipkan adik tercintanya kepadamu.

"...Baiklah, aku akan menjaga Taiga-kun." Jawabmu mantap sambil mengangguk, membuat Himuro tersenyum lebar; seperti lega ketika mendengar bahwa kau mau melakukan pinta kecilnya tersebut.

"Terima kasih, (Name)-san. Aku sangat menghargainya." Ujarnya dan kau membungkuk singkat untuk mohon pamit dan pergi menyusul Kagami yang telah berjalan duluan–meninggalkan dua pemuda yang masih berada di lapangan basket kosong tersebut.

"...Muro-chin, sudah selesai nich?" ucap Murasakibara memecah keheningan yang tadi menyeruak dan disahut oleh Himuro.

"..Iya. Mari, kita kembali, Atsushi." Ujarnya dan langkah mereka membawa mereka pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju tempat tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

* * *

"Haahhh..." kau menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, langkahmu bergerak lemas sambil kau menyeret kakimu untuk cepat berjalan menuju rumahmu di perjalanan pulang.

'Tak kusangka, banyak kejadian selama aku mulai berada disini..Ahh, Jepang memang aneh..' pikirmu melas sambil memegang batang hidungmu dan menghela napas lagi, menutup mata sejenak untuk melepas lelah kemudian membukanya lagi; memperlihatkan kedua bola matamu.

Kau mulai menerawang, kejadian yang kau selama ini alami ketika tiba hingga detik ini; berputar dan timbul di otakmu, seperti roll film dan kau sendiri yang menontonnya.

'Oh ya, sepertinya Taiga-kun dan mereka berdua punya hubungan yang tidak baik..'pikirmu lagi.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kagami berubah menjadi pendiam. Selama acara jalan-jalan bersama-sama itu dilanjutkan, Kagami hanya melamun; seperti ada yang dipikirkannya. Bahkan Kuroko saja terus bertanya padamu tentang kenapa Kagami bisa begitu. Kau merasa telah ikut campur pada urusan pribadinya.

'Aku harus minta maaf padanya nanti..Kasihan dia.' pikirmu disaat kau membuka pintu rumahmu yang sudah kau buka pintunya dan menutupnya kembali.

"Aku pulang–"

Dan kau melihat ada seorang pemuda yang duduk di sofa ruang tamumu dengan gaya yang santai sambil duduk dengan tenangnya.

.

.

.

Eh?

.

.

.

"Ryouta-kun?" Ya, Kise Ryouta; pemuda berambut kuning dan mempunyai warna bola mata sepedan dengan rambutnya itupun mengalihkan pandangannya kepadamu ketika melihatmu yang cengo berdiri saja disana. Kise memakai baju berwarna krem pastel berlengan panjang yang _trendy_ sekarang ini dan syal coklat dengan merek mahal yang dilonggarkan tergantung dilehernya, _jeans_ hitam panjang, _boots_ setumit yang berwarna senada untuk me-_matching_kan mode-nya–membuat gayanya keren seperti biasa.

"Ah, (Name)cchi! Selamat datang kembali–_ssu_!" ujarnya riang, membuatmu hanya bisa membludrak.

"Selamat datang kembali apanya! Dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kukira aku sudah menguncinya–" "Pintumu terbuka ketika aku mengetuk pintunya. Kau tidak menguncinya, (Name)cchi."

Astaga. Kau ceroboh sekali.

"Hhh... Sudahlah–Ah, iya. Darimana kau tahu alamat rumahku, Ryouta-kun?" tanyamu saat ia berdiri dan berjalan kearahmu.

"Dari Kurokocchi–_ssu_." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kau menghela napas dan berujar. "Ada perlu apa kau kesini, Ryouta-kun?"

Sekejap kemudian senyum yang ceria itu hilang diganti oleh ekspresi serius. Manik madunya menatap kearahmu dan berkata.

"Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku ceritakan padamu–_ssu_. Ini menyangkut tentang Winter Cup." Ujarnya yang tak seperti biasanya serius.

"Eh?.." Dalam hatimu, kau merasa tidak nyaman akan tatapannya.

Kau melangkah mundur satu kali. "M-Maksudmu apa, Ryouta-kun?.." tanyamu ketika Kise melangkah maju satu langkah lagi. Tanpa basa-basi, ia berkata.

"Sebaiknya, kau–asisten pelatih, mundur dari tim Kurokocchi dan tidak ikut turnamen ini."

Hah?

Kau melebarkan kedua bola matamu, kaget akan pernyataannya ketika memintamu untuk tidak ikut berpartisipasi dalam apapun menyangkut akan Winter Cup mendatang.

"Ke-Kenapa tidak boleh?.. I-Itu 'kan bukan hakmu!" sergahmu, mencoba menatap tajam padanya. Kau perlahan melangkah terus ke belakang hingga tak ada ruang lagi bagimu karena dibelakangmu hanya ada dinding ruangan saja–sementara Kise terus perlahan mendekat padamu.

"Memang bukan hakku untuk melarangmu, tapi,"

"Aku ingin kau untuk tidak ikut dalam turnamen ini, (Name)cchi."

"Apa maksudmu–"

"Turnamen ini tidak cocok untukmu–_ssu_! Tidak boleh!" ujarnya, memaksa.

"Aku merasa turnamen ini tidak berbahaya, kok! Kau kenapa sich, Ryou–"

"Tapi ini berbahaya–_ssu_!" Timpalnya serius tapi kau menggeleng keras dan cepat.

"Tidak!" kau menyanggahi perkataannya dengan tolakan mentah-mentah.

"Memintaku untuk mundur, dan membiarkan Riko-Oneechan, Tetsuya-kun dan Taiga-kun, juga yang lainnya, semuanya berjuang.. Sementara aku disini, tidak melakukan apa-apa..." Kau menatapnya tajam dan mendelik pada sang pemain tim _Kaijou_ tersebut.

Sudah cukup...

"Aku..Aku... BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA BERDIAM DIRI SEPERTI ITU–"

"Diamlah!" Kise menerjangmu, menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tanganmu dengan paksa hingga kau merasakan dorongannya membuat punggungmu sedikit menghantam dingin tebal yang dingin.

"Kh!.." Kau merasakan sedikit sakit dibagian punggung belakangmu.

"L-Lepas!" Lalu kau mencoba untuk melepaskan dirimu tapi dia terlalu kuat menahanmu. Seluruh pergerakanmu telah dikuncinya. Dari atas hingga bawah kaki.

Kise tetap menatapmu dingin yang masih memberontak. "Jangan memberontak. Kalau kau tidak diam, aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan sesuatu kalau tidak," tambahnya lagi.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu."

Seketika kau membatu dan terdiam, terus mendelik padanya. Kise menyipitkan matanya, dengan tampang tak nyaman. "Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu. Aku takkan berniat buruk–_ssu_. Percayalah.." tapi kau sedikit ragu-ragu akan perkataannya.

"T-Tapi, katamu–"

Cup.

Sesaat, kau merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menempel dipipi kirimu. Kau membeku sejenak, dan sedetik kemudian kau membelalak dan merasakan sensasi panas menjalar ke seluruh wajahmu.

.

.

.

Eh?

.

Ehh?

.

EEEHHHH?!

.

.

.

Kise menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipimu dan tersenyum kecil ketika mengintip wajahmu yang manis bersemu merah sampai telingamu merah layaknya bunga sakura yang mekar; semekar-mekarnya dimusim semi.

"Hehe.. Kau manis sekali, (Name)cchi. Wajahmu memerah." Ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil, puas akan hasil kecupan mendadak yang ia spontan lakukan.

"A-Ap-Apa yang k-kau.." Kau tergagap sambil merona hebat. Kise tersenyum lebar padamu.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau memberontak–_ssu_." Ujarnya dan kau langsung mendorongnya agar menjauh darimu. Ia melangkah mundur sedikit setelah melepaskan kedua pergelangan tanganmu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ukh..." Kau mencoba menahan malu dan amarahmu ketika menatapnya. Dasar orang aneh, apa yang dia pikirkan, sich?! Sampai-sampai menciummu dipipi, lagi!

"J-jangan main-main denganku, Kise Ryouta! Aku tidak suka orang yang selalu memaksa kehendaknya pada orang lain!" semburmu padanya dengan masih muka merona, dan ia hanya bisa berdiri sejenak sambil menatapmu dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyuman tipis yang misterius itu.

"Sekarang juga, tolong kau pergi dari hadapanku dan rumah ini." Ujarmu sambil menggerakkan isyarat; menunjuk kearah pintu depan sambil menatap tajam padanya. Namun, ia tak bergeming.

"Aku bilang; PERGI!" bentakmu keras padanya dengan ekspresi marah.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan pergi. Tapi, tolong." Ujarnya, menambahkan. "Tolong kau pikirkan permintaanku ini, (Name)cchi. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu dan orang-orang yang kau sayangi."

Hah?...

Kau hanya bisa tetap mendelik dan beberapa saat kemudian ia pergi keluar dari rumahmu dan hilang dari hadapanmu; pulang.

Setelah ia benar-benar keluar, kau langsung jatuh terduduk lemas dilantai sambil dengan muka memprihatinkan dan kau merasa lelah. Kau menghela napas; berat sekali dan kemudian berpikir akan perkataannya barusan.

.

* * *

"_Sebaiknya, kau–asisten pelatih, mundur dari tim Kurokocchi dan tidak ikut turnamen ini."_

* * *

.

"Sebenarnya, apa alasannya dia mau aku mundur, sich.." gumammu sambil memegangi kepalamu dengan tangan kirimu. Kemudian, secara tak sadar tanganmu menurun dan menyentuh pipi kirimu. Sekilas, kau teringat ciuman yang Kise berikan dipipi tadi. Dan sampai sekarang, kau masih bisa merasakan hangatnya saat ini; membuat wajahmu yang tadi sudah reda, kini kembali merona hebat.

'Astaga, (Name)! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Masa' dengan begitu saja kau sudah lemah?!' kau menampar dirimu sendiri dan mencoba untuk mengontrol emosimu.

Kau merasa, ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang buatmu–apalagi mendukung timmu yang akan bertanding untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"...Aku butuh referensi sekarang."

* * *

"Lho?" Salah satu pemuda itu melongo.

"Hm?" Satunya lagi mengedipkan mata lentiknya beberapa kali.

"Ah, Midorima! Kebetulan ketemu kamu disini!" tunjuknya agak semangat kepada pemuda yang ia panggil Midorima tersebut.

"Yah.. Dunia sempit sekali, kurasa. Aomine." Ujarnya pada pemuda yang menunjuknya tadi; dan dipanggil Aomine.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tumben sekali melihatmu di toko buku." Aomine memasang muka bingung sambil melihat pemuda berambut hijau itu membawa beberapa buku ditangannya.

"Ini tempat umum. Boleh-boleh saja 'kan kalau aku datang kesini. Ada majalah horoskop yang harus kubeli. Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Aomine?" tanyanya pada pemuda berkulit lebih gelap daripadanya tersebut.

"Ada terbitan edisi baru. Di edisi kali ini ada Mai-chanku yang _bahenol_. Nih." Ujarnya seraya menunjukkan majalah dewasa yang akan ia beli kepada Midorima sebelum sang pemuda berkacamata melototkan matanya; ketika melihat gambar tersebut dengan muka merah, dan hidung yang hampir mimisan. Untung saja ia tahan dan menyingkirkannya kembali kepada Aomine, sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"S-Singkirkan gambar itu–_nanodayo_! Aku tidak suka!" semprotnya, emmbuat Aomine mendecik kesal.

"Cih, kayak bukan kamu saja yang senang barang imut dan buku tentang horosim–atau apalah begitu!" Midorima menimpali balasannya.

"Itu untuk _lucky item_-ku–_nanodayo_! Dan horoskop itulah yang benar!" sergahnya sambil mengangguk mantap, membuat Aomine memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

Aomine sekarang memakan jaket tebal berwarna biru tua dengan kaos _v-neck_ berwarna hitam polos, _jeans_ lusuh berwarna biru tua dan memakai jam tangan ditangan kanannya juga kalung _silver_ yang lagi _trendy_, ditambah ia memakai _boots_ hitam senada merek terbaru yang ia beli.

Sedangkan Midorima memakai baju kaos biasa polos berwarna abu-abu dan ditutupi jaket berwarna senada tetapi dengan warna yang lebih gelap, syal berwarna putih abu-abu bercorak tentara, dengan celana panjang yang nyaman berwarna hitam buram dan jenis sepatu _boots_ yang senada.

"Eh, kau sudah dengar tidak, Tetsu punya orang baru, lho." Midorima menoleh padanya.

Hm? Apa yang ia maksud itu.. (Name)?

"Benarkah? Oh ya? Siapa memangnya–bukan berarti aku tertarik lho ya!" tanyanya pura-pura acuh pada Aomine yang menghela napas.

Dasar tsundere akut.

"Namenya (First Name) (Last Name). Katanya jadi asisten pelatih untuk timnya sich, dan gadis yang aku selamatkan waktu itu."

"Hah? Selamatkan? Maksudmu–_nanodayo_?" tanyanya lagi dan Aomine menceritakan semuanya ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Setelah mendengar ceritanya, Midorima hanya mengangguk-angguk; mengerti.

"Hmm.. Begitu ya..Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya." Mendengar itu, Aomine kaget bukan kepalang.

"Hahh? Kau serius, Midorima?" tanyanya kaget dan disambut anggukan sekali padanya.

"Iya... Dan dialah orangnya." Ujaran Midorima membuat pemuda bermata biru terang itu tertegun sejenak.

"Maksudmu–Ah! Jangan-jangan, dia yang.." Aomine mencoba menerka-nerka dan Midorima menatap serius padanya, mengiyakan tebakannya. Seperti tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Ya..Tapi," ia menambahkan lagi.

"Kita tidak bisa menolongnya dulu. Ini demi kita semua. Agar langkah kita untuk meraihnya tidak sulit–_nanodayo_." Ucapnya dan disahut oleh Aomine.

"Apakah sudah ada yang tahu akan hal ini?" tanyanya lagi dan Midorima menjawab seraya menutup buku yang tadi ia baca dengan tenangnya.

"Kise sudah kuberitahu. Kuharap ia tidak membuat onar." Dan ia menaikkan kacamatanya, melirik pada sang _ace_ dari _Touou Gakuen Basketball Club_.

"Aku memberitahumu ini karena untuk petunjuk kita semua–_nanodayo_. Kau masih ingat 'kan, taruhan kita dulu?.." ujarnya dan Aomine berekspresi serius dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ya.. Aku masih ingat kok. Tapi jangan khawatir, Midorima. Yang hanya bisa mengalahkan aku, ya aku sendiri." ujarnya tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

Midorima menghela napas dan mulai berjalan memutar arahnya dan melangkah pergi darinya. "Jangan senang dulu, Aomine. Itu takkan bertahan lama, tapi kau berkata benar." Ia berhenti sejenak dan melirik ke belakang; pada sang pemuda.

"Keberuntunganmu, ada pada dirimu sendiri. Berusahalah." Dan ia meninggalkan Aomine yang mematung disana. Sendirian diantara hiruk pikuk suasana toko buku yang mulai menyepi.

* * *

Sementara itu, di Maji Burger...

"Sepertinya beberapa regu sudah mulai melakukan pergerakan.." ujar seorang gadis berambut sebahu yang memakai kaos berwarna coklat pastel dilapisi oleh kardigan berwarna lebih tua, dan memakai syal berwarna hitam, _pencil jeans_ berwarna biru muda dan memakai _boots shoes_ setumit berwarna senada dengan bajunya–sedang menikmati kentang goreng yang ia pesan dihadapan seorang pemuda berkacamata dan berambut pendek dengan warna hitam, memandang kaca bening yang merangkup menjadi jendela disisi pinggir. Ya, mereka berdua duduk disebelah jendela sana.

Pemuda itu memakai kacamata, tidak bersyal tapi memakai kalung etnis suku berwarna hitam, memakai baju _v-neck_ berwarna hitam pekat dan berjaket kulit coklat tua. Ditambah jam tangan melingkari tangan kirinya, celana jeans dan juga _sneakers_ berwarna senada untuk bajunya.

"Sepertinya begitu.. Sepertinya mereka berencana untuk mendapatkan hadiah utamanya. Tapi yang terpenting adalah.. kita harus menjaganya, sampai saatnya tepat–kita lepaskan dia." Balasnya pada gadis itu sebelum menoleh padanya.

"Tapi, walaupun begitu, kita harus tetap berhati-hati, Riko. Bisa-bisa, regu lain akan merampasnya lebih dahulu." Dan gadis yang dipanggil Riko itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan memandangnya balik dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin pasti akan berhasil, Hyuuga-kun. Lagipula, sebentar lagi laga yang sebenarnya akan dimulai." Ia mengunyah kentang yang ia ambil dari piring setelah mencocolnya dengan saus.

Mendengar perkataannya, sang pemuda bernama Hyuuga menoleh kearah luar pemandangan kota yang masih terlihat ramai. Suasana senja menyelimuti hari itu juga, disertai angin dan juga keyakinan pasti untuk mereka berdua.

Bahwa tim Serin akan menang kali ini.

"Jadi tinggal sebentar lagi, ya?" "Ya. Dan kita sudah siap untuk maju ke medan perang." Balasnya langsung, dan kemudian mengecek ponsel berwarna merahnya sambil mengetik beberapa tombol dan kemudian mendekatkan telinganya dengan ponsel – menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo? Sudah siap semuanya, 'kan?.. Bagus. Luncurkan semua yang ada. Kalau tidak berhasil, ambil rencana B."

.

**TuBerColosis**

* * *

**(pojok review, monggo mumpung lagi fresh-freshnya XD :3 :D)**

**Yo, minna! Maafkan daku ya karena lama update QWQ Karena kerjaan tugas dari sekolah dan kurikulum yang mulai bejat-bejatnya, maka saya rada susah untuk punya waktu melanjutkan ngetik ff abal-abal ini. Yak, karena saya udah kelas 12 SMK jadinya sibuk tiap hari. Banyak PR dan tugas, bikin kepala pusing dan hari senin ini saja author tidak sekolah karena sakit. Huft.. TAPI! #ad tapinya  
Author akhirnya bisa meng-update hari ini, yayy! ^^ #sorakgembira nah, sebagai balasannya, nanti di chapter selanjutnya akan ada banyak lagi kejutan yang menanti kalian.**

**Baiklah, begitu saja Jadi, kita buka sesi review kali ini. Dan bintang kali ini adalah, Murasakibara Atsushi~ #prokprok**

Murasakibara: Halo minna~ *nyemil maibou*

Author: Eh, mana yang lainnya? Kok tumben gak ada nih *celingak-celinguk*

Murasakibara: lagi jemput Muro-chin, Thor~.. nyem nyem **#makanlagi**

Author: Ah, souka... Baiklah – ah! Itu mereka sudah sampai!

(**Yang lainnya datang sambil bersama satu orang**)

Kagami: Oi. Ini sesuai permintaanmu. Kami bawaan Tatsuya *sodorin Himuro*

Author: Nah, ini reviewnya. Nanti bawa kayak biasanya ya *bagi-bagi'in kertas review* nah, minna, sekarang kita kedatangan bintang tamu. Teteretetet!~ Himuro Tatsuya-san! ^^ **#prokprok**

Himuro: Halo semuanya ^^ *senyum charming*

Author: Nah, Himuro-san. Nanti kamu jawab pertanyaan saya sebanyak 5 pertanyaan. Dan jawab yang jujur ya.

Himuro: Ah, baiklah. *muka polos murni*

Author: Apa perasaanmu ketika main sebagai pemeran figuran didalam ff 'About Them'?

Himuro: Wah, kalau aku sich, senang-senang saja. bisa berakting dengan Atsushi dan Taiga juga dengan yang lainnya, sangan menyenangkan *sneyum manis bikin meleleh (?)*

Author: **#balikdarifangirlingan** baiklah. Pertanyaan kedua. Menurutmu, yang lebih imut itu siapa? Mura-kun ato Taiga? **#dor**

Murasakibara: He?

Kagami: Ha?

Himuro: Hmm.. Susah milihnya.. Etto... *mikir lalu nyengir* dua-duanya sama-sama tukang makan dan imut. Jadi aku milih dua-duanya deh ^^ **#maruk**

Author + fingirls: **#gulinggulinghappy**

Kise: Author kumat lagi =="

Aomine: Biarin aja, lagi. Biar makin gila **#ditimpukgergaji**

Kuroko: Shinju-san sedang stress. Tugasnya banyak dan etc (?)

Midorima: Menjiikan – nanodayo.

Akashi: Intinya dia sedang nista-nistanya lari dari kenyataan. **#dor**

Author: **#udahwaras** Ehem, oke. Pertanyaan ketiga. Pilih semangka atau buah persik? **#apaini**

Himuro: Hmm? Kalo aku sih, buah persik.

Author: Pertanyaan keempat. Buatlah gombalan yang semenarik mungkin dan praktekkan itu ke Kagami.

Kagami: HAA?!

Murasakibara: Wah, _lucky~_ **#der**

Himuro: *menghampiri Kagami* Taiga, kamu tahu gak perbedaan kamu sama rumus?

Kagami: *blinks-confused* Uhm.. nggak?

Himuro: kalo rumus, susah dihafal. Kalo kamu, susah dilupa'in *senyum angelic*

Kiseki No Sedai + Author: *nahan ketawa plus guling-guling dilantai*

Kagami: *muka udah kayak cabe rawit (?)*

Author: B-Bagus sekali, Himuro-san.. *bangkit dari kubur(?)* yang terakhir.. jika kamu seorang gadis, kamu akan mengencani siapa dan kenapa? Hanya dari kiseki no sedai + kagami.

Himuro: *mikir sambil lihat merak satu-satu* aku... milih Midorima **#derr**

Kiseki No Sedai + Kagami: HAAAHH?! **#kagetbukankepalang**

Author: Oh—Crack pairing baru nih **#plakk** uhm, maksud saya, kenapa kamu milih Midorima? Jelaskan.

Himuro: Hmm.. kalo dilihat, sepertinya Midorima orangnya bertanggung jawab dan bisa diandalkan. Dan aku suka orang yang bertanggung jawab ^^

Midorima: *udah nunduk-nunduk (?)*

Aomine: udah keluar tsun-tsunnya =="

Murasakibara: Jadi aku nggak bertanggung jawab, gitu? **#der**

Kagami: Oi! Aku ini bertanggung jawab juga, bego! *mencak-mencak*

Himuro: i-ini kan cuma kuis.. j-jangan diambil hati, Atsushi, Taiga. ^^" **#panik**

Author: sudah, sudah. Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mau ikut partisipasi ya, Himuro-san. Silakan kembali ke tempatmu dialam sana **#wat**

(**dan Himuro Tatsuya terbang ke alam sana dengan sayap hitam #apapulaini**)

Author: Fuh.. Baiklah, sekarang waktunya review back! Yeah! **#excited** baiklah, yang pertama akan dibacakan oleh Sei-kun! _Hai' dozo_!

Akashi: nah, gitu dong. Dari dulu kek, bikinin aku jadi yang pertama **#maksudnya** baiklah ini dari **Misaki Younna-san**. *tiba-tiba langsung diem*

Author: Uhm...Sei-kun? _Daijoubu_?

Akashi: *buang kertas reviewnya dilantai dan hajam pake 10 gunting-tachi(?)*

Kise: AKASHICCHI MENGAMUK! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN–_SSU_! *teriak kayak banci*

Author: I-Ini kenapa lagi nih anak?! *coba menghentikan hajamannya*

Kuroko: *muka triplek*mungkin kau bisa tahu kalau lihat kertasnya saja, Shinju-san.

Author: Ha? Mana–*liat tulisannya, muka yaoming*

Midorima: Pantas saja Akashi ngamuk kayak orang ditantang perang. Reviewnya pendek amat. **#naikincelana(?)**

Aomine: Makin parah aja sesi ini.. jadi lapar **#wat**

Author: Sudahlah, Akashi tidak usah balas reviewnya. Biar Kise saja. Kise-kun, silakan. *sambil jinakin Akashi bersama Himuro*

Kise: Oke dech!~ Nah, untuk Misaki-san, maaf ya karena Akashi lagi emosi tadi ^^" nah, ini sudah dilanjutkan. Makasih udah review *winks* Midorimacchi, giliranmu!

Midorima: Baiklah, ini dari **Raicho19-san**. Moshi moshi juga, Raichou-san. Gapapa, yang penting sudah baca fic author yang tak bermutu ini #dirajam ini sudah terpenuhi. Aku yang bales review anda, sudah puas? *sighs* Murasakibara, katanya dia minta coklatmu.

Murasakibara: Gak mau. Coklatnya punyaku semua. **#pelit**

Midorima: tadi diatas sudah diselipkan karakter yang kau mau kok. Tenang aja. Aomine, katanya dia mau nyambit sepatu ke kau kalo masih ganggu lagi.

Aomine: kenapa gue yang kena sambit?! Gue gak salah apa-apa! **#ngamuknista(?)**

Midorima: *abaikan Aomine* dan iya, review-mu nyampah. Abiz **#jahatnya** tidak kok, berguna sekali malahan. Terima kasih *bow* dan kalo gak tahu mau ngomong apa mendingan gak usah ngomong sama sekali ==" terima kasih sumbangan fave nya. Dan ini sudah update. Selamat menantikan chap selanjutnya. Aomine, giliranmu sekarang.

Aomine: Yosh, baiklah! Ini dari **mey-chan-5872682-san**. Ehm, mey-san, Ini nama user fb elu kan? Gak kreatif amat **#dijotos **ehm,.. ya, selamat datang kembali, may-san. Wah, jungkir balik berapa kali? **#apaini** wah, kasihan boneka macannya diremes-remes. Bisa –bisa ancur tuh :v dan huh?.. oh, akhirnya TwT ada juga yang nge-fans sama gue~ Ah, mey-chan, terimalah cipok dariku yang ganteng luar biasa ini–

Author + Akashi: *deathglare* kau lakukan maka kupenggal kapalamu dengan kapak

Aomine: ...*silent* uhm, ya, makasih ya mbak. Gue juga kaget karena dia bikinnya dia bikinin jadi takut laba-laba. Dan—pfft! Hahahaha *ngakak* ini lucu, super sekali! XD

All minus Aomine: *liat kertas reviewnya dan ketawa guling-guling*

Aomine: **#udahwaras** ah, makasih buat benerin typonya. Nanti diganti. Maksudnya udah urunan (patungan) gitu, loh.. dan Tetsu, tadi naskahnya kamu baca kebalik ya pas adegan nemuin reader? *lirik manis (?)* **#plakk**

Kuroko: Ah, benarkah? Tapi kata Author gapapa tuh. Nanti di-edit ulang lagi kok. **#maunyaelu**

Aomine: Hahaha!.. Kise jadi buah, bener-bener super sekali! Bagus, bagus, kau menemukan poin yang sebenarnya untuk mendeskripsikan Kise. Mungkin dia itu seperti pisang *muka puas, ngakak*

Kise: Hidoi ssu! Aku bukan buah, ok?! **#ngambek** *mencak-mencak*

Aomine: hah? Kagami kutuan? Aib baru nih, hahaha XD

Kagami: *jotos Aomine* _Urusai Aho!_

Aomine: *udah bangkit dari pingsan* kalian benar-benar sesuatu banget ya. Thor, temenmu ini ajaib sekali =="

Author: Iya dong~ Kit kan bestfrenan **#senyumkinclong**

Aomine: wah, berarti elu itu cengeng ya? Kaciaann~ **#ngejek** What?! Gue kebanyakan dijemur–hohoho gapap, yang penting elu uda hnaksir ke gue duluan **#sokbangetlu** kan emang gue ganteng dari lahir woi! AAHHH JANGAN LEBAH PLZ **#ngibrittrusbaliklagi** ahh~ kalo soal spoiler, tetep masih rahasia *muka jahil* hah? Threesome-an siapa nih?

Akashi: threesome-an kau X Kagami X Kuroko–

Aomine: APUAAA?! **#teriak** eh btw elu itu juga mesum ya. Sama kayak gue, mikirnya yang iya-iya aja pas naskahnya main _one-on-one_. Padahal cuam game 1 vs 1 saja ==" yah, Author maunya bikin scene terpotong dadu **#apaini** tapi lebih baik dibikin penasaran saja,biar asoy *muka mesum nakal* ehm, tahan dulu yang iket tiangnya. Belum rampung nih ceritanya woi. Terima kasih sudah review. Arigatou **#senyum kinclong**

Aomine: Wah, nih orang akhirnya gak jadi nyulik elu, Kagami. Katanya kalo gak greget, nanti elu bakal diculik.

Kagami: Yang bener saja?! **#muncratkemana-mana**

**.**

(**tiba-tiba ada backsound 'Abang Jarang Pulang'**)

_Jarang pulang~_

_Abang jarang pulang~_

_Jarang pulang~_

_Tiap malam suka kelayapan~_

_._

_Jarang pulang~_

_Abang jarang pulang~_

_Jarang pulang~_

_Aku jarang disayang-sayang~_

(**backsound end**)

.

All: ... *mengheningkan cipta* **#plakk**

Kise: Buset dah... itu lagu ato apaan. Kupingku sakit-ssu. #mukayoudontsay

Murasakibara: Aku sudah tidak ada selera makan lagi... *muka nelangsa*

Kuroko: Aku trauma..

Kagami: ... *sudah terbang nyawanya* #wat

Midorima: *udah tepar sambil kacamatanya retak sebelah* ...

Author: *tepar dengan tak elitnya*

Akashi: ...Baiklah, mungkin sesi review ini harus ditutup sekarang juga karena semuanya pada tidak waras plus Author sudah tepar. _Yosh, minna_. Arigatou gozaimashita karena telah mengirim review ff ini ya. Tonong silakan menunggu update-an author selanjutnya ya. Salam dariku yang absolut dna perfect ini. _Bye, ladies~_ **#tebarcipok**

* * *

**~Preview~**

**...**

"**Edisi barunya–Aku harus mendapatkan buku itu!"**

**.**

"**Matanya beda warna?"**

**.**

"**Tak ada yang bisa membantahnya atau menolaknya–alias; Absolut."**

**.**

"**Maafkan aku.. Karena sudah membuatmu terbebani."**

**.**

"**D-Di-Dia menciumku?!"**

**.**

"**Aku berjanji, aku akan melindungimu mulai saat ini juga–walau nyawa taruhannya."**

**.**

"**Tak ada yang abadi didunia ini. Suatu hari nanti, pada akhirnya ia juga akan jatuh dalam keterpurukan."**

* * *

**Happy Back To School! XD :D :3**

**Best regards,**

**D.N.A. Girlz**


	8. Poisoned Kiss

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei #SUMIMASEEENNN!**

**Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

**LETS BE IN PEACE AND LOVES SPORTS ESPECIALLY BASKETBALL.**

**LONG LIVE SPORTS!**

**P.S: Warning for some spoilers and lines from the original anime and manga :3 (and adding some extra scenes**

**Episode tag: Kuroko No Basuke Episode 38)**

* * *

Matamu terbelalak, terbuka lebar dan yang ditangkap oleh pandanganmu hanyalah kegelapan. Beberapa kali kau kerjapkan dan melihat ke sekeliling, hanya kau yang berdiri disitu. Gelap, sendirian, dan...

Takut.

Kau memeluk kedua lenganmu dengan tanganmu–mencoba menenangi dirimu yang sedikit bergetar. Perasaan aneh dalam dirimu mencuat perlahan, entah apa itu; kaupun tak tahu. Dan kau bertanya-tanya; Dimana dan kenapa? Bahkan kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang ini. Dan kau hanya memakai baju putih terusan hingga lutut dan bertelanjang kaki. Kakimu menapak kebawah. Dirimu seperti melayang diudara.

"(Name)-san." Kau menoleh ke belakangmu dan mendapati Kuroko berdiri tak jauh dari tempatmu berdiri. Ia memakai kaos hitam polos dengan celana putih polos dan bertelanjang kaki juga.

"Tetsuya-kun!" Kau mencoba menghampirinya–hendak menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi disaat kau mencoba menyentuhnya; ia menghilang dalam sekejap. Matamu terbelalak–kaget. Kepalamu tolah-toleh dan hanya bisa berdiri disana.

"A-Apa?.. Hilang..?" pikirmu tepat disaat sosok kedua memanggil namamu.

"(Name)." Kau menoleh lagi ke arah sebaliknya. Muncul Kagami diujung sana. Berpakaian sama seperti Kuroko ditambah tanpa alas kaki.

"Taiga-kun!" kau berlari lebih cepat untuk menghampirinya tapi hal yang sama terjadi lagi; tepat disaat kau hampir menyentuhnya, ia meghilang dengan cepat. Sudah tak ada disana lagi.

Kau mulai bingung. 'A-Apa-apaan ini, sebetulnya apa yang terjadi?!' teriakmu dalam relung hatimu yang kebingungan.

Hingga suara ketiga terdengar oleh telingamu. Kepalamu kau tolehkan dengan cepat dan melihat Kise berdiri disana–dengan penampilan yang sama.

"(Name)-chii."

"Ryouta-kun!" kau memanggilnya dan mencoba berlari lebih cepat disaat sosoknya menghilang lagi dan kau berhenti.

'Oke, (Name), tenangkan dirimu. Mungkin ini hanya ilusi–ini pasti mimpi 'kan? Iya 'kan?!' pikiranmu berputar sampai situ ketika ada sosok yang memanggil namamu lagi.

"(Name)." Terlihat seorang pemuda berkacamata, tak jauh dari tempatmu berdiri. Midorima.

"Shin-kun! Apa yang–" saat kau berlari menghampirinya smabil menanyakan itu, ia menghilang lagi–seperti tiga orang yang lainnya.

"O-Oi.." Ini benar-benar aneh, pikirmu.

"(Name)." Aomine berdiri sebelah kananmu tapi jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat. Kau mencoba meraihnya tapi ia kemudian juga sama menghilangnya seperti mereka disaat kau ingin menyentuhnya.

(Name)-chin." Kau menoleh lagi dan melihat Murasakibara berada disana, didepanmu. Kau mencoba untuk menghampirinya tapi kemudian ia juga menghilang.

Kau berusaha tenang sambil mencoba mendapatkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. "Kenapa mereka menghilang?.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?.." ujarmu pada dirimu sendiri, dan setelah itu juga kau mendengar suara lagi.

"Kau tak bisa lari lagi, (First Name) (Last Name)."

Kepalamu kau tolehkan kebelakang dan menemukan seorang pemuda. Rambutnya hitam menyala, berkulit putih pucat,bertubuh lebih tinggi darimu, memakai baju serba hitam–berdiri disana. Kau tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena jarak kalian lumayan jauh.

"..Siapa kau?" tanyamu hati-hati–bersikap waspada dan memasang muka serius.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Yang terpenting, kau hanya perlu tahu tentang satu hal." Kau menahan nafas perlahan saat ia mengatakannya.

"Kau telah terjebak."

Tiba-tiba; badanmu membeku seketika–takbisa kau gerakkan sama sekali. Pergerakanmu terkunci.

"A-Apa–" Kau melihat pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya memandangmu dalam diam sambil menunjukkan ekspresi _gloomy_–yang kau herankan,dan berkata.

"_I'm sorry_."

Terbelalak dan kaget, itulah ekspresimu.

Dan kau serasa terjatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang yang gelap tanpa dasar. Tanganmu mencoba untuk menggapai tapi tak bisa.

Kau tak berdaya.

Kau telah terjatuh.

Jatuh, jatuh lebih dalam, dan lebih dalam lagi.

Lebih dalam.

Dan lebih dalam lagi, dan–

"!"

Matamu terbelalak lebar, nafasmu tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin memenuhi wajah dan sekujur tubuhmu, beberapa saat kemudian kau melihat dihadapanmu terlihat langit-langit kamarmu, kau melihat ke sekeliling, kau sudah berada di kamarmu dengan selimut tebal nanempuk yang menyelimuti tubuhmu saat ini.

Kau mencoba bangun dalam posisi duduk dan memegang kepalamu dengan kedua tanganmu yang bergetar, menyisiri rambutmu ke belakang kepala dan mencoba menenangkan dirimu, kepalamu sedikit pusing.

"...Mimpi?.." gumammu kecil sambil mencoba untuk mengingat mimpi tersebut.

"Mereka semua...Ada didalam mimpi itu juga.. " kau mengingat orang-orang yang kau baru saja kenal disini–yang muncul di mimpimu.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah kau anggap sebagai sosok kakak laki-laki bagimu, Kagami Taiga yang _basketball idiot_ yang sudahseperti sahabat–serta _partner _latihan bagimu, Kise Ryouta yang selalu membuat suasana ceria diantara kalian, Midorima Shintarou yang _tsundere_ tapi tegas, Aomine Daiki yang mesum dan selalu bertengkar dengan Momoi Satsuki, Himuro Tatsuya yang ramah dan Murasakibara Atsushi yang _childish_.

Kau menghela napas–merasa berat dan lelah. "_Oh God, you've got to be kidding me_..." kepalamu kau arahkan ke kanan, melihat dari balik jendela kamarmu bahwa mentari sudah menerangi bumi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 di pagi hari.

Dan kau bangun di hariyang tak biasanya cerah, ditambah dengan sinar mentari yang setidaknya menerangi hari yang dingin, di akhir musim gugur tersebut–tak mengurangi niat para manusia yang tengah beraktifitas sekarang ini.

Kecuali kau.

Ya, merasa bangun kesiangan, malas akan dinginnya cuaca membuatmu mengantuk lagi setelah tadinya ingin berangkat dari tempat tidurmu yang empuk untuk meringkuk dalam selimut; layaknya hewan yang tidur untuk hibernasi. Perkara orang malas ya memang begini. Mau diapakan lagi? Kau juga masih merasa lelah.

"Mimpi itu... Apa maksudnya.. Kenapa juga mereka ada didalamnya, dan siapa pemuda itu–AARGGH! Sialan!" Kau hanya bisa menjerit frustasi sebelum akhirnya pintu kamarmu dibuka oleh Riko yang telah berpakaian lengkap.

Kau terperanjat akan suara dobrakan yang ia buat sebelum berujar padamu.

"_Mou_, (Name)-chan! Jangan teriak! Ayo bangun. Sudah jam berapa ini?!" ia masuk ke kamar dan menarik selimutmu sehingga kau bangun sambil menggerutu.

"Cih.. Aku masih mengantuk,.. lima menit lagi ya..." Kau menarik kembali selimut dan meringkuk kembali ke posisi _PW_-mu; yang disambut oleh helaan napas Riko.

"Ayo bangunlah, katanya kemarin kau mau ikut mereka latihan sehabis kami kepemandian?"

Kau menggerutu sambil mencoba duduk, kemudian menjawab."Memangnya aku berkata begitu?"

Riko menepuk jidatnya dan menghela napas, mencoba sabar akan sepupunya yang lemotnya _nggak ketulungan_ ini kalau mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau yang bicara kemarin pas menelponku, kenapa jadi balik bertanya padaku?" ucapnya saat kau mulai menggerakkan badanmu yang masih memakai piyama; untuk berdiri dari tempat tidurmu.

"Baiklah, baiklah..Tunggu sebentar, aku mau mandi dulu." Ujarmu sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi dalam kamarmu.

Riko berujar, "Aku tunggu dibawah ya!" dan disahut olehmu dari dalam kamar mandi sebelum gadis berambut coklat karamel tersebut keluar dari kamarmu dan menutup pintu.

* * *

"Hoaammm..." Dengan uapan lebar untuk kesekian kalinya, menandakan bahwa kau benar- benar mengantuk untuk hari ini. Riko dan kau berjalan menuju mini market sebelum pergi menuju _gymnasium_.

Kau _begadang _hingga jam 2 dini hari karena menonton serial drama korea terbaru yang kau sewa dan berniat untuk menonton dengan cara _marathon_–langsung dilihat dari awal sampai akhir dan tertidur setelah itu.

'Kalau diajak begini, mending tadi malam aku tidak usah nonton–Ah, tapi yang jadi _hero_-nya _ganteng banget_, jadi _pengen pacarin deh_, hehe...'

(Name), mimpi _lu_.

Pikiranmu mulai tidak fokus dan kemudian tersadar ketika Riko menyentakmu dengan sahutannya yang nyaring, dan mendadak kau menjadi linglung.

"Ah–Huh?Apa?"Kau _tolah-toleh_ saat Riko hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya lagi dengan pasrah karena kelakuanmu tadi.

"Aku tidak kenal kau lagi." Dan Riko berjalan mendahuluimu dengan wajah datar nan remang-remang dalam kamus Author yang buat.

Kau yang bingung hanya bisa terperanjat dan berari kecil untuk menyusulnya dengan nada '_nangis kejar_'.

"R-Riko-Oneechan, jangan di_tinggalin_ dong!~~~"

* * *

"Kami kembali." Riko membuka pintu _gymnasium_ besar itu dan melangkahkan kakinya bersamamu yang sekarang masih mengekorinya. Kalian berdua membawa kantong plastik yang berisi makanan dan cemilan ringan juga minuman isotonik untuk para anggota klub yang tengah latihan.

Ternyata disana sudah ada Paman Kagetora yang sedang membaca data-data dari papan analisis Riko seraya menoleh pada mereka.

"Ah, kau membawa (Name) rupanya." Ucapnya, melihat padamu dan ia mengangguk kecil.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Riko pada pria paruh bayatersebut.

"Mereka kusuruh latihan lagi. Setidaknya ada sedikit kegiatan untuk membuat mereka tahan dalam tekanan di pertandingan nanti." Ujarnya dan melihat ke arah papan analisis yang ia pegang sebelum menambahkan, "Si mata empat itu sudah kusuruh mencoba latihan ekstra, sedangkan si muka manis dan muka kucing itu juga sudah menemukan jati dirinya masing-masing." Ia melirik ke arah data lagi.

"Dan tiga lainnya juga sepertinya sudah menentukan jalannya masing-masing jadi tidak ada masalah untuk mereka." Tambahnya lagi.

Dan kau hanya bisa berwajah _pokerface_ layaknya Kuroko ketika pria kepala empat itu menyebut kakak-kakak kelasmu dengan nama julukan yang benar-benar payah.

'Paman,.. Aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa untuk yangbegini.' Pikirmu dalam hati ketika ia menyebut kakak-kakak kelasmu dengan julukan seperti tadi.

Riko yang sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan itu, berpikir lagi akan perkataannya."Hmm.. Lalu bagaimana dengan anak kelas satu, Ayah?" tanyanya lagi.

Kagetora menghela napas kecil dan berujar. "Mereka juga sama saja, masih harus banyak latihan lagi. Tapi masih lumayan. Ah, dan soal si rambut merah, dia bisa diandalkan kecuali emosinya yang sering _membludak_. Dia butuh banyak pelajaran dalam mengontrol emosinya sendiri."

"Bagaimana dengan Kuroko?" tanya Riko. Pria bertubuh lumayan tinggi itu menjawab langsung.

"Benar-benar lemah. Staminanya _pas-pasan_ dan masih banyak kekurangan untuknya." Kau merasa bahwa memang itu benar, tapi Kuroko juga pemuda yang selalu berlatih keras dan pantang menyerah. Dan kau tahu kalau ia berlatih dalam keahlian _passing_nya yang bisa berguna saat bertanding di lapangan.

"Tapi," Kau mendongak akan ujarannya lagi.

"Aku sudah merekomendasikannya dinding-dinding yang tepat dan cocok untuk dia berlatih."

Kau tertegun sejenak. Mungkinkah... Mungkinkah Paman Kagetora memberikan kesempatan kedua pada Kuroko?

Tak sadar, kau tersenyum kecil–dan itu disadari oleh pasangan ayah-anak itu dengan memasang ekspresi heran.

"Kenapa tersenyum, (Name)?" Kagetora bertanya padamu dan kau hanya bisa _cengengesan_ sambil menggeleng pada mereka berdua.

"Tidak, tidak kenapa-kenapa _kok_, hehe..." Riko memandangmu sebentar sambil kemudian berujar.

"(Name)-chan, obatmu belum kamu minum ya?"

* * *

Napas tersengal-sengal keluar dari mulut yang kering–membuat beberapa uapan kecil keluar dari mulut tersebut di udara yang mulai mendingin di akhir musim yang akan segera berganti–lamban tapi pasti.

Dan terlihat seorang pemuda yang melakukannya. Ia bertekuk lutut sambil mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa untuk menenangkan dirinya setelah berlari. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia kembali berjalan dengan lari-lari kecil sebelum berjalan masuk ke sebuah _gymnasium_ dan mendapati kalau beberapa orang sudah berada disana. Teman-temannya juga kakak kelasnya sudah berada disana.

Pemuda bersurai biru muda tersebut duduk di bangku panjang sebelum menghela napas panjang. Ia menunduk untuk meraih tas olahraganya dan membuka resleting tas tersebut, sebelum mengeluarkan handuk kecilnya yang berwarna putih; untuk sekedar menyeka keringatnya di hari yang dingin sekarang ini.

"_Otsukare_, _minna_."

Sahut seorang gadis berambut coklat karamel yang membawa kantong plastik ditangannya–Riko Aida, dan dirimu yang menyusul dari belakang. Riko membagikan minuman isotonik kepada kelas dua sementara kau membagikan minuman berjenis sama kepada teman-teman seangkatanmu.

"_Otsukare_. Kalian berusaha keras ya." Ujarmu saat membagikannya pada mereka secara berurutan.

"Terima kasih, (Name)-chan." Furihata berterima kasih atas minumannya dan langsung meminum cairan tersebut lewat mulutnya.

"Ah, segarnya!" ujar Kawahara dan Fukuda bersamaan yang sudah kehausan daritadi, membuatmu hanya bisa tertawa kecil akan kelakuan mereka.

"Besok lusa ya, pertandingannya?" tanyamu pada Kuroko yang mengangguk kecil saat kau memberinya salah satu botol minuman yang isinya minuman isotonik.

"Iya, makanya Kagetora-san menyuruh kami untuk lebih giat berlatih." Ujarnya tenang.

Kau duduk disebelah Kuroko yang sedang meneguk minumannya dari botol. Kau menatap kosong kearah lapangan latihan basket tersebut.

"Tetsuya-kun." Sahutmu setelah diam beberapa saat.

Pemuda bertubuh lebih tinggi tersebut merespon sahutanmu. "Iya, (Name)-san?"

Kau diam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Apa mungkin ya... Kalau kita bisa lolos ke semifinal?"

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya padamu sejenak, Tak menyangka pertanyaan yang bersifat pesimis itu dilontarkan dari mulut mungilmu.

Seakan kau tahu ia menanyakan pertanyaanmu tadi, kau menambahkan. "Aku takut, kalau nanti kita tidak bisa lolos. Walaupun semuanya berusaha keras dan bersikap optimis, tapi–"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Kau menoleh kearahnya yang tengah menatapmu dengan pandangan berarti. Dirimu tertegun sejenak disaat ia mengatakan, "Kita pasti bisa lolos. Dan aku percaya akan itu."

Tangannya terangkat dan mengelus pelan pucuk kepalamu sambil tersenyum kecil. "Jadi tidak usah khawatir, (Name)-san. Ya?" ujarnya lembut; seperti layaknya seorang kakak memberitahu adiknya agar tidak takut.

Kau hanya bisa terdiam akan jawabannya dan mengangguk kecil–membuatnya puas akan itu dan menarik tangannya sendiri untuk menggenggam botol isotonik sebelum meminumnya lagi.

Tak lama kemudian Riko membunyikan peluit, memberitahukan bahwa saatnya kembali berlatih. Dan semuanya menuruti perintah gadis tersebut dengan teratur. Sementara kau hanya menunggu–duduk dibangku panjang dan hanya bisa melihat teman-temanmu berlatih lagi.

'Tapi... Aku masih berfirasat yang tidak-tidak.. Apa karena mimpi aneh itu ya–Ah, tapi 'kan tidak ada hubungannya, atau–Astaga, pikiranku mulai kacau..' pikirmu dan kemudian hanya bisa menghela napas dan kedua tanganmu hanya bisa memijit kedua pelipismu; sekedar untuk menghilangkan sedikit pusing, kau berpikir karena tidak tahu apa arti hal tersebut.

"Ah, dasar aku ini..." gumammu kecil sambil kemudian menghela napas panjang kemudian suara berat menyeletuk.

"Dasar kenapa?"

Kau menyadari kalau Paman Kagetora berada didepanmu. Kau mendongak, "Ah, Paman."

"Keberatan kalau pria tua ini duduk disamping si nona yang manis?" goda Paman Kagetora padamu dan kau hanya bisa tertawa kecil akan itu. Paman Kagetora selalu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, dari dulu ketika kau masih kecil.

"Sedikit keberatan, _sih_." Ujarmu balik, mencoba membalas godaan pamanmu yang berkepala empat ini–yang disambut tawa lepas olehnya dan duduk disampingmu. Kalian berdua melihat para anggota yang tengah berlatih dalam diam selama beberapa saat.

Iapun memulai percakapan. "Bagaimana dengan sekolah dan ekstrakulikulermu? Kau merasa betah?" tanyanya padamu sementara kau membalas dengan anggukan.

"Kurasa begitu. Aku cukup menikmatinya." Balasmu santai, matamu masih mengikuti gerakan-gerakan yang dibuat oleh anggota-anggota yang berlatih.

"Dan kau akrab dengan semuanya?" tanyanya lagi; kau mengangguk juga.

"Begitulah, mereka semua baik sekali padaku. Kami sering berkumpul bersama–bahkan mereka juga mengajariku sedikit teknik basket dan bertanding _one on one_." Tambahmu dan ia hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil, mendengarkan ujaranmu.

"Yah, setidaknya kau menikmati masa mudamu–walau kau berpikir bahwa kau tidak melakukan apa-apa." Ucap Kagetora, membuatmu penasaran akan perkataannya.

"Maksudnya, Paman?" tanyamu–membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ia tertawa dan kau hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matamu saat menanggapinya.

"Iya _deh_.." ujarmu dan kalian diam sesaat sebelum kau bertanya.

"Paman." Sahutmu padanya.

"Hm?" ia melirik padamu.

"Bagaimana rasanya ketika Paman jadi bagian dari tim nasional Jepang? Kudengar dari Mama dan Riko-Oneechan, Paman salah satu dari mereka." Tanyamu penasaran.

Kagetora tersenyum lebar dan mulai bercerita tentang masa mudanya yang pernah ikut dalam kejuaraan Dunia sebagai tim basket perwakilan dari Jepang.

"Satu kata. Luar biasa. Bayangkan orang-orang menyoraki timmu dan menyemangatimu ketika memasukki lapangan untuk bertanding dengan tim lain. Wah, pokoknya ramai dan padat sekali! Kau pasti suka, (Name)!"

Matamubersinar semangat sementara ia tersenyum melihatmu dengan antusiasnya saat ia menceritakan pengalamannya.

"Benarkah? Lebih Ramai dari _Street Basketball_ dan NBA?" ujarmu meyakinkan dirinya dan ia hanya bisa tertawa lagi.

"Hahaha... Paman tidak bohong padamu kalau soal basket, (Name). Dan iya, lebih ramai dibanding NBA maupun permainan basket jalanan di Amerika sana." Ujarnya membuatmu yakin dan termotivasi.

"Wahh... Hebat! Aku juga ingin bisa seperti itu!" ujarmu senang. Kagetora tersenyum lebar dan menepuk kepalamu pelan.

"(Name)." Kau mendongak.

"Iya, Paman?" tanyamu dan ia berujar.

"_Ganbatte_."

Satu kata yang membuatmu menghormati Pamanmu sekali lagi. Yang selalu mendukungmu selain sepupumu Riko.

Kaupun mengangguk mantap. "Hn!"

* * *

Setelah pulang dari latihan klub, kau memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota Tokyo. Sendirian. Ya, kau sudah bisa menentukan arah sendiri sehingga kau tidak tersesat. Lagipula, kau mudah mengingat tempat dan peta.

Ada barang yang ingin kau beli dari kemarin-kemarin, tapi tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Barang itu langka bagimu dan kau ingin segera mendapatkannya.

"Edisi barunya–Aku harus mendapatkan buku itu!" tekadmu untuk membeli sebuah buku yang kau idamkan meluap-luap dalam dirimu. Tak lupa kau juga sudah membawa uang yang sudah kau tabung di dalam tas kecil yang kau pakai sekarang.

(Name), ingat sebentar lagi ujian sekolah lho.

Saat kau tengah menyusuri toko-toko yang ada di pinggir jalan, penglihatanmu melihat sebuah bangunan yang berdiri tegak di pinggir jalan di pinggir perempatan–tepat di seberang jalan yang kau tapaki.

Sebuah toko buku yang lumayan besar, bangunan dindingnya berwarna pastel putih dan disamping pintu depan terdapat papan _banner_ yang bertuliskan diskon 70% yang berlaku untuk minggu ini. Dan kau memutuskan untuk mampir ke bangunan besar tersebut. Siapa tahu buku yang kau inginkan dijual disini.

Langkah kakimu menyelaraskan suara dari dalam yang samar-samar ramai. Dilihat sepertinya tempat ini lumayan terkenal dan cukup banyak juga pengunjungnya, pikirmu dalam hati.

'Kalau di pusat kota pastinya ramai.. kenapa aku tidak kepikiran ya..' Kau hanya bisa menghela napas sambil berjalan pelan akan pikiranmu itu. Menyusuri satu persatu sesi buku yang ada, kau mencoba mencari yang sesuai dengan minatmu.

Dan kau berhenti sejenak. Terdiam. Lalu menangis bahagia. Sedetik kemudian kau melakukan sujud syukur.

Oke, yang terakhir itu tolong pura-pura tidak baca (baca: **dilakukan**)saja.

Kau terpana akan apa yang kau temukan sambil berekspresi dengan wajah seperti diatas tadi.

Sesi buku komik. Satu sesi buku yang panjang dan besar.

Kau berurai air mata. Air mata buaya tepatnya.

Oke, maafkan Author yang makin _ngaco_ mengetik cerita ini. Lanjut.

Dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia karena menemukan 'harta karun terpendam', kau menuju sesi itu dan melihat-lihat. Buku-buku komik yang terkenal dan juga komik debut dari _mangaka_ yang membuatnya–terbungkus rapi dalam _samak_ transparan plastik dan bersedia untuk layak dibeli oleh konsumen.

"Astaga! Buku ini.." Tanganmu mengambil sebuah buku komik bergambar tokoh laki-laki dengan memakai baju _tuxedo_ hitam, berambut hitam legam keriting yang lumayan panjang, tatapan mata _ruby_nya tajam dan menusuk, serta ditangannya terdapat sebuah sabitemas berukuran besar dan tebal, dengan dasar _background_ berwarna putih polos. _Cover_ yang _simple_ tapi buat yang lihat jadimemasang tampang _wow_.'

"'**Hitman Slayer**' Volume 12 yang _Limited Edition_! Dan edisi berwarna pula! Gila, ini langka. Berapa harganya ya.." kau melihat harga yang tertera diatas samping _barcode_. Dan sektika kau hanya bisa terdiam.

20.000 yen. Lebih mahal daripada sepatu barumu.

'Kalau beli ini, aku _bakal_ langsung bangkrut, _uanjing_!' kutukmu dalam hati yang telah patah berkeping-keping gegara mahalnya harga satu buku itu. Uangmu takkan cukup untuk membelinya, bodoh. Lagipula mana ada orang yang mau membeli buku dengan harga selangit. Kecuali kalau ia adalah otaku yang kaya raya. Pasti sudah ia bawa dengan paket.

"_Nggak_ jadi, _deh_." Kau menaruh kembali komik tersebut pada tempatnya dengan tak ikhlasnya sambil menghela napasdan akhirnya kau memilih untuk mengambil buku komik yang lain–_shoujo manga_ dan BL _manga_.

Kalau tidak tahu BL _manga_, tanyakan para _**fujoshi**_ saja ya (pesan Author) Oke lanjut!

Setelah dari sesi komik, kau berjalan menuju sesi buku fiksi-non fiksi alias novel―yang kebetulan berada dekat dengan sesi komik―dan melihat-lihat sebentar.

Kau menelusuri barisan buku yang telah tertata rapi tersebut dan membaca sekilas judulnya. Fiksi _Sci-fi_, aksi laga, roman, nonfiksi–yang diangkat dari kisah nyata, komedi-parodi, misteri dan sebagainya. Jari-jarimu menelusuri judul-judul yang tercetak di sampul buku itu sendiri.

"Ah." Kau menemukan buku tersebut. Buku itu adalah incaranmu dan kau idam-idamkan untuk membelinya karena sudah mulai _limited edition_.

Akhirnya, surga menanti didepan matamu.

_Nggak ding_, bercanda. Lanjut ya.

Tanganmu mencoba untuk mengambil buku tersebut yang berada disalah satu rak tersebut. Tapi disisi lain, ada sebuah tangan yang memegang buku itu juga; tepat disaatmu memegangnya.

Kau terperanjat sedikit dan melepaskan peganganmu terhadap buku tersebut sebelum buku itu diambil oleh seseorang tersebut dan menampakkan dirinya dari rak sebelah.

Ternyata seseorang itu adalah seorang pemuda, badannya lumayan tinggi, berambut dan bermata abu-abu. Dan tatapan matanya...Serasa seperti tak ada cahaya apapun–alias kosong; membuatmu tertegun sejenak akan tatapannya yang mengarah padamu. Ia berjalan menuju dirimu yang tengah _dumbstruck_ ditempat.

"_A-Ano_–"

"Ini." Ia menyodorkan buku _light novel_ tersebut disaat kau mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung.

"Eh?"

_Okay, double dumbstruck_.

"Kau menginginkannya 'kan? Ambil saja." ujarnya dan menyodorkannya padamu. Kau melihat padanya lalu pada buku tersebut sebelum mengambil benda tersebut perlahan.

"Ah, tapi–" disaat kau ingin menanya, ia sudah melangkah pergi, malah menghilang diantara orang yang tengah mondar-mandir di toko tersebut. Kau mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan menoleh ke sekitar.

"Hah? _Kok_ hilangnya cepat sekali?" gumammu bingung sebelum mengendikkan bahu dengan _cuek_nya dan melihat buku novel tersebut. Buku berukuran sedang. Antara 12 -20 sentimeter panjang dan lebarnya. Disampulnya bertuliskan '_**Above The Rainbow**_' dengan gambar ilustrasi yang cerah. Kau tertegun sejenak dan seketika ingat akan mimpimu tadi pagi.

Terperanjat kaget; Kau langsung mencoba untuk membuyarkan bayangan mimpi tersebut; mencoba dengan menggelengkan kepalamu cepat-cepat dan menghela napas setelah berhenti melakukannya.

'Astaga, kenapa aku ini? Mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur, ya 'kan?' pikirmu sambil mencoba berpikir positif. Pandanganmu menerawang, seperti orang parno–kosong dan hanya bisa tersenyum pahit sambil tanganmu memegang kepalamu yang serasa mulai tak waras–menurutmu.

"Ya...'kan?"

* * *

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menutup resleting tas sebelum mengikat tali sepatunya, kemudian berdiri sebelum keluar ruangan tersebut dan keluar dari bangunan yang besar, dan berjalan seperti biasa dengan tenangnya, menuju ke arah kelompok yang tengah berkumpul.

"Ah, itu Kuroko." Ujar Kawahara–teman satu timnya dan seketika Riko yang tengah ditenangkan olehmu (karena tadi _bete_ menunggu pemuda satu ini) mulai mengeluarkan omelan-omelan yang ia tahan padanya.

"Kami menunggumu selama 5 menit disini, kau tahu?! Sudah banyak waktu kita habiskan hanya untuk menunggumu, Kuroko-kun!" omelnya habis-habisan pada Kuroko yang menundukkan kepala, diam sambil meminta maaf dengan wajah _pokerface_nya.

"_Sumimasen deshita_." Ucap Kuroko sambil mengerut.

Bukan mengerut yang _itu_ ya. Ekspresi mengerut maksudnya.

Paham? Tidak? Ya pikirkan sendiri. Lanjut.

"_Sumimasen deshita nanda yo_! Kau itu menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba. Bersikaplah lebih disiplin, turnamen akan dimulai, kau tahu?!" omel Riko pada adik kelasnya ini yang suka hobi hilang tiba-tiba.

"_Sumimasen deshita–_" "Awas kalau kabur lagi. Hukumanmu jadi dua puluh kali lipat tanggungannya."

Glek. Sepertinya Riko mulai ketularan _clutch time_nya Junpei-_senpai_, _nih_, pikirmu dalam hati sambil hanya bisa diam melihat sepupumu mengomel habis-habisan.

"Sudah, sudah.. Lebih baik kita segera pergi ke tempat pertandingan." Kiyoshi mencoba menenangkannya.

Riko yang menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengakhiri amarahnya dan berkata pada kalian semua.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul disini, mari kita berangkat sekarang."

"Baik!" ucap paraanggota dari tim Seirin serentak dan mulailah mereka melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat tujuan, dimana tempat tersebut akan menjadi saksi dari sejarah perbasketan nasional.

Dan dimana tempat itu diberlangsungkannya Winter Cup untuk tahun ini.

Bahwa tim Seirin _High School_ akan mencetak nilai dan menjadi juara utama.

* * *

"Uwah... Besarnya!" Kau dan yang lainnya dibuat takjub akan besarnya tempat gedung olahraga yang akan diberlangsungkannya turnamen nasional tersebut. Terlihat banyak orang-orang yang sekedar berkunjung dan juga tim-tim dari daerah lain yang memasukki bangunan tersebut.

"Jangan melongo saja, ayo kita masuk. Upacara pembukaannya akan segera dimulai." Ujar Riko dan kalian masuk ke dalam bangunan stadion tersebut. Setelah _check-in_ di tempat pendaftaran, kalian semua berjalan di lorong yang akan mengantarkan kalian kedalam stadion.

"Aku penasaran seberapa besar tempatnya." Ucapmu penasaran, dan tak sabar untuk melihat tempat dimana pertandingan _Winter Cup_ akan berlangsung.

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai, tenang saja." Riko hanya bisa memaklumi dirimu yang biasanya suka _kepo_ kalau tertarik akan suatu hal atau tempat.

Dan sampailah kalian didalamnya. Sudah banyak tim-tim lainnya yang berasal dari berbagai daerah sampai duluan dari kalian.

Kau hanya bisa terperangah. Tak menyangka akan sebesar ini lapangannya. Dan semuanya hanya bisa terikut melongo bersamamu; kecuali Riko yang hanya melihat-lihat dengan santainya.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Mari kita melihat-lihat sebentar." Dan kalian mulai berjalan untuk melihat-lihat. Banyak tim basket dari berbagai daerah datang kesini.

"Wah... banyak juga ya tim terkenal ada disini.." gumam Kiyoshi yang melihat-lihat, berjalan bersama kalian.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan seramai ini.." ujarmu polos, ikut-ikutan melihat-lihat lapangan dan juga tim lain.

Setelah itu, tim-tim yang mengikuti upacara pembukaan turnamen Winter Cup, berbaris rapi dan mendengarkan panitia yang berbicara.

"Maka dengan ini, turnamen nasional untuk SMA dan sederajat; Winter Cup akan segera dimulai." Ujar panitia, mengakhiri pidato singkatnya.

Dan setelah upacara pembukaan, di pinggir lapangan.

Riko mengamuk.

"Sialan! Apa yang si Kagami bodoh itu lakukan?! Upacara pembukaannya sudah berakhir!" ia mulai mengamuk karena baru tahu kalau ia terlambat untuk datang ke stadion dan melewatkan upacara pembukaannya. Maklum, Kagami pergi ke Amerika untuk menemui 'guru'nya disana dan berjanji akan segera kembali sebelum pertandingan.

Tsuchida hanya bisa menginformasikan keadaan Kagami yang sebenarnya–yang lupa akan perbedaan waktu dunia–kepada Hyuuga.

"Dia akan segera tiba disini." Ujarnya dan Hyuuga hanya bisa menghela napas. "Ya ampun.."

Sementara itu, yang lainnya melihat-lihat lapangan yang akan dibuat untuk pertandingan.

"Ini luar biasa..." kagum Furihata yang melihat-lihat lapangan pertandingan bersama Fukuda.

"Lapangan di _Inter-High_ memang besar, tapi yang ini _malah_ lebih besar." Sambung Fukuda yang ikut melihat-lihat.

"Dan juga, dimanapun kau lihat, sekolah-sekolah yang kita lihat di buku-buku dan majalah ada disini. Kita harus melawan monster-monster ini?" ujarnya tak percaya.

"_Goblok_!"

"Aduh!"

Hyuuga mendorong kepala mereka berdua dari belakang dan langsung memberitahu mereka.

"Kita disini bukan diundang sebagai tamu. Jangan tidak percaya diri."

"Baik!" dan mereka menuruti perintah kaptennya dengan serius, dan Hyuuga memunggungi mereka dan mulai berkata dalam hati sendiri.

'Ya 'kan? Ya 'kan?!' pikirnya gugup dalam hati, memegangi dadanya dengan keringat dingin di pipinya.

'Kau juga sama takutnya, _gitu_.' Izuki yang memperhatikannya tadi hanya bisa ber_pokerface_ ria akan sahabatnya yang suka _gengsi_ itu.

Saat itu juga getaran yang dihasilkan oleh ponsel milik Kuroko yang berada ditasnya tersebut membuat sang pemilik untuk segera mengambil, membukanya dan mengecek apa yang sudah masuk di ponselnya tersebut. Pemuda itu tertegun sejenak.

Kau menoleh padanya; karena kebetulan berdirinya dekat dengan Kuroko, "Ada apa, Tetsuya-kun?" dan ia menggeleng kecil sebelum beralih kepada kerumunan.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah aku pergi keluar sebentar?" Ujarnya dan semuanya hanya bisa menatap kearahnya, membuat Riko menghampirinya, hampir marah.

"'Kan aku sudah bilang untuk tidak boleh _ngeluyur_ kemana-mana." ujarnya galak pada Kuroko yang terkesiap–mengangkat kedua tangan menyerah–mencoba untuk membela dirinya sebelum ia berkata. "Iya,tapi.." balasnya sebelum menambahkan, "Aku sudah dipanggil."

Semuanya mulai bingung akan perkataan pemuda berambut biru muda tersebut; termasuk dirimu sendiri.

"Dipanggil?" Kiyoshi tampak bingung sebelum Kuroko melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku akan menemui Akashi-kun." Terangnya jelas.

'Akashi-kun'..? Siapa..; pikirmu dalam hati.

Hyuuga langsung tertegun–hampir terkesiap dan Izuki berkspresi serius."Kapten dari _Generation of Miracles_.."

Hah?

Kau ingin bertanya tapi merasa tidak enak, tepat disaat Riko akhirnya menghela napas dan mengijinkannya.

"Baik. Kita ada pertandingan sore ini. Kembalilah sebelum itu." Ujarnya, membuatmu merasa heran. Riko biasanya takkan mengijinkan anggota timnya dengan cuma-cuma, tapi dengan Kuroko–yang alasannya untuk menemui seseorang yang disebut-sebut bernama 'Akashi-kun'–alhasil, terbesit keinginan dalam dirimu untuk mengetahui siapakah seseorang tersebut.

"Baik." Dan ia mulai berjalan keluar–menjauh dari gerombolan.

"Furihata-kun," ujarnya pada Furihata–yang kebetulan didekat Riko–menoleh padanya.

"Bisakah kau mengikutinya?" dan langsung Furihata mengiyakan sebelum pergi mengikuti kemana pemuda berambut biru muda itu keluar.

Kau hanya bisa melihat mereka berjalan menjauh.

* * *

Mereka berhenti didekat tempat dimana disitu ada tangga lebar untuk naik ke atas. Oh, tapi tunggu dulu. Sudah ada beberapa orang yang berada disana.

Pemuda berambut biru dan berkulit lebih gelap yang pertama kali menyambutnya.

"Oi, kau dapat penjaga, Tetsu?" katanya sambil memainkan bola yang berputar diatas jari telunjuknya.

"Mine-chin, kau 'kan sudah punya Sa-chin." Sahut pemuda berambut ungu yang sedang memakan coklat, yang dibalas olehnya. "Satsuki tak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

Lalu, tak jauh dari situ, pemuda yang tengah memegangi ponselnya bertanya pada pemuda berambut hijau yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya.

"Midorima-cchi, kenapa kau bawa gunting _segala'_?" tanyanya heran dan dijawab dengan cuek olehnya.

"Ini sudah pasti _lucky item_-ku, bodoh." Ujarnya sambil memainkan gunting tersebut.

"Tapi 'kan bahaya. Kuharap kau tidak berjalan dengan benda seperti itu _ssu_." Tambah sang pemuda yang bertanya padanya tersebut.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Kuroko berhenti didepan mereka semua, berucap begitu.

Furihata terperangah kaget akan pemandangan didepan matanya.

'S-Semuanya,.. Pemain _Generation of Miracles_ ada disini semua?!' pikir sang pemain dari tim Seirin tersebut.

'_Beneran nih_? Gila _men_. Aku takut sekali. _Pengen_ pulang. _Kebelet pipis_.'

Bercanda. Lanjut.

Pemain dari tim basket Kaijou_ High School_ yang mempunyai kemampuan meniru gerakan lawannya; Kise Ryouta–yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang ponselnya. Ada sang _Ace_ dari Touou_ Academy_; Aomine Daiki–yang duduk dengan kelewatan santainya ditangga sambil mengomel akan bunyi dari nada pesan singkat yang terus-terusan masuk di ponsel Kise. Ada _three-pointer shooter_ dari Shuutoku_ Koukou_; Midorima Shintarou–yang memegangi sebuah gunting berwarna hitam ditangannya. Dan ada juga sang _titan_ dari Yosen_ High School_; Murasakibara Atsushi–yang tengah acuhnya memakan coklat batangan.

_OH TUHAN YANG BENAR SAJA INI!_

Hati Furihata menjerit dengan hebat akan derita nestapa yang menimpanya–karena tegang dan gugup secara bersamaan, saat bertemu dengan kumpulan dari tim yang dulunya hebat melebihi tim nasional Jepang itu sendiri. Ingin ia segera pergi dari sini tapi karena ia dibebani oleh tugas yang mulia–dari sang pelatih yang berdada kecil itu–maka ia mau tak mau harus berada disisi Kuroko sampai mereka kembali ke dalam gedung.

Kemudian disaat itu juga ponsel dari Kise berbunyi dengan nada dering yang membuat Aomine mendelik kearahnya.

"Oi, Kise. Bisakah kau mendiamkan ponsel sialanmu itu? Mengganggu. Apa itu dari Akashi?" tanyanya.

Kise hanya menatap ke ponselnya sebelum tercengang dengan aura mendramatisir.

"Ah, ini... pesan singkat dari seorang fans–"

"Mati _aja lu_!"

Murasakibara yang tengahberusaha membuka bungkusan keripik kentang tersebut berhenti dan menoleh kepada Midorima.

"_Are_? Mido-chin, pinjam guntingnya _dong_~"

"Tidak boleh.." Midorima menghela napas dan menolak. Murasakibara menggumam 'Mido-chin pelit' dan sebagainya dan beralih kepada Kuroko.

"Kuro-chin punya gunting?" tanya Murasakibara dan Kuroko menggeleng kecil.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak punya."

'A-Apa yang terjadi disini? Semuanya berbicara dengan normal, tapi..suasananya jadi canggung dan berat _begini_..' pikir Furihata yang hanya bisa diam melihat mereka berinteraksi dengan keringat dingin.

"Kenapa orang yang memanggil kita disini itu selalu datang terakhir_sih_?" tanya Kise yang sudah tak sabar.

"Tidak perlu heran akan hal itu. Dia memang seperti itu." Balas Midorima yang menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

Mereka masih menunggu disitu. Murasakibara masih memakan cemilannya dan Aomine menghela napas bosan.

Dan tiba-tiba, suara yang mereka kenal (dan asing bagi Furihata) terdengar oleh gendang telinga mereka semua.

"Aku minta maaf karena membuat kalian menungguku." Ujar seseorang tersebut kepada mereka yang berkumpul disana.

Kise menoleh kearahnya dan begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Termasuk Kuroko yang kemudian sedikit mendongak keatas untuk melihat orang yang dimaksud.

"Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko dan Furihata hanya bisa tertegun sejenak.

Seorang pemuda, yang berdiri disana, melihat kearah mereka.

Tak jauh dari mereka semua dan tanpa mereka sadari, dari balik pohon, seorang gadis sedang mengintip dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon rindang dan semak–yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Hanya beberapa belas meter dari tempat mereka berkumpul.

'Jadi dia, kapten dari _Generation of Miracles_?' gumammu dalam hati, melihat mereka yang sedang berkumpul disana; dan bersembunyi dengan lihai agar kau tidak ketahuan.

Nah, penasaran kenapa kau bisa sampai berakhir seperti ini? Ini dia _flashback_ berikut.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Kau hanya bisa menatap mereka menjauh dari kerumunan tim kalian, sementara Riko mulai memberikan beberapa informasi yang ia dapat kepada Hyuuga dan yang lainnya dari papan dada yang ia bawa dari tasnya. Kau mengecek ponsel milikmu dan melihat jam sebelum mencari cara untuk bisa keluar dengan mudah. Entah kenapa kau merasa sangat penasaran akan hal ini. Ingin selalu tahu alias bahasa modernnya adalah _kepo_; itulah salah satu sifatmu–walau kadang bisa _cuek_ sekali. Bagaimana ya, untuk mencari cara agar bisa kabur.

Aha. Kau dapat ide yang muncul di otakmu.

Kau menghampiri Riko yang tengah mengecek ponselnya. "Riko-Oneechan."

Ia berbalik menoleh padamu, dan kau melanjutkan. "Boleh aku pergi sebentar?"

"Memangnya mau _ngapain_?" tanyanya padamu yang sedang mencari-cari alasan yang tepat untuk keluar.

"Itu...Uhm..." kau menggaruk kepalamu yang tidak gatal dan mendekatkan dirimu dekat Riko dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Riko hanya bisa menghela napas lagi setelah menjauh sedikit.

"Astaga, (Name)-chan. Kalau mau ke toilet ya tidak usah bilang sampai sebegitunya." Ujarnya yang hanya bisa direspon olehmu yang _cengengesan_.

"Hehe.. _gomen_. Habisnya aku takut kau marah." Ujarmu dengan tampang _watados _dan Riko hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"_Mattaku_, kau ini..." ucapnya dan kau bertanya. "Jadi, boleh aku pergi? _Kebelet nih_." Ujarmu padanya dan ia hanya akhirnya mengijinkanmu.

"Iya _deh_, sana, sana. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya." Dan kau berterima kasih padanya sebelum pergi keluar dari lapangan tersebut, berlari kecil.

Dan saat ingin belok di pertigaan, kau berhenti berlari dan melihat kesekitar–agar tak ada orang yang tahu kalau kau keluar. Dan bukannya berbelok ke arah kanan–arah dimana lorong tersebut bertanda 'TOILET', kau justru berbelok ke arah kiri–dimana lorong menuju pintu aula keluar stadion berada.

_Bingo_. Rencanamu berhasil. Kau tersenyum puas.

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

Dan disinilah kau berada, menjalankan misi–dari dirimu sendiri untuk dirimu juga–mengintip dan mengetahui siapa sebenarnya mereka semua.

Terutama pemuda yang bernama Akashi itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan.." gumammu dalam hati.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi, dan Tetsuya." Ucapnya, sebelum menambahkan lagi.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Aku bersyukur kita semua bisa bertemu seperti ini." Ia berujar, "Tapi, ada satu orang yang tidak pantas berada disini. Aku menginginkan untuk berbicara hanya dengan mantan teman timku saja saat ini."

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau pergi?" Furihata langsung terkesiap akan permintaan sang pemuda berambut merah menyala tersebut.

'Aku inginnya juga begitu, tapi...' seketika badannya hanya bisa berhenti bergerak, kaku dan tak bisa apa-apa. Hanya bisa berdiri disana.

'Ada apa ini..Aku membeku, dan tak bisa bergerak.' Ujarnya, bingung dengan yang terjadi padanya.

Kau tertegun sejenak, "Kouki-kun–Huh?.." kau melihat lagi, kearah lain. Seseorang berada disana dan berjalan menuju mereka.

Kuroko meoleh kearah Furihata yang masih saja berdiri disana. "Furihata-kun.."

Dan seseorang yang kau lihat tersebut menepuk pundak Furihata, yang membuatnya sedikit terperanjat dan melirik kebelakang.

"Taiga-kun." Gumammu sambil tertegun. Ya, pemuda berambut merah itu adalah seseorang yang kau lihat tadi.

"Apaan, _nggak_ asyik _banget_, _lu_. Jangan kecualikan kami _dong_."

Kuroko menoleh kearah belakang dan tertegun sejenak ketika melihat rekan timnya yang beberapa hari yang lalu itu sedang berada di Amerika–sekarang sudah berada disini.

"Kagami!" Furihata membalikkan badannya menghadap teman seangkatannya tersebut.

"Aku sudah kembali. Kita akan bicara nanti." Ujarnya dan kemudian maju beberapa langkah kedepan, dan melihat kearah sang pemuda yang berada diatas sana.

"Pertama-tama... Kau yang namanya Akashi, 'kan? Senang bertemu denganmu."

Dan hanya keheningan yang memenuhi sambutannya untuk beberapa saat.

Kau mencoba memincingkan matamu, tapi karena sinar matahari yang terik, jadi matamu kurang jelas untuk melihat pemuda yang bernama Akashi itu dikarenakan ia memunggungi sinar matahari, sehingga wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas dan berbayang hitam. Tanganmu menghalangi pencahayaan yang berlebihan masuk ke dalam pandanganmu.

"Andai saja ia maju lebih dekat, aku ingin lebih tahu seperti apa rupanya..." bisikmu pada diri sendiri.

Akashi berjalan menuruni tangga sambil berkata, "Shintarou, biarkan aku meminjam guntingmu." Ia mengadahkan tangannya dan Midorima merespon.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya seraya menoleh kearahnya yang masih berjalan.

"Rambutku membuatku jengkel. Aku berencana untuk memangkasnya." Mendengar itu, Midorima–mau tak mau–harus menyerahkan guntingnya pada sang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Dan, kau yang bernama Kagami, 'kan?" ujarnya, berjalan kehadapannya.

Dan tak disangka-sangka, ia menghujamkan gunting tersebut ke arah Kagami. Untung saja Kagami bisa menghindari serangan mendadak tersebut, tapi menghasilkan goresan kecil yang mengalirkan darah merah di pipinya.

Semuanya tampak terkejut, termasuk Kuroko dan Furihata yang menyaksikannya. Apalagi dirimu yang sudah naik darah.

"Kagami-kun!" Furihata berkeringat dingin dan bergetar ketakutan.

'Dia tak bercanda, 'kan?! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Ia benar-benar mencoba untuk menyerangnya. Kalau sampai Kagami tidak menghindari serangan itu,...' pikirnya dalam hati.

Kau yang melihatnya hanya bisa terpaku ditempat, tak menyangka akan terjadi serangan seperti itu kepada sahabatmu.

'Taiga-kun! Dasar pemuda gila, apa yang dilakukannya...' kau mengepalkan kedua tanganmu, geram akan perbuatannya yang tak waras tersebut.

Senyum sinis merekah di bibir sang pemuda yang bernama Akashi itu.

"_Hee_.. tak kusangka, aku terkejut kau bisa menghindarinya." Ia menoleh padanya, "Melihat seperti itu, kali ini aku maafkan kau. Tapi, sekali lagi berbuat, tak ada kesempatan kedua."

"Kalau aku bilang untuk pergi, ya pergi." Katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya yang membawa gunting dan mulai menggunting poni depan rambutnya.

"Di dunia ini, kemenangan adalah segalanya. Pemenang diakui sepenuhnya, dan pengecut ditolak sepenuhnya."

Kagami hanya bisa terpaku disana–dengan pipi yang tergores dengan darah segar yang muncul dari sela luka goresnya.

"Aku tak pernah kalah dalam apapun sebelumnya, dan tak akan pernah."

Serpihan-serpihan rambut berwarna merah pias tersebut terjatuh dengan gemulainya dan mendarat kebawah, dilantai marmer yang menjadi tempat pijak sang pemuda yang memiliki rambut tersebut sebelumnya.

"Karena aku selalu menang, dan selalu benar." Ucapnya, sambil meneruskan pemotongan rambutnya sebelum menghentikan kegiatan tersebut dan menujukkan ekspresi–yang mungkin dapat membuat orang yang ia tatap ketakutan dan merinding kucing.

"Tak akan pernah kuampuni siapapun yang berani membantahku. Maupun mereka adalah kedua orang tuaku sendiri." tambahnya, dan membuat Kagami hanya bisa berdecih geram.

"Matanya beda warna?" gumammu sambil membelalak kaget, terpaku disana. Tak menyangka kalau pemuda yang kau penasarankan itu memiliki mata heterokrom. Satu mata berwarna merah dan satunya berwarna kuning emas–dan mata tersebut seperti bisa menghpinotis lawan pandangnya ketika memandang balik. Mempesona nan misterius, sekaligus...

Mengerikan.

Itulah pikiranmu ketika pertama kali melihat orang dengan mata seperti itu.

Ia mulai berbalik. "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam pada semuanya hari ini." Ujarnya, membalikkan badan tapi tak mengembalikan gunting kepada Midorima–justru membawanya, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menaiki tangga, tapi Aomine memprotes.

"Jangan konyol, Akashi!" Aomine berdiri dan menghadap padanya dengan raut wajah geram.

"Kau kesini hanya untuk memanggil kami karena itu saja?" ucapnya dan Akashi berhenti berjalan sebelum menoleh kearahnya.

"Tidak... Sebenarnya aku ingin mengkonfirmasi sesuatu, tapi setelah melihat wajah kalian, aku sadar bahwa itu tidak perlu." Ujarnya sebelum menambahkan, "Tidak ada yang lupa akan taruhan dan janji kita, 'kan?"

Semuanya hening, suasana masih tegang dan berat.

"Kalau begitu, semuanya baik-baik saja. Kita akan bertemu di medan pertarungan." Ucapnya dan kemudian berjalan menaikki anak tangga–menjauh dari mereka semua.

Kuroko memasang wajah ekspresi datar. Tapi, mau dibiarkan datar juga, ekspresi seriusnya masih sedikit nampak.

Furihata memasang muka khawatir pada teman satu timnya. "Kuroko.. kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Kuroko menoleh padanya dan mengangguk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi Kagami-kun..." Furihata menoleh kepada pemuda yang bertubuh tinggi tersebut. Terlihat Kagami mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Surai merah-hitamnya menutupi ekspresi yang ia pasang–tersembunyi.

"Menarik..." gumamnya sambil tetap begitu, membuat yang lainnya tertegun sejenak sebelum Kagami mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terkobar api semangat membara.

"Menarik sekali... Aku jadi tak sabar untuk bermain dengannya." ucapnya penuh percaya diri, membuat Kuroko dan yang lainnya hanya bisa tertegun.

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko bergumam kecil.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu." Sahut Aomine padanya, membuat Kagami hampir memprotes diam saat Midorima menyetujuinya.

"Ap–"

"Aomine berkata benar. Percaya diri saja tidak cukup. Kau belum tahu apa-apa tentang Akashi–_nodayo_." Ujarnya sambil menaikkan kacamatnya agar benar dengan jari lentiknya.

Kise juga menyahut."Mustahil bisa bertahan untuk bertanding dengan Akashicchi. Apalagi mengalahkannya _ssu_."

"Aka-chin lebih kuat daripada kami lho~.. Dia bisa saja lebih menghancurkanmu daripada aku~.." sampai Murasakibara juga menyahut dengan pendapat yang tak berbeda dengan tiga temannya. Kagami mendengarkan pendapat mereka, berpikir sejenak.

Begitukah...

Kuroko–yang juga pernah bersama dengan mereka berlima hanya bisa mengangguk dan menambahkan. "Akashi-kun... Kalau ada yang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan, maka orang tersebut seperti akan mendapat _undangan kematian_." Furihata dan Kagami hanya bisa diam tertegun ketika mendengarnya.

Sudah pendek, muncul tiba-tiba dan hampir menyerang temanmu, dan pergi begitu saja. "Maunya dia itu apa _sih_, dasar pemuda aneh..." _dumel_mu pada dirimu sendiri–masih mengintip mereka dari kejauhan.

"Akashi Seijuurou; Tak ada jalan untuk mengalahkannya, karena..." Midorima menaikkan kembali kacamatanya sebelum menoleh pada Kagami. "Tak ada yang bisa membantahnya atau menolaknya; alias–Absolut."

Dan semuanya hening beberapa saat. Sebelum ponsel Kise berdering dengan nyaring dan Kise langsung menjawabnya.

Merusak suasana mengheningkan cipta saja.

"Halo? Ah! I-Iya, _senpai_, iya! Aku kembali sekarang! IYAAA, MAAF! AKU KEMBALI SEKARANG JUGA!" dan ponsel dimatikan. Semuanya hanya bisa merespon dengan _sweatdrop overload_.

"Aku harus kembali. Atau kaki _senpai_ akan mendarat dipunggungku _ssu_! Dah!" Kise langsung panik dan berbalik arah sebelum lari secepat mungkin,meninggalkan mereka.

Midorima juga langsung beranjak. "Timku sudah menungguku untuk kembali." Dan ia pergi menjauh.

"Jajanku habis, aku mau kembali saja ah~.." ujar Murasakibara dan pergi setelah Midorima berjalan lebih dulu.

"Aku juga mau _balik_. Satsuki nanti _ngomel_ habis-habisan." Ujarnya sambil menguap dan beranjak dari tempat sebelum menoleh kebelakang–kepada mereka, berhenti sejenak.

"Siapkan semua strategi timmu nanti, Tetsu." Dan ia berbalik lagi untuk berjalan–menjauh dari mereka bertiga.

Kuroko terdiam lagi.

"Uhm, mari kita kembali." Furihata menyarankan, dan disetujui oleh yang bersangkutan sebelum pergi dari situ. Sementara kau sudah lari kembali ke dalam gedung stadion secara sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa seorangpun tahu.

* * *

Kau berjalan kearah ruang ganti khusus untuk timmu. Kau disuruh untuk memanggil dan Kagami yang masih berada disana oleh sepupumu. Dan sampailah kau didepan pintu ruang ganti dan mengetuk pelan.

"Taiga-kun? Kau didalam?" tanyamu dari luar. Terdengar sahutan darinya untuk menyuruhmu masuk, dan kau membuka pintunya dnegan memutar knop pintu dan melihat Kagami yang terduduk diseberang sana. Ia bersandar diloker ganti miliknya.

Kau menutup pintunya dan berjalan kearahnya, berjongkok sambil menyesuaikan diri agar sejajar dengannya.

"Riko-Oneechan menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu kembali." Ujarmu dan ia hanya bisa menghela napas. Kau perhatikan luka dipipinya. Tak tersisa noda darah tapi hanya ada sedikit garis dari lukanya tersebut. Lukanya sudah mengering.

"Kau kenapa? Luka dipipimu?" kau menunjuk pipimu sendiri, memberitahunya–pura-pura tak tahu kalau kau telah mengintip mereka dan menyaksikan sahabatmu itu jadi sasaran serangan dari seorang pemuda bermata belang yang arogan.

Kagami mengelus sedikit pipinya sendiri dan hanya bisa berkata, "Ini bukan apa-apa. Hanya goresan kecil saja. Terkena serpihan cabang pohon yang tajam."

'Ternyata kau tak pandai berbohong, Taiga-kun.' Ujarmu dalam hati sambil meresponnya dengan anggukan.

"Tapi kau tidak mengobatinya?" tanyamu. "Nanti juga bisa sembuh sendiri. Jangan khawatir." Ujarnya memalingkan muka darimu tapi kau menggeleng cepat. "Harus diobati. Kalau tidak nanti bisa infeksi. Ayo." Kau menarik tangan kanannya agar mau berdiri tapi ia menolak.

"T-Tidak usah, (Name). Lukaku tidak parah–" kau melepaskan tangannya lalu berujar. "Tunggu disini." Dan kau beranjak menuju loker P3K yang berada di ruangan itu juga. Kau ternyata membawa beberapa kapas, air putih dan sebuah perban kecil; semacam _hansapl*st_.

Kau berjalan menujunya dan duduk disampingnya sebelum kau menarik wajahnya agar dekat denganmu–supaya bisa diobati. Kagami spontan merona hebat. Jaraknya yang dekat denganmu dan dirinya yang tak terbiasa dengan perempuan, membuatnya hanya bisa gugup dan memerah.

"O-Oi, (Name)–" "Sst. Tenang." Ujarmu lembut dan mulai menempelkan beberapa kali kapas untuk membersihkan luka goresan di pipi Kagami.

Kagami hanya bisa diam dan menuruti perkataanmu; diam seribu bahasa. Kau membersihkan luka itu dengan _tissue_ setelah kapas sebelum memperbannya.

"Nah, selesai." Ujarmu puas. Kagami menyentuh lukanya yang telah diperban.

"..." Ia diam sejenak dan kemudian menoleh kepadamu. Kau menatapnya kembali.

"(Name), aku.." Kau menanti kalimat selanjutnya.

"Ya? Ada apa, Taiga-kun. Muntahkan saja semuanya."

Uhm, sepertinya ujaranmu sedikit ambigu. Ah, masa bodoh. Lanjutkan saja bacanya!

Kagami mencoba mengatakannya tapi kemudian berhenti sambil memalingkan mukanya kearah lain.

"Maaf, tidak jadi." Kau tertegun sejenak, merasa sesuatu sedang ia pikirkan didalam otaknya.

"Katakan saja, Tidak apa-apa." Kau mencoba meyakinkannya, melongok sedikit agar pemuda itu bisa melihatmu kembali.

Kagami menoleh sedikit dan melirikmu dari sudut matanya. Kau berucap. "Tak apa. Kalau kau ada masalah, katakan saja. Aku siap untuk dijadikan tempatmu untuk bicara. Aku pendengar yang baik, _kok_! Aku mungkin bisa membantumu dan–"

"_Shut up_."

Kau berhenti berbicara seketika saat tak menyangka dia akan seperti itu. Saat ini ia tengah membenturkan dahinya dengan milikmu–dengan pelan. Kau bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang membuatmu terasa mengantuk. Kau terpaku disana dan hanya bisa membeku ketika ia melakukannya. Kagami yang menutup matanya; membuka perlahan kembali kelopak matanya. Wajahnya yang tiba-tiba bisa serius, membuatmu tertegun sejenak akan ekspresinya. Dan lagi, jarak kalian sangat dekat.

"Ta-Taiga-kun..." Hanya kalian berdua–laki-laki dan perempuan, dengan jarak dekat, sendirian di ruangan tersebut.

Sempurna sudah.

Ia menjauh sedikit–melepaskan dahinya dari milikmu dan menunduk kebawah lantai. Baginya, lantai terasa begitu menarik untuk sekarang ini. Kau yang menatapnya hanya bisa bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan dengan sikapnya ini. Seperti bukan Kagami saja.

Kau masih menatap bingung pada Kagami yang masih menunduk. "Taiga-kun? Katakan, ada apa? Kenapa kau–"

"Maaf."

Eh?

Kau tertegun lagi saat mendengar ia berucap kata tersebut. Kagami mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapmu. Tatapannya membuatmu harus prihatin atau bingung, ia seperti ada dalam penyesalan dan emosi di matanya terdapat perasaan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku..Karena sudah membuatmu terbebani."

Ia memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. "Taiga-ku–"

Cup

Kau membelalak dan terpaku saat itu juga. Kau tak bisa menyangka apa yang telah terjadi sekarang ini. Serasa pikiranmu telah kosong dan tubuhmu tak dapat bergerak.

Kagami melepaskan bibirnya yang menempel dengan lembut dihidungmu setelah beberapa saat, dan ia langsung menjauhkan diri darimu sebelum memalingkan mukanya. Kau mendadak merasakan panas mengalir diseluruh wajahmu. Tanpa sepatah katapun bisa keluar dari mulut mungilmu.

Kagami berdiri sambil berujar, "Aku duluan." Dan kemudian seperti agak tergesa-gesa, ia berjalan dan membuka pintu sebelum menutupnya–meninggalkan dirimu sendirian disana.

Yang hanya bisa mematung dengan wajah merah.

Dan ketika Kagami telah menutup pintunya, bersamaan juga dnegan kesadaranmu yang bangkit–kau memegang wajahmu dengan kedua tanganmu dan langsung merona seketika itu juga.

Jantungmu serasa mau copot ketika pemuda bertubuh tegap itu mencium hidungmu. Bahkan masih kau rasakan panas dari bekas bibirnya.

Oh Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana ini, pikirmu yang bingung akan _serangan mendadak_ yang diluncurkan.

Pertama dari Kise, dan sekarang Kagami.

'A-Ap-Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?!' teriakmu dalam hati, bingung sambil malu akan mengakuinya.

Kau berteriak frustasi dengan wajah memerah.

Kasihan sekali. Sepertinya (Name) sedang dilanda masa _PMS_ mendadak–walaupun ia tidak mengalaminya saat ini.

* * *

Di lorong yang lumayan lebar itu, langkah kakimu menuntunmu untuk berjalan. Tapi, rasanya kau semakin lemas dan tidak bersemangat. Langkahmu sedikit gontai dan lamban.

Tapi, pikiranmu akan sikap Kagami yang barusan–terlintas dipikiranmu seketika.

* * *

_Maafkan aku.. Karena sudah membuatmu terbebani."_

* * *

Kau menghela napas panjang. Tak menyangka wajah penyesalan tersebut terpasang di wajah seorang Kagami Taiga. Dan tanganmu juga menyentuh hidungmu yang habis dicium oleh Kagami, sontak membuat pipimu merona lagi membayangkan kejadian tadi.

Oke, kau takkan membahasnya lagi. Itu sudah membuatmu merasa malu. Kau berusaha mengingat pengintaian di kala itu.

Setelah melihat apa yang terjadi disana dengan kedua matamu sendiri, kau merasa telah menguping apa yang tidak seharusnya kau lihat dan dengar.

Tapi yang terjadi maka terjadilah.

'Akashi Seijuurou... jadi dialah kapten dari _Generation of Miracles_, ya... dan matanya itu.. aneh.' Pikirmu sambil berjalan menunduk, memikirkan kembali kejadian yang kau lihat. Dimana kau yang dari awal penasaran dan akhirnya mengintip pertemuan mereka dari balik pohon.

'Kupikir mereka sedang apa sehingga dia dan yang lainnya berkumpul disana, tapi ternyata... sepertinya ini masalah internal.' pikirmu lagi, tetap berjalan sambil mengulang kembali kejadian seperti _roll film_ yang diputar berulang kali.

Dimana sahabatmu; Kagami hampir saja terkena serangan gunting yang dihujamkan padanya. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu dan bergumam kesal. "Apa-apaan dia.. _Sok_ sekali..."

Kau berjalan dan tak sengaja mendongak ke arah depan sebelum tertegun sejenak.

Pemuda yang kau _dumel_kan itu, sekarang berjalan di arah berlawanan darimu. Tak jauh beberapa belas meter dari sana, sendirian. Dan berjalan dengan normalnya seperti orang lain tak ada disana.

Panjang umur si Akashi sialan itu.

Dan kau langsung melempar lemari ke arah Akashi dan ia pingsan seketika.

Maaf, Author lagi _sableng_ sekarang. Mari dilanjutkan.

Kau langsung mencoba untuk berusaha tidak terlihat mencurigakan dan pura-pura untuk tidak mengenalnya. Kau berjalan seperti biasanya dan terus berjalan. Berjalan dan berjalan–mencoba untuk melewati pemuda berambut merah tersebut dengan aman. Ya, setidaknya kau berdo'a sambil berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasanya saja sambil berjalan melewatinya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan tadi."

Tapi takdir berkata lain.

Seketika badanmu melemah. Langkahmu perlahan terhenti–dan merasa bahwa wakt seakan berhenti berjalan. Matamu terbelalak, terperangah akan ucapan tersebut.

Dan bisa kau bayangkan dari belakang, pemuda itu tersenyum mengerikan secara tersembunyi.

Sudah cukup. Kau tak tahan lagi.

Kau menghadap ke arah dia yang tetap berjalan menjauh dan menyahut keras. "Berhenti!"

Tapi ia masih saja pura-pura tak mendengarmu, kau menyahut lebih keras lagi.

"Berhenti kau!" sahutan kedua tak didengar juga. Oh, dia benar-benar sudah membuatmu marah.

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI, HEI AKASHI SEIJUUROU!" teriakan yang kau lontarkan tak disangka berhasil membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Ia menolehkan kepalamu dan menghadap ke arahmu. Pandangan matanya tajam bak silet, sikap yang dingin, dan aura yang tiba-tiba mendadak suram–membuatmu tak sengaja menelan ludahmu sendiri sambil segera menutup mulutmu ketika ia memandangmu langsung dengan mata dwi warnanya. Kau terbelalak kaget.

Dasar ceroboh, makimu pada diri sendiri.

'Astaga, aku keceplosan!' pekikmu takut dalam hati, berkeringat dingin. Kau segera menutup mulutmu sendiri dengan kedua tanganmu cepat-cepat, disaat ketika ia mulai berjalan perlahan dengan santainya menuju kearahmu.

Kau mencoba untuk lari tapi tak bisa–dan akhirnya hanya bisa melangkah mundur untuk bisa menjauhi jarak diantara kalian berdua.

Ia menyeringai tipis–dan membuatmu menelah ludahmu sekali lagi. "Apakah aku mengenalmu,"

"(First Name) (Last Name)?"

Dan kau hanya bisa terpaku dan berhenti mundur seketika, saat pemuda bermata heterokrom itu melontarkan nama lengkapmu.

Seketika kau teringat akan perkataannya dan Midorima kala itu.

* * *

"_Karena aku selalu menang, dan selalu benar."_

_..._

"_Tak ada yang bisa membantahnya atau menolaknya; alias–Absolut."_

* * *

'Orang ini... Sepertinya benar-benar tahu akan segala hal...'pikirmu dalam hati. Perasaanmu kalian baru bertemu kali ini, tapi ia sudah tahu namamu yang sebenarnya padahal kau tak pernah memberitahu maupun mengucapkannya.

Apakah... ada sangkut pautnya dengan mata belangnya itu?, tebakmu hati-hati saat ia berdiri dihadapanmu. Seraya kau perlahan menurunkan tanganmu dari mulutmu yang kau bungkam, mencoba untuk berani berhadapan dengannya–yang berdiri dengan sikap dinginnya; saat matanya yang dwi warna menatapmu.

"...Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyamu akhirnya. Akashi menjawab sekenanya. "Karena aku selalu tahu dan selalu benar. Mau protes?"

TWITCH

Orang ini... menyebalkan sekali perkataanya. Sabar, sabar. Ujarmu dalam hati, agar tak terpancing emosi.

"Dan kenapa, kau bisa tahu namaku–Ah, iya, ya. Kau 'kan tahu dari _budak-budak_ku. Bahkan, kau sampai menguntit dan menguping pembicaraan kami." Katanya sambil menopang jari telunjuknya yang tertekuk sambil berpikir dan melirikmu dengan seringai kecil.

"Aku benar, 'kan?" tambahnya.

_Anjrit_.

Demi bola-bola menyambung yang ada di buku _BL_ yang kau beli kemarin lusa, ia benar-benar tidak main-main denganmu.

Ternyata pikiranmu salah. Ia tahu pasti tahu namamu dari rekan-rekannya yang sesama _Generation of Miracles_.

Kau mencoba untuk berusaha tenang, dan menghela napas dan berkata, "Sama sekali tidak benar. Namaku memang (First Name) (Last Name), tapi aku ini tidak menguntit dan menguping pembicaraan kalian. Aku pun tak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan."

"Jangan bohong. Aku bisa lihat dari matamu, kau tahu."

**DEG**

Kau terpojok. Mati kutu seketika.

'Ya ampun, orang ini dari apaan sih? Alien kah?' pikirmu yang mulai tak jernih karena perkataannya. Kau menyahut, "A-Aku tidak bohong. Untuk apa aku berbohong, tak ada gunanya–"

"Mungkin tak berguna untukmu, tapi berguna untukku. Sebagai bukti kalau perkataanmu tadi itu adalah sebuah kebohongan, kau berbicara terbata-bata seperti yang kau lakukan tadi." Akashi menyela perkataanmu dan kau menggigit bibir bawahmu.

Sial, kenapa aku juga gagap berbicara tadi. Dasar bodoh; makimu sekali lagi dalam hati

"Dengar, aku tak tahu apa maumu. Tapi sebaiknya kau minggir dari jalanku atau–" "Atau apa? Mengancamku dengan kata-kata seperti itu, rendahan sekali." Ujarnya meremehkan, seringainya masih ia tampakkan dihadapanmu.

Kau melototkan kedua matamu dan menggeram. Sudah cukup. Orang ini menyebalkan sekali, membuat amarahmu tersulut dan harga dirimu jatuh.

"Aku–"

"(Name)-san!" secara refleks kau menolehkan kepalamu dan menemukan tak jauh dari sana, Kuroko melihat kalian dengan tertegun.

"Akashi-kun.." Dan keheningan memenuhi suasana diantara kalian bertiga.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya? Sampai repot-repot kemari." Sahut Akashi dengan tampang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"..Aku ingin menjemput (Name)-san. Pelatih kami membutuhkannya untuk hadir." Balas Kuroko pada mantan rekannya yang sekarang berbeda sekolah.

Akashi ingin berbicara tapi kau langsung menyelanya. Balas dendam.

"Maaf, Tetsuya-kun. Tapi aku sedang ada **sedikit** urusan disini dengan dia." Kau melirik tajam kearah Akashi saat mengatakannya, sementara pemuda bermata belang itu hanya diam saja akan perkataanmu barusan.

Kuroko tertegun lagi sebelum berbicara, agak khawatir. "Urusan–(Name)-san, apa maksudmu itu–"

"Maksudnya dia adalah ini."

Dan seketika kau tak bisa apa-apa lagi.

Kau membeku seketika; disaat itu juga. Tak tahu dan tak bisa harus apa lagi.

Matamu terbelalak kaget, tak menyangka akan terjadi padamu. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian merasakan bahwa panas menjalar ke seluruh wajahmu–bahkan hingga telinga.

Kuroko juga terpaku disana, ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri–tak menyangka bahwa Akashi Seijuurou melakukan sesuatu seperti itu.

Bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuurou mencium seorang gadis.

Akashi melepaskan bibirnya yang tadi menempel di bibir milikmu dan menjauhkan wajahnya dengan tampang biasa; seperti tak ada hal apapun yang terjadi.

Sementara dirimu terbelalak lebar; hanya bisa diam membeku, berdiri tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"D-Di-Dia menciumku?!" pekikan kaget itu langsung terngiang dikepalamu.

Seketika kau tersadar dengan wajah memerah bak tomat–melepaskan tangannya yang berada di pipimu saat ia mencuimmu dan–

**PLAK!**

Dengan mulusnya tanganmu menampar pipi pucat milik sang pemuda yang telah menciummu itu. Kuroko sedikit terkejut akan tindakanmu. Sementara kau memasang muka kesal, napas sedikit menderu.

Akashi–yang mendapat tamparan 'cantik' itu diam sesaat dan memegang pipinya, melirikmu sejenak.

Kau menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahmu dibalik rambut ponimu sebelum bergumam.

"Mencium... Mencium seorang gadis...tanpa seizinnya.." ujarmu tertahankan, tubuhmu sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

Kau mengepalkan kedua tanganmu erat-erat. "Laki-laki semacam itu..." Kau mendongakkan kepala kepadanya dan berseru, "SAMA SEKALI BUKANLAH ORANG YANG TERHORMAT!"

Ekspresi yang berani bagi seorang pemberontak, menerjang apa saja yang berani menghalangi jalannya; baik halangan maupun rintangan. Dan itu ditujukan kepada (Name); gadis yang tak kenal takut pada seorang pemuda yang bersifat arogan dan sok meraja seperti Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi tetap tak bergeming, masih dengan tampang seperti awal. Kuroko tertegun sejenak akan seruanmu. '(Name)-san...'

Kau langsung berkata, "Aku permisi." katamu sambil tetap bersikap menahan perasaanmu dan berjalan melalui mereka berdua, berlalu dari tempat itu–meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya padamu sambil memanggil namamu. "(Name)-san!.." pemuda bermata bulat itu tertegun sejenak dan melirik kearah Akashi yang masih berdiri disana, sebelum berlari kecil menyusulmu yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Dan hanya tinggal Akashi seorang disana.

Tangannya menyentuh pipinya lagi–merasakan sakit dan denyut perih kecil; yang telah ditampar. Memikirkan sejenak tindakan gadis yang telah menamparnya sebelum seringai kecilnya muncul menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

"Hmm... Menarik." Gumamnya kecil; tepat disaat mata emas miliknya yang berbeda warna dalam seratus delapan puluh derajat itu bersinar sekilas.

"Jadi dialah orangnya, ya.." ujar sang pemuda berambut merah menyala, masih menyeringai dan semakin menyeringai lebar.

"_Perfect_."

* * *

"Hah.. Hahh... Hah.." Deru nafas yang tersengal-sengal keluar dari mulutmu ketika berlari sekuat tenaga; dari tempat yang semula telah terjadi kejadian tak terduga bagimu.

"(Name)-san! Tunggu! Berhenti!"

Kau tak bisa berhenti; masih berlari dan tak perduli akan sekelilingmu. Yang hanya bisa kau lakukan saat ini adalah berlari dan terus berlari–seolah-olah lari dari kenyataan. Kau tak perduli akan teriakan Kuroko yang menyuruhmu untuk berhenti.

Tak tersadar, kau telah kembali lagi ke ruang ganti tim Seirin yang telah kosong dan cukup gelap, tapi tak menghentikanmu untuk melangkah masuk kedalam. Setelah menutup pintunya–yang hampir kau banting, kau langsung menuju ke pojokan dan merundukkan diri disana–menangisi dirimu yang menyesali dirimu untuk hari ini.

Kau menyembunyikan wajahmu yang telah basah karena air mata di kedua lenganmu yang memeluk tubuhmu sendiri; memojokkan diri sendiri dan tak ingin diganggu.

"Kenapa... Kenapa hal seperti ini.. terjadi padaku.." isakmu pada dirimu sendiri, menangis sepuasnya sendirian.

Dan kau tak menyadari bahwa Kuroko telah masuk kedalam dan melihatmu dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan.

Gurat wajahnya masih datar; tapi ada sedikit terbesit rasa khawatir pada gadis yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

Ia–Gadis itu, mungkin tak mengerti akan sikap pemuda–yang dulu adalah satu rekan sekaligus kapten dalam tim Kuroko saat masih SMP. Tapi, ia sendiri juga tak menyangka akan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri; menyaksikannya mencium sang gadis di lorong sana.

Kuroko mulai berjalan perlahan menuju sang gadis yang masih sesenggukan menangis, dan berlutut didepannya. Masih terdengar sesenggukan kecil yang dibuat bersamaan oleh tangis gadis yang masih terdengar sama-samar.

Pemuda bermata biru itu perlahan meletakkan tangannya dipundak sang gadis–mencoba untuk berniat baik; menenangkannya sejenak. Dengan gerakannya, sang gadis itu tersadar, mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik sekilas kearah Kuroko.

"Hiks...T-Tetsuya-k–kun..." isak kecilnya masih dibuat oleh gadis yang menangis. Wajahnya merah, matanya merah sekaligus sembab karena air mata yang keluar dari matanya terus menerus, dan bibir bawah yang digigit menggunakan gigi miliknya–setidaknya mencoba untuk tidak terlalu menampakkan wajah menangis didepan pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai orang yang lumayan dekat dengannya.

Melihat kondisinya, pemuda berambut biru muda telah merasakan perasaan yang aneh didalam dirinya. Ia tak rela–ya, sungguh tak rela, jika gadis itu terus-menerus menangis.

Ya, gadis itu pantas tersenyum daripada menangis. Bagaimana cara menghentikan tangisannya. Ah, seka saja air matanya dan buat ia tenang. Bagus, Kuroko.

Perlahan, tangannya ia angkat dan menyentuh pipimu. Ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk menyeka air mata, agar tidak lagi menangis.

"Jangan menangis.. Kumohon, (Name)-san." Ucapnya lembut. Tapi, bukannya kau merasa tenang dan berhenti menangis, tangismu makin menjadi–air matamu kembali berlinang.

"T-Tetsuya-kun.. Ta-Tapi.. Aku t-tidak bisa.." suaramu bergetar saat berbicara pelan sambil menangis. "H-Huu.. Bagaimana a-aku bisa tenang... A-Aku.. Itu adalah c-ciuman pertamaku... H-Harusnya–hiks ak-aku lakukan dengan o-orang yang aku s-sukai..."

Pemuda berseragam olahraga Seirin itu hanya bisa menatap sedih dirimu yang bergetar saat berbicara, sesekali sesenggukan dan menangis lagi. Tanganmu sekarang menutupi wajahmu yang telah basah–malu untuk menunjukkan kelemahanmu. Yaitu menangis.

Bagaimana ini, cara apalagi yang harus ia pakai. Perasaannya hampir mencuat dan ia tak tahan melihat gadis tersebut menangis terus-menerus.

Tak ada pilihan lain.

Dan seketika kedua tanganmu–yang tadi menutupi wajah–ia raih dan refleks kau langsung mendongak kearahnya sebelum terdiam lagi.

Hangat dari bibir yang menempel terasa ketika Kuroko menciummu, membuatmu merona hebat sekali lagi. Ciumannya tidak memaksa, tapi tidak terlalu kaku. Ia menciummu dengan lembut. Tanpa paksaan dan canggung.

Dan ia lepaskan setelah beberapa saat dengan perlahan dan kemudian manik biru langitnya ia tatapkan pada manik matamu. Kemudian ia memelukmu, mengistirahatkan kepalamu dibahunya; tak ingin ekspresinya kau lihat untuk sekarang ini.

"..Tetsuya-kun–" gumammu kecil saat bertatapan dengannya. Kau tak mengerti akan semua ini.

"Kumohon, jangan menangis lagi. Aku.. Tak ingin melihatmu dengan air mata seperti itu..."

Dan barulah kau tersadar; mengerti akan alasannya saat mendengarkan kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

Debaran di dalam dirimu mulai berpacu cukup cepat. Kau malu sekaligus bingung. Malu karena dipeluk oleh laki-laki, dan bingung harus berkata apa.

"A-Aku–" "Tidak usah, kau tak perlu berkata apapun. Diamlah, (Name)-san.." bisiknya lembut padamu.

Dan sekali lagi kau tertegun. 'Tetsuya-kun...' Tangannya yang ternyata lebih besar daripada milikmu–mengusap pelan kepalamu untuk berusaha menenangkamu yang tengah terisak dalam tangis. Rasanya, kau merasa nyaman sedikit lebih sedikit akan usapannya. Dan disaat itu juga, kau tak menyadari kalau kau mulai kehilangan kesadaran secara tak langsung.

"Beristirahatlah, (Name)-san..." dan itulah ucapan terakhirnya yang kau dengar sebelum benar-benar menutup kedua matamu, terlelap dalam tidur.

Kuroko yang menyadari bahwa gadis itu telah tertidur, langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut dan membaringkannya di bangku panjang. Ia melepaskan jaketnya dan menyelimuti tubuh atas gadis tersebut.

Kuroko menatap wajah yang tertidur, dan mendengar bisikan dari igauan kecil yang berasal dari mulutmu.

"Uh.._Min_.._na_..."

Tangan seputih susu itu mengelus ujung kepala gadis yang tertidur. Mata bulat itu menyendu ketika masih menatapnya, sambil bergumam kecil. '(Name)-san.. Kau sudah berjuang banyak, sekarang aku, Kagami-kun, dan semuanya yang akan melakukannya dilapangan...Terima kasih...'

"Aku berjanji, aku akan melindungimu mulai saat ini juga–walau nyawa taruhannya."

* * *

"Shin-chan."

Pemuda berkacamata itu menoleh kepada teman serekannya; pria berambut belah tengah hitam–Takao Kazunari.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya seperti biasa, bersikap _jaim_ sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Apa kau merasa kalau persaingan untuk kali ini makin ketat? Kau tahu 'kan kita dan yang lainnya sudah mengusir _para serigala liar_ itu dari eliminasi lalu." Ujar pemuda yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu. Dibanding dengan _Inter High_ lalu, ini lebih beresiko dari yang kupikirkan. Menyingkirkan dan tersingkir, sungguh peluang yang sangat sempit." Mata hijau bak warna daun itu menerawang ke lapangan basket; tempat dimana pertandingan nanti akan dimulai dan diakhiri. Banyak kejadian yang akan terjadi di lapangan luas tersebut. Tap, yang pasti adalah–kemenangan dan kekalahan bagi tim yang mendapatkannya.

"Dan.. soal temanmu yang memanggilmu tadi.. Bagaimana? Apakah sama dengan 'ramalan' yang kau beritahu kepadaku waktu itu?" Takao menatap kearah Midorima yang tetap begitu, bersedekap dengan kedua tangannya didada tan tetap menatap menerawang ke lapangan luas tersebut. Mereka berdua–rekan-rekan timnya sedang beristirahat di ruang ganti–telah berada di pinggir lapangan dimana hanya ada beberapa orang sibuk menyiapkan lapangan jelang pertandingan _Winter Cup_ tahun ini. Dan mulai banyak orang-orang yang berdatangan dan menduduki bangku penonton diatas sana.

"Dia... sepertinya memang begitu. Tidak salah lagi." Takao mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Kau yakin?" dan hanya anggukan kecil dari Midorima yang ia dapatkan.

Pemuda berambut hijau lumut tersebut mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh teman–mantan rekannya dulu. Terekam diotaknya pembicaraannya waktu itu dengan sang kapten dari _Rakuzan Academy Basketball Team_ tersebut.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Jadi, apa maumu, Akashi?" tanya Midorima singkat, membuat sang pemuda berambut merah menyala itu menghela napas bosan dan melirik kearahnya._

"_Kalau kau sudah tahu alasannya, kenapa bertanya lagi, Shintarou? Sudah kubilang, untuk memberitahumu kemungkinan kita agar sukses."_

_Mereka berada di rumah Midorima. Rumah yang lumayan besar, dan cukup terlihat nyaman bagi ornag yang menghuninya. Dan sekarang, Midorima hanya sendirian disana karena keluarganya sedang pergi berlibur dan adik perempuannya pergi ke rumah temannya. Bersama Akashi Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba mendatangi gubuk kecilnya._

"_Maksudmu–"_

"_Ya. Ini." Ia memberikan sebuah dokumen; beberapa lembar kertas yang berisikan data-data yang diperlukan sebelum diterima oleh tangan Midorima dan membacanya. Pemuda itu membaca sejenak dan juga melihat sekilas sebelum ia membuka kertas kedua untuk dilihat–saat matanya sedikit terbelalak kaget. Midorima langsung menoleh kearah Akashi yang tersenyum kecil–kesan yang misterius dan angkuh._

"_I-Ini–" "Benar. Aku sudah memperkirakan peristiwa dan penyebabnya yang akan terjadi–semuanya ada didalam data yang kau pegang itu."_

"_Tapi.. apakah sudah ada yang tahu akan ini–nanodayo?" tanya sang pemuda berkacamata dan Akashi menggeleng singkat._

"_Belum. Masih kau dan aku saja. Kau boleh memberitahukan kepada rekan yang paling dekat denganmu dan bisa menjaga rahasia. Jangan sampai hal ini bocor dan terdengar oleh siapapun. Kau mengerti?"_

_Dan Midorima bertanya lagi, "Jadi.. Aku bisa memberitahu Takao–Bukannya aku peduli, tapi aku merasa ia orang yang paling dekat dneganku–nodayo!" ujarnya dan Akashi hanya bisa menghela napas kecil saat sifat _tsun-tsun_–nya mulai kumat._

"_Tak masalah. Kupikir ia tidak bermulut besar seperti Ryouta, jadi terserah padamu." Ujarnya pada Midorima yang kemudian disambut anggukan singkat olehnya._

"_Baiklah...Terima kasih, Akashi." Akashi lngsung menyeringai kecil disaat mendengar ucapan tersebut keluar dari mulut seorang Midorima Shintarou yang _tsundere_-nya berlebihan disaat-saat tertentu._

"_Kau tak perlu berterima kasih. Aku permisi dulu." Pemuda berpakaian semi-kasual itu berdiri dari sofa yang berada diruang tamu dan berjalan bersama Midorima ke gerbang depan, sebelum Akashi masuk ke mobil _limousine_-nya dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Midorima._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

'Akashi... apapun yang ia informasikan selalu saja, membuat keadaan makin terdesak–tapi aku cukup beruntung mendapatkan data itu darinya. Dan tak ada orang lain yang tahu selain kami bertiga.' Pikir Midorima dalam hati.

"Mungkinkah... Hal ini ada dampaknya dengan (Name)-chan?" dan keheningan yang memenuhi jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh rekan sejawatnya.

"Jangan konyol, Takao. Kau tak perlu tahu akan soal itu. Kau ini ada-ada saja." ujar Midorima yang melirik padanya, dan dibalas oleh Takao.

"Tapi benar 'kan? Ataukah ia penyebab dari–Aduh! Sakit, Shin-chan!" Dan mulutnya langsung dibungkam dengan pantulan bola basket yang lumayan keras dari Midorima–yang selama ini memegang bola–dan menghela napas.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar saja? Kupikir kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini, tapi ternyata tidak."

"Aku bisa _kok_–" "kalau begitu, **tutup mulut besarmu itu**." dan seketika itu juga; untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Takao Kazunari; terdiam akan ancaman dari rekan satu timnya tersebut.

"Dan soal 'dia'..." Takao mengerjapkan mata, "Hm? Maksudmu, temanmu itu?" dan disambut oleh Midorima. Ia menatap lapangan luas itu sekali lagi, lapangan kosong yang mulai dipersiapkan untuk pertandingan yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Antara Seirin dan Touou.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa pasrah maupun berusaha terlalu keras. Takdir yang akan menentukan jalan masing-masing." Ujarnya dan sambil menambahkan, "Tak ada yang abadi didunia ini. Suatu hari nanti, pada akhirnya ia juga akan jatuh dalam keterpurukan."

Mendengar pernyataan dari Midorima Shintarou, Tako tertegun sejenak dan menatap pemuda berambut hijau dan berkacamata tersebut.

"Perkataanmu puitis sekali, Shin-chan. _Tumben_."

"D-Diamlah–_nodayo_!"

.

.

.

**TuBerColusis.**

* * *

**(pojok review, monggo dilirik genit~ ;3 ;D ;) #plakk)**

**Hola minna!~ Sumimasen, SUMIMASEN! Maafkan daku ya, kalo nunggu apdetannya lama banget QWQ #ojigi Berhubung selesai ujian UAS dan juga tugas mau ditumpuk ke guru. Apalagi bakal pameran display DKV di sekolah biar dapet nilai. Hadeuh, pusing dan sibuk bangetz dech pokoknya =_=" btw ini ceritanya agak dipanjangin cuz buat ngelunasin utang untuk kelanjutan fic abal ini ^^" Semoga dengan fic ini, bisa mengurangi stress ujian kalian ya :3 Dan nanti pastinya bakal libur jadi Happy Holiday ya buat yang ngerayain natal dan liburan semester XD  
**

Aomine: Ujian? Apaan tuh? **#plakk**

Author: Jangan tanya gue. Gue udah pusing mikirin ujian mendatang setelah UAS. UKK lah, Ujian praktek lah, hadeuh.. ribet. *tepar dengan tak elitnya*

Kagami: Oi, bangun. Ada pembaca tuh. Gak malu loe?

Author: Masa bodoh, gue pengen istirahat. *nengok Kuroko* Bro, elu yang jadi wakil gue ya! *nunjuk Kuroko*

Kuroko: Hm? Tapi aku lagi sibuk dengan milkshake-ku, Navira-san. *peluk Vanilla milshake tersayang (?)*

Author: Ck, yaudah dech. Oi, bro! Sini loe *manggil Akashi* **#LambaiLambaiCantik #plakk**

Akashi: Ada apa? Jadi wakilmu lagi nich? Ogah, gak disambut juga kayak yang lainnya. Mendingan aku ngasah Gunting-chan daripada ngurusin pojok review beginian–

Author: Gantikan aku jadi wakil atau loe gue ketik elo mati ketabrak dengan sadis di cerita **#YandereModeON**

Akashi: *ngelirik tajam* ...Ini Cuma buat fansku saja.

Author: Hehe, gitu donk. *smirks* Oke, nich reviewnya. Dibales yang ikhlas. Jangan ngambekan kayak kemaren, ngerti?

Akashi: Terserah *ngeluyur bawain reviewnya*

Author: Btw, Aomine, pijitin gue dong, kaya di spa gitu. Kise juga. Gue pegel banget nich~.. **#MainNyuruhAjaElu**

Aomine: Apa?! Ogah banget–

Author: *senyum manis~ banget* Disodokin masakan Momoi atau dijadiin sate panggang di bara api?~

Kise: M-Mending kita turutin aja dech, daripada digasak sama Shinju-cchi.. *bisik ke Aomine*

Aomine: Tch...

(**Akhirnya mereka menuruti permintaan Author yang lagi kumat pegel-pegelnya dibadan, dipijat spa di salon AoKise #wat**)

Murasakibara: Eh? Mana Ju-chin?~ Gak dateng?

Midorima: Biasa, mungkin absen. *naikin kacamata*

Akashi: Lagi dipijat di panti pijat plus plus **#ApaIni**

Kagami: Panti pijat plus- plus?! *muka merah*

Kuroko: Uhm, maksudnya dipijat sama Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun seperti di spa. Begitu, Kagami-kun. Akashi-kun hanya bergurau saja. Benar 'kan, Akashi-kun? *melirik ke Akashi*

Akashi: Ya, benar. Baiklah, ini review dari para pembaca. *bagi-bagi review* baiklah, Tetsuya. Silahkan duluan.

Kuroko: Baiklah, ini dari **Kurotoki Rei-san**. Katanya dia teriak fangirling-an pas Kise-kun langsung main terjang di cerita.

Midorima: Ada-ada saja **#plakk**

Kuroko: Berarti Rei-san anak tomboy ya? Baiklah. Dan sepertinya Himuro-san sayang sekali pada Kagami-kun, rasanya anda lumayan benar–

Kagami: OI! *sensi kalo namanya disebut-sebut*

Kuroko: Baiklah, terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ini ceritanya sudah diperbaharui. Silakan dibaca :) Midorima-kun, giliranmu.

Midorima: Baiklah. Ini dari **Raicho19-san**. Ah, iya. Sepertinya Author mulai mengkhayal akan nanas yang bersempak dikepalanya waktu ngetik itu. Itulah penyebabnya *ngangguk-ngangguk*** #plakk**

Akashi: Yang benar saja, Shintarou. *pokerface*

Midorima: Maaf, akan saya lanjutkan lagi. *berdeham* Ada permintaan maaf buat Aomine, lalu dia senang aku baca review-nya–Hhh.. Merepotkan saja

Akashi: Tapi kau senang kan? **#der**

Midorima: Gh!.. Tch. Murasakibara, dia bilang kamu pelit, tuh.

Murasakibara: Biarin. Kuinjak dia sampe hancur kalo merebut makananku **#wut**

Kagami: Santai aja keles =="

Akashi: Sabar, Atsushi. Kau tidak boleh ngamuk untuk saat ini.

Murasakibara: *cemberut*

Midorima: Dan ya, maafkan saya, **Raicho-san**. Puas? **#plakk** Dan hey, siapa yang bilang tsundere, ha?! Hhh.. sabar.. *ngelus dada(?)*

Kuroko: Midorima-kun.. *sweatdrop dengan yang lainnya*

Midorima: Iya, baiklah. Iya, iya. Akashi sudah mulai muncul di chapter ini. Mempersembahkan, Yang Mulia Kanjeng Gusti Kaisar Pangeran Akashi Seijuurou **#EmangnyaSponsor**

Akashi: Shintarou~ ^_^ **#Gunting-chanMenyanyi**

Midorima: Jangan keluarkan guntingmu–_nanodayo_! Oh, typo dan pemakaian kata-kata ya. Baiklah, author akan pertimbangkan segera. Terimakasih sarannya. Akan kusampaikan tendangan berkelanjutan kepada Kise-mu tersayang **#mulaikopler** Eh, baru nyadar ya? **#plakk** Terima kasih atas reviewnya, _arigatou gozaimasu_ *bows*

Akashi: Baiklah, sekarang Atsushi.

Murasakibara: Baik~ Ini dari Mey-chan; bestfren dari Ju-chin dan berganti nama jadi **Mey-chan Love Kagami-5862-san**. Panjang amat~.. tapi masih mending *pokerface*

Kagami: Su-Sudah! Lanjutkan saja bacanya. **#sensi**

Murasakibara: Iya, iya, bawel. Katanya kangen sama Kaga-chin, Kuro-chin, paket vanilla milkshake-nya bagi dikit dong~ laper nich~ **#TampangMelas**

Kuroko: Jangan. Buat persediaan. **#der**

Murasakibar: Hmph! Pelit. *cemberut* Author sama sekali gak keberata kalo kamu manggil dia begitu kok. Jadi santai aja~ Hehe~.. Penasaran ya?~ Rahasia dong, kalo yang kejutan soal itu. Ah, nanti Author akan mengedit ulang lagi. Makasih kritiknya *bows* Hmm.. ya begitulah, diajak nonton bareng. Dan ketemu aku dan Muro-chin~ Senang kan? Hehe.. **#KetawaKetiwiAlaIbu-Ibu(?)** Ah, lemari? Aka-chin–

Akashi: Tak usah digubris. Aku sudah tahu itu *melirik tajam ke Author yang lagi menjalani spa di salon AoKise* Lanjutkan saja bacanya, Atsushi.

Murasakibara: Baik~... Ah~ seleramu unik. Suka yang gosong-gosong macem Mine-chin~ **#wut** Akan kusampaikan pesanmu kepada Mine-chin secepatnya. Gampang~ **#ThumbsUp** Dan tolong aku minta request lagu CharaSong ku yang 'Lazy Lazy' itu lho~ **#ApaHubungannya** Sekian dan makasih~ #bows

Akashi: Baik, kali ini giliranmu. *lirik Kagami*

Kagami: Oke, ini dari **Moo-chan Nanodayo-san**. Salam kenal juga untukmu dari Author. Gapapa, katanya Author itu bukan masalah baginya. Terima kasih untuk pujian akan cerita ini. Dan untuk meluruskannya, plotnya berada ditengah-tengah; maksudnya bakal hampir sama seperti di episode S2 dan manga tapi diselipkan extra scenes saja dan juga adegan asli plot Author sendiri. Jadi antara ada dan tiada **#hah**

Kuroko: Kagami-kun. Ini bukan upacara pemakaman.

Kagami: M-Maaf. Dan memang si aho itu udah korslet otaknya, jadi OOC maupun jadi dirinya sendiri aja udah kopler **#ApaPulaIni**

Kuroko: Kagami-kun, tidak boleh menghina orang lain **#SokBijak #plakk**

Kagami: Iya, Iya. Ah, anda suka berpakaian begitu? Baiklah. Kok kaget kalo Kise nyium MC-nya? Perasaan banyak yang kaget ya.

Akashi: Karena itu salah satu bom dari cerita ini. Dan bom-bom selanjutnya akan mendarat di chapter selanjutnya. Kita lihat saja nanti. *smirks*

Kagami: Pfft–HUAHAHAHAHA! **#NgakakSampaiGulingan** Oi, Midorima! Loe beneran begini? Nich cewek tahu bener loe dah! Hahaha... *lanjut ngakak*

Midorima: A-Apa?! Berikan padaku *ngerebut kertas review dan baca, mukanya jadi merah* ...

Kuroko: Selamat, ya. Fans-nya Midorima-kun sepertinya bertambah satu lagi.

Midorima: U-Urusai! **#MukaUdahKayakCabeRebus**

Kuroko: Biar saja lanjutkan karena Kagami-kun sedang mengontrol tawanya. Dan Author akan mengambil masukanmu agar adegan Midorima ditambahkan. Seperti diatas. Lumayan banyak kan? :) *nunjuk cerita*Apa perlu aku lanjutkan membalas sampai selesai, Akashi-kun?

Akashi: Ya, tak masalah.

Kuroko: Baiklah kalau begitu. Dari **Haruna Ichijou82-san**.Terima kasih atas dukungannya, Haruna-san. Author akan berusaha keras menyukseskan cerita ini *bows*

Akashi: Baiklah, giliranku sekarang. Gila, minta disembelih si Author nich. Kenapa aku selalu jadi yang terakhir *menghela napas*

Kuroko: Karena kau yang paling terakhir muncul di cerita? **#der**

Akashi: Tetsuya, kau tahu 'kan kalau menyela tanpa aku ijinkan? **#dor**

Kuroko: Maaf, Akashi-kun. Silahkan lanjutkan. *menunduk, merendah diri*

Akashi: Nah, begitu lebih baik. Mari mulai. Ini dari **fuyuki208-san**. Kenapa akun mereka itu musti ada nomor dibelakangnya, ha? Merepotkan sekali.. Tch. Sebenarnya anda mungkin tak tahu kalau sudah review dua kali di cerita Author, tapi tak apa kok. Tak masalah. Dan terima kasih atas kritik dan juga opini anda tentang cerita ini. Author sangat menghargainya *senyum charming* Ini sudah dibalas olehku yang absolut ini. Mau apa lagi, ha?

Kuroko: Uhm, Akashi-kun?

Akashi: Ada apa?

Kuroko: *nunjuk Murasakibara , Kagami dan Midorima main monopoli* Ikutan yuk. Asyik lho.

Akashi: Main permainan rakyat itu?...Terserahlah, yang penting aku tidak bosan. Ayo.

(**Dan semuanya lupa kalo belum nutup sesi pojok review karena keasyikan main monopoli. Sementara Author balik dengan Aomine dan Kise yang kecapekan**)

Author: Ah, segarnya–Hm? *liat mereka main monopoli*

Aomine: Haduh.. *tepar dengan tak elitnya, pingsan*

Kise: *udah ngesot jalannya dan tepar dekat Aomine*

Author: Dasar mereka.. *geleng-geleng kepala dan noleh* Baiklah, semuanya. sekian dari sesi pojok reviewnya! Salam damai dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Bai bai~~~ ^^ *Lambai-lambai cantik (?)*

* * *

**~Preview~**

**...**

"**Mereka... sama saja. Tapi, seperti dua api yang berbeda warna dan karakter... Kagami-kun dan Dai-chan..."**

**.**

"**Tuhan, aku mohon... Tolong buat Tim Seirin memenangkan pertandingan ini."**

**.**

"**Jadi.. Seperti inikah rasanya... Kalau dikalahkan oleh orang lain..."**

**.**

"**Aku merasa lelah... Sangat lelah... Biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar dipelukanmu."**

**.**

"**Tenanglah, semuanya akan–" "Tidak! Aku tidak akan tenang dan takkan pernah menuruti perintah dari orang yang mengatas namakan keangkuhan seperti dirinya!"**

**.**

"**Tunggu saja. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kita akan tahu nanti. Siapa yang akan tersingkir dan yang terpilih."**

* * *

**Happy Holidays, Good people! XD :) :3**

**Best greetings,**

**D.N.A . Girlz**


	9. Sparks of Madness

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei #SUMIMASEEENNN!**

**Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

**LETS BE IN PEACE AND LOVES SPORTS ESPECIALLY BASKETBALL.**

**LONG LIVE SPORTS!**

**P.S: Warning for some spoilers and lines from the original anime and manga. ****alot**** :3 so please just go with the flow and proceed to following the story with peace. Read it at your own risk (and adding some extra scene). SUMIMASEEENNN APDETNYA LAMA ;w;**

**Enjoy reading!~ /( 0w0)/**

* * *

Tapak kaki yang melangkah bergantian bagai irama beraturan tanpa disuruh, dari jarak yang jauh mulai terdengar. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru muda; dengan seragam tim Seirin dengan nomor punggung lima belas, berjalan menuju kelompok yang telah menunggunya diujung lorong.

Tim Seirin—tim dimana ia sekarang masuki untuk bertanding dengan tim dari sekolah lain.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Aku ada urusan tadi." Ujarnya sambil meminta maaf.

Gadis berambut coklat karamel menoleh ke arah dimana pemuda tersebut datang. "Lho? Jaketmu dimana, Kuroko-kun? Dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak bersama (Name)-chan? Bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk mencarinya?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi pada pemuda yang dipanggil Kuroko tersebut.

Peristiwa itu kembali terputar untuk kesekian kalinya di ingatan sang pemain bayangan Seirin. Dimana ingatannya merekam kejadian yang tak lama berlangsung dari detik saat ini.

"Jaketnya kotor jadi aku taruh di tasku, Pelatih. (Name) sedang tidak enak badan dan dia butuh waktu untuk sendirian, jadi dia tidak bisa diganggu." Ujarnya bohong dengan muka datar seperti biasa; kemampuannya dalam memakai tampang seperti itu sudah profesional dari dulu.

Gadis yang bernama Riko Aida itu mengangguk mengerti dan menghela napas singkat. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tidak bisa dipaksakan kalau sudah seperti itu." ia beralih kepada rekan satu timnya.

"Semuanya, mari kita berjuang. Waktu kita tidak banyak, jadi kalian harus semangat! Mohon bantuannya." Ia ulurkan tangan kanannya di depan, diikuti oleh yang lainnya juga pemuda berambut biru muda itu dengan teman-temannya, tangan kekar-kekar itu menumpuk diatasnya. Sebelum mereka meneriakkan yel-yel khas mereka dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi saat meneriakkannya.

"_SEIRIN, GO GO GO!_"

* * *

Title: **About Them**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/****黒子のバスケ****  
**Author: **D.N.A. Girlz**  
Language**: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **T dan hampir semi-M (khusus untuk chapter ini)**  
Genre: **Humor/Romance**

* * *

"Uhh..." Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan-lahan, dan mulai terbuka sepenuhnya setelah beberapa kali berkedip. Sang pemilik juga terbangun dan mulai bangun untuk bisa duduk. Ia melihat-lihat ke semua arah, berusaha mengumpulkan ingatan kenapa ia bisa berada disana.

Dialah, kau; (First Name) (Last Name). Sejenak mulai mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi setelah kau tertidur.

"Ahh.. Iya, ya.." gumammu sambil memegang kepalamu sejenak ketika kau ingat sepenuhnya dengan apa yang telah terjadi di saat yang lalu.

Pengintaian yang ternyata diketahui oleh sang kapten Rakuzan, ciuman itu, dan Kuroko yang juga menciummu serta menenangkanmu. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatmu merah merona. Aduh, kalau ada cermin, pasti bisa dipastikan mukamu memerah seperti buah ceri yang baru saja matang dan dipetik untuk dimakan.

Kau merasakan bahwa sesuatu telah menyelimuti tubuhmu, dan kemudian melihat sebuah jaket yang familiar. "Jaket ini..." Jaket milik Kuroko Tetsuya; seorang pemuda yang menjadi bayangan di tim basket Seirin—orang yang cukup dekat denganmu setelah Kagami Taiga semenjak kau pindah ke sekolah menengah umum tersebut.

"..." Kau terdiam sejenak—untuk mengumpulkan jiwa untuk beberapa saat. Setelah merasa tidak terlena oleh kantuk lagi, kau mulai teringat sesuatu yang penting; pertandingan antara Seirin dan Touou. "Astaga! Pertandingannya..!" Seketika kau langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa—tak menyadari kalau jaketnya Kuroko juga terbawa olehmu.

Segera kau ikatkan kedua lengan jaket itu di pinggangmu—agar tidak _ribet_ saat membawanya dan kau kembali berlari menyusuri lorong panjang itu untuk segera tiba di lapangan tempat pertandingan akan dimulai.

Samar-samar, terdengar sorak-sorai penonton dari jauh ketika merasa kau cukup dekat dengan pintu keluar menuju lapangan. Tak lama kemudian, kau sampai dan sudah banyak orang yang datang dan duduk. 'Hebat... Banyak sekali orang disini..' Kau juga melihat kelompok-kelompok yang mendukung sekolah favorit mereka. Banyak bendera, yel-yel diteriakkan, dan beberapa sorakan bagi para pemain yang sedang berjuang dilapangan.

Aduh, kenapa kau masih diam saja. Dasar bodoh, kau harus cepat-cepat sampai untuk bertemu dengan Riko!  
Langsung saja kau _banting setir_ dan berlari kecil di pinggir untuk pergi menuju Riko yang kau lihat dari kejauhan sedang duduk menyaksikan pertandingan di bangku cadangan bersama pemain Seirin lainnya.

"Riko-Oneechan!" serumu keras—karena suara dari penonton yang ramai membuatmu untuk sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga hanya untuk memanggilnya.

Riko yang untungnya dapat mendengarmu langsung menoleh dan berdiri. "(Name)-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Kuroko-kun bilang kau tidak enak badan." Ujarnya, sementara ternyata kau baru tahu; Kuroko membuat alasan bagimu agar kau bisa tenang akan insiden yang lalu.

"Ah.. Aku tidak apa-apa. Percayalah, aku sudah _mendingan_." Ujarmu dan Riko menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah, kupikir telah terjadi sesuatu padamu. Tapi sepertinya kekhawatiranku berlebihan, maaf ya." Kau tersenyum pada kakak sepupumu. Dia tidak pernah berubah; selalu saja menghawatirkan dan peduli padamu daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Tak apa, Riko-Oneechan. Terima kasih." Balasmu dan ia hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum menoleh kearah lapangan—membuatmu melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya.

"Pertandingan semakin ketat.. Lihatlah." Ujar Riko sementara kau hanya bisa menyaksikan pemain-pemain yang bertanding dilapangan demi merebut poin dan tiket untuk masuk ke babak kualifikasi.

Terlihat tim Seirin dan Touou bertanding dengan segenap kekuatan untuk bisa membuat skor agar salah satu dari mereka bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini. Tapi sekarang, yang jadi pusat perhatian penonton yang juga merasa tercengang akan per tarungan mereka antara pemain Seirin bernomor punggung 10 dan pemain Touou bernomor punggung 7—membuatmu terbelalak kaget sekaligus tertegun.

'Taiga-kun... Daiki-kun...' gumammu dalam hati. Melihat mereka bersaing ketat dan merasakan aura mencekam dengan ancaman di setiap tatapan antara mereka berdua. Kedua pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu terus saja berjuang dengan saling _steal_ dan _dribble_ _ball_. Membuat yang menontonnya saja menjadi terdiam dan terperangah.

Harusnya kau tidak kaget—karena mereka berdua sama-sama berada di klub basket; hanya saja beda sekolah.

Semangat mereka, stamina mereka, dan niat mereka untuk menang benar-benar luar biasa. Seperti seekor harimau hutan yang bertarung sengit dengan seekor macan kumbang hitam—atau yang dikenal sebagai Puma. Masih saling sepupu-an, tapi juga saling berselisih demi makanan, wilayah, dan harga diri.

'Ah, mata mereka... Apa itu..?' pikirmu disaat kau menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda pada mereka. kau bisa melihat kilatan di sekitar mata mereka dan... berwarna. Seperti tak terlihat—tapi bisa terlihat olehmu.

"Itu.." "Kurasa mereka sudah masuk area '_Zone_'. Ke level tingkat yang berikutnya." Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada Riko yang menyahut begitu.

"Apa maksudmu, Riko-Oneechan?" tanyamu dan ia berujar lagi, "Kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang, mari kita nikmati dan lihat saja pertandingannya." Dan itu malah membuatmu bingung memikirkannya lalu beralih lagi ke lapangan. Masih saja, dua orang itu berlari bolak-balik dengan mendapatkan dan mencuri kembali bola.

Saling berebut, mem-blok lemparan, dan terus berbolak-balik ke daerah masing-masing—dan skor hampir sama seimbang. Benar-benar permainan yang luar biasa dan tak pantas untuk dilewatkan.

Aomine berlari secepat mungkin sambil dihadang oleh Kagami, melakukan sedikit trik dan teknik untuk melewatinya—tapi itu takkan jadi penghalang bagi Kagami yang juga sudah masuk '_Zone_' seperti dirinya. Kedua pemain yang telah di cap sebagai _Ace_ dari masing-masing tim mereka menunjukkan kemampuan yang dimiliki—dan itu telah membuat keduanya terlihat fokus dan bermain dengan maksimal.

Kagami mulai men-_dribble_ bola dan secepat kilat berlari sambil membawa bola—diikuti dengan Daiki yang mencoba untuk menghadangnya. Keduanya sama-sama tak perduli, saling menghalang dan memperebutkan bola demi skor adalah tujuan mereka.

Bahkan mereka pun tanpa _tedeng aling-aling_ melewati pemain yang lain. Kagami hendak memasukkan bola tapi di blok oleh Aomine. Kagami mendecih sementara Aomine mendelik tajam dan intens. Bola terpantul kepada Sakurai dan Aomine berlari duluan—diikuti oleh Kagami yang juga berlari. Hyuuga tersadar dan mencoba untuk menghalau lemparan Sakurai tapi nihil; bola oranye itu melambung cepat dan Aomine berhasil menangkapnya.

Keduanya berhadapan sekali lagi, sepatu yang berdecit karena efek gesekan lantai lapangan saat mereka berkutat untuk mendapatkan bola—tak jadi penghalang bagi mereka untuk bermain. Aomine berhasil melewati Kagami dan secepatnya berlari untuk mengoper bola—tapi sayang; Kagami menghalau lemparannya dengan intens hingga sampai menabrak pembatas lapangan yang hampir saja mengenai para fotografer yang tak bersalah dan tengah memotret tersebut hingga terjungkal.

Semuanya hening dan terperangah. 'Permainan ini...' pikir Imayoshi saat melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri—bersama dengan pemain lainnya. 'Inikah yang terjadi jika dua orang berada dalam zona '_Zone_'?'

Peluit wasit telah dibunyikan. Sang wasit berseru, "_Out of the bounds_! Bola hitam!"

Riko yang tercengang bersama dengan dirimu menyaksikan pertandingan yang telah terjadi di lapangan.

'Benar-benar pertarungan yang tak dapat dipercaya... Mereka berdua berada di dimensi yang benar-benar berbeda.' pikir Riko sambil terbelalak kaget akan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Tak ada seorangpun yang mencetak skor selama hampir semenit. Apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?" Ucap Koganei yang tercengang bersama dengan rekan-rekannya di bangku cadangan yang tengah menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

Kau memasang muka tanpa emosi—didalam pikiranmu; bahwa inilah yang dimaksud oleh Riko saat kau bertanya padanya tadi. 'Jadi inikah... maksudnya?' pikirmu dalam hati.

Akashi yang menyaksikan peristiwa ini juga berpikir, 'Karena mereka berdua berada dalam '_Zone_', fokus dan reaksi kecepatan mereka meningkat hingga mencapai batas maksimal.'

Sementara itu, Himuro dan Murasakibara juga sama seperti yang lainnya. "Tak ada diantara mereka yang mengalami kemajuan."

Takao bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Midorima. "Tapi kenapa kedua tim benar-benar mengandalikan _Ace_ mereka? Jika mereka mengoper bola dengan cara keliling kepada empat pemain lainnya, bukankah mereka bisa mencetak angka?"

"Percuma saja—_nanodayo_." Takao tertegun sejenak saat sang pemuda berkacamata itu menjawab.

"Itu tak akan mengubah hasil yang keluar. '_Zone_' tidak semudah itu mengijinkan pelakunya untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya 100%. Semua informasi yang tidak dipentingkan dihapus. Kemampuannya untuk mengendalikan informasi yang penting berdasarkan tak hanya pemain lain didepannya saja, tapi juga posisi dan pergerakan para pemain yang lain—juga meningkat."

Takao mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang rekan. "Apa?"

"Dengan kata lain, pandangannya di lapangan meluas atau melebar. Dan lagipula, salah satu darinya adalah siswa tercepat, dan satunya lagi adalah pelompat paling tinggi. Mereka jauh diatas rata-rata pertahanannya orang biasa."

"Melawan mereka berdua, serangan setengah hati saja sebenarnya bisa jadi berbahaya. Maka dari itulah kenapa permainan ini diserahkan semuanya kepada kedua _Ace_." Kasamatsu berujar.

'Di situasi seperti ini, bagaimana mereka bisa...' Kise bergumam dalam hati dan kemudian tersenyum kecil sambil menyaksikan pertandingan.'Tidak. Mereka melakukannya karena mereka berada di situasi seperti _ini_.'

Ia melirikkan manik madunya ke arah (Name) yang duduk di bangku cadangan pinggir lapangan bersama anggota pemain cadangan. Melihatmu yang tengah gelisah karena melihat ke arah lapangan, dengan raut wajah seperti itu; cukup membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

Kise seperti melihat gadis itu—tingkahnya seperti dia sendirilah yang dipertaruhkan dalam suatu sayembara. Dan bisa ia bayangkan Kagami serta Aomine bertarung satu sama lain demi mendapatkan gadis tersebut.

Ah—Benar juga ya; pikirnya. Hal itu, baru saja terpikir olehnya. Terpikir oleh sesuatu yang hampir saja ia lupa. Dan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu langsung terlintas di rekaman memori otaknya; teringat akan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada gadis yang tengah perhatikan sekarang ini. Ia tersenyum—dalam cara yang tersembunyi.

Aku akan membuatmu berpaling padaku, (Name)cchi. Lihat saja nanti; Kise memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukannya sesegera mungkin.

Sesegera mungkin daripada teman-temannya yang lain.

Sementara itu, Satsuki tertegun sambil melihat ke lapangan, menyaksikan semuanya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. "Aomine-kun..."

'Dia selalu saja seperti itu, semakin kuat lawan mainnya, semakin tinggi kesenangan dan fokusnya dalam bermain dengan orang tersebut. Dia terlihat seperti dia sedang bersenang-senang.'

Kuroko sontak tertegun ketika melihat keduanya bermain. Seolah ia melihat perbedaan—disusul oleh para pemain lain dan juga para penonton yang menyaksikan pertandingan tersebut.

'Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun... percikan api semangat dari kedua _Ace_ tersebar dan memikat seluruh penonton di stadion. Seolah-olah akan berlanjut tanpa akhir, dan semuanya berharap begitu. Namun, kesimpulannya itu datang tiba-tiba.'

"Mereka... sama saja. Tapi, seperti dua api yang berbeda warna dan karakter... Kagami-kun dan Dai-chan..."

Kagami bergerak lebih cepat saat Aomine lengah dan berhasil melewatinya. Melihat itu, Aomine berbalik dan mengejarnya. Para pemain di bangku cadangan Touou mulai resah, Kagami bergerak sambil men_dribble _bola—melompat dan menembak ke _ring_ basket—mencetak skor.

Para pemain di bangku cadangan Seirin bersorak saat itu terjadi. "Dia melewatinya!" sorak salah satu diantara mereka. "Kagami!"

"Kita hanya berada 3 poin dibelakang sekarang!"

Imayoshi terbelalak kaget, dengan tampang tak percaya. 'Tidak mungkin... Kagami lebih cepat darinya?.. Apa yang terjadi..?' pikirannya mulai berkutat akan hal tersebut.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan. Aomine mendapatkan bolanya dan Kagami berada didepannya.

Kau yang melihat ini, tercengang juga. 'Apa?.. Ini 'kan...Apakah jangan-jangan mereka...' gumammu dalam hati.

Aomine mencoba untuk melewatinya tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, Kagami menghadangnya—tetap menge-_mark_ sang _Ace_ dari tim Touou tersebut. Sakurai yang mengerti itu, mulai terkejut. 'Dia tak bisa melewatinya?'

Imayoshi yang mengalami konflik batin antara ia mengalami halusinasi—ataukah ada mulai menyadari akan kejanggalan yang terjadi. "Tidak! Tidak mungkin Kagami lebih cepat darinya!" kemudian ia tersadar, 'Ini pasti... batas waktu '_Zone_'!'

Aomine berhenti dan menggeram, merasa harus bisa melewati sang lawan main yang tengah menjaganya sekarang ini.

'Sambil ketika '_Zone_' mengijinkan atletnya untuk mengerahkan kekuatannya sampai 100%, batasnya lumayan signifikan. Tapi kenapa hanya Aomine saja?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Sang pemuda berambut biru tua itu tiba-tiba teringat akan perkataan dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

"_Seorang _Ace_ yang membawa keinginan rekan-rekan setimnya tidak bisa kalah." Pemuda bermata bulat itu tersenyum penuh percaya diri pada Aomine ketika mengatakan; "Aku percaya pada Kagami-kun."_

* * *

Napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, 'Jangan konyol, hal seperti itu takkan membuatku...' ia menggertakkan giginya dan melompat, siap-siap untuk menembak—bersamaan dengan Kagami yang mencoba untuk bisa menghalaunya. Keduanya bersemangat sekali.

"OOOOOHHHHHH!"

'Aomine, kau kuat. Jika seandainya ini _one-on-one_, aku mungkin saja akan kalah. Aku juga sudah mulai mencapai batas waktuku. Tapi alasan kenapa aku bisa tetap berjuang karena aku mendapatkan dukungan. Aku bertanding dengan kekuatan lebih dari satu orang!'

Kagami mulai meloncat, menyusul Aomine yang hendak siap-siap mencetak angka dengan _jump shooting_.

'Untuk semua orang...'

"Aku akan menang!" Tangannya menge-blok lemparan Aomine untuk menembak dan membuang bola itu jauh. Sang _Ace_ Touou tercengang, begitu juga dengan Kuroko yang menganga, begitu juga denganmu. Dan Aomine duduk terjatuh di lantai lapangan.

Bola terpantul dan ditangkap oleh pemain dari tim Seirin, dan dioper kepada Hyuuga sebelum men_dribble_ bola menuju ke area tiang—jangan lupakan tim Touou yang mengejar sang kapten dari Seirin tersebut. Dan itu sia-sia. Hyuuga melakukan _lay up shoot_ dan mencetak angka untuk timnya. Sekarang skor menjadi 97-98.

Tim Seirin bersorak lagi ketika angka dicetak—sementara tim Touou mulai resah dan waspada—terutama pemain yang bermain di lapangan.

"Tinggal satu poin lagi!" ujar Koganei bersemangat, tapi disambung oleh Furihata. "Tapi sisa waktu kita tinggal 30 detik lagi." Dan itu ditepisnya dengan percaya diri oleh Tsuchida. "Kita bisa melakukannya. Aku tahu kita bisa."

Lalu, pelatih tim Touou mengajukan _time-out_. Disisi lain, Aomine masih terduduk di lantai lapangan saat rekan satu timnya menghampiri untuk sekedar menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Aomine?" orang itu memberikan tangannya tangannya—tapi segera ditepis dengan kasar oleh sang pemuda berambut biru tua tersebut.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Pemuda itu terkesiap saat tahu responnya. "Aku cuma terpelesat saja." Imayoshi terperangah akan sikap adik kelasnya itu, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. "Jangan halangi jalanku. Bagian terbaiknya sudah dimulai."

Aomine bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri, menambahkan. "Semuanya baru saja berada dipuncaknya."

Pelatih yang melihatnya dari kejauhan terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Maaf, kami tidak jadi mengajukan _time-out_-nya."

Nakatani yang duduk di samping Kagetora berujar, "Harasawa tidak memberikan _time-out_. Walaupun dia memberikan _time-out_... Tidak, dia harusnya memberikannya sekarang juga."

Kagetora membalas, "Sulit untuk dikatakan, ada beberapa hal yang harus kau alami agar bisa mengerti akan hal itu. Untuk kemungkinan yang lebih baik atau yang lebih buruk, jika dia memberikannya sekarang, gejolak pertandingan akan terganggu. Kadang-kadang kau membuat panggilan semacam itu setelah melihat mata pemain."

Dan ia menambahkan, "Ada saatnya dimana ketika kau lebih memprioritaskan emosi daripada strategi."

Semuanya bersiap. Pertandingan dimulai lagi. Sakurai mengoper bola ke arah sang kapten, dan kemudian Imayoshi berlari sambil men-_dribble_ bola menuju mereka.

"Ayo!" Hyuuga berseru. Kagami menatap tajam pada mereka, bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Mari kita hentikan tembakannya, walaupun itu berarti menyiksa diri kita!" dan semuanya bergerak di posisi masing-masing. Setiap pemain menjaga pemain lain.

Kise berdecak kagum. "Hebat..." Akashi tersenyum kecil dengan sinis. "Ternyata pertahanan mereka bagus juga."

"_DEFENSE! DEFENSE! DEFENSE! DEFENSE!_" yel-yel semangat dari pemain lainnya di bangku cadangan Seirin. Riko hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap serius permainan mereka di lapangan. Kau hanya bisa terdiam, berdo'a semoga pertandingan ini tidak menimbulkan masalah apapun.

Kau tak tahu kenapa—tapi sepertinya... kau punya perasaan buruk setelah ini.

'Aku paranoid sekali—tapi semoga saja tidak ada apa-apa setelah ini. Aku khawatir...' gumammu dalam hati sambil tetap menatap pertandingan dari bangku cadangan.

Imayoshi memantulkan bola beberapa kali sementara yang lainnya juga semuanya dijaga. _One man defense_.

"Kami sudah tahu hal ini sepenuhnya, hanya satu hal untuk kami lakukan. Tak ada lagi tipuan yang ada untuk dimainkan."

"Tapi tetap saja, Aomine yang terkuat!" Bola langsung di lempar padanya dan langsung ditangkap oleh Aomine. Dengan Kagami sebagai _guard_-nya.

Dan dimulailah lagi persaingan antar _Ace_ kebanggaan tim masing-masing.

Keduanya menatap tajam dan menyelekit. Seperti berusaha untuk saling berkutat agar bisa meraih bola dan mencetak skor walaupun di detik-detik terakhir sekalipun.

Aomine langsung untuk mencoba melewatinya, tapi Kagami tetap masih bisa menghentikannya.

"Dia menghentikannya!"

"Ayo, Kagami!"

"Dia terpojok!"

Kagami berlari sambil mencoba untuk menghalanginya, tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya. Aomine berbalik dan menembakkan bola ke _ring_ dengan posisi yang tidak biasa.

"Sial!" umpat Kagami spontan dalam hati. Kuroko juga kaget bukan kepalang saat melihatnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia masih bisa menembak seperti itu?"

"Sialan. Dia monster!"

Semuanya terkejut ketika pemuda itu menembakkan bola, dan langsung masuk ke _ring_ dengan mulus.

Termasuk dirimu yang hanya bisa membelalakkan mata saja.

"Heh, Aku takkan kalah. Sebuah pertarungan takkan menyenangkan jika kau tak menang." Aomine menyeringai pada mereka.

Mengerikan.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan. Saling oper-mengoper lagi dan saling _steal_ bola hingga bola tersebut masuk—tapi tidak.

_Re-bound_ akan terjadi dan Wakamatsu mulai melompat. Tak disangka Kagami juga melompat dan mendapatkan bolanya.

Ia melompat lebih tinggi daripada Wakamatsu.

Mereka terjebak, Momoi dan pelatih Touou terperanjat. "Apa?!"

Kagami mencoba memasukkan bola, Aomine langsung berniat hendak untuk menghentikkannya. Dua _Ace_ beradu di udara.

Antara Kagami mencoba memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_—dan Aomine yang tengah menghentikannya.

Kedua tangan mereka berada di kedua sisi bola basket yang dimainkan.

Aomine berhasil menghentikannya dan membuang bola. Para pemain yang didekat sana langsung mengejar bolanya untuk ditangkap.

"Dia kosong! Dia bisa mencetaknya di _ring_!" Kami akan menang, pikir Sakurai sambil mulai senang.

Ini kesempatan mereka untuk menang lagi!

Imayoshi tersenyum lebar, mengira akan mencetak lagi dengan mudah—tapi ekspresinya digantikan oleh keheranan yang sangat.

'Tunggu dulu. Apa... Apa yang anak itu lakukan?!'

Ia melihat Kuroko juga berlari di depannya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, berlari secepat mungkin untuk mendapatkan bola yang terpantul.

Kuroko!—Kau hanya bisa menangkupkan kedua tanganmu di depan dada; khawatir dan resah. Antara pertandingan sekaligus duel dari kedua tim.

Aomine dan Kagami melihat semuanya di bagian yang berlawanan sana.

'Walau aku berada di timnya, walau aku mengira Kagami mendapatkan bolanya saat itu dan aku sedikit terlambat beberapa detik setelah membuang jauh bolanya, aku tak percaya kalau dia lebih cepat dariku.' pikir Imayoshi dengan cepat.

Ini tidak mungkin! Bukannya percaya pada Kagami, tapi dia _malah_ kepada Aomine?!—pikirnya lagi dengan kebingungan.

Tidak, itu tidak cukup benar. Aku percaya pada mereka berdua—balas Kuroko. Seakan tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Walaupun begitu, hanya ada satu orang saja yang aku akan percayai untuk mencetak skor final!" Kuroko bersiap untuk menge-_pass_ kepada orang yang ia tuju.

Orang yang ia percayai untuk menembak bolanya sekarang.

"Kagami-kun!"

**BETSS!**

Bola mengarah mulus dan cepat ke area lawan. Melayang menuju ke arah Aomine dan Kagami yang berdiri di dekat ring. Keduanya melompat sekuat tenaga.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

Dan ternyata Kagami yang mendapatkan bolanya.

Kau menangkupkan kedua tanganmu, mengepalkannya menjadi satu di depan dadamu dan kau menunduk—menutup kedua matamu rapat-rapat. Takut akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Tuhan, aku mohon... Tolong buat Tim Seirin memenangkan pertandingan ini." Bisikmu lirih.

"AYO, KAGAMI!" Semua anggota tim Seirin menyorakki dan meneriaki—_moodbooster_ untuk Kagami.

Aomine mulai mengingat sesuatu. Perkataan Kuroko waktu itu.

* * *

"_Disamping itu, kau akan segera bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih hebat daripada dirimu."_

* * *

Kagami dengan sekuat tenaganya mencoba memasukkan bola ke dalam ring basket.

Dan bola itu berhasil masuk.

Semuanya tercengang. Hening beberapa saat—tepat saat sebelum waktu telah habis.

Wasit membunyikan peluit dua kali—dengan durasi panjang.

Menandakan pertandingan telah berakhir.

Waktu telah habis.

Papan nilai digital menunjukkan angka skor 101 – 100 untuk _Seirin High_ vs. _Touou Academy_.

"_Time's up!_"

Kagami mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal ke udara, disusul oleh sorakan-sorakan riuh yang kembali mulai menggema.

Tim Seirin memenangkan pertandingan.

Semua pemain Seirin yang duduk langsung berlarian ke lapangan dan memeluk temannya yang bertanding.

Tertawa lepas dan tangis haru—bahagia menguar dari tim yang memenangkan pertandingan. Riko mengusap air mata bahagianya sambil tertawa bersama yang lainnya.

Kau juga berjalan menuju para kakak kelas dan teman-teman seangkatanmu yang berpelukan dan tertawa sambil menangis haru.

Kau berjalan ke arah Kuroko dan Kagami—mereka menoleh ke arahmu.

Kuroko tersenyum, Kagami tersenyum lebar—menyengir kuda.

"Kita lolos, (Name)!"

Melihat raut wajah mereka saja, kau sudah bahagia. Karena tak bisa ditahan lagi, akhirnya muncul sebuah senyuman cerah di di wajahmu.

"...Iya." ujarmu senang, hampir saja mau menangis. Air matamu jatuh sebulir—meluncur mulus jatuh di pipimu.

Sementara itu, disamping kebahagiaan untuk Seirin yang telah mengantongi tiket menuju babak selanjutnya—tim Touou _High_ hanya bisa berdiam diri. Ada yang diam tanpa kata, ada yang menunduk dan hanya bisa melihat lantai.

Aomine yang hanya bisa _terbengong_ seperti orang bodoh, tak percaya akan kenyataan yang terjadi.

"...kalah?" gumamnya lirih. "Aku paham... Aku kalah. Aku..." "Jadi.. Seperti inikah... Kalau dikalahkan oleh orang lain..." gumamnya lagi.

Momoi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan—berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Wasit memberi komando. "Berbaris!"

Tiba-tiba Kuroko merasa tubuhnya melayang dan hampir tumbang. Untung saja Kagami dan kau yang panik—menangkapnya, dan membantunya berdiri dengan tangan Kuroko dilingkarkan oleh Kagami.

"Tetsuya-kun.. Sepertinya dia terlalu memaksakan diri. Akan kuambil air mineral untuk kalian." ujarmu dan pergi dari sana.

Kagami melihatmu pergi dan bertanya pada Kuroko yang masih seperti itu, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hhh.. Kau bahkan hanya bisa berdiri dengan bantuan." sahut Aomine. Kagami menoleh ke arah pemuda berkulit lebih gelap darinya tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang bisa tahu siapa yang menang sekarang." Mata yang berwarna safir biru itu terlihat gelap. Tak ada emosi.

"Tapi mungkin itulah yang memang terbaik. Alasanku untuk kalah itulah perbedaannya."

Kagami diam sejenak dan berucap, "Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti semuanya telah berakhir?"

Aomine mengangkat tatapannya ke arah sang pemuda bermata merah marun yang membopong temannya itu. Ia sedikit terkejut akan perkataannya.

"Semua ini baru saja dimulai. Mari bermain lagi, nanti aku akan mengajakmu." Dan ujaran Kagami membuat Aomine hanya bisa tertegun sejenak sebelum memberikan seringai kecil padanya.

"Diam kau, bodoh." Balasnya pelan.

Kuroko yang mulai mengangkat kepalanya, perlahan berucap, "Aomine-kun..." Aomine melirik ke arahnya sebelum tertegun lagi ketika mengingat perkataannya yang menyakitkan waktu Inter High.

Aomine sedikit menunduk dan berkata, "Kau menang, Tetsu." Dan hening sesaat.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" pertanyaan dari Kuroko membuat Aomine menegakkan kepalanya lagi untuk melihat kearah pemuda bermata bulat tersebut.

Kuroko ternyata menyodorkan tangannya yang satu lagi—yang telah mengepal—dihadapkan kepada Aomine.

"Kau masih belum membalas _fist bump_ku."

Aomine bingung dan kaget. "Apa?! Siapa yang peduli dengan hal itu?"

"Tidak." Balas Kuroko. "Coba tempatkan dirimu di posisi _diabaikan_."

Aomine menghela nafas singkat dan menjawab, "Baiklah. Yang ini, yang terakhir kalinya, ya."

"Iya."

Dan _fist bump_ yang terakhir kali dilakukan oleh mereka berdua.

Kau yang melihat dari kejauhan—tersenyum kecil. "Akhirnya, sepertinya baik-baik saja." gumammu kecil sebelum kembali untuk membantu Riko untuk bersiap-siap.

"Aomine-kun." Aomine menoleh kearahnya lagi.

"Kau masih ingat 'kan? Akan _hal_ itu." kata Kuroko dengan pandangan berarti—Aomine tertegun sejenak dan tersenyum miring.

"Tentu saja. Berusahalah mendapatkannya. Kau sudah bertekad untuk melindunginya 'kan?" Ujar Aomine itu dan disambut anggukan mantap oleh Kuroko. "Iya."

Sementara Kagami hanya bisa diam mendengarkan mereka. Mereka semua berbaris dan memberi salam.

Tanda pertandingan untuk hari ini telah berakhir—dan Seirin mengantongi tiket menuju babak selanjutnya.

* * *

**Skip time **

.

"Hah? Kita belum siap untuk pergi sekarang?" tanya tiga adik kelas satu pada Riko. Gadis berambut karamel itu hanya bisa menjawab. "Uhm, aku ingin pergi juga, tapi," dan menambahkan lagi sambil tersenyum maklum dan puas. "Mari biarkan mereka sedikit lebih lama lagi."

"?"

Di dalam ruang loker mereka, nampak lima pemuda yang kelelahan—tertidur disana.

_Good work, boys._

Riko bertanya pada mereka lagi. "Oh ya, kalian melihat (Name), tidak? Dia belum kembali sampai sekarang."

"Tidak, pelatih. Kami tidak melihatnya." Jawab Furihata mewakili kedua temannya. Mendengar itu, Riko hanya bisa menghela napas. "Baiklah. Selagi kita menunggu yang lainnya beristirahat, kita juga menunggu (Name) kembali."

* * *

Sementara itu, kau berlari dan terus menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri—mencoba menemukan pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut. Hanya ada keramaian dan orang-orang dari luar dan dalam ruangan. Kau mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin sebelum berpikir.

"Hah—hah—hah... Bukan disini... tapi dimana—" Dan tersirat sebuah tempat dimana kemungkinan besar akan menemukan orang yang kau cari sekarang ini sebelum berputar arah dan berlari lagi—kali ini lebih cepat. Kau tidak peduli meskipun angin malam membuatmu merasa kedinginan sambil berlari dan berlari terus sebelum menghentikan larimu—sampai di tempat tujuan.

Sebuah lapangan basket dekat area parkir walau masih berada di area stadion tempat _Winter Cup_ berlangsung, tapi cukup sepi. Dan disitulah berdiri seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dan berkulit kecoklatan. Berdiri dalam diam dengan sebuah bola basket ditangannya sebelum menembakkannya ke dalam _ring_ basket, dan bola tersebut memantul lalu kemudian menggelinding di tanah tak jauh darinya. Berdiri memunggungimu. Pemuda yang selama ini kau cari—dan rela untuk berlari menembus malam yang mengundang dingin sekaligus sejuk.

Kau tertegun sejenak sambil terengah-engah untuk membuat detak jantung agar normal kembali. "Daiki-kun..." Pemuda itu menyadari keberadaanmu dan melirik kebelakang, dengan pandangan kosong dan redup. Melihat pandangannya saja, kau sudah tahu. Seorang Aomine Daiki mulai mengalami dan mengerti arti dari sebuah kekalahan.

Kau berjalan menuju arahnya dan menarik kedua lengannya, membuat pemuda itu dengan mudahnya berbalik dan menghadap ke hadapanmu. Kau mendongak ke arahnya—menatapnya lekat-lekat. Aomine masih menatap seperti itu—redup dan kosong. Seakan tak ada lagi semangat untuk bisa membuatnya bangkit lagi dalam bermain basket.

Tak ada—

"Jangan menyerah, Daiki-kun."

Kalimat itu membuat Aomine tertegun sejenak dan kau melanjutkan, "Hanya karena kalah dari kami, bukan berarti kau akan berhenti untuk bermain basket 'kan? Iya 'kan?!"

Entah kenapa rasanya dirimu benar-benar tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Seperti ada perasaan sesak ketika melihat Aomine berwajah begitu—walau kau masih dibalut perasaan senang karena tim Seirin—timmu akan maju ke babak selanjutnya. Tapi, tetap saja...

"Pfft—Hehehe..." Kau mendongak dan melihat bahwa Aomine tertawa kecil dan kau hanya bisa _melongo_. Heran kenapa dia bisa tertawa.

"Dasar.. Kau itu berlebihan juga ya. Sama seperti Satsuki. Mana mungkin aku akan menyerah semudah itu pada hal yang aku sukai. Kau pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak, (Name)." ujarnya dan mengusap kepala dan kau menyayukan pandanganmu.

Hal ini... dan senyum itu... Sepertinya kau pernah mengalami kejadian yang sama. Tapi tak ingat kapan dan dimana.

* * *

"_...ain sam... (Name)!"_

* * *

Hah? Yang tadi itu apa?

Kau menepis pikiranmu dan bertanya, "...Tapi kau tahu, kau pasti sedih karena tidak menang, 'kan?" Aomine melepaskan tangannya dari kepalamu dan berbalik memungut bola yang ada di tanah sebelum men-_dribble_ lagi beberapa kali.

"Memang benar, aku merasa terkejut waktu itu. Tapi," ia berhenti melakukan _dribble_ dan menembakkan bola tersebut ke dalam _ring_ basket sebelum masuk dan memantul beberapa kali di tanah sebelum menggelinding tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku tetap takkan menyerah. Akan hal apapun. Termasuk basket. Aku jadi semangat ingin latihan lagi." Ujarnya dengan senyum tipis, membuatmu tertegun lagi.

Senyum itu...

Akhirnya. Bukan senyum palsu maupun senyum sinis yang kau lihat.

Pertama kalinya kau melihat senyum yang membuat orang lain merasakan kemurnian dari semangatnya bertanding. Kau tersenyum puas sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku tahu itu _kok_. Karena yang bisa mengalahkan kau adalah dirimu sendiri." balasmu padanya dan ia menghela napas.

"Kau mengambil _motto_-ku. Itu dilarang diucapkan oleh orang lain selain diriku." Kau tertawa kecil. "Tapi 'kan tidak apa-apa—"

"Sudahlah, diam saja."

Dan kau segera diam ketika dia melakukannya. Ia menunduk dan menaruh kepalanya di bahumu, sambil memegangi kedua lengan atasmu. Jarak kalian cukup dekat—apalagi sampai berhadapan satu sama lain. Kau yang mencoba untuk melepaskan diri—Tapi sayang, dia lebih kuat darimu sehingga akhirnya kau pasrah saja. Bahkan kau bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang menggelitik disekitar tengkukmu.

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipimu dan hidung gegara dinginnya angin malam."Da-Daiki-kun, kau—"

"Aku merasa lelah... Sangat lelah... Biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar dipelukanmu." Sahutnya—masih dalam posisi seperti itu. Kau sedikit membelalakkan matamu dan kemudian perlahan memejamkannya. Satu tanganmu mengalung di sekitar punggung Aomine, dan satunya lagi mendarat di kepala—mengusapnya dengan lembut. Bisa kau rasakan Aomine mulai terisak dalam diam—kau dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan kau tahu itu.

Ia tak ingin orang lain melihatnya menderita selain dirinya sendiri; kau yang mulai mengerti akan kebodohannya itu hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum kecil, matamu tetap menyayu.

Aomine Daiki menangis didalam pelukanmu. Kau mencoba untuk menenangkannya dengan terus mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut dalam diam.

Ditengah keheningan yang menyanyi diantara kalian berdua. Yang ada sekarang hanya keheningan dan air mata Aomine di bajumu.

Tapi kau tak peduli. Yang penting—sekarang kau ingin Aomine merasa lebih baik. Kau tak tega melihat orang lain sedih. Apalagi seperti pemuda yang berada dipelukanmu saat ini.

Sungguh; kalau boleh dikatakan—kau itu terlalu baik hati, (Name).

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian kau merasakan ada yang sesuatu yang menyentuh lehermu sebelum dirimu kaget—_sport_ jantung seketika. Bibir Aomine mencium lehermu.

Dan kau merasakan kedua tangan Aomine menarikmu untuk mendekat padanya. Kau terbelalak dan merasakan lagi—kali ini dengan sensasi yang membuatmu sedikit mengeluarkan desahan yang tak disengaja.

"Nh—Ah~" desahmu sambil terbelalak. Astaga, bisa mati berdiri kalau begini!

Kau terkejut akan tindakannya dan mencoba melepaskan diri tapi tetap saja—percuma saja kau memberontak. Tak ada hasilnya.

_All hail the power of men_.

Kau mencengkram kuat-kuat bahunya dengan kedua tangan ketika sambil terpaksa menelengkan kepalamu ketika ia menyedot dan menjilat lehermu berkali-kali. Seperti vampir yang menyantap mangsanya dengan rasa lapar yang tak tertahankan. Kecupan, kecapan, bahkan jilatan menghujam kulit lehermu yang sensitif.

"Ng—Daiki-ku—Nh!~.." desahmu tertahan sambil menggigit bibir bawah, tak bisa lagi bertindak. Aomine melepaskan bibirnya dari lehermu dan menjilat dengan seduktif. Manik safir biru itu menatap sejenak hasil kecapannya di lehermu. Sebuah lingkaran merah yang lumayan kelihatan dan kontras. Untung saja ia tidak menggigitnya, karena kalau tidak—Agh, ia tak ingin kau terluka; pikirnya. Ia lalu membisikkan sesuatu ditelingamu.

"_Bersiaplah menerima bahaya yang menantimu."_

Kau terbelalak dan tersadar, sontak kau mendorong Aomine menjauh—dan untung saja dewi fortuna berpihak padamu. Aomine terdorong—menjauh darimu. Kau terengah-engah. Hanya karena diberi 'serangan' itu saja.

Astaga.

Tanganmu menutupi leher yang dicicipi oleh Aomine dengan wajah memerah seperti apel yang matang dari pohonnya, sebelum pergi dari sana dengan berlari—kabur dan meninggalkan seorang Aomine Daiki, sendirian di lapangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah melihatmu itu berlari menjauh, Aomine menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk kanan sebelum lidahnya menjilat bibir atasnya sendiri dan menyeringai.

"Hee.. rasanya lumayan manis juga~.."

* * *

"Hm?"

Sepasang bola mata hitam—biru—keperakan—_terserahlah_—tersebut memperhatikan seorang pemuda berambut hijau—yang telah berganti kaos putihnya yang lusuh karena keringat dan bau menyengat dari aktivitas pertandingan setelah melawan Onita _High_ yang menjadi lawan mereka tadi. Seperti biasa, mereka menaklukan pertandingan dengan skor 109 – 71.

Badan maskulin dan tegap itu saat ini tengah memakai bajunya yang lain tapi berwarna putih juga, mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya—hendak keluar dari ruang ganti tim Shuutoku.

"Shin-chan, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya pada rekannya tersebut. Pemuda berkacamata tersebut menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku mau pergi beli minuman untuk kita semua—disuruh Miyaji-senpai—_nodayo_. Seperti biasa 'kan?" balasnya dan ia mengangguk dengan cengiran lebar.

"Iya, yang biasanya. Tolong ya!" ujarnya dan hanya dibalas helaan napas singkat sebelum pemuda berambut hijau itu keluar dari ruang tersebut.

Mari kita percepat ceritanya.

Setelah dari minimarket, ia berjalan kembali dengan sekantong plastik berisikan minuman yang dipesan oleh rekan-rekan timnya. Tidak, pemuda itu takkan melupakan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sambil berjalan, ia mulai mempunyai suatu pemikiran. Di otaknya sekarang mulai berkerja untuk menyimpulkan sesuatu yang penting baginya dan—Ah, iya.

Dan teman-teman semasa SMP dulu.

Dia adalah anggota _Generation of Miracles_—tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, dia adalah pemain reguler dari tim Shuutoku dan bersaing dengan mereka.

Untuk merebut kemenangan dari dua hal.

Pertama, kemenangan di _Winter Cup_.

Kedua, (Name).

Ya, tidak salah ketik. (First Name) (Last Name).

Gadis baru dari Seirin _High_ yang tiba-tiba saja ada dan hadir di tim salah satu temannya.

Bukan urusannya _sih_, tapi tetap saja—rasanya lumayan aneh. Gadis yang tak ia sadari dari dulu—mempunyai sepasang mata indah, badan yang tingginya saja kurang dari Kuroko, dan kelakuan yang lain daripada gadis pada umumnya.

Padahal, gadis itu awalnya bukan siapa-siapa.

Yang bukan siapa-siapa kalau _mereka_ tidak mengincarnya.

Dan langsung saja dia bertemu dengannya saat ia melihat gadis bodoh itu hampir saja ditabrak oleh mobil—dan menyelamatkannya.

Bukan, koreksi lagi. Ia bertemu dengannya di toko aksesoris ketika ia berburu benda keberuntungannya.

Gadis yang langsung saja datang di kehidupan seorang Midorima Shintarou.

Dan itu sudah lama terjadi; asal pembaca tahu saja.

Untuk suatu hal, dia dikaitkan dengannya dan kelima temannya dulu.

Sepertinya, ini akan jadi masalah besar. Tangannya yang berada di saku—ia keluarkan dan memijit batang hidungnya—tidak sampai mengenai kacamatanya—sambil menghela nafas panjang. Dinginnya malam membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Sudah kuduga... Akan jadi seperti ini. Aku terjebak dengan 'pemain-pemain' yang merepotkan. Ini akan sulit—_nanodayo_." Keluhnya kecil sebelum bergumam kecil.

"...ku bisa men... mu?.."

Pemuda bermata hijau zamrud itu kemudian berhenti berjalan, karena ia melihat seseorang berlari ke arahnya. Midorima mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya dan tertegun, "..(Name)?"

Kenapa dia belum pulang? Pertandingannya 'kan sudah selesai; pikirnya sebelum mencoba menghampiri gadis tersebut.

Tapi Midorima berhenti berjalan. Gadis itu berlari dengan lemas dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup poni. Pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri coretmakhlukcoret itu lagi.

"O-Oi, (Name)? Kaukah itu—" saat ia menyentuh pundak gadis itu, ia sedikit terbelalak kaget.

Nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan berat karena berlari, tubuh terhuyung-huyung, wajahnya—

Nampak bekas airmata dan wajah gadis itu merah. Seperti ekspresi lelah dan _shock_. Tangannya terus memegang lehernya—seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Perlahan, ia menengok dengan mata sayu. "A-Ah.. Shin-kun.. Ternyata ka..."

"(Name)!"

Tubuh mungil itu hampir saja tumbang tapi beruntung Midorima langsung refleks menopangnya, dan tubuh itu mendarat mulus masuk ke dalam pelukan sang _shooting guard_ Shuutoku tersebut. Midorima hampir saja panik dan pipinya mereona merah karena gadis itu tumbang begitu saja, ia mencoba untuk tidak grogi ketika bersentuhan dengan seorang gadis.

Ya, Midorima Shintarou suka grogi jika dekat dengan lawan jenisnya.

Pemuda berkacamata _frame_ hitam tersebut memperhatikan gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

Keadaannnya sedikit memprihatinkan.

Seperti—dia seperti telah lari dari sesuatu—atau seseorang.

Midorima penasaran—sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya.

Ia harus tahu.

Midorima bertanya sambil mencoba membantunya berdiri. "(Name), sebenarnya apa yang ter—!"

Tidak mungkin. Midorima tidak percaya akan kenyataan ini. Saat ia melirik ke arah leher sang gadis yang lemas; ada bekas melingkar merah menghiasi kulit mulusnya.

Siapa... Siapa yang berani melakukan hal seperti ini? Ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi bekas itu dan melihatnya untuk secara lebih jelas.

Bukan gigitan, hanya seperti—_bite mark_ alias _love mark_.

Ada yang menandainya.

"Jelas-jelas dia memancing Akashi untuk membunuhnya. Dasar, orang itu bodoh sekali." pikir pemuda bermata zamrud tersebut dan menoleh pada gadis yang ada dipelukannya sekarang ini.

Dan yang bersangkutan disana langsung bersin disertai merinding seketika.

Kembali ke cerita.

Wajahnya terlihat lelah—tentu saja. Karena pertandingan tadi.

Dan sekelebat ekspresi yang tak terbaca olehnya—tapi ia tak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Zzzz..."

Terdiam sebentar, Midorima menghela napas singkat sambil membetulkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuknya, sebelum menggendong gadis Seirin itu dipunggungnya sebelum berjalan lagi—menuju tempat tim Seirin berada.

"Semoga mereka belum meninggalkan stadion. (Name) 'kan bukan Kuroko—_nanodayo_." Midorima melirik ke belakang dan kembali menghadap ke depan, sambil mendengus singkat.

"Gadis yang merepotkan."

* * *

"..."

"..."

"Zzz..."

Dua orang itu saling berhadapan. Satunya bermata belang, dan satunya bermata teduh, dan satunya lagi tidak membuka matanya karena tertidur pulas dengan nyaman.

Pemuda bermata belang yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu bertanya, "...Jelaskan kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini."

Sementara pemuda bermata teduh itu—Midorima Shintarou mendelik ketika mendengar pertanyaannya. "Maksudmu aku yang melakukannya—Hhh... Kujelaskan saja." dan ia menceritakan kejadiannya secara singkat pada pemuda yang ada di depannya itu.

"Jadi maksudmu, dia berlari dengan lemas dan pingsan tanpa sebab?" ia menarik kesimpulan pada penjelasannya.

Midorima mengangguk kecil. "Begitulah—_nanodayo_. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa dia bisa seperti itu. Dia terlihat lelah dan sepertinya ada yang melakukan sesuatu padanya."

Mendengar itu, Akashi terdiam. Menandakan ia tahu akan semuanya—semuanya dan juga bagian yang Midorima tak tahu pun. Dan sepertinya Midorima mengerti akan terdiamnya sang pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut.

"Biarkan saja, sekarang ini aku hendak fokus ke pertandingan. Kau juga, Shintarou." Ujarnya dan Midorima menjawab, "Tentu saja. Aku takkan kalah dan menyerahkan semuanya dengan begitu saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tanganmu tidak pegal mengangkatnya?"

"Tak kusangka, dia ringan sekali."

Dan Akashi tersenyum mengerikan. "Akan kucincang orang yang melakukannya pada (Name)_ku_. Lihat saja nanti, setelah aku mengalahkan kalian semua."

Midorima menatap tajam padanya. (Name)_nya_?—Ha, dasar.

Tapi ia memakluminya, karena Akashi memang begitu.

Kemudian Midorima merasakan pergerakan dari tubuh yang ia gendong saat ini. Kau mulai bangun dari ketidaksadaran.

Perlahan, kau melihat seberkas cahaya sebelum beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata dan akhirnya mulai bisa melihat jelas. Kau merasakan hangat dihadapanmu.

'Hangat... Seperti punggung seseorang, tapi siapa—'

"Kau sudah bangun, (Name)?"

HE?

"Uwaaahh! S-Shin-kun! Ke-Kenapa kau mengangkatku?! Dan kenapa aku digendong olehmu?! Dimana ini?! Dan kenapa ada orang brengsek ini?!" tanyamu panik dan bertubi-tubi dengan muka memerah dan terakhirnya _malah_ menunjuk dengan kekesalan yang langsung bangkit ketika melihat Akashi ada disana.

Midorima mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan dirimu yang bergerak-gerak terus dan menyelamu. "Ja-Jangan bergerak terus—_nodayo_! Nanti kau jatuh!"

Kau memaksa untuk turun dan akhirnya dibiarkan oleh Midorima untuk turun dan bisa berdiri sendiri dengan kedua kakimu.

"Lihat 'kan? Aku bisa berdiri sendiri, lagipula kenapa kau menggendongku?!" ujarmu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau bisa berlari terhuyung-huyung dan pingsan?!" sela Midorima, perkataannya membuatmu sedikit terperanjat dan sedikit menunduk.

Dan ia menambahkan, "Kalau aku tidak ada disana, sudah pasti kau pingsan dan terkapar di tanah tanpa seorangpun tahu kalau kau tidak kembali ke timmu—_nanodayo_! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, (Name)?" sementara kau terdiam mendengarnya.

Bukannya apa, kau tahu kalau Midorima meminta penjelasan—tapi mau bilang apa? Kau tidak bisa bilang padanya gegara kejadian tadi. Kau tak ingin membuat orang khawatir—apalagi mengetahui soal tadi.

Soal kalau Aomine _menyerang_mu.

Tanganmu perlahan kau taruh di leher ketika mengingat itu dan menunduk ke lantai. "Maaf, Shin-kun. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dulu.."

Midorima merasa lebih heran dan mencoba untuk bicara lagi sebelum Akashi menyela. "Bukankah lebih baik kalau dijelaskan secara keseluruhan?"

Kau langsung mendongakkan kepalamu pada Akashi dan menatap tajam padanya. "A-Apa urusanmu kalau—"

"—kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu, begitu? Tipikal dirimu. Ya." Sambung Akashi dan membuatmu terbelalak dan bungkam. Midorima hanya bisa diam saja, melihat kalian berargumen.

"Hanya karena kau mengelaknya, bukan berarti tidak terjadi apa-apa." tambah Akashi.

Kau berpikir; pasti dia sudah tahu dari Midorima, tapi sepertinya Midorima tidak tahu-menahu soal siapa yang _menyerang_mu tadi.

"...Kenapa kau selalu saja mengganggu hidup orang? Apa salahku padamu?" tanyamu dengan kesal padanya.

"Semuanya." ujarnya singkat.

Hah? Kenapa... Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu padamu?! Sebenarnya, apa salahmu padanya sehingga dia berkata seperti itu?! Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya pada hari ini, mengeklaim bahwa dia absolut dan kedudukannya tinggi. Dan sekarang, kau _malah_ dikatai olehnya?! Berani sekali!

Kau terheran. "Apa maksud—"

"Semuanya. Tindakanmu, kelakuanmu, gerak-gerikmu, eksistensimu, perhatianmu, kelancanganmu, dan juga sikap serta sifatmu. Semua hal yang ada di dirimu. Dan aku benci itu." Jawab Akashi dengan dinginnya.

Kedua mata Midorima sedikit terbelalak. 'Akashi...' ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bicara seperti itu.

"Dan kurasa lebih baik kau tidak mengikuti turnamen ini, karena turnamen ini bisa berjalan dengan baik jika tanpamu." Lanjutnya ditambah dengan sikap angkuh.

Kau terpaku seketika—seperti seluruh tubuhmu terpanah oleh ratusan anak panah dari arah mana saja. Perkataannya seperti membuatmu tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Jadi ini semua salahmu?

Tertunduk sebentar, kau mengepalkan kedua tanganmu kuat-kuat dan berbisik lirih, "Jadi... Begitu ya?.." Kau menatap balik padanya dengan kemarahan yang sangat.

"Jadi, kau menyimpulkan semuanya, bahwa ini semua salahku?! Begitukah?! BENAR BEGITUKAH, HEI AKASHI SEIJUUROU YANG TERHORMAT?!" sindirmu padanya, membuat Midorima terperanjat dan panik akan kemarahanmu.

"(Name)—"

Kau tidak mengindahi Midorima dan terus melanjutkan kalimatmu, "Begitukah? Jadi segala apa yang aku lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan? Bahwa aku masuk ke dalam tim bersama Taiga-kun dan Tetsuya-kun—dan ikut turnamen ini adalah sebuah kesalahan? Dan segala tindakanku jugalah sebuah kesalahan? Begitukah menurutmu?"

"Padahal aku baru saja bertemu denganmu hari ini, tapi lihatlah—harusnya kau berkaca pada cermin. Lihatlah dirimu yang seperti ini, apa bisa dibanggakan, **Tuan** Akashi Seijuurou yang **Angkuh**?" tantangmu dengan mata melotot—dan tersenyum sumringah yang lebar padanya dengan emosi yang memuncak.

"Dan juga, apa urusannya kau untuk tahu soal yang terjadi padaku, HA?! Apa dengan kau mengatakannya dengan enteng seperti itu, aku mau menurutimu dan berpura-pura kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, BEGITUKAH?!" teriakmu padanya—yang sedikit menggema di koridor stadion tersebut.

Disaat kau masih marah, Midorima mencoba menenangkanmu, "Tenanglah, semuanya akan–"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan tenang dan takkan pernah menuruti perintah dari orang yang mengatas namakan keangkuhan seperti dirinya!" sergah dan tunjukmu pada Akashi yang diam melihatmu marah.

Akashi yang memandangmu yang sedikit tersengal-sengal dengan mata belangnya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kau tidak usah menudingku seperti itu, lagipula pastinya bukan aku yang menyerangmu, ya'kan?"

Dan sekali lagi kau terpojok oleh perkataannya sebelum akhirnya menggeram dalam diam.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini daripada meladenimu, dasar angkuh!" ujarmu sebelum berbalik dan berjalan di arah yang berlawanan.

Midorima mencoba mencegahmu, takut terjadi apa-apa. "Tu-Tunggu, (Name). Kau—"

Kau berkata padanya tanpa menoleh, "Kau tidak usah mengantarku, jangan khawatir. Sampai jumpa." Dan kau melenggang pergi dari sana.

Midorima dan Akashi menyaksikan dirimu pergi, sebelum Akashi menyahut. "Lebih baik kau juga pulang, Shintarou. Hari sudah malam."

Midorima menyindirnya dalam diri. Memangnya kau itu apa, ibuku?

Midorima memang cari mati.

"Hm. Aku juga mau pulang setelah ini. Sampai jumpa." Dan pemuda berambut hijau itu pergi sambil kembali menenteng plastik belanjaannya—menjauh dari tempat tersebut, yang menyisakan Akashi yang sendirian disana.

Akashi berdiri disana tanpa sepatah katapun, mendengarkan hening bernyanyi di sekelilingnya, dan ia berjalan balik dari arahnya pergi tadi, untuk kembali ke tempatnya agar bisa pulang secepatnya. Sambil pemuda itu berjalan santai, terlihat sebuah seringai muncul menghiasi bibirnya ketika matanya yang salah satunya berwarna emas itu sekilas berkilat.

"Tunggu saja. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kita akan tahu nanti. Siapa yang akan tersingkir dan yang terpilih."

Tak kusangka, ia dengan mudahnya terperangkap dengan jebakanku; pikir sang pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut sambil tetap memakai seringai selama kakinya melangkah di koridor tersebut.

Teringat ekspresimu yang marah padaku tadi itu memang menyenangkan, (Name); pikir Akashi senang.

Sepertinya, semuanya memang baru saja mulai jadi menarik. Dan semuanya, akan jadi lebih dan lebih, dan lebih menarik lagi.

Selama ia belum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ia takkan mundur begitu saja.

"_Let's see who's gonna enjoy the game. The players? Or the prize instead?_"

.

.

.

**TuBerColousis**

* * *

**(pojok review, mari dimakan sampai kenyang~ :3 :D :) #apaan)**

**Hola minna!~ Sumimasen, SUMIMASEN! Maafkan daku sekali lagi ya, kalo nunggu apdetannya lama banget QwQ #ojigi Beneran dah, 5 bulan—5 BULAAANNN! QXQ hari ini baru bisa apdet gegara banyak hambatan dari kemarin-kemarin kayak WB, mager, dan juga segala tetek bengek lainnya. Tapi jangan kuatir, nggak ada niat buat men-discontinued cerita ini. Soalnya sudah niat untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini sampa selesai. Gimana, mulai masuk konflik 'kan? Semoga kalian penasaran dan tidak bosan menunggu, karena saya punya surprise untuk kalian di chapter-chapter selanjutnya! Hayo, yang bisa nebak alurnya ini mau kemana, nanti dapat cipok dari Midorima dan Akashi #plakk  
Mungkin nanti apdet dalam beberapa hari dan minggu untuk next chapter selanjutnya. So stay tuned ya~ #winks Btw yang buat adik-adik kelas 7, 8, 10, 11 yang mulai ujian sekolah, fighting! Kelas 9 SMP yang menanti pengumuman keluar, aku do'akan bisa lulus dan dapat nilai bagus! Dan bagi teman-teman yang 12 SMA/SMK/MA dan sederajat, selamat ya yang lulus 100% yeah! Wohoo~~~ XD *tebar confetti***

Kuroko: Selamat ya, Shinju-san.

Kagami: *tiup terompet*

Kise: Selamat ya Shinjucchi!~ *ikutan tiup terompet*

Midorima: *ikutan tebar confetti*

Author: Makasih ya, semuanya. jadi terhura TvT **#plakk** Tinggal nunggu pesta wisudanya saja XD

Aomine: Ayo rayakan! Mari pesta! *jejingkrakan*

Murasakibara: Mendingan makan besar buat pestanya, nyem nyem~.. *makan potato chips*

Akashi: Rayakan dengan mewah saja. **#holangkaya**

Author: Nggak usah, males buka pesta **#hah** btw chapter kali ini rada greget ya? Apa aku lagi maksa banget atau kenapa ya? *garuk kepala*

Kise: Kalau itu aku tidak tahu-_ssu_. Kan kau yang bikin cerita *sweatdrop*

Author: *shrugs* Bodo amat lah. Yang penting sekarang kita bales review dulu, ya. Nich, Kuroko. Bagikan ke yang lain *kasih ke Kuroko* **#sokNgeBoss**

Kuroko: Iya. *tebar kertas review masing-masing*

(**Semua kertas review dibagikan secara rata.)**

Kagami: Hee... Lumayan banyak juga ya, reviewnya. *lihat kertas reviewnya*

Author: Iya, lumayanlah. Kemajuan pesat ^^ nah, Akashi, kau duluan.

Akashi: oke, ini dari **sherrysakura99-san**. Aku memang super sekali kan? Sudah sepantasnya karena aku absolut *ngibas rambut* **#SparklesEffect #BeingFabuAsFuck** Dan ternyata dia suka sama pas adegan kissu-nya sama Tetsuya. Katanya dia penggemar beratmu.

Kuroko: Oh, terima kasih. Tapi sayangnya harus diambil beberapa kali sebelum jadi bagus adegannya. *sighs* **#lega**

Kise: Hee... Memangnya sampai segitunya kah? Kalo aku sich cuma take 1 kali saja. Kebanyakan dari mulai chapter kemaren sampai yang ini ada adegan kontak tubuh ya. Apalagi kissu-nya Aominecchi.

Aomine: Adeganku malah diambil sebanyak 10 kali. **#KzlBgt(?)**

Author: Salahkan di biru ini yang kurang menyerapi perannya saat kissu waktu itu, jadi aku re-take sampe aku ngerasa pas.

Kagami: Benaran?! Gila *ketawa* Nggak capek lu?

Aomine: Ya capek lah! Lu goblok, Bakagami! Disuruh gitu sampe berulang lagi sama dia ya tambah capek rahangku. Kalo aku ngelakuinnya sama Mai-chan sich gapapa **#EmangMaunyaElu**

Kagami: Ngajak berantem lu?! **#sensi**

Aomine: Ayo, sini! *nantang*

Author: DIEM DASAR BANGKE KAMPRET LU PADA! *getok kepala mereka berdua* DIEM AJA NAPE?! INI LAGI BALES REVIEW!

Akashi: *mengabaikan adegan marah-marahan mereka* Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Sekarang giliranmu, Ryouta.

Kise: Yosh! Ini dari **Kurotori Rei-san**. Dia bilang kalo tebakan Kurokocchi tentangnya memang benar; cewek tulen. Dan dia bilang kalo dicium 3 cowok dalam sehari itu kemajuan.. *sweatdrop*

Midorima: Benar-benar dah-_nanodayo_ *sighs, naikin kacamata*

Murasakibara: Nyem nyem... *makan kue kering*

Kise: Tapi kalo ganteng semua, dia rela. Katanya-_ssu_. Hehehe... ^^" Sepertinya mau-mau aja Rei-san kalo saja yang ganteng **#der** Katanya bertanya kenapa Akashicchi absolut, pengen hajar tapi gak rela soalnya imut. Kalo tampangnya kayak Kurokocchi mah gak masalah, katanya.

Akashi: Karena aku memang absolut—apa?! **#GuntingchanMenyanyi**

Kuroko: *kicep to the max*

Kise: Hii! **#JeritNgeri** O-Oke.. Katanya dia sayang kalian berdua. Dibilang pairing yang cocok **#wat** Oke, pasti dilanjutkan-ssu! Arigatou~ **#SenyumCharming** Btw Shinjucchi, bukannya ada review yang disuruh baca oleh kita berempat?

Author: Oh iya ya! Lupa bingo! **#TepokPantat #wat** Oke, mana ya reviewnya.. *ngorek-ngorek kotak surat review* Nah ini dia! Kuroko, Kagami, Kise. Kalian juga ikutan baca.

Kise: Oke~

Kagami: Hhh... Ada-ada saja nich reviewnya.

Kuroko: Sudahlah, ikhlaskan saja, Kagami-kun. **#maksudnya**

Author: Oke, ini dari **ZhaoYan22-san**. Halo juga, Chi-chan dan Sie-chan. Salam kenal ya! ^^ Mulai sekarang aku panggil kalian begitu ya. Boleh saja kalau kau memang mau manggil kau begitu, gapapa kok. Kita sama-sama belajar jadi senior-junior itu nggak ada perbedaannya, dan aku juga mohon bantuannya ya! Mari sama-sama berjuang! Yeah! **#hush**

Kise: Sepertinya dia anak yang ceria ya ^^"

Kagami: Aku bisa tahu dari reaksinya. Dia manggil kita bebeb.. *sweatdrop*

Kuroko: Dan setelah itu dia malah pingsan. **#PasangMukaDatar**

Author: *kemplangin mereka bertiga* Jangan nggak sopan sama reviewer! **#KZLToTheMax**

Kuroko, Kagami, Kise: *sungkem(?)*

Author: Ahem *wise cough*Terima kasih atas pujiannya, aku senang mendengarnya! Ternyata banyak yang suka cerita abal ini. Dan ini sudah kami balas dan bacain reviewmu kok, nggak usah kuatir ^^ Sie-chan sabar aja ya, digituin sama Chi-chan ^^" Dan lets be friends juga~ selalu update kok (**walau lama wkwkwk**) ganbatte buat sekolahnya dan keep writing juga ya! Thanks for the review! Midorima, giliranmu!

Midorima: Kali ini dari **Arisa Hamada-san**. Dia minta cepat update. Ini sudah diperbaharui ceritanya kok. Tenang saja. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ *bows*

Author: Oi, Aomine! Baca reviewnya, jangan baca majalahmu. Nanti aku bakar lho!

Aomine: Sial, ketahuan. Kabuuuurr! *lari sprint*

Author: WOI SETAN ITEM, SINI LU! GUE BANTAI BARU NYAHOK LU! *lari ngejar sambil bawa gergaji api(?)*

(**Dan Author dan Aomine lari kejar-kejaran marathon 7 hari 7 malam #dor**)

Kuroko: Baiklah, sebagai kaki tangan Author, kini aku akan menggantikan giliran Aomine-kun kepada Murasakibara-kun. _Onegai_. *bows*

Murasakibara: Baiklah~ Ini dari **ChocolatDiamond-san**. Katanya ceritanya untuk kali ini keren. Terima kasih~.. penasaran ya? Tunggu surprise di chapter selanjutnya ya~.. menurut Ju-chin, katanya masih panjang kok tapi nggak terlalu panjang. #hah Dan makasih atas semangatnya, Ju-chin akan selalu berusaha semangat terus. _Arigatou~_.. *bows*

Kuroko: Akashi-kun. Onegai. *kasih kertas reviewnya*

Akashi: Baikla—Hah? Panjangnya.. *sweatdrop* Ini yang langganan si Shinju kan?

Kuroko: *nods* Iya, Akashi-kun. Tolong ya. *jurus muka datar*

Akashi: *sighs* Kali ini saja. Oke, ini dari **Mey-chan Loves Kagami-5862-san**. Katanya cerita abal ini makin keren dan bikin greget. Katanya makin cinta sama Taiga.

Kagami: Huh?! **#shock**

Akashi: Oke, bisakah nggak usah lebay? Dia nggak ilang kok **#plakk** Dan sepertinya anda senang sekali pas lihat banyak momen berharga buatmu, terutama di toko buku. Orang itu masih rahasia, nggak boleh dibocorin *smirks* ohh~ Jadi anda tidak menghargaiku, hm? Padahal sudah bagus aku jadi first kiss di cerita ini—

Kuroko: Akashi-kun, tolong kontrol emosimu.

Akashi: Kau menyuruhku, Tetsuya? ^^

Kuroko: *kicep* ...Tidak, lanjutkan saja.

Kagami: *Cuma bisa kicep liatin mereka*

Kise: Kurokocchi berani banget-_ssu_..

Midorima: Sudah ganjarannya. *sighs*

Murasakibara: *ngemut lolipop*

Akashi: Rasanya aku selalu saja yang nistakan dan dibully disini, salahku apa coba. *sighs* efekku padamu kayaknya berlebihan kalo dibilang gitu **#plakk** Heheh, berani juga anda menantangku **#BukanWoi** Tetsuya, dia senang kau yang ngehapus kissu-ku. Dan tolong jangan peluk Tetsuya, dia masih suci **#hah**

Kuroko: Begitukah? Aku tidak tahu. *pura-pura bego(?)* dan aku bukan perawan, Akashi-kun. *sweatdrop* **#maksudnya**

Akashi: Oh ya, Atsushi. Ini paket buatmu pemberiannya. Katanya biar gak minta persedian Tetsuya *kasih paket 10 dus Maibou rasa jagung yang baru metik dari kebun bakar sate penyet pedas manis gurih yang dicampur jadi satu(?)*

Murasakibara: *bawa terus lari buat makan di tempat semedinya(?)*

Akashi: Hee.. Jadi gitu ya alasanmu karena suka sama Daiki. Padahal aku yang lebih ganteng darinya **#MimpiLu #DiTancapinGunting** Kalo Ryouta itu memang 11-12 kayak banci jadi masuk akal *nods*

Kise: _Hidoi-ssu_! TvT **#plakk**

Akashi: Atsushi, kamu katanya keren asalkan jangan masuk _zone_ aja. Lagumu minta diputer berapa kali?

Murasakibara: Hee... Baiklah. Aku minta diputer setuja kali **#wat** *ngemil coklat*

Akashi: Ya iyalah! Aku bisa ngeluh juga. Absolut sepertiku itu bisa apa saja **#hoekz** Hoo... Jadi anda minta disembelih ya #**Gunting-chanMenyanyi** baiklah, ini sudah update dan bisa baca chapter terbaru ini. Kritik dan sarannya juga dihargai kok, nanti yang tulisan dan segala tetek bengeknya bakal di edit lagi. Terima kasih juga.

Kuroko: Baiklah, giliranku. Ini dari **Moo-chan Nanodayo-san**. Katanya dia pingsan dan nanya kenapa bukan Midorima-kun saja yang kissu dia—

Midorima: HAH?! **#shock**

Kuroko: —Pasti nanti ada kok adegannya sama Midorima-kun, tenang saja. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, dan ini sudah di update kok. Terma kasih sudah menunggu. Kise-kun, giliranmu.

Kise: Oke! Kalo yang ini dari **fuyuki208-san**. Dia ngucapin terima kasih ke Akashicchi karena sudah diingatkan tentang dia nge-review sampai 2 kali. Gapapa kok! Dan dia paling suka adegan kissu-nya Akashi, karena dia juga mau-mau saja dicium. **#der** Baik, terima kasih reviewnya!

Kuroko: Midorima-kun, tolong ya.

Midorima: Oke, ini dari **SyifaCute-san**. Dia bilang— *kicep mendadak*

Kuroko: Ada apa?

Midorima: ...Aku baca review yang lain saja, _nanodayo_. Ini mendingan Akashi atau kau atau Shinju yang baca. *nyerahin kertas reviewnya*

Akashi: Apa maksud— *ngeliat reviewnya, terdiam* ...Orang ini memang minta digunting olehku **#YandereModeON**

Kuroko: T-Tenanglah, Akashi-kun. Biar aku balas saja, ya. Kau dan Midorima baca yang lain saja setelah ini.

Akashi: Hmph.

Kuroko: Oke, jadi intinya disini dia minta dengan SANGAT pada Shinju-san untuk buat dia dicium olehku dan bukannya Akashi-kun.

Kise: Tapi kissu-nya Kurokocchi ada kok di chapter kemaren-_ssu_. Mungkin dia nggak lihat.

Kuroko: Mungkin saja, Kise-kun. Biasanya ada yang bacanya cepat. Dan Shinju-san yakin bisa memaklumi anda, jadi tenang saja—dan tolong jangan berkelahi dengan Akashi-kun. Tidak baik. **#SokBijak** Ini sudah diperbaharui kok, terima kasih sudah menunggu dan maaf merepotkan. Midorima-kun, yang ini saja. *kasih review yang lain*

Midorima: *terima kertas review* nah, ini lebih baik. Oke *cough* ini dari **Haruna Ichijou82-san**. Ini sudah lanjut kok, jangan khawatir. Memang disini semuanya dibuat ooc, termasuk saya. Ngenes kan? *sighs* dia bilang kalo dia nge-fans sama Kuroko, Kagami, dan aku. Oh, te-terima kasih.. DAN WOY AKU BUKAN TSUNDERE!

Kagami: _Tsundere Midorima is tsundere~_ *godain*

Murasakibara: Pfft—

Midorima: DIAM! **#NaikPitam** *sighs* baiklah, terima kasih atas pujian dan reviewnya. _Arigatou_.

Kuroko: Baiklah, kemudian ini dari **Aoi Yukari-san**. Pairingnya terlihat sulit ditentukan ya? _Hontou ni gomenasai_ *bows* Terima kasih ata pujiannya. Kagami-kun, giliranmu.

Kagami: Oke, dari **Kanami Haruki-san**. Terima kasih atas pujian untuk cerita abal ini, dan dia bilang kalo dia suka adegan romantisnya sampe ingin memakan hapenya sendiri pas di kissu sama Kuroko—

Kise: Pfft— **#DiGampar**

Kagami: —Tidak apa-apa kok, aku bisa memaklumi kegilaanmu #plakk dan ini sudah di update ceritanya, terima kasih udah menunggu dengan kesabaran yang besar. *bows*

Kuroko: yang ini dari **Asuhara ema-san**. Ini sudah lanjut kok, jangan kuatir. Ini aku sudah balas kok. Terima kasih sudah memilihku. Murasakibara-kun, tolong.

Murasakibara: Hmm~.. nyem nyem.. *bacain review sambil makan keripik cabe(?)* yang ini dari **almira-maharani-90-san. **Dia teriak namanya Aka-chin, nyem nyem~.. dia minta lagi untuk ceritanya, baiklah, nggak masalah kok~.. ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah menunggu.

Author: Bagaimana? Sudah selesai? *geret Aomine yang bonyok*

Aomine: Ugh.. **#koit #der**

Author: Nih si item minta beneran dikandangin sama buaya. **#KZLToTheMax** Kuroko, Akashi. Siksa dia *lempar dia ke mereka*

Kuroko: baik, Shinju-san.

Akashi: Hohoho~ Ini akan menarik~ *mainin gunting*

Aomine: WOI SHINJU, LU GESREK APA?! JANGAN, KUROKO, AKASHI! TOLONG—GYAAAAA!...

(**Akhirnya Aomine disiksa oleh Akashi dan Kuroko**)

Author: Fiuh.. Masalah selesai #**apaan** Nah, minna. Sekian dulu dari pojok reviewnya. Sekarang aku mau ikut mereka bantai Aho itu dulu ya. ^^ _See you next time and always love peace!_

* * *

**~Preview~**

**...**

"**Pokoknya fokus kita sekarang ini kepada **_**Winter Cup**_** saja dulu."**

**.**

"**Aku ingin menghancurkan mereka dan mendapatkannya, secepatnya."**

**.**

"**Ini seperti mempertaruhkan sesuatu yang terlihat tak jelas saja." "Jelas **_**kok**_**. Terlalu jelas, **_**malahan**_**."**

**.**

"**Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?! Padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun—dan aku tidak terkait dengan mereka, ya 'kan?! Apalagi dengan dia!"**

**.**

"**Kadang, kawan bisa jadi lawan, Taiga." "Aku bisa dengan jelas melihatnya, Tatsuya."**

**.**

"**...Aku akan beritahu padanya nanti." "Kapan?" "Disaat waktu yang tepat—aku akan beritahu nanti padanya. Tentang semuanya."**

* * *

**Happy Fighting, Holidays, and Graduation, peeps! XD :) :3**

**Best regards,**

**D.N.A . Girlz**


	10. The Confusion

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei #SUMIMASEEENNN!**

**Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

**LETS BE IN PEACE AND LOVES SPORTS ESPECIALLY BASKETBALL.**

**LONG LIVE SPORTS!**

**P.S: Warning for some spoilers and lines from the original anime and manga. ****alot**** :3 so please just go with the flow and proceed to following the story with peace. Read it at your own risk (and adding some extra scene). SUMIMASEEENNN APDETNYA LAMA ;w;**

**Changing genre, guys. From Humor-Romance onto Mystery-Romance. Sorry for the uncomfortable feelings. Hope you still enjoy this crazy story.**

**Recommended song for this chapter:  
Little Mix – Case Closed**

**You'll get it right away.**

**Enjoy reading!~ /( 0w0)/**

* * *

"Baiklah, aku sudah siap. Kuroko, ayo kita pergi." Kagami berujar pada temannya yang berambut berbeda kontras padanya—yang ia panggil Kuroko.

Pemuda yang dipanggil; langsung menoleh dan mengangguk kecil sebelum ia menyelempangi tasnya, kemudian berjalan menyusul rekan dan kakak kelasnya yang telah keluar dari ruang loker yang mereka masukki dan pintunya ditempeli dengan tulisan '**SEIRIN HIGH'S LOCKER ROOM**'.

Kuroko melihat kearah sekitar, kakak kelas dan kawan satu timnya sudah berada disini, Riko juga sudah ada—tapi ia merasa kurang.

"Pelatih, dimana (Name)-san?" tanyanya pada Riko yang tengah menutup resleting tasnya dan mengangkat tas milikmu yang ketinggalan.

Gadis itu menoleh kearahnya dan menjawab, "Aku juga heran, ia pergi setelah kita kembali kemari dan sampai sekarang belum kembali. Aku sedikit cemas, takut ia tersesat. Stadion ini '_kan_ besar sekali."

"Saat kutanya, dia bilang kalau mau mencari seseorang—katanya _sih_ begitu." Kawahara mendengar pembicaraan Kuroko dan Riko sebelum melanjutkannya.

Hyuuga bertanya pada Riko, "Ia belum kembali juga?" dan Riko menggeleng kecil dan masih berwajah khawatir.

Kuroko tertegun sejenak sebelum mendengar Koganei berseru, "Ah, itu dia sudah datang!"

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Dari kejauhan, terlihat sosok seorang gadis yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka semua.

Kau berjalan pelan dan mendongak pada mereka semua sebelum berhenti berjalan. "Aduh, (Name)-chan! Darimana saja kau ini? Kami khawatir sekali, kukira kau tersesat atau apa. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Riko langsung menghambur padamu karena khawatir sembari mengecek kalau kau terjadi apa-apa..

Kau tersenyum kecil, mencoba menenangkannya. "Aku tidak apa- apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku.."

Kau harus sembunyikan kejadian tak senonoh waktu itu dari mereka. Takut mereka mengamuk. Biarlah kau yang menanggungnya, karena kau tak ingin buat mereka khawatir—apalagi Riko dan Kagetora.

"Benarkah? Kau berkata jujur, bukan?" Riko masih tak percaya dan mengkhawatirkanmu sebelum kau mencoba menenangkannya sembari mengangguk lagi.

"Betul, Riko-Oneechan. Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja.."

Riko menghela napas lega dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, kalau memang begitu."

Gadis berambut karamel berkalung peluit tersebut menoleh kearah pemuda-pemuda yang ada di sekelilingnya, dan mereka juga menatap balik.

"Baiklah, mari kita semua pulang dan beristirahat. Besok adalah pertandingan yang lebih berat lagi. Hanya karena menang dan mendapatkan tiket untuk masuk ke babak berikutnya—bukan berarti kita bisa bersantai dan bersenang-senang saja, jadi ingat baik-baik. Istrirahat cukup dan simpan energi kalian untuk besok. Sekarang, mari kita pergi."

"Kemana, pelatih?"

"Ke WC."

.

.

.

"Ya pulang lah, _gimana_ _sih_?!" Riko mengamuk dan ditenangkan oleh Kiyoshi dan kau.

"Sudahlah, mari kita pulang." Gadis itu mengomando mereka semua.

"Baik!" jawab mereka serompak sebelum berjalan bersama untuk menuju ke pintu keluar stadion.

Kau berjalan disamping Kagami dan Kuroko setelah Riko memberikan kembali tasmu dan kemudian menyadari bahwa Kagami melihat kearahmu terus.

"Ada apa, Taiga-kun?" tanyamu padanya dan ia menggeleng kecil setelah tersadar.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Tapi…" Kagami mulai ragu-ragu.

"Tapi..?" kau menelengkan kepalamu sedikit padanya, penasaran.

"Bukankah itu jaketnya Kuroko yang kau ikat di pinggangmu?"

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

"AHH! AKU LUPA!" teriakmu histeris dan membuat semuanya kaget—termasuk Kuroko yang berada di sebelahmu dan Kagami.

Kagami mendecih sambil mencubit hidungmu—lantaran kesal karena teriakanmu yang membahana dan membuatnya kesal.

"Dasar bodoh, jangan teriak di lorong. Bergema, _tau'_! Kau membuatku hampir tuli!" semburnya kesal.

"K-Kagami.." Furihata hanya bisa tertawa _garing_.

"(Name)-chan benar-benar sesuatu." Fukuda tertawa kecil.

"Aku tak bisa bilang apa-apa selain setuju." Kawahara ikut tertawa.

"Aduh~~~ Ma-Maaf~~…" rontamu dengan mata terpejam dan hidung dicubit olehnya, berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang mencubit hidung malangmu.

"Harusnya reaksimu biasa saja, (Name)-san. Aku ada disini juga, kau seperti orang panik." Kuroko berkata begitu padamu dengan muka datarnya.

Mulutmu mengerucut dan maju lima senti, "Ya maaf, 'kan aku baru ingat.." ujarmu sambil mencoba melepaskan jaket yang kau ikatkan dipinggangmu dan mengembalikannya pada Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya-kun. Aku tertolong." Ujarmu sambil melemparkan senyum kecil, dan Kuroko mengangguk kecil.

Sementara anak kelas satu berada di depan, kelas dua berada di belakang.

Koganei mengobrol bersama dengan dengan Mitobe dan Tsuchida, sementara Hyuuga, Riko, dan Kiyoshi berjalan disampingnya.

"Tadi itu benar-benar pertandingan yang seru!" Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar.

Hyuuga mendecih sambil menyahut, "Jangan senang dulu, kau terlalu mudah senang, dasar _goblok_."

Tapi itu tak digubris oleh Kiyoshi dan hanya dibalas tawaan kecil. Riko menghela napas saja ketika melihat kelakuan dua orang aneh itu mengobrol.

"Kalian ini.. Kiyoshi-kun, Kapten, harusnya kalian bersikap dewasa. Besok kita akan bertanding lagi." ujarnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Pokoknya fokus kita sekarang ini kepada _Winter Cup_ saja dulu."

Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi mau tak mau pun mengangguk akan ujarannya dan berjalan kembali menyusul yang lainnya di belakang.

_Takkan kubiarkan mereka merebut kebebasannya_; yakin Riko dalam hati.

Dan besok dan besok lagi akan lebih berat untuk Seirin dalam menjejakkan kakinya agar bisa maju ke final.

Dan menjadi juara di _Winter Cup_.

* * *

Title: **About Them**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/****黒子のバスケ****  
**Author: **D.N.A. Girlz**  
Language**: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **T **  
Genre: **Mystery****/Romance**

* * *

"(Name)-chan."

Kepalamu menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilmu. Ternyata Riko yang berjalan disampingmu. Bersama anggota tim, kalian pulang ke arah masing-masing dan kalian berdua berjalan ke arah yang berbeda—untuk pulang ke rumah. Setelah singgah dari rumah Kagami (dan akhirnya berkenalan dengan Alex—gurunya yang ternyata berada di rumahnya untuk tinggal sementara).

Dan kau kaget bukan kepalang karena dia tahu Kagami dan Himuro sebagai muridnya dulu waktu di Amerika.

Kau memasang senyum kecil. "Ada apa, Riko-Oneechan?"

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau terlihat pendiam. Apakah karena pertandingan?" rentetan pertanyaan yang ia berikan membuatmu mengingat kejadian tadi.

Pengintaian, ciuman itu, duel antara Kagami dan Aomine, kejadian di lapangan itu, dan bertemu mereka berdua—dan juga yang lainnya. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang singgah didalam otakmu dan hampir membuatmu pusing bukan kepalang.

Kau segera memasang senyum dan berkata,"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak apa-apa, Riko-Oneechan. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." ucapmu bohong padanya dengan senyum palsu, agar Riko tidak mengkhawatirkanmu terus.

Riko memincingkan kedua matanya dan menatapmu sejenak ketika kalian berdua berhenti berjalan. Kemudian ia menghela napas—tanda menyerah. Kau bernapas lega dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kau menang untuk kali ini. Ayo kita pulang, hari sudah malam sekali."

Kau mengangguk dan berjalan kembali bersamanya.

* * *

Untuk sekian kalinya, kau menyumbangkan karbon dioksida—tak terhitung jumlahnya. Rasanya kepalamu berat sekali, seperti minta dipecahkan dan dibanting layaknya _celengan_ yang mau diambil uangnya. Dan dengan masih menopang kepalamu dengan malas dengan tanganmu, kau hanya membolak-balik _manga shoujo_ yang telah kau baca beberapa kali—karena mati kebosanan lantaran tidak bisa tidur. Padahal ada pertandingan penting dan kau harus bangun pagi-pagi atau Riko akan mengomelimu.

Jari tanganmu yang bebas mengambil sebuah pulpen dan secarik kertas. Kau mulai berpikir, takkan menyangka kalau semuanya terjadi dalam satu hari. Oke mari kita urutkan lagi rentetan kejadian tadi pagi; kau mulai menulis kejadian—yang kau tidak ingin ingat dan terpaksa untuk mengingatnya kembali.

.

**Pengintaian**  
Alasan: karena kau penasaran.

**Bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou**  
Alasan: karena tak sengaja bertemu di lorong dan dia mengeklaim bahwa ia tahu semuanya, dan dengan seenaknya menciummu di depan mata Kuroko Tetsuya. (dirimu langsung merinding ketika mengingat kejadian itu)

**Pertandingan antara Seirin VS Touou  
**Alasan: piala _Winter Cup_—pastinya.

**Aomine menyerang setelah curhat  
**Alasan: mungkin karena sedih kalah jadi dia melampiaskan semua padamu. (ini juga tambah merinding)

**Digendong oleh ****Midorima**  
Alasan: katanya dia, kau jatuh pingsan dan ia bernat membawamu kembali tapi _malah_ bertemu dengan Akashi.

.

_Kesimpulannya—terlalu banyak __yang __terjadi hari ini!_

Kau menghela napas lagi saat berhenti menulis, serasa tak ada habisnya kejadian yang menimpamu—bahkan untuk hari ini.

Tanganmu meraba pelan leher yang terdapat lingkaran itu. Masih tidak hilang juga walaupun kau sudah mandi tiga kali. Mengingat kejadian itu, kau malah teringat akan Aomine kala itu.

Yang biasanya bersikap acuh, kuat, dan kasar—berubah menjadi lemah…

Dan rapuh.

Teringat saat ia menangis di bahumu dalam diam, dan hanya kau dan angin malam yang jadi saksinya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mencium lehermu—menyedotnya seperti vampir.

Kau memerah dengan disertai merinding. "Astaga, kenapa aku berpikir di bagian itu!" secepat kilat, kau menggelengkan kepalamu dengan cepat agar pikiranmu buyar seketika.

"Hhh… Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..Kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi padaku?.." gumammu kecil seraya menghela napas bosan. Matamu menatap nalar ke arah catatan yang kau buat tadi. Mencari alasannya tanpa berdasar adalah mustahil, karena kau akan menemukan hasil yang sia-sia alias nihil.

Ayolah (Name), berpikir lebih keras lagi. Dasar payah; rutukmu pada dirimu sendiri dalam hati sambil memegang kepalamu.

Kau mencoba berpikir lebih keras lagi, pasti ada sebab akibatnya. Dari awal kau sudah curiga, pada saat kau tiba di pertandingan—kau sudah harus kuat siap mental.

Dan kau mulai teringat akan sesuatu.

Mimpi kala itu.

"Mimpi itu… jangan-jangan…" Tanda-tanda kah? Dimana semuanya ada disana, dan pemuda berambut hitam itu.. siapa sebenarnya dia? Dan rasanya, dia terlihat familiar bagimu. Dia mengatakan kalau kau sudah terjebak.

Terjebak? Kau terjebak oleh apa? Oleh siapa? Sejak kapan?

Seseorangkah? Apakah hanya sebuah permainan?

Ataukah perangkap yang disediakan jauh-jauh hari untukmu?

* * *

"Muro-chin~"

Pemuda berambut hitam platinum itu menoleh kearah sampingnya—rekan satu timnya. Keduanya sedang beristirahat bersama dengan anggota tim lainnya di ruang loker milik tim Yousen. Mereka akan bertanding setelah ini—dan masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Setelah berbelanja, mereka akan menyusul untuk segera ke tempat pertandingan. Di hari kedua ini, masih akan ada babak eleminasi lagi.

"Ada apa, Atsushi? Jajanmu habis?" tanyanya.

Murasakibara mengangguk malas. "Aku lapar. Temani aku beli jajan sekarang juga." rengeknya layaknya anak-anak.

Membuat Himuro hanya bisa menghela napas akan kelakuan rekannya satu ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah… Aku temani." Balasnya sebelum berjalan ke Okamura untuk ijin pergi keluar sebentar perihal Murasakibara. Setelah dapat ijin, duo Yousen tersebut kemudian keluar dari tempat tersebut.

Sekitar 10 menit, mereka keluar dari mini market dengan kantong plastik berwarna putih polos dan besar. Sepertinya mereka berbelanja lumayan banyak. Keheningan menguar saat mereka berjalan kembali dari mini market dekat stadion sampai diantara mereka berdua memecahkan keheningan.

"Muro-chin~" Himuro melirik ke arahnya.

"Kau benar-benar mau membantuku? Aku kira kau hanya bercanda~.." ujarnya sambil merogoh kantong plastik dan memakan salah satu permen yang ia beli.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda, Atsushi. Lagipula, aku yakin kita bisa mengalahkan mereka dan merebut piala itu. Yousen akan menjadi juaranya." jelas Himuro sambil tetap berjalan bersamanya saat masuk area stadion.

"Hmm~.. Begitu.. Jadi kau serius?" tanya Murasakibara lagi ketika ia melirik bahwa Himuro telah membuka minuman kaleng yang ia beli tadi di mini market.

"Tentu saja. Dan kita akan mengalahkan mereka. Temanmu dan Taiga." ujar pemuda berparas flamboyan itu pada temannya yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Murasakibara hanya berjalan dan memasang tampang malasnya. Kemudian ia melirik ke tangannya yang bebas dan mengangkatnya—memandangnya seperti biasa. Tapi tersirat sesuatu yang lebih dari balik iris lavender yang menawan itu.

Sesuatu yang ingin dia capai dari dulu. Bahkan sebelum pertandingan ini diadakan.

"Aku ingin menghancurkan mereka dan mendapatkannya, secepatnya." Dan saat itu juga, tangan itu berubah menjadi kepalan yang terlihat kuat—yang bisa meremas benda sekeras apapun.

Himuro hanya bisa terdiam melirik kearah rekannya satu ini. Manik berwarna hitam bening tersebut menatapnya dengan misterius dan menyendu sesaat.

"…Tentu saja, Atsushi. Tentu saja."

* * *

Sementara itu, di salah satu koridor dimana sekelompok pemuda berjalan dan satu orang berada di depan—pemuda itu berambut merah darah dan mempunyai sorot mata yang tajam—dan berbeda warna.

Akashi Seijuurou—adalah namanya. Pemuda itu sedang berjalan bersama dengan tiga orang lainnya menuju ruang loker milik mereka yang berjarak dua koridor dari tempat mereka berjalan. Kelompoknya? Tentu saja dari Rakuzan _High_—sekolah elit dan berstatus tinggi. Siapapun yang masuk didalamnya adalah calon orang besar dan berbakat.

Seperti dirinya.

Sejenak dia berhenti dan berbalik, membuat tiga orang tersebut melakukan hal yang sama.

Pemuda berambut hitam bertanya padanya, "Ada apa, Sei-chan? Kenapa berhenti?"

Akashi melirik kearahnya sebelum berujar, "Ada yang harus aku kerjakan sekarang. Bisakah kalian kembali ke ruang loker tanpaku?"

Lalu kemudian pemuda berambut pirang pendek menyahut, hendak protes. "Hah? Mana bisa, Akashi. Bagaimana nanti kami harus bilang pada—"

"Baiklah, Sei-chan. Kami akan pergi terlebih dahulu." Mibuchi memotong ucapan Hayama dengan mulus dan Akashi segera berjalan pergi menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Hayama mendecih pelan dan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Nanti harus bilang apa pada pelatih kalau menanyakan Akashi, ujung-ujungnya _malah_ berdampak pada mereka.

"Katanya ada yang harus dikerjakan… Memangnya apa?" Nebuya mulai bingung.

"Dia hanya berkata begitu, lagipula dia pernah bilang padaku kalau dia bertaruh dengan sesuatu—tapi aku tak tahu apa itu." jelas Mibuchi sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ini seperti mempertaruhkan sesuatu yang terlihat tak jelas saja." Hayama masih _cemberut_ ketika Mibuchi menjelaskan.

"Jelas _kok_. Terlalu jelas, _malahan_."

Hayama menoleh kearah Mibuchi yang menyahut perkataannya.

"Tapi Reo-nee,bukannya—" Mibuchi memotong perkataannya tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang, selain mendengarkan dan menuruti keinginan Sei-chan kalau ingin menang. Bukankah begitu?" tanyanya pada Hayama yang tertegun dan sedikit menunduk—mulai diam.

Nebuya yang dari tadi terdiam pun menghela napas singkat dan menatap ke arah dimana Akashi pergi sambil berkata lagi, "Lagipula, Akashi pasti punya alasan kalau dia setiap kali melakukan sesuatu. Yah, walaupun kau merasa itu tidak masuk akal bagimu—pasti bisa masuk akal untuknya."

Mibuchi mengangguk kecil dan sedikit setuju akan ucapan pria berkulit lebih gelap darinya tersebut.

"Yang dikatakan oleh Eikichi itu benar, dan sekarang yang hanya bisa kita lakukan adalah terus maju hingga final dan menjadi juara _Winter Cup_."

Nebuya dan Hayama hanya terdiam sambil menoleh kearah Mibuchi yang tersenyum flamboyan dengan misteriusnya sebelum berkata lagi, "Dengan mengangkat piala itu, Rakuzan takkan terkalahkan."

* * *

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?" pemuda berambut hitam platinum itu memandang heran pemuda berambut gradasi tersebut. Mereka berpapasan di belokan menuju ruang loker. Himuro hendak pergi menyusul Murasakibara yang telah tiba lebih dahulu dan Kagami ingin berjalan keluar unuk membeli minuman para senior yang bertanding.

"Kau tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh. Kau pasti mendukungnya, bukankah begitu?" Kagami mendelik padanya.

Himuro tersenyum simpul, "Tentu saja, karena kami akan mengalahkan kalian dan meraih piala itu."

Kagami yang tadinya mendelik lebih garang lagi—kini menjadi tertegun sejenak. Himuro memperhatikannya. Bukankah sudah jelas kalau dia sudah mengenal Kagami dengan sangat dekat—layaknya saudara? Pasti ia langsung tahu apa yang dirasakan Kagami.

Ada sesuatu yang tengah Kagami sembunyikan.

"Kenapa kau bermuka begitu?" selidiknya pada Kagami. Pemuda tersebut sedikit menggeleng dan membuang muka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Bukan urusanmu." sergah Kagami agak ketus dan membuat Himuro semakin yakin—bahwa ada sesuatu yang ia sembuyikan.

"Apakah ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini?" perkataan Himuro itu bagaikan bumerang tajam bagi Kagami.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu menyahut sambil mulai berjalan menjauh darinya, "Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu—"

"Ataukah.. ada kaitannya dengan (Name)-chan?"

Iris merah rubi itu membulat sempurna dan dirinya berhenti bergerak seketika. Ia berbalik dan melihat senyuman misterius miliknya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang ingin kau tahu dariku, Taiga." Dan ia menambahkan sambil menatap matanya dengan misterius.

"Tapi aku tahu kalau kau pembohong yang buruk."

**DEG**

Kagami sedikit membelalakkan mata setelah berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku sudah punya firasat kalau gadis manis itu terlibat akan sesuatu diantara kita—atau mungkin diantara Atsushi, temanmu itu, dan mungkin orang lain."

Himuro masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama, membuat aura mulai sesak bagi Kagami.

"Tapi, tidak semudah itu untuk mengetahui semuanya seperti membalikkan telapak tangan, bukankah begitu, Taiga?" dan pria itu tersenyum simpul dengan tak bersalahnya—matanya yang lumayan sipit pun seperti menutupi manik hitam beningnya.

Kagami menatap tajam dalam diam sejenak, berusaha tenang.

"…Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" mendengar itu, Himuro menatapnya balik—masih dengan ekspresi yang sama pula.

"Demi kemenangan _Winter Cup_."

"Kadang, kawan bisa jadi lawan, Taiga."

"Aku bisa dengan jelas melihatnya, Tatsuya."

Keheningan mereka terpecah sesaat sebelum ponsel Himuro berbunyi nyaring. Pemuda itu mengangkatnya dan berbicara singkat dan memutuskan sambungan ponselnya sebelum berujar pada Kagami.

"Aku pergi dulu. Atsushi mulai memanggilku untuk bertanding." Dan mata itu menyendu sesaat sebelum pemiliknya berucap lagi.

"Persiapkan dinding yang tebal untuk kami terobos, Taiga." Lalu ia berlalu pergi dari tempat pertemuannya dengan _adik_nya.

Kagami menatap kepergian Himuro dengan pandangan tajam tangannya ia kepalkan sebelum mendecih pelan.

"Sial.."

* * *

"(Name)-san."

Kau langsung mendongak dan menoleh kearah sampingmu. Kau langsung berdiri dari bangku taman dekat stadion.

"Ah, Tetsuya-kun. Kenapa kau disini? Bagaimana pertandingannya?" tanyamu sambil memasang muka ceria.

Kuroko terdiam sebentar ketika memandang muka palsumu itu, "Pelatih menyuruhku untuk mencarimu. Dan kita menang, lolos ke perempat final."

Mendengar itu, kau tersenyum lega sambil mengelus dadamu. "Syukurlah.. Berarti besok kita harus siap-siap. Terima kasih untuk infonya, aku akan kembali—"

"Ada apa denganmu, (Name)-san?"

Baru satu langkah yang kau tapaki, tepat disaat Kuroko mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu untukmu.

Kau berbalik sambil memasang senyuman paksa, "K-Kau aneh, Tetsuya-kun. Aku tidak—"

"Tolong jujur padaku, (Name)-san. Aku tahu dari matamu. Kau berbohong."

Kau tertegun sejenak.

"Kemarin kau mencari siapa? Kenapa baru kembali dengan melamun seperti kemarin? Kau bahkan tidak banyak bicara kemarin-kemarin?" rentetan pertanyaan dari pemuda itu membuatmu makin terhenyak dan tak bisa menjawab sekarang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

**DEG**

Kau menunduk ke arah tanah, poni rambutmu menutupi bayangan wajahmu saat ini—tak ingin ada yang melihatnya.

Kuroko memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis di depannya. "(Name)-san..?"

Lutut serta bahumu mulai gemetar dan membuatmu semakin menundukkan kepala agar Kuroko tidak melihatmu dengan wajah—yang menurutmu tidak boleh ditunjukkan oleh siapapun.

"A-Aku.. tidak mengerti…" kau mendongak padanya dengan bulir-bulir bening yang membasahi pipimu—jatuh mulus di pipi, dan kedua telapak tanganmu kau kepal eratkan sambil berteriak lantang dengan suara serak dan tertahan.

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, Tetsuya-kun!"

Kuroko terhenyak dan memandang nalar gadis didepannya saat ini.

"(Name)-san, kau…"

"Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?! Padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun—dan aku tidak terkait dengan mereka, ya 'kan?! Apalagi dengan dia!"

Perasaanmu mulai kacau balau hanya karena pemuda berambut merah darah itu mengataimu kemarin dengan kejamnya. Dan sampai sekarang, perkataannya itu masih terngiang-ngiang dipikiranmu.

* * *

_Dan aku benci itu_

* * *

Kedua tanganmu kau tangkupkan untuk menutupi wajahmu yang mulai basah karena air matamu sendiri—terdengar juga isakan halusmu yang sampai di telinga Kuroko.

Kau tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi—kepalamu serasa terus berputar dan seakan ingin meledak.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua ini?

Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Kenapa kau dilibatkan dalam hal yang seperti ini?

Dan kenapa hanya kau, dan bukan orang lain?

Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam melihat kondisimu seperti yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Ingin rasanya berteriak dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Kuroko tidak bisa melakukannya.

Mulutnya terkunci rapat untuk mengatakannya.

Tidak, tidak untuk saat ini.

Tidak bisa, belum saatnya dia untuk mengetahui semuanya. Dia harus mencegah semuanya hingga saat yang tepat untuk memberitahunya dan yang lainnya; ketika mereka sudah maju menuju final.

Kedua tanganmu berpindah keatas kepalamu dan menjambak rambutmu sendiri—seperti orang tak waras yang mulai menggila karena ketergangguan jiwa, dan mulai meringkuk.

Tanpa berpikir untuk kedua kalinya, Kuroko menenggelamkan dirimu ke dalam pelukannya. Kedua tangannya memelukmu dan satu tangannya mengelus pelan kepalamu.

Kau terus menangis dan meraung dengan suara serak dipelukannya—tak bisa berontak lagi karena pasrah dan bingung yang bersamaan. Kedua tanganmu mencengkeram lemah jaket yang pemuda tersebut pakai, sementara wajahmu kau sembunyikan di dadanya.

Kuroko terus mencoba menenangkanmu, dan saat ia menyibakkan rambutmu dari leher—

Dia melihatnya.

Bekas lingkaran merah itu. Kuroko menyendu—ia sudah tahu kalau gadis ini menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Karena dia menguping pembicaraan mereka bertiga di koridor waktu itu dan juga menanyakan hal ini pada Midorima—yane melihatnya tak sengaja lewat.

Bahwa ada yang menandainya.

Air wajah datar bak papan cucian itupun mulai sedikit berubah—bahkan didalam kedua bola matanya yang berwarna langit itupun terbesit emosi yang tak bisa ia katakan pada gadis itu sekarang. Ini saja yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini.

Yakni melindungi gadis yang berada di dalam pelukannya dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan sekarang?" Kagetora menelpon pada putrinya yang tengah berada di koridor dekat pintu masuk lapangan yang tengah dipakai oleh banyak orang dan tim sekolahnya sudah bertanding di dalam. Seirin sudah masuk ke babak perempat final.

"Aman terkendali. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana (Name)-chan berada. Aku sudah menyuruh Kuroko untuk mencarinya."

_[Baiklah. Kuharap sesuai rencana, karena itu tidak boleh sampai bocor dan terdengar—]_

"Biarkan saja, Ayah. Lagipula, itu takkan bertahan lama."

Kagetora—dari ujung sambungan ponsel disana, mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

_[Kita pakai cara terakhir agar semuanya jelas.]_

Pria paruh baya itu tertegun dan berujar lewat ponselnya.

_[Cara terakhir?]_

"...Aku akan beritahu padanya nanti."

"Kapan?"

"Disaat waktu yang tepat—aku akan beritahu nanti padanya. Tentang semuanya."

Kagetora hanya bisa diam tanpa kata ketika putrinya itu telah memutuskannya, dan mau tak mau harus bisa mendukung Riko. Mereka tak ingin kalau salah satu keluarganya akan dibuat seperti itu.

Ini demi kebaikan (Name); ujar Riko sebelum akhirnya memutuskan sambungan ponselnya dan kemudian berjalan kembali menuju ruang loker timnya.

Dan dia harus lebih waspada lagi karena nanti di perempat final—mereka akan melawan tim yang akan menghancurkan dinding pertahanan mereka kapan saja layaknya titan yang menyerang umat manusia dengan kekuatannya—Tim dari Yousen _High_.

.

.

.

**TuBerColosis**

* * *

**(pojok review, ****monggo disantap****~ :3 :D :) #****heh**

**Hola minna!~ Sumimasen, SUMIMASEN! Maafkan daku sekali lagi kalo nunggu apdetannya lama banget QwQ #ojigi Untuk chapter ini mulai ada sisi misteri yang aku mau tonjolkan dan membuat kalian penasaran. ****Maaf kalo kalian ada yang nggak ngerti alurnya—tapi memang aku buat seperti itu agar rasa penasaran kalian bisa muncul dan terus menantikan kelanjutan dari fic gaje milikku ini. Maaf ya kalo di chapter ini belum terlihat seru dan terkesan pendek. Tapi aku janji—kalo di chapter selanjutnya akan ada perang saudara—eh, maksudnya pertandingan antara Seirin VS Yousen aka KagaKuro cs VS MuraHimu cs yeah! #apaan  
Jadi, stay tune terus ya!~~**

Kagami: Kenapa berasa kayak pairing? *sweatdrop*

Kuroko: Memangnya kau tahu pairing itu apa, Kagami-kun?

Kagami: Ya tentu saja, buat para fangirls, kan? **#senyumWatados**

Kuroko: Sepertinya Kagami-kun senang sekali… *sweatdrop*

Author: Lho? Kok cuma berdua? Yang lainnya mana? *ngeliat dua-duanya*

Kuroko: Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya pergi ke tempat sauna. Katanya mau perawatan. **#heh**

Author: Duh.. Kenapa jadi gini? Bentar, aku geret dulu!

(**Author lalu pergi untuk menyeret Akashi cs buat balik ke tempat review, setelah 7 hari 7 sore(?) akhirnya Author berhasil kembali dengan mereka berlima**)

Author: Kami kembali!~ *senyum sumringah sambil bawa tali tambang*

Kagami: Oh, udah balik? Lamanya **#wat**

Kuroko: Dimana Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya? *celingak-celinguk*

Author: Ini~ *nunjuk belakangnya*

(**Tenyata… Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara diikat lehernya kayak kalung anjing pake tali tambang dan pake baju daster pelangi**)

Kagami + Kuroko: *sweatdrop*…

Author: Ayo, semuanya dihukum pake begituan sampe chapter selanjutnya! **#heh**

Kise: Kejamnya, jangan gitulah!~ QWQ *mewek*

Midorima: Ugh.. Ini namanya penyiksaan... *emo corner*

Aomine: Plis, masa' harus pake ini sampe chapter selanjutnya, Shinju?!

Murasakibara: *tetep nyemil, nggak ngurus* nyem nyem..

Akashi: Kubantai kau nanti.. *KZL to the max*

Kagami: Huahahaha! *ngakak jumpalitan* **#digeplaked**

Kuroko: Sepertinya Shunju-san ingin menghukum dan menyiksa mereka *muka papan cucian*

Author: Bodo amat, makanya bilang dulu kalo mau perawatan. Nggak usah pake kabur segala. Udah, sana urus kertas review. Cepetan! *teriak plus ngamuk ala cewek barbar*

(**Semuanya kalang kabut pergi buat bacain review yang numpuk di kotak. Antara takut dihukum dan jadi gila**)

Author: Ayo, sekarang bacakan. Dari Kuroko dulu.

Kuroko; Baiklah, ini dari **Kurotori Rei-san**. Dia datang untuk mereview, dan berkata kalau ngeliat pertandingan yang Seirin vs Touou itu seru dan buat geregetan. Oh, baguslah, kalau begitu. Hmm.. katanya pas masuk Zone juga, makin seru dan bikin gigit-gigit jari. Dia suka yang bagian Kagami-kun vs Aomine-kun juga Hyuuga-senpai vs Sakurai-kun.

Kagami: Hmph, dan akhirnya menang melawan si aho itu *sok belagu*

Aomine: Itu kan ngikutin naskah, baka! Gue juga nggak rela dikalahin begitu. *deathglare*

Kagami; Ngajak berantem lagi?!

Aomine: Sini kalo berani!

Author: DIIIIAAAAAMMMM! *tendang bokong keduanya*

(**Dan Kagami juga Aomine yang langsung koit akhirnya diseret sama Murasakibara dan Midorima untuk menyingkir dari sesi review**)

Author: Hmph, dasar. Bikin rusuh saja. Sudahlah, lanjutkan Kuroko.

Kuroko: Iya. Lalu soal love mark di chapter lalu, dia teriak kaget dan maunya sama Midorima-kun—

Midorima: HAH?! **#plakk**

Kuroko: —katanya fanservice dari Aomine-kun dan Midorima-kun bertebaran, tapi lebih fokus ke Midorima-kun saja untuknya. **#heh** Dia memuji Akashi-kun sebagai antagonis yang bagus.

Akashi: Terimakasih, tapi itu tak membuatku tersanjung. **#mauLuApaSich**

Kuroko: Konfliknya sudah mulai tersa, ya memang benar. Mungkin nanti mulai makin tegang dan makin ngawur ceritanya **#plakk** Apalagi kata-kata pedas dair KAshi-kun yang menyakitkan hati. Pengen kasih bogem tapi takut kesambet gunting.

Akashi: Akan kubunuh nanti reviewernya.

Author: Jangan. Lanjutkan.

Kuroko: Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau menunggu dengan setia. Ini sudah update. Maaf mengingkari janji. Salahkan Shinju-san. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ *bows*

Author: Kise, giliranmu.

Kise: Baiklah~ Ini dari **Momochaft-san**. _Name-pen_nya unik ya! ^^ dia bilang kalo dia nggak paham alur ceritanya. Aduh, gawat. Katanya ubahannya dari humor jadi ke misteri dan dia nggak paham karena ditengah-tengah ceritanya malah langsung berubah. Sekian darinya. _Arigatou_~ Kau apakan lagi ceritanya, Shinjucchi? *sweatdrop*

Author: *sighs* Nggak ngapa-ngapain kok, Kise. Baiklah, maafkan atas ketidaknyamanannya, tapi memang dibegitukan ceritanya. Memang sengaja dibuat bingung. Tapi ini sudah kupikirkan dengan matang, mulai kali ini diubah genre-nya menjadi _Mystery-Romance_ biar tidak bingung . _Sumimasen_ *bows*

Kise: Midorimacchi, giliranmu! *menoleh ke Midorima yang lagi baca buku masak(?)*

Midorima: Baiklah, ini dari **Asia Tetsu-san**. Dia marah karena Akashi menuduhnya dan jadi biang masalah. Err…*sweatdrop sambil lirik Akashi masih pakai baju daster pelangi*

Akashi: Apa? *mendelik padanya*

Midorima: *berjingit kaget, buang muka* T-Tidak. Kita lanjutkan, dan dia menyalahkan Aomine karena menandainya.

Aomine: Hmph, itu tuntutan naskah. Jangan salahkan kau! *baru sadar dari koit*

Midorima: *sighs* Dia juga memohon untuk membunuh Aomine olehku dan Sakurai. Baiklah, nanti akan kami sediakan hukuman buat membantainya—

Aomine: WOI GUE DENGER, WOI! *ngamuk* **#dipentung**

Midorima: Itu saja. Sekian. _Arigatou_. Aomine, cepat baca! *kasih kertasnya*

Aomine: Iya, iya! Gue nggak kopok. Hhh.. Baiklah, ini dari **LeafandFlower-san**. Katanya barusan nemu fanfic tak bernyawa ini dan bela-belain belajarnya ditunda sebelum baca habis untas fanfic ini. Niat amat, neng. *sweatdrop*

Author: Benarkah? *^* Makasih banget ya ^^ Sebenarnya ceritanya nggak bermutu! **#der**

Aomine: Lalu dia bilang kalo pas chapter terakhir, langsung merinding dan seketika pas liat ada Semi-M rating-nya. Dan mau ngebunuh gue yang hebat ini. Cih, nggak usah segitunya juga kali~ Itu tuntutan naskah, woi. Jangan bully gue! Mana disengaja dan pake guntingnya Akashi pula.

Author: Akashi, guntingnya kau asah dengan benar. Bentar lagi Aomine kita sembelih.

Akashi: Sudah siap dari tadi, Shinju. #der

Aomine: NGGAAAAAKKKK! *protes* Hhh… Katanya suka pas adegan si MC dicium sama Tetsu dan barang yang ia pegang langsung nggak berbentuk. *sweatdrop* dan berharap semoga nanti endingnya sama Tetsu daripada Akashi. Jangan kelamaan update-nya karena dibilang udah lima bulan nunggak update. _Arigatou_. Tuh, ada yang demo, Ju!

Author Iya, udah diam aja bro! Giliran siapa lagi?

Murasakibara: Aku, Ju-chin. *makan keripik terong(?)*

Author: Ok, langsung saja!

Murasakibara: Nyem nyem,.. Ini dari **Moo-chan Nanodayo-san**, langganannya Mido-chin dan bilang dia cinta sama Mido-chin dan mau digendong-gendong lagi kalo ada kesempatan buat kabur—

Midorima: Udah, oi! *ngamuk, sensi*

Mursakibara: —Katanya kaget dan nangis kayak Syahroni pas Mine-chin dibilang redup dan nge-mark dia.

Aomine: Udah dibilang itu tuntutan naskah woi! Jangan dibahas lagi, ah! *KZL to the max*

Murasakibara: dan seperti biasa, Aka-chin selalu menyebalkan sampai disalahkan. Dia mempertanyakannya dan bilang kalo bakal suka sama Mido-chin seorang saja.

Midorima: Oi!

Murasakibara: Ditunggu lagi chapternya. Semoga tdak kelamaan. Ini sudah update, makasih udah mau nyempatin review. _Arigatou_.

Akashi: Dari **Liliyana04-san**. Setelah membaca dari chapter awal sampai akhir, dia merasa kasihan sama MC-nya. Alurnya katanya udah bagus, ceritanya juga bikin penasaran. Katanya Tetsuya juga jadi romantis.

Kuroko: Terimakasih, ini berkat Shinju-san yang mengajarkanku.

Akashi: Lalu katanya konfliknya juga lumayan dan minta ditambahin. Sekian darinya jika bertele-tele. Tidak, tak apa kok. Terima kasih sudah mereview. _Arigatou gozaimasu_.

Kagami: Ini dari Guest-san. Ff-nya seru. Ditunggu kelanjutannya. Ini sudah diperbaharui kok, makasih udah mau nunggu. Arigatou *bows*

Kuroko: Ini dari **Mey-chan 5872682-san**. Masih seperti biasa, reviewer yang senantiasa baca cerita tak bermutu ini.

Author: Jangan ngeluh. Baca aja, itu dari _BFF_ku.

Kuroko: Baiklah, katanya seperti biasa salam pada Shinju-san dan oh—Shinju-san, knapa ada fotoku? *kasih lihat Kuroko naked atas*

Kisedai + Kagami + Kuroko: *nosebleed dan pingsan*

Author: Hehehehehe…. *nyengir sambil nosebleed parah dan ngigau***#heh**

Kagami: U-Ukh.. *muka merah dan pingsan* **#dor**

Kise: K-Kurokocchi… *wajah merah dan nosebleed* **#plakk**

Midorima: *kacamata retak dan nosebleed* **#sekarat**

Aomine: G-Gue nggak tahan… *langsung koit* **#dipentung**

Murasakibara: Posisinya ambigu **#apaan** *nosebleed sambil ngemut maibou*

Akashi: menggoda iman— *mati* **#der**

Kuroko: *blinks* Hm? Mereka kenapa ya? *inosen* ya sudah, sepertinya aku akan membalas sisanya. Katanya pas waktu pertandingan Seirin vs Touou itu malah dibayangin perkataan ambigu Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun dan benar-benar greget. Katanya juga disini, diceritanya Aomine yang menangis dan rapuh itu bernar-benar _kawaii_ dan mau elus terus kepalanya. Oh, baguslah. Jadi bukan aku saja yang dibilang _kawaii_ **#apaan**

Kuroko: Dia protes kalo dia mau nenangin Aomine-kun yang depresi tapi malah dikasih _love mark_. Dia malah kepengen kalo Kagami-kun yang nge-mark dia dan nyuruh AOmine-kun nge-mark Akashi-kun. *sweatdrop* Oke, nanti disampaikan kalau mereka sudah bangun. Dia juga histeris lihat Midorima-kun gendong dia, mungkin memang takdir. **#wat** maaf, kalau bingung soal ngomongnya Akashi-kun. Dia itu kalau ngomong pakai bahasa alien jadi harus paham, maaf atas ketidaknyamannya. *bows* dan tolong jangan pakai toa. Nanti kami semua budeg.

Author: Wah, seperitinya udah sore #maksudLu

Kuroko: Ah, Shinju-san. Sudah bangun? Yang lainnya bagaimana.

Author: Iya. Lanjutkan saja bacanya, biar mereka sadar duluan.

Kuroko: Oke. Konfliknya mulai terasa katanya pedes manis. Iya betul, seratus juta buat anda—maksudnya iya betul. Ini sudah diperbaharui chapternya, terima kasih sudah menantikannya. Maaf ingkar janji kalau janjinya bulan lalu mau di-update dan baru sekarang di update. Oh, baiklah, nanti saya sampaikan pada Akashi-kun agar menyelamatkan kekasihnya **#wat** Nggak sama sekali, terima kasih. _Arigatou gozaimasu_. *bows*

Author: Baiklah, Kuroko. Kau yang seret mereka buat diceburin ke telaga ya. Nanti aku suruh Momoi dan Riko buat kasih makanan biar mereka sadar.

Kuroko: Baik.

(**Kuroko pergi membawa para Kisedai dan Kagami dengan truk pasir dan disetir olehnya(?)**)

Author: Baiklah, aku langsung saja ya membalas reviewnya! ^^

**Choutoru-san**: insya allah nanti ada scene Akashi x readernya Cuma di chapter mendatang. Gapapa ya? Makasih sudah mau review disini ^^ Kise ngilang di perut Murasakibara XD ini sudah diperbaharui, makasih udah nunggu!~

**SyifaCute-san**: HALO JUGA REVIEWER YANG OENYOE~~ **#plakk** jangan teriak keras-keras, malah nanti jadi budeg XD Memang orang hentai mah begitu. Aih, berpaling hati ke muka kodok nich ye~ **#der** Oke, siap ditampung usulnya buat yang manis dari Midorima dan Kuroko :3 Huahahah iya banget dah. Setuju banget! XD ini sudah dilanjut, makasih untuk pujiannya dan udah review ya!~

**Younha RyoutaSmile-san**: Halo~ Maaf ya kalo alurnya bikin nggak ngerti ^^" memang seperti ini alurnya jadi maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya *bows* makasih untuk pujiannya, iya memang manis kok kalo kissu-nya Koroko itu XD huahaha ngarep bingitz~ ini sudah update kok, makasih dah review ya! Ganbarimasu!~

**Suzaka Nikio**: Halo~ Maaf juga ya, kalo terlalu tegang ceritanya. Mulai sekarang genre-nya diganti jadi harap dimaklumi. Ini fic yang nggak sempurna namun makasih atas pujiannya ya ;3 Hehe ^^" sepertinya Akashi memang begitu perannya dan ini sudah ada fanservicce Kuroko kok. Enjoy~ Ditampung kkok ususl tambahan scene sama Kuroko dan endingnya hoho~~~ Maaf, spoiler nggak boleh bocor ^^ biar penasaran gitu~ **#apaan** iya, nantikan juga ya adegan sama mereka yang lainnya~ Pasti banyak adegan tambahan kok! Tenang saja, ya ^^ ini sudah update, makasih kalo nggak sabar buat nunggu cerita ini. ^^

Author: Nah, semuanya sudah dibaca~ tinggal nanti aku akan mengapdet ceritanya lagi. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya ya, dari Humor sekarang genre-nya jadi Misteri. Mohon pengertian karena sudah dipikirkan dengan matang karena alur dan juga jalan ceritanya. Sekali lagi, keep RnR dna Review ya~ Juga Fave XD Saya Shinju, _s__ee you next time and always love peace!_

* * *

**~Preview~**

**...**

"**Kalau kami menang?" "Kau boleh lakukan apapun padaku."**

**.**

"**Dia itu naif; dia bahkan tidak mengingat semuanya, mana mungkin kalau dia—****"**** "—mengetahuinya? Lambat laun pasti dia akan mengingat semuanya."**

**.**

"**Semuanya.. akan aku ambil dan curi darimu~****"**

**.**

"**Kami percaya padamu, Ryouta-kun! Kalahkan dia!****"**

**.**

"**Jangan hiraukan perkataannya, (Name)-san.****"**

**.**

"**Walaupun dibilang sebagai tim lemah, tapi aku tidak akan rela kau menghina Seirin!****"**

**Happy back to school and see you soon****! XD :) :3**

**Best ****spirit****,**

**D.N.A . Girlz**


	11. In The Name of Pride, Duty, and Feelings

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei #SUMIMASEEENNN!**

**Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

**LETS BE IN PEACE AND LOVES SPORTS ESPECIALLY BASKETBALL.**

**LONG LIVE SPORTS!**

**P.S: Warning for some spoilers and lines from the original anime and manga. ****alot**** :3 so please just go with the flow and proceed to following the story with peace. Read it at your own risk (and adding some extra scene). SUMIMASEEENNN APDETNYA LAMA ;w;**

**Recommended song for this chapter:  
\- EXO – Wolf  
\- Maroon 5 – Animals  
\- MBLAQ – Run**

**You'll get it right away.**

**Enjoy reading!~ /( 0w0)/**

* * *

Manik berwarna ungu lavender bertabrakan dengan manik milikmu. Jarak kalian tidak jauh—sekitar lima meter. Kalian berdua berada di koridor yang sepi. Kesunyian memenuhi atmosfer di sekeliling dan membuatmu tak nyaman.

Seperti di film koboi saja; pikirmu _ngawur_. Bedanya, kalian berada di koridor stadion yang sepi—dan bukan di padang tanah kering khas film koboi Amerika di Barat.

Kau berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Keadaan hening yang sedikit menyebalkan, membuatmu terpaksa harus membuka pembicaraan.

Rasanya tak nyaman saja—berdiri diam dan tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Kau ingin membuka mulut, tapi didahului olehnya.

"Aku sudah kalah, (Name)-chin. Kau bisa lakukan apapun padaku sesuka hatimu."

Kau membalas, mencoba menghentikannya. "T-Tunggu, Atsushi-kun. Aku belum—"

"Tunggu apa lagi. Lakukan saja. Jarang-jarang aku seperti ini pada seseorang lho, (Name)-chin."

Kau menatapnya sembari dalam diam. Oh seandainya saja ia tak melakukan ini, seandainya saja kau tak menyetujuinya, pasti kau takkan berada disini bersamanya.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Kau tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Oh Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku dari situasi ini; pintamu dalam hati dengan amat sangat.

* * *

Title: **About Them**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/****黒子のバスケ****  
**Author: **D.N. **  
Language**: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **T ****(semi-M untuk chapter ini—**_**just for the warning**_**)**  
Genre: **Mystery****/Romance**

* * *

Kau menatap gusar lapangan stadion yang menjadi arena pertarungan bagi kedua tim. Terlihat tim yang bertanding di lapangan pertandingan sekarang yang tengah panas-panasnya walau beberapa belas menit telah berlalu setelah setengah dari seluruh babak dan _tip-off_ kedua dimulai—gegara Murasakibara menyentuh bolanya terlalu awal.

Rasanya kau bisa menggila kalau bukan karena pembicaraan sebelum pertandingan dengan sang _Center_ Yousen—Murasakibara Atsushi—yang kau sama sekali tak tahu kenapa dia memanggilmu untuk berbicara waktu itu.

Memangnya kau itu siapanya? Aneh sekali; pikirmu bingung.

Dan kau tak menyadari bahwa manik lavender tersebut melirik sesaat padamu sebelum terfokuskan kembali oleh jalannya pertandingan yang tengah ia hadapi.

Terlihat Hyuuga yang mencoba melakukan _shooting_—tapi terblokir oleh tangan Murasakibara yang panjang dan besar. Sekejap kemudian bola tersebut terlempar jauh dari tangannya dan keadaan berbalik arah—Yousen mendapatkan bolanya dan melewati semuanya dan mencetak angka lagi.

Kau mengerutkan dahinya dengan gusar sebelum melirik ke arah papan angka skor sementara.

Sudah beberapa poin tertinggal jauh dari tim Yousen. Bagaimana ini…

Kau jadi mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelum pertandingan ini dimulai. Sekarang kau mulai menyesal karena menyetujui tawarannya waktu itu.

"OOOHHHH!" Kagami sekuat tenaga menghalau gerakan maju tangan yang lebih besar darinya tersebut sebelum akhirnya bola tersebut terlempar jauh.

Tim Yousen—serta pelatihnya memandang kaget akan kejadian ini. Tak ayal Seirin pun juga terkaget—membuat sebagian penonton terperangah akan _defends_ yang dilakukan oleh sang pemuda berambut gradasi tersebut. Himuro memandang kaget juga—dalam hatinya berspekulasi akan hal-hal logis yang mengakibatkan tembakan Murasakibara bisa ditahan dengan kuat oleh Kagami.

Jangan-jangan… Mungkinkah…

Keduanya lompat turun—tertarik oleh gravitasi setelah meloncat ke atas. Murasakibara menggeram pada lawan dihadapannya. "Kagami..!"

* * *

"_Aku benar-benar percaya bahwa Kagami-kun adalah cahaya Seirin yang sesungguhnya." ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil._

* * *

Kagami merunduk sedetik sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dengan menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya terbuka sebelum terlihat kilatan merah yang menunjukkan bahwa dia telah mencapai batas normalnya.

_Zone._

Aomine yang melihat keadaan itu pun menghela napas pendek—sedikit terhibur. "Heh. Aku tahu dia bisa melakukannya."

Kise tersenyum puas saat melihat keadaanya di pertandingan tersebut dalam diam.

Kau tertegun sejenak, hanya bisa melihat dari pinggir lapangan dan melihat mereka bertanding di lapangan.

"Taiga-kun…" gumammu dalam hati.

"Maaf, terima kasih sudah menunggu."

Kau menoleh bersama Koganei dan Tsuchida, melihat Riko berlari kecil menuju tempat kalian.

Dia bertanya, "Apa ada yang terjadi?" Gadis itu baru saja dari luar stadion untuk mengurus salah satu anggota yang cedera.

Tsuchida membalas, "Kagami sudah mulai masuk '_Zone_'." dan Koganei menambahkan lagi. "Dia menghentikan Murasakibara."

"Apa?" Riko membeo pelan dan kemudian menoleh ke arah lapangan.

"Harapan…"

"Aku rasa kita masih punya harapan." ujar salah satu dari mereka. Terlihat Kagami yang menjaga Murasakibara di belakangnya dan seluruh pemain berada di posisinya masing-masing.

Bagaimana bisa dia memperoleh tekanan itu ketika dia melakukannya? Fukui berpikir keras.

"_Hey_!" Dan dia mendengar seruan dari teman serekannya—Himuro Tatsuya. Fuki mengoper padanya dan dengan cepat, Himuro memperoleh bola tersebut sebelum melewati tiga lawannya sekaligus. Kuroko berhasil ia lalui, Hyuuga juga ia tipu dengan _fake pass_, dan Izuki dengan mudahnya dilalui tanpa termakan habis oleh 3 cara penghindarannya dengan apik dan cepat.

Kau tertegun, benar-benar tercengang. Rasanya kau hanya bisa terpaku akan aura pertandingan mereka—demi merebut piala _Winter Cup_ yang intens tersebut.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, dia berhadapan dengan Kagami.

'Kau pikir bisa menghentikanku? Menarik!' gumam Himuro dalam hati sebelum melompat untuk mencetak angka dengan bola yang ia pegang. Kagami langsung melompat juga untuk menghalau tembakannya.

"Whoa! Dia langsung main lompat saja!" seru salah satu penonton yang menonton. Himuro seperti biasa mencoba mencetak angka dengan _Mirage Shot_nya—tapi tak mempan. Pemuda berwajah oriental dengan tahi lalat dekat salah satu matanya tersebut terbelalak kaget. 'Tidak mungkin. Dia melayang? Loncatan super di dalam '_Zone_'! ini bukan sembarang lompatan biasa!'

Tangannya pun menghalau bola hingga benda bulat tersebut jatuh ke lantai agar Himuro tak bisa mencetak angka dengan cepat.

Dia seperti burung!; pikir Himuro yang berspekulasi dalam otaknya.

Sorakan dari bangku pinggir lapangan di wilayah Seirin terdengar.

"_Nice block_!" seru Tsuchida.

Koganei langsung sumringah. "Dia menghentikan _Mirage Shot_!"

Sementara kau dan Riko sedikit lega akan halauan Kagami yang menghentikannya.

Terlihat sekarang Kuroko mendapatkan bolanya dan berlari menuju ke area lawan. Fukui menyuruh semuanya untuk kembali ke posisi semula agar membuat pertahanan. Semuanya mengejar Kuroko yang masih memantulkan bola. Yousen sudah siap menghadangnya—jikalau dia nekat menerobos benteng pertahanan mereka.

"Kuroko!" dan dengan sahutan itu, bola berpindah tangan kepada Kagami yang menangkapnya dengan sigap dan melakukan _three-point shoot_ dengan santai. Murasakibara terheran akan pergerakan Kagami yang mulai tak bisa ia baca. Kagami berbalik dan berjalan ke arah lain—dan disaat itulah, bola tersebut dengan mulusnya masuk ke dalam _ring_ basket lawan.

Sorakan dan kaget bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Kuroko bergumam kecil, takjub akan hal yang ia lihat. "Hebat…"

Kau hanya kaget dan terheran-heran. "Apakah kalau dengan masuk saja, bisa melakukan hal yang mustahil seperti itu..?"

Merasa kalau zona '_Zone_' itu hanya bagi orang-orang yang kuat dan dengan penuh konsentrasi tinggi.

'Dia bahkan berbalik sebelum melihat bolanya masuk. Dia itu siapa, Midorima kah?' Hyuuga menyeringai kecil—puas akan 3 poin yang tercetak di papan digital angka yang menunjukkan bahwa angka bagi Seirin bertambah lagi. Himuro terpaku disana dengan tampang tak percaya—bahwa Kagami bisa melakukan hal seperti itu—apalagi dalam '_Zone_'!

Pertandingan berlanjut. Fukui mengoper bola pada Murasakibara dan ditangkapnya dengan sigap. Hyuuga merasakan situasi yang buruk bagi timnya.

'Akan kumasukkan dengan kekuatan penuh! Rasakan ini. _Thor's Hammer_!' Murasakibara melompat dan bersiap untuk melakukan lemparan andalannya. Tapi Kagami melompat ke atas dengan cepat dan masuk dalam zonanya, dan dengan kedua tangannya pula, dia menahan bola di sisi lain. Keduanya berkutat dengan dorongannya masing-masing.

**BETSS!**

Kapten Yousen terbelalak kaget—terperangah melihat aksi nekat pemuda tersebut. "Tidak mungkin!" dan seluruh orang yang menonton pun juga memandang heran serta terperangah dengan sendirinya—seperti Kise yang berdiri di samping lapangan dengan tim sekolahnya ketika melihat pertandingan mereka.

'Kekuatannya tak hanya berasal dari zona '_Zone_' saja. Dia menambahkan kekuatan dengan meloncat ke arah depan.' Kesimpulan itu didapat oleh Kise dalam pemikirannya sebelum menekuk wajahnya lagi—menjadi lebih serius. 'Tapi, tetap saja…'

Aomine sedikit terhibur dan menyeringai kecil—walaupun dia melihat mereka dari jauh—tak menyembunyikan kesannya terhadap pertandingan yang dilakukan oleh dua orang tersebut. "Bahkan aku pun terkesan akan ini."

Lalu dia melirik ke arah dirimu yang duduk di samping Riko dan anggota cadangan lainnya di bangku panjang pinggir lapangan. Kau terlihat gusar dan khawatir. Sekejap, senyum di bibir Aomine langsung lenyap. Terbesit akan apa yang sudah ia lakukan waktu itu—sebenarnya dia punya alasannya tersendiri untuk melakukannya—walaupun resikonya itu sudah bisa ia duga.

Tapi selama dia belum mengingatnya—tidak, lebih baik dia tidak mengingatnya. Bahkan ketika dia menemukan alasan kenapa aku melakukannya; begitulah pemikiran di dalam otak sang pemuda berkulit lebih gelap itu.

Selama gadis itu belum tahu, lebih bagus mencari aman dengan bungkam daripada menanyakan tentang semuanya.

Ternyata seorang Aomine Daiki bahkan bisa berpikir rasional dan tidak bodoh untuk dalam hal yang seperti ini. Keajaiban dunia.

Teringat juga akan masa lalu itu—memori yang pahit dan juga menyesakkan dada. Seberapa keras pun usaha yang ia inginkan—tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa memutar balikkan waktu yang telah lalu.

Itu sudah terjadi. Tidak bisa diubah lagi.

Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat saat memikirkannya. Bahkan dia tak menyadari, bahwa Momoi memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari pemuda yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya tersebut. Iris sakura itu tersendu sedih dalam diam.

'Dai-chan.. Terlihat sangat menderita. Seandainya saja waktu itu tidak terjadi dan aku tak mengajaknya, pasti tidak akan...' gumam Momoi dalam hati dengan rasa bersalah sebelum menatapmu dari jauh dan kembali konsentrasi melihat pertandingan.

Pertandingan berjalan masih dengan tegang dan mencoba membuat poin sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Dengan _Stealth Full-Court Man-to-Man_ yang dipakai sebagai strategi oleh Riko—pertahanan dan serangan mereka jadi makin menguat walau barang sedikit saja. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa poin menyusul. Kuroko memasukkan poin dengan _Phantom Shoot_ miliknya—dan kau baru mengerti ketika dia berkata di waktu _break time_—kalau dia akan melakukannya.

'Jadi ini ya..' pikirmu dalam hati dan melihat papan _digital_ skor. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu perlahan. Rasanya kau ingin membekukan waktu atau mungkin mempercepat waktu—agar kau tidak gelisah seperti ini. Di sisi lain, kau ingin Seirin memenangkan pertandingan dan akhirnya otomatis kau menang di pertaruhan itu. Oh, seandainya saja dia tak mengusulkannya… Kau sekarang sangat berharap bahwa semoga saja Seirin memenangkan pertandingan ini dan tak membuat harga dirimu jatuh.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" usul sang pemuda berbadan tinggi tersebut dengan entengnya._

_Kau mengernyitkan dahi, "Taruhan? Seperti apa?" tanyamu bingung._

"_Jika timmu kalah melawan timku, maka kau harus mau menjadi makananku, (Name)-chin."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_HE?_

_Makanan?_

_Kau mengerjap bingung sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalamu—belum konek untuk semuanya._

_Pernyataannya cukup membuatmu bingung. Apakah kau semacam makanan atau apa? Kenapa dia bicara begitu? Apakah kau terlihat seperti permen dan kawan-kawannya kah?; pikirmu polos._

_Kau sangat polos untuk hal seperti ini—oh Tuhan._

_Kini sejenak terdiam, kau bertanya lagi._

"_Kalau kami menang?"_

"_Kau boleh lakukan apapun padaku."_

_Kau menunduk sejenak, berpikir keras dan mempertimbangkan tawarannya dengan berpikir untuk sekali lagi._

_Kalau kau menang, kau bisa lakukan apa saja yang kau mau padanya—entah itu perintah atau menjawab pertanyaan yang tengah kau pikirkan saat ini._

_Seperti menyuruhnya memakai baju pelayan dan bando telinga kucing yang menggemaskan sambil menari-nari diiringi lagu anak-anak dengan suara cempreng bin malasnya—oke, lupakan saja. Rasanya tidak cocok dan tidak bagus untuk pemuda satu ini, mana bisa begitu!_

_Baiklah, kita lanjutkan saja, karena sang pengusul mulai tak sabaran akan kebungkamanmu._

_Murasakibara menyeletuk, "Cepat putuskan, (Name)-chin, atau kau mau aku untuk—"_

"_Tidak. Aku bersedia menerima tawaranmu, Atsushi-kun." potongmu padanya dengan mantap, dan—oh tidak, halusinasimu saja atau kau melihat sang pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum tipis._

_Demi dewi Fortuna pembawa keberuntungan—kau seperti mendadak buta akan apa yang kau lihat sekilas._

_Apa kau sudah membuat kesalahan karena menerima tawarannya yang tak masuk akal?_

_Ataukah ini memang akal-akalannya saja?_

_Kau tak tahu pasti._

_Tapi yang pasti, harga diri kalian berdua dipertaruhkan di dalam pertandingan ini._

_Antara Seirin _High_ VS Yousen _High_._

_Tim manakah yang menang?_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

"Ayo.. Kalian pasti bisa… Aku yakin akan hal itu." pintamu sangat dalam hati karena gelisah. Tapi—kau tak tega kalau kau yang menang untuk pertaruhan kecil dan sepele seperti itu. Murasakibara juga pastinya mencoba segala kemungkinan dan tak ingin kalah.

Pasti. Pasti dia akan berpikiran seperti itu. Setelah perbuatan yang ia buat kepada Kiyoshi hingga cedera—kau mulai ingin bertekad untuk mendukung Seirin dengan sebisamu—agar tim kalian bisa memenangkan pertandingan dan maju ke empat besar.

Lalu kemudian kau menyadari kalau Riko terhenyak. Kau menoleh kearahnya. "Ada apa, Riko-Oneechan?"

Yang ditanya hanya menyuruhmu untuk melihat ke lapangan sekarang. Tidak mengerti akan maksudnya, kau pun segera melihat ke arah lapangan pertandingan dan terdiam sejenak.

Merasakan bahwa aura pertandingan makin menegang dan sesak, kau tak tahu kenapa—tapi kau merasa, kalau jika lengah sedikit saja—maka kesempatan menang akan terlepas dari genggaman. Kau tertegun sambil melihat jalannya pertandingan. Keduanya mulai masuk zona '_Zone_' juga.

Murasakibara—yang kau kira takkan bisa masuk ke dalam zona terlarang itu—sekarang bertanding dengan hebat untuk melawan Kagami. Keduanya saling merebut dan mencoba menembakkan bola ke keranjang lawan mereka. Bahkan Himuro dan Kuroko ikut membantu. Dua orang unggulan di setiap kubu tim mulai memulai permainan puncaknya.

Murasakibara datang menghalangi jalan Kagami yang memegang bola. Hyuuga yang berlari bersama dengan yang lainnya pun terhenyak kaget.

'Tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan dia sudah di sana? Dia terlalu cepat untuk sampai ke sana.' Pikiran dan akal mulai bingung. Terlihat Kagami dihadang oleh Murasakibara yang merentangkan tangan-tangannya yang lebar dan besar.

Aku takkan kalah, dan (Name)-chin akan jadi _makanan_ku; pikir Murasakibara dengan penuh aura '_Zone_' dan bersiap untuk _menghancurkan_ tim Seirin—terutama seorang Kagami Taiga.

**DEG**

'Mungkinkah ini…" Kagami berpikir akan spekulasi yang timbul di otaknya saat ini juga.

Mulut Kise sedikit ternganga. 'Murasakibaracchi…'

Aomine hanya terdiam akan pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang ini. 'Dia sudah masuk.'

Pancaran energi kilatan dari mata Murasakibara mulai terlihat dengan jelas. Aura di sekitarnya mulai menyeruak keluar dan membuat suasana makin tegang.

Kau terhenyak akan pemandangan yang kau lihat. Dadamu terasa sesak dan bulu kudukmu merinding tanpa sebab. "Atsushi-kun…" gumammu kecil dan mengepalkan tangan dengan erat.

Kise bergumam dalam hati, 'Ini tidak bagus. Jika mereka berdua ada di dalam zona, Kagamicchi tak akan bisa menang.'

Aomine masih terdiam saat memandang pertandingan—masih menanti apa yang terjadi. 'Dan dia sudah di ambang batasnya. Segalanya terlihat tak memungkinkan.'

Batas waktunya mulai perlahan habis—kilatan itu telah musnah sepersekian detik, sebelum pemuda berambut gradasi tersebut sudah kembali ke kekuatannya yang normal. Kagami mencoba untuk mencari celah dari sisi pertahanan Murasakibara yang kuat dan dengan aura mengintimidasi yang menyeruak.

"KAGAMI!"

Serempak, kawan satu tim untuk menyemangatinya agar bisa mencetak angka bagi mereka semua. Kuroko, Hyuuga, Izuki, dan Kiyoshi—yang telah kembali untuk bertanding—berseru. Sementara anggota lainnya di bangku cadangan juga berseru menyemangati—dengan Riko yang terduduk sambil harap-harap cemas, kau juga ikut menyerukan untuk bisa menyemangati mereka.

Hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan.

"Masukkan bolanya, Taiga-kun!" teriakmu dengan keras, tenggelam dalam samar-samar dengan sorakan anggota timmu dan para penonton.

Tapi bisa didengar oleh Kagami.

'(Name)…'

Kagami berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa bertahan. Menyakinkan dirinya sendiri, 'Belum waktunya! Berikan lagi waktuku sedikit saja!'

Dengan tekadnya, ia berseru. "Kami akan menang!"

"Tanggung jawab seorang _Ace_ adalah untuk memikul harapan semua orang untuk sebuah kemenangan! Akan 'ku lampaui sampai batas diriku sebanyak yang aku butuhkan!"

Sekejap saja, kilatan itu mulai terlihat lagi dengan nyalangnya. Dan disaat itu juga, Kagami mulai melompat tinggi dengan sekuat tenaganya. Semua terperangah—termasuk dirimu yang menyaksikan. "Itu… Tidak mungkin…" ujarmu dalam hati.

Tapi disaat kemungkinan itu telah tiba, maka tak akan ada yang bisa menyangkalnya.

Semua anggota pemain yang ada dan menyaksikannya masih terperangah. '_Lane up_?!'

'Ini tidak terlihat benar. Dia tidak punya cukup ruang untuk melompat dari sisi tersebut. Dia takkan bisa menggapai pinggir keranjangnya.' pikir Himuro ketika melihat bahwa _adik_nya yang sekarang menjadi _lawan_ mainnya itu melompat dengan bola yang dipegangnya.

Alex menyadari sesuatu saat melihat tindakan Kagami tersebut. "Apa dia mencoba untuk melakukannya? Tapi sekarang dia ada di zona '_Zone_', mungkin dia bisa mengendalikannya. Jika _Mirage_ _Shot_ adalah teknik ketetapan, maka tembakan tak terhentikan itu mungkin jadi yang paling kuat intensitasnya."

Kau tertegun, harap-harap cemas.

Murasakibara melompat juga ke atas, mencoba untuk menghalau Kagami secepat mungkin.

_The falling star dunk; Meteor Jam!_

Tak bisa dihalangi lagi, Kagami menembakkan bolanya ke dalam keranjang—dengan sekuat tenaga dan tekanan yang ia timbulkan—membuat bola tersebut meluncur jatuh dan sangat keras melewati _ring_ basket tersebut. Murasakibara terbelalak akan _dunk_ yang dihasilkan—tak ayal dengan semua pemain yang berada di lapangan, maupun di tempat penonton dan pinggir lapangan.

Begitu juga dengan dirimu.

Angka telah dibuat. Sorak dari wilayah Seirin menggema. "Bagus! Kita kembali mencetak angka!"

Senyummu mulai mengembang—tapi kemudian memudar karena melihat pergerakan dari Murasakibara yang mulai berlari berbalik. "C-Cepat sekali.."

Kiyoshi berseru ketika Himuro memegang bola dan melemparnya jauh—membiarkan Murasakibara berlari sendirian di wilayah lawan yang kosong dan tak terjaga. Apalagi sekarang Kagami berlutut—mencoba berdiri setelah melakukan tembakan tadi.

Ini gawat!

Murasakibara mendapatkan bola dan berlari, disusulnya oleh Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi yang mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Tapi saat pemuda berambut ungu itu mencoba untuk menembak—ia malah tak bisa bergerak.

**DEG**

"A..Apa..? Apa yang terjadi padaku..?" pikirannya mulai kacau gegara dia tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Dan sekarang ia tahu bahwa batas waktunya telah habis. Lututnya bergetar, pandangannya kurang fokus—tak bisa konsentrasi untuk menembak bolanya untuk masuk ke dalam.

'Sial.. Kenapa di saat seperti ini..' gumamnya kesal.

"Karena kau kurang _mencintai_ permainan basket, Murasakibara-kun." sahut seseorang.

Tanpa ia sadari, sejak tadi Kuroko berlari menyusul dengan cepatnya dan melompat untuk melempar jauh bolanya—agar tak bisa mencetak angka lagi.

**BETSS!**

"Takkan kubiarkan Seirin kalah!" serunya dan menangkis bola tersebut. Semuanya juga terperangah, dari pemain hingga penonton—untuk kesekian kalinya. Himuro terperangah, Kagami menyeringai puas, dan kau masih tertegun sejenak.

Harapan—Sepertinya Seirin masih punya harapan untuk menang.

Dan disaat bola tersebut menyentuh lantai dan memantul—maka disaat itu juga, waktu dari pertandingan sudah habis dan menunjukkan angka nol bagi detik maupun menitnya.

Papan _digital_ skor menunjukkan angka skor 73 – 72 untuk Seirin_ Hig__h _ _ High_.

Peluit wasit berbunyi, bel pertandingan—tanda pertandingan telah usai juga dinyalakan. Seruan dan sorakan penonton mulai menggema hebat dan membahana ketika melihat hasilnya. Anggota tim di bangku cadangan berdiri dan bersorak gembira, tak ayal juga dengan Riko dan kau yang bersorak senang sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan ke udara—bersuka cita akan kemenangan untuk maju sebagai empat besar.

"_Yeah_! Kita berhasil!"

* * *

**Skip time **

.

Ini gila.

Sungguh gila.

Pikiran dan akal sehatnya mulai rusak akan semuanya yang terjadi tiba-tiba.

Gila sekali sampai rasanya kau ingin membenturkan kepalamu di tembok beton yang telah lama menopang bangunan stadion.

Hembusan karbon dioksida dari mulutmu telah meluncur keluar dengan suara yang kecil dan tersembunyi. Suasana mulai senyap setelah pertandingan telah selesai dan penonton telah keluar dari ruangan stadion ke ruangan stadion selanjutnya untuk pertandingan terakhir, sehingga keadaan bangunan itu mulai sepi dan hening lagi.

Tanganmu sedikit meremas ujung rok yang kau pakai sekarang. Tapi kedua matamu menatap dengan hati-hati kepada seorang pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

Jangkung, anggota tim dari sekolah lain, bermata dan berambut senada—ungu.

Masih bisa kau ingat ketika kekalahan yang ia alami dan melihatnya menangis—Himuro juga ada disana sambil mencoba menguatkan dirinya—untuk menerima kekalahan dengan lapang dada.

Matamu menerawang gelisah—seakan sesuatu yang dikategorikan _gawat_ akan terjadi.

Pemilik dari mata ungu tersebut berujar—memulai percakapan.

"Jadi, (Name)-chin. Bagaimana? Kau sudah memikirkan hukuman untukku?" tanyanya padamu—membuat kau yang sedari tadi terdiam saja—langsung terperanjat dan tersadar.

"A-Ah, uhm.. I-Itu.. A-Aku belum memikirkannya…" ucapmu, mulai mencicit kecil dan Murasakibara tak bisa mendengarnya.

Ia mulai mendekat beberapa langkah dengan santai. "Hm..? Kau tadi bilang apa, (Name)?"

Melihatnya mendekat, kau mundur satu langkah sambil mengangkat tanganmu dengan panik.

"T-Tunggu dulu! Aku benar-benar belum memutuskannya. Bahkan aku tak tahu untuk menghukummu dengan cara apa.." Kau orangnya memang tidak tegaan, jadi sekarang kau bingung akan apa yang kau lakukan padanya.

Murasakibara menelengkan kepalanya, surai ungunya sedikit bergoyang gegara pergerakannya. Melihatmu bersikap begitu, ia dengan santainya berinisiatif untuk mendekat lagi.

"Tapi ini sudah kesepakatannya, (Name)-chin.." ujarnya.

"J-Jangan mendekat!" serumu pelan.

Otomatis kau juga mundur dengan hati-hati ketika dia bergerak maju.

Hening sesaat. Kau masih mencoba berpikir hukuman apa yang pantas baginya. Murasakibara itu besar, jangkung, dan punya sifat yang tak ingin diperintah. Jadi pantas saja kau merasa heran—bahkan dia duluan yang memasangkan taruhan.

Hal apa yang pantas baginya?

"Jadi, (Name)-chin. Apa hukumanku..?" bisiknya tiba-tiba di telingamu.

**DEG**

Saking lamanya kau berdiam dan berpikir, hingga tak menyadari bahwa yang bersangkutan mulai mendekat—dan tak sadar bahwa jarak kalian tinggal satu langkah saja.

Kau terkejut dan berjalan mundur—menabrak dinding beton stadion di lorong tersebut.

Kau mengumpat kesal dalam hati.

Sial, sekarang harus bagaimana ini?!

"A-Atsushi-kun, tolong hentikan—" cegahmu, mendorong badannya tapi dia tak bergeming.

"Hentikan apa? Aku hanya mendekat saja~ Memangnya tidak boleh ya..?" tanyanya dengan nada kekanak-kanakkannya. Kau mengumpat sekali lagi.

Pemuda ini sedikit menyebalkan.

Murasakibara tak bergeming, bahkan dia hanya menatapmu dalam diam. Melihatnya begitu, kau bertanya bingung.

"Apa? Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyamu bingung.

Sesaat kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengendus ke samping kepalamu. Kau langsung bertindak, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan—"

"Hmm~.. Baumu manis, (Name)-chin."

Tanganmu mencengkram lengan atasnya—karena tanganmu tak sampai pada bahunya. Kau mencoba untuk membuatnya menjauh dari dirimu.

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Aku tidak mau—"

"..Hei, bolehkah aku mencoba rasanya?"

Matamu terbelalak.

_Tidak_

Sejenak kemudian, kau merasakan telingamu dicium oleh bibir hangatnya. Terbelalak kaget, kau segera sadar untuk cepat melepaskan diri—tapi nihil.

'Astaga, kenapa jadi begini?' pikirmu dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahmu untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. Kau tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Napasnya bertabrakan dengan kulitmu—dan dia mencium lagi aroma tubuh yang kau miliki.

Murasakibara mengendus pelan aroma yang menyeruak. "Baunya manis.. Coklat ya.." gumamnya kecil yang masih bisa kau dengar. Kau memang kemarin malam mandi dengan serbuk khusus untuk mandi berbau rasa coklat, yang berkhasiat meremajakan dan membuat kulit menjadi sehat—direkomendasikan oleh Riko.

Dan kau menyesal memakainya kalau kejadiannya akan jadi seperti ini.

Terasa bibir sang pemuda berbadan tinggi itu menempel pada kulitmu, saat sensasi geli dan menggelitik sekejap membuatmu tak berdaya. Salah satu tangannya yang memegang dan melingkar di pinggangmu sangatlah erat, dan membuat jarak kalian berdua tertutup—hanya beberapa sentimeter saja.

Punggungmu bersender di dinding dingin yang berada di belakangmu. Tak ada suara maupun bunyi di sekitar situ—tidak ada hasil yang akan memuaskan kalau kau berteriak dan meminta tolong—karena pastinya tak ada yang mendengarkan. Wajahmu memerah saat ia melakukannya. Sekarang kau tak bisa berontak.

"Hmm… (Name)-chin manis.. _Itadakimasu_~" dan dijilatlah telingamu, membuat suara yang keluar darimu itu meluncur dengan paksa.

"Ahh!~.. "

Kau tak bisa menahannya lagi. Desahan itu keluar gegara pemuda yang menjamah benda kenyal yang dijadikan pendengaran oleh tubuhmu. Napasnya juga bisa kau rasakan ketika ia mencicipi dan menjilat. Kau mencoba memberontak, berusaha keras agar ia mau melepaskanmu.

"A-Atsuhi—Nh! Geli.." ujarmu pelan. Murasakibara tetap tak mendengarkan. Sembari menikmati aroma tubuhmu, dia mengunci pergerakanmu dan menciumi telingamu. Sensasi geli dan menggelitik itu membuatmu sangat berharap bahwa ini cuma khayalan saja.

Tapi kenyataannya tidak.

Sambil berpikir, ada ide muncul di otakmu.

Langsung saja kau injak kakinya yang besar dan berbalutkan sepatu basketnya, dan itu membuat Murasakibara menggeram kesakitan dan lengah.

Kau langsung mencari kesempatan untuk mendorongnya jauh dari badanmu dan berhasil. Begitu ia terdorong, kau langsung _tancap gas_ dan segera melarikan diri.

Murasakibara menggeram. "(Name)-chin.. jangan lari kau!"

Langkahmu kau buat lebar-lebar dan mempercepatnya. Kau berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga agar tak tertangkap oleh Murasakibara. Kau melirik ke belakang, pemuda itu berlari mengejarmu dan hampir mau mendekat.

Panik, kau mempercepat larimu dan mulai terengah-engah dengan hebat. Kakimu mulai kelelahan—tapi kau tak mau berhenti. Kau harus lari.

Oh, seandainya saja kau bisa berlari lebih cepat.

'Tidak!.. Tolong.. siapa saja.. tolong aku…' pintamu dalam hati.

Tidak. Kau tak peduli siapapun.

Tolong…

Tolong aku!—

**BRUK**

"Akh!"

Sekarang kau tertabrak oleh sesuatu dan jatuh ke lantai. Kau mengaduh kesakitan sambil mencoba mendudukkan diri. Begitu mendongak, kau melihat Himuro.

Ekspresinya tampak terkejut, "(Name)-chan? Kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau harusnya bersama timmu?" tanyanya seraya membantumu berdiri.

Kau berdiri dan mencoba membalasnya, tapi kau urungkan karena langkah dari belakang mulai mendekat. Spontan, kau cepat-cepat bersembunyi di belakang pemuda bermanik hitam bening itu, dan menyembunyikan dirimu dari Murasakibara.

Himuro terheran akan kelakuanmu yang aneh dan menoleh ke arah depan. Murasakibara mendekati mereka berdua dan menyahut pada rekannya.

"Muro-chin, minggir." sahutnya.

"Kau mau apa dengannya, Atsushi?" tanyanya kalem.

"Dia kabur dariku dan aku ingin _memakan_nya. Jadi minggir."

Kau mencengkeram jaket basket milik Himuro dari belakang dengan erat. Badanmu bergetar dan bibirmu kelu—kau takut sekali sampai tak bisa bicara. Keringat dinginmu bercucuran.

Mengetahui reaksimu, Himuro melirik ke arahmu sebelum kepada Murasakibara.

"Sepertinya kau melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar _memakan_, Atsushi. Jadi kusarankan kau hentikan saja." sarannya.

Mendengar itu, pemuda bermata ungu itu mulai memasang raut jengkel. "Ehh?~.. Kenapa kau bicara begitu—"

"Dia ketakutan, Atsushi. Kau tidak lihat? Badannya bergetar." ujar Himuro serius dan menatap tajam sang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

Himuro melanjutkan, "Dan seperti yang kau bilang, kau sudah tidak punya hak lagi, karena kau sudah kalah dari mereka. Bukankah begitu?"

Mata hitam beningnya memandang pada sang rekan dengan penuh arti yang tersirat.

Dan dia menangkapnya dengan jelas.

Murasakibara terdiam dan membuang muka dengan malas. Ia mendecih pelan, "Baiklah.. Jika Muro-chin bilang begitu.."

Himuro menghela napas lega saat mendengarnya kemudian berbalik padamu. Dia mencoba menenangkanmu.

"(Name)-chan. Sudah, tenanglah. Atsushi tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu lagi." ujarnya padamu sebelum kau mendongak takut pada mereka berdua.

"..Benarkah itu..?" cicitmu pelan.

Kau langsung lega dan bahumu yang menegang pun mulai turun begitu melihat Himuro mengangguk kecil padamu.

"Karena sudah sepi, lebih baik kami mengantarkanmu. Bagaimana? Pasti mereka panik mencarimu. Dan lagipula, pertandingan berikutnya akan segera dimulai." sarannya dan kau mengangguk kecil.

Murasakibara melirik padamu—demikian juga denganmu.

"(Name)-chin, aku minta maaf. Aku tadi cuma bercanda—"

_**Bercanda, ndasmu.**_

"—tapi aku takkan mengulanginya lagi. Aku janji." pintanya dan kau mengangguk kecil setelah diam sejenak.

"..Iya.. tidak apa-apa." balasmu pelan.

Himuro tersenyum kecil dan kalian bertiga mulai berjalan untuk kembali ke ruang loker tim Seirin.

Disisi lain, Kagami dan Kuroko berlari kecil sambil menyusuri koridor stadion yang panjang dan sepi. Kuroko mulai kewalahan karena mencari gadis yang menghilang seusai pertandingan itu. Sementara Kagami terus menoleh ke arah manapun untuk mencari.

"Itu dia!—" Tapi ia membatalkan panggilannya ketika melihat dua orang tertentu yang sedang bersama dengannya.

Kagami keheranan dalam hati.

Kuroko menoleh kepada Kagami sambil bertanya padanya, "Kagami-kun, kau sudah mene—" dan ia juga berhenti bicara karena melihat ekspresi Kagami dan juga memandang ke arah depan.

Ada bertiga berdiri di depan ruang loker tim Seirin.

Kuroko mencegah Kagami yang mulai melangkah dan pemuda itu menggeleng kecil pada rekannya yang berbadan lebih besar darinya tersebut dengan lengannya.

"Untuk selanjutnya, sampai disini saja." kata Himuro, membuatmu memandang heran.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku untuk menjaga Taiga-kun?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau melakukannya dengan baik. Taiga tidak terlibat akan ini—Ah, Atsushi. Kau saja yang bilang." Lemparnya pada pemud berambut ungu tersebut.

Murasakibara berujar, "Karena hanya kau yang bisa menemukannya. Kami hanya mengajukan petunjuknya saja, (Name)-chin."

Kau terdiam. Maksudnya apa?

"Aku tidak mengerti. Mencari apa?"

"Mencari petunjuk dari semuanya. Kau ingin mencari tahunya, bukan? Tapi, mungkin yang dikatakan oleh Murasakibara ada benarnya juga. Kau yang berhak untuk mencari tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi. Kami tidak bisa bicara kalau soal itu. Maaf."

Ujaran Himuro membuatmu makin bingung.

"Maksudnya apa, Himuro-san? Kenapa bisa kau tahu hal itu?" tanyamu penasaran.

"_Take a hint_, (Name)-chan. Kau harus melihat dan menemukannya dengan jeli dan teliti." Jari telunjuk dari tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah kepalanya sendiri dan mengetukkannya dua kali—layaknya menyuruhmu untuk berpikir sendiri.

Kau tertegun sejenak akan perkataannya tersebut.

Apa yang dimaksudkan olehnya? Kenapa dia berkata begitu?

Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"(Name)!"

Kau langsung menoleh, dari kejauhan terlihat bahwa Kagami dan Kuroko berlari ke arahmu.

"Taiga-kun! Tetsuya-kun!" langkahmu berlari menuju mereka berdua pula.

Kagami bertanya sambil memegang kedua pundakmu, terlihat khawatir dan bertanya dengan nada protektif.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,'kan? Mereka tidak melakukan apapun padamu,'kan?" Mata rubi itu melirik sekilas dengan tajam ke mata bening hitam dan ungu tersebut—sebelum menatap kembali ke manik mungilmu.

Kau mengangguk dan mencoba menenangkannya. "Iya, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya pergi ke toilet saja, tadi tidak sempat bilang pada Oneechan."

"Begitu ya.. lalu kenapa ada mereka bersamamu?" Kuroko bertanya.

"I-Itu hanya kebetulan saja! Mereka hanya berpapasan denganku saja." katamu bohong—mencoba meyakinkan mereka berdua.

Bagus, sepertinya keahlian berbohongmu meningkat drastis.

_Kebanyakan dosa. Duh._

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya, (Name)-chan. Pokoknya jangan sampai lupa saja."

Kau berusaha menghentikan mereka berdua. "Tunggu! Apakah kalian yakin, kalau bisa aku mencarinya?"

Himuro mengangguk singkat. "Hanya perlu ingat. Tidak kurang ataupun lebih."

"Selanjutnya, kau cukup mencari tahu dari petunjuk yang sudah ada." Murasakibara melanjutkan perkataan dari Himuro.

"Lalu, bagaimana aku mencarinya? Hanya dengan itu saja kah?" tanyamu masih bingung.

"Kau hanya perlu ingat akan itu saja. Sudah ya. Dah." ujarnya lalu melambaikan tangan sebentar sebelum berjalan bersama Himuro, berjalan menjauh dari tempat ketiganya berdiri.

Berdiam diri beberapa saat, hanya itulah yang bisa kau lakukan saat melihat mereka menjauh. Kau masih tidak mengerti akan ucapannya.

Mencari petunjuk? Petunjuk apa?

Untuk mengingat apa?

Lalu untuk menemukan apa?

Kau masih bingung akan semua ini.

Karena kau sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Kagami menatap mereka menjauh dan melihatmu terdiam begitu, dia segera menepuk bahumu pelan, "Oi, (Name). Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa mereka berdua melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Nada proktektif terdengar jelas dari caranya berbicara.

Kau mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum paksa sekilas. "..Iya. A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok, jangan khawatir. Mereka hanya mengantarku untuk kembali ke ruang loker. Tadi hanya papasan saja."

Kuroko berujar lagi padamu. "Benarkah itu?" Dan kau mengangguk lagi beberapa kali sambil mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apakah pertandingan selanjutnya sudah dimulai?" tanyamu.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Belum. Lima menit lagi baru dimulai pertandingannya."

"Lebih baik kita pergi menontonnya sekarang. Riko-Oneechan dan yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita. Aku ingin melihat permainan Ryouta-kun." usulmu dan segera berjalan cepat terlebih dahulu di depan mereka berdua.

Menyadari perubahan sikapmu tadi, duo Seirin itu saling melemparkan tatapan heran dan terdiam sesaat sebelum berjalan menyusulmu dari belakang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kau hanya bisa diam dan memikirkan kejadian tadi. Mengingat itu, kau jadi sedikit merinding—ngeri sesaat. Tanpa kau sadari, tanganmu menutupi telinga merahmu dengan rambut sehingga tidak terlihat—

—juga dirimu yang tak menyadari bahwa kedua pemuda itu mengawasi gerak-gerikmu dari belakang.

* * *

"Oh!"

Aomine menangkap seseorang yang familiar dari pandangan matanya. Ketika ia sudah selesai dengan panggilan alamnya—begitu membuka pintu, sudah ada orang lain yang berada di ruangan toilet tersebut.

Midorima Shintarou.

"Kau sudah selesai ternyata." ujarnya tanpa melihat ke arah belakangnya.

Terlihat pantulan dari cermin—memperlihatkan Midorima yang sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan melihat pemuda berambut biru tua tersebut baru keluar.

"Hmm.. Kupikir siapa—Ternyata toh dirimu. Pantas lama membuka kerannya."

Langkahnya menuju tempat di sebelah wastafel berikutnya dan membuka keran air—untuk membasuh kedua telapak tangannya. Dimulailah percakapan di toilet antara kepala hijau dan biru tua.

"Kau baru tiba? Dimana Momoi? Bukannya kau datang bersamanya?"

"Dia menungguku di ruang stadion berikutnya. Kau akan melihat pertandingannya nanti?"

Midorima mengangguk kecil. Tangan basahnya digunakan untuk mematikan keran air, lalu mengelapnya dengan beberapa lembar _tissue_ yang ia raih di kantong celananya.

"Kudengar dia mulai mencari petunjuknya. Apa kau juga memperingatkannya waktu itu?"

**DEG**

Kala itu.

Aomine mengingat kembali ingatan—ketika ia melakukan hal itu pada gadis yang dimaksudkan.

Dia terdiam sesaat sebelum menampilkan senyuman miring. "..Heh, memangnya kau tahu apa? Lebih baik tidak usah membahas tentang itu. Semuanya pasti beranggapan yang sama pula. Kau tidak muak, apa? Berhadapan dengan cara yang seperti ini. Pasti kau juga begitu, Midorima."

Pemuda berkacamata itu memejamkan matanya sebelum terbuka lagi. "Seperti biasanya, kau tidak bisa jujur akan dirimu sendiri. Ketika kita sudah tidak banyak berharap akan kembalinya _dia_—justru itulah titik baliknya."

Aomine terpaksa bungkam akan perkataannya itu.

Memang benar. Tapi dia tidak tega.

Kalau sampai nanti mereka kalah, maka dia akan jatuh ke jebakan beracun seperti itu.

Midorima berujar ketika melirik padanya, "Kau juga sudah tahu bahwa _dia_ sudah kembali. Bukankah begitu?"

Aomine tertegun sebelum mencoba membantahnya.

"Dia itu naif; bahkan tidak mengingat semuanya, mana mungkin kalau dia—" Perkataannya dipotong oleh Midorima yang menghela napas singkat.

"—mengetahuinya? Lambat laun pasti dia akan mengingat semuanya."

Aomine terdiam sejenak dan menunduk. Memang benar, tidak mungkin dia mengingatnya.

Keheningan melanda beberapa saat.

"Sejak kejadian itu, semuanya terasa hambar. Bahkan aku makin tak bisa semangat dalam bermain dan bertambah malas untuk berlatih." akunya pada sang pemuda berkacamata. Manik safir biru itu hanya bisa memandangi percikan air yang mengalir keluar dari keran wastafel.

Midorima menghela napas, "Iya, aku bisa melihat itu. Apalagi, ketika Kuroko menceritakannya… Aku hampir saja menyangka kalau dia berbohong."

"Sudahlah—Aku tak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi." Membuatku kesal sendiri karena tak bersamanya saat itu; pikir pemuda itu kesal.

Aomine mencoba menahan kesal yang mulai mengerubungi hatinya yang makin panas. Tangan miliknya pun ia gunakan untuk menyisir rambut pendek miliknya yang berwarna biru tua tersebut. Membuat beberapa bulir air membasahi rambutnya.

"Kau mengungkit lagi hal yang tak mengenakkan bagiku, Midorima. Bisa tidak, kita tak usah membahasnya?" Pemuda bermanik safir biru itu mendecih pelan pada Midorima.

Midorima mengangkat bahunya santai, "Kalau kau merasa begitu, lebih baik kau tidak usah menjawabku sekalian. Lagipula," Mata hijau teduhnya memandang pemuda berkulit lebih gelap tersebut, dengan pandangan berarti dan menerawang ke arah lain.

"Setelah sejak hari itu… Sekian lama tak bertemu, kita sudah mengira bahwa takkan bertemu dengannya lagi adalah kesimpulan yang pasti. Tapi kenyataannya—sekarang kesimpulan itu hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka." Jari lentiknya menaikkan kacamatanya yang berbingkai hitam. Sudah jelas bahwa dia mengutarakan yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi, setidaknya kau tahu akan hal itu, Aomine." lanjutnya sebelum beranjak pergi, berjalan menjauh dari Aomine yang terpaku diam di tengah kesunyian toilet laki-laki tersebut. Hanya ada pancuran air dari keran wastafel yang belum dimatikan—bernyanyi nyaring disambut gemericiknya dengan senang hati.

Tapi, sekarang giliran hati Aomine yang menunduk dalam diam dan tak bersenang hati. Terbesit ingatan masa lalu yang membuatnya semakin kesal dan gusar. Ingatannya pada dirinya sendiri yang bodoh waktu itu—rasanya ingin sekali melakukannya.

_Tapi dia tidak bisa memutar balikkan waktu._

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, "Sialan. Semuanya makin kacau saja.." Lalu pemuda itu pun menghela napas kesal.

"Tapi setidaknya mereka lolos sampai 4 besar. Aku harap dia memenangkan piala itu."

Dan melindunginya.

* * *

Diam.

Ya; hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang.

Pertandingan yang berada di depan matamu jelas sangat menyakitkan hati.

Kau bahkan bisa melihat kecurangan—tapi wasit tidak melihatnya dengan jelas sehingga itu sempat membuatmu sedikit kesal.

Kise terlihat berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap menyerang dan mencetak—tapi hasilnya nihil. Bahkan tim Fukuda Shougo makin mengungguli angka dari Kaijou.

Ini sudah gawat. Perbandingannya jauh sekali.

Kise terjatuh—karena kakinya yang mulai cedera—Riko yang bilang begitu—kau masih tak tahu apakah Kise masih bisa bertahan atau tidak.

'Tidak! Dia terlalu berusaha keras.. Harusnya dia tidak memaksakan diri…' pikirmu cemas.

"Ryouta-kun.. Kenapa…" gumammu dalam hati.

Haizaki berjalan mendekatinya—memandangnya yang tertekuk kakinya, dan seringai jahat menghiasi raut wajah sang pemuda bermata kelabu tersebut.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu 'kan,"

Ia tersenyum puas akan hasil bantaian miliknya. Lidahnya membasahi bibir ranumnya pelan.

"Semuanya.. akan aku ambil dan curi darimu~" Pemuda itu mencercanya dengan masa lalunya Kise—misalnya saat merebut pacarnya dan gelar saat masih di SMP.

Sementara dia terus mengoceh hingga wasit memperigatinya, Kise tertunduk dalam diam. Rasa nyeri di kakinya masih menjalar dan membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Poninya menutupi bayang raut wajahnya.

Kasamatsu terengah-engah—mencoba mengambil napasnya agar bisa mereda sesaat. Ia memandang adik kelasnya yang tertunduk dan belum bangkit itu.

'Kise…'

Aomine hanya bisa bungkam dan Momoi bergumam lirih ketika melihat keadaannya seperti sekarang ini. "Ki-chan…"

Kau merasa bahwa sepertinya Kise mulai tak bisa bernegosiasi akan emosinya saat ini. 'Ryouta-kun.. Kumohon, bertahanlah…'

Kagami hampir tak percaya akan apa yang dia saksikan. "Tidak mungkin.. Kau hanya menerima cercaan itu saja dan tanpa melawannya? Kau?—Kuroko?" ia menoleh ketika melihat Kuroko langsung berdiri. Kau juga menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tetsuya-kun..?" ujarmu heran.

Pemuda itu diam sesaat, sebelum ia mengambil napas sekali dan meneriakkan lantang dengan suaranya sendiri—

"Aku percaya padamu, Kise-kun!"

Kau yang juga melihatnya—menyadari dan segera melakukan, ikut berdiri dan berteriak juga layaknya Kuroko.

"Kami percaya padamu, Ryouta-kun! Kalahkan dia!"

Matanya berkilat. Terpana tak berdaya.

Para penonton berbisik-bisik akan sikapmu (karena tidak bisa melihat Kuroko) di bangku penonton. Suara sempat menggema dan cukup membuat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut mendongak ke tribun penonton.

"Suara siapa tadi?"

"Suaranya besar juga ya.."

"Apa dia temannya.."

Kise terdiam akan teriakan kalian sambil terperangah. Tak menyangka kalau dua orang yang tak ia duga—bisa melakukan hal semacam itu.

Kuroko menatap tajam dan penuh dengan keseriusan—tertera jelas di wajahnya yang senantiasa datar. Tak terkecuali denganmu yang memasang tampang yang juga tak kurang dan tak lebih dari Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi…"

(Name)cchi…

Sedetik kemudian muncul senyum kecil menyinggung bibirnya. Memang kecil, tapi penuh dengan percaya diri.

Kau terdiam sejenak saat melihatnya. Ada yang lain dari senyumnya yang cerah itu. Bahkan Kise yang _idiot_ itu pun terlihat berkilauan ditimpa kemilau lampu stadion, yang membuatnya makin terlihat…

Bersinar.

Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau terlihat seperti membayangkan kalau Kise seperti seorang _superstar_ saja. Haha, dasar akunya yang memang aneh; pikirmu dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepala kecil dan tersenyum geli sebelum duduk kembali dengan Kuroko juga. Kuroko yang menyadari kalau disampingnya tersenyum sendiri, mulai takut.

Takut kalau gadis yang bernama (Name) itu mulai kumat.

"Ada apa, (Name)-san? Kau tersenyum begitu." sahutan dari Kuroko membuatmu tersadar dan menggeleng kecil padanya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa, Tetsuya-kun." jawabmu padanya dengan senyum yang berarti—tak ingin Kuroko mengetahui pikiran anehmu tadi.

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya. Dan sekarang ini, aku percaya kalau dia akan menang. Aku yakin akan hal itu." Senyum kecil itu mengembang.

Kuroko tertegun.

Suasana makin menegang.

Haizaki menoleh ke arah sang pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Mulai keheranan akan apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya.

Ia tak bisa menebaknya.

"Shougo-kun, kau tahu... Aku akan memberitahumu tentang ini sebelum aku menang." Kise mulai berdiri dan terlihat bahwa ada senyum penuh arti akan apa yang akan dia lakukan segera.

"Kau benar-benar salah akan hal seperti itu.. Misalnya tentang gadis yang kau maksudkan…"

Kedua tangannya di atas pinggang—seperti menganggap semuanya yang dibicarakan olehnya hanya angin lalu. "Dia hanya menempel pada diriku saja dan mulai menjuluki dirinya sendiri bahwa dia adalah pacarku. Sejujurnya, aku hanya sebagai objek saja. Dia punya harga diri yang berlebihan, dan yang bisa dia lakukan cuma menyeret status bahwa dia 'mengencani seorang model' saja."

Pemuda berseragam basket merah dan bernomor punggung enam itu hanya bisa diam.

Kise melanjutkan bicaranya, "Hanya karena kau bisa menyingkirkan satu gadis dariku dan memancingnya dengan penampilan semata, jangan anggap remeh, ya."

Matanya berkilat sekilat, senyuman meremehkan bagi Haizaki terhias jelas di bibir ranum sang pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Haizaki menyeringai sekali lagi.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan lagi. Kasamatsu melemparkan bolanya pada Kise dan ditangkap dnegan gesit. Tim lawan bersiap di untuk menghalau di kubunya agar tak bisa melewati mereka.

"Kau bukanlah apa-apa kecuali sepah tanpa sisa, Ryouta!" Haizaki berlari—menyeringai dan menghentikan dirinya di kubunya.

"Memangnya siapa yang begitu, hm?" senyuman penuh arti merekah dan gestur badan Kise mulai melakukan pergerakan.

Tunggu, Haizaki berhenti ketika mendengarnya berkata begitu.

"Lalu, mungkin kita bisa akur dengan hal seperti ini?"

Bolanya berada di kedua telapak tangannya. Lengannya terangkat—seperti siap untuk mnembak dengan posisi dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Mata kelabu itu melebar.

"Gaya kami memang sangat berbeda darimu."

Dan benda bulat tersebut ia lemperkan ke atas—melayang tinggi, menuju ke arah _ring_ basket lawan.

Semuanya terkejut akan tindakannya.

Begitu juga kau dan seluruh orang yang melihatnya.

'Tidak mungkin, itu..'

Sepersekian detik kemudian, bola tersebut meluncur mulus—jatuh dan membuat Kaijou mencetak angka dari sang pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Haizaki seakan tidak percaya akan realita yang disaksikannya.

Kise menggunakan gaya bermain Midorima dan tembakan tiga poin miliknya.

Sorakan kembali berkoar.

Momoi terlihat terkejut—tak ayalnya juga dengan Aomine.

Kuroko terkejut sementara Kagami menyahut sambil kaget. "Aku kira dia tidak bisa meniru gerakan dari Generasi Keajaiban!"

Kau terperangah akan keajaiban yang terjadi.

Kasamatsu berpikir dalam hati. 'Dia sudah melewati halangan. Walaupun begitu, gerakan itu bisa menjadi beban berat baginya, jadi ada batas waktunya. Mungkin sekitar lima menit, tapi.. Kise bisa menggunakan semua gerakan mereka.'

_The absolutely impeccable imitation; The Perfect Copy!_

Berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk mencetak angka, berkali-kali pula ia dihalangi oleh Kise dengan jurus andalannya.

Haizaki menggeram tertahankan.

"Wanita, gelar.. Jika kau ingin, kau bisa miliki sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi aku punya sebuah janji yang harus ditepati—yang lebih penting dari apapun itu."

Teringatlah dia akan janjinya pada Kuroko dan Kagami—untuk bertanding bersama di lapangan yang sama.

Dan memastikan siapa pemenang dari permainan ini.

Juga pada gadis yang menyemangatinya.

Kalian pasti tahu siapa, bukan?

Seringai kecil muncul sekilas.

"Akan aku pastikan untuk bisa maju sampai kesana. Jangan beraninya kau halangi jalanku!" serunya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam—penuh tekad.

* * *

**Skip time **

.

Suara tapak kaki kedua orang yang menapak lantai koridor itu menimbulkan gema kecil—memenuhi bunyi dan diiringi oleh keheningan yang bernyanyi riang.

Salah satu pemiliknya merupakan seorang gadis yang berjalan bersampingan dengan santai dengan seorang pemuda berambut kontras biru langit. Walaupun dirinya berjalan, tapi bukan berarti bahwa pikirannya juga tak berjalan.

(First Name) (Last Name); kau—gadis yang sedang berpikir sekarang ini.

Akan perkataan Haizaki pada Kise.

Seperti ada yang mencubit hatimu.

Dan Kuroko menyadari itu.

"Jangan hiraukan perkataannya, (Name)-san."

Kau menoleh kearah Kuroko yang menatapmu datar seperti biasa.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya-kun?" tanyamu padanya.

"Haizaki-kun memang seperti itu orangnya. Tapi aku tahu, didalam hatinya masih ada semangat untuk bisa bermain adil dan baik. Walaupun orang tak bisa melihatnya karena sifat dan sikapnya itu." jelasnya sambil menunduk dan tersenyum kecil.

Kau yang memandangnya pun mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah, jika kau bilang begitu.. Tapi aku juga sependapat denganmu, dan yakin bahwa Haizaki-san bisa sadar akan apa yang dia pikirkan, bahwa semuanya itu tidak benar."

Kuroko menoleh ke arahmu yang tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Bahwa bermain dengan adil dan sepenuh hati, itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi jika bersama dengan semua orang. Pasti asyik sekali!"

Pemuda itu terdiam.

Senyum itu—senyum yang sama saat ia terakhir melihatnya.

Saat sebelum dia menangis dan menderita.

Saat dulu semuanya belum terjadi.

Ketika mereka masih polos dan naif—yang akhirnya tergejolak dengan emosi masing-masing.

Seperti kertas putih tak bernoda—tapi akhirnya tertimpa tinta merah pekat.

Meyisakan segudang luka yang perih—dan sobekan penuh ruang.

Yang takkan bisa disatukan lagi dengan utuh.

Kuroko tertegun sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis.

Dengan terpaksa.

Demi gadis di hadapannya saat ini.

"Iya."

* * *

Suasana mulai senyap, setelah pertandingan telah selesai dan penonton telah berjalan keluar dari ruangan stadion, sehingga keadaan bangunan itu mulai sepi dan hening lagi.

Kuroko menoleh ke arah belakang—seraya berhenti berjalan ketika dia bersama tim sekolahnya keluar dari stadion.

Kagami bertanya padanya, ikut berhenti berjalan. "Ada apa, Kuroko?"

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menoleh ke arah rekan se-timnya. "Oh, bukan apa-apa." Lalu ia berjalan lagi bersama Kagami di belakang membuntuti timnya.

Tapi mereka berdua mulai tersadar—

"Ah." Mereka berdua bertatapan dengan syok—lebih ke Kagami—karena Kuroko hanya sedikit melebarkan matanya.

"Kita meninggalkan (Name)/-san."

Dan kepanikan terjadi beberapa saat kemudian bagi tim Seirin—membatalkan niat untuk pulang ke rumah karena salah satu anggotanya menghilang.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, kau berlari kecil dengan cepatnya untuk segera bergerak keluar dari stadion yang mulai sepi setelah pertandingan usai.

"Duh, dasar… Mereka semua jahat sekali padaku. Padahal aku sudah bilang mau ke toilet dan meminta untuk menungguku, tapi kenapa mereka malah meninggalkanku?" gumammu kesal sekaligus memasang muka tertekuk.

Kakimu menghentak-hentak kecil—bagai seorang anak kecil yang _ngambek_ gegara mainannya tidak jadi dibeli. Tasmu kau sandangkan di bahu dan kau mempercepat langkahmu lagi. Sambil menggerutu, kau mendongak dan perlahan berhenti berjalan.

"Sial." umpatmu dalam hati.

Kau menggeram dalam diam. Kenapa harus dia?

Dari semua orang yang kau temui, kenapa harus orang brengsek ini yang ada di hadapanmu?

Kau merasa benar-benar merasa sial hari ini.

Di hadapanmu sekarang, berdiri seorang pemuda yang kau baru kenal.

Dan langsung kau benci.

Kapten dari tim Rakuzan, Kaisar Tertinggi; Akashi Seijuurou.

"Beraninya kau ada di hadapanku saat ini."

Pemuda itu memunculkan senyum kecil yang terkesan dingin.

"Sikap pemberontak seperti biasanya, ya. Cukup mengesankan daripada sikap polos dan naif."

Rambut merah darahnya bergoyang ketika ia meluncurkan emosi tawa pelannya itu.

Melihatnya saja sudah _ilfeel_, apalagi bicara dengannya.

Cih, benar-benar pemuda yang aneh.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Katakan saja ke permasalahannya. Aku harus segera pulang—"

"—dan tak ingin membuat dua pengawalmu kahawatir dengan mencarimu? Sudah kutebak. Tak usah mengelak."

Kau terbengong dan langsung marah. "Apa kau bilang?! Tetsuya-kun dan Taiga-kun bukanlah pengawal, tapi mereka temanku! Jangan sekali-kali kau mengatai mereka—apalagi Riko-Oneechan dan para senpai. Awas saja kau kalau macam-macam." ancammu dengan tatapan tajam dan telunjuk mulai terangkat.

Apa-apaan itu?! Dia menyebut mereka pengawal?

Akashi meremehkan martabat dan harga diri kalian.

_Jahat sekali_

Kau berusaha sabar. "Lalu… Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu, putri jelata. Tapi sepertinya kaulah yang salah paham. Aku tidak ingin meremehkan Seirin. Tapi memperingatimu yang ceroboh itu—dan juga yang lainnya."

Kau sempat kesal akan julukannya tapi tetap menanyakannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyamu hati-hati.

"Karena kalian besok akan melawan Kaijou—bukanlah hal yang mudah. _Perfect Copy_ miliknya itu bisa jadi penghalang kuat. Dan mungkin—mereka akan memandang kalian sebagai tim yang lemah."

**DEG**

"I-Itu tidak mungkin! Ryouta-kun dan timnya tidak akan memandang kami seperti itu!"

"Mungkin saja. Tapi lambat laun, kau akan mengetahuinya. Dan seluruh orang akan memandang bahwa Seirin lemah dan bertekuk lutut di hadapan Kaijou—"

"Tidak!" selamu.

Kedua mata heterokrom tersebut melirik sejenak ke arahmu. Terlihat dirimu yang menunduk—ponimu menutupi air muka wajahmu yang naif dan bodoh—baginya.

"Hanya karena kau bilang bahwa derajat Seirin itu rendah, dan berkata kalau mereka tim yang buruk, pengecut, ceroboh, bahkan tidak punya hak untuk bertanding di lapangan.. Apalagi kau berkata bahwa semua ini salahku… Jujur saja—Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti akan semua hal ini. Tapi,"

Kedua tanganmu bergetar—mengepal.

"Mau sampai kapanpun, mau kau bilang begitu juga… Aku takkan terjebak dengan perangkap dan penghasutanmu."

Sebelum kemudian manik indahmu menatap nyalang padanya.

"Walaupun dibilang sebagai tim lemah, tapi aku tidak akan rela kau menghina Seirin!" tatapanmu memincing, menatap tajam padanya.

"Apalagi dihina oleh orang seperti dirimu itu. Menjijikan."

Sunyi melanda.

Akashi memandangmu dengan tatapan dinginnya dan makin berjalan mendekat padamu.

"Hee… Ternyata nyalimu memang besar, sama seperti dulu. Aku harus beri _hukuman_ padamu."

Hah?

Apa dia bilang? Hukuman? Kenapa rasanya merinding, ya?

Dan apa maksudnya? Sama seperti dulu?

Kau tidak mengerti.

Tapi, kau harus berhati-hati pada pemuda satu ini.

Dia sudah gila; pikirmu dalam hati.

Kau yang menyadari itu langsung berjalan mundur—mulai khawatir akan apa yang terjadi jika dekat-dekat dengannya. Yah, mengingat akan kejadian yang lalu itu.

Trauma karena ciuman pertama yang diambil olehnya darimu.

Yah, kau masih tak terima akan hal itu dan jadilah kau begini.

Kau menatap tajam padanya, "..J-Jangan mendekat.."

Langkah mundurmu terhenti ketika kau merutuki dirimu sendiri—dinding berada tepat dibelakangmu dan punggungmu sudah menubruk dinding tersebut.

Kau meneguk ludah dengan gugup, masih menatap pemuda berseragam olahraga Rakuzan tersebut.

**BAM**

Kau berjengit kaget ketika tangannya memukul—atau menekan daripada ditaruh dengan sengaja di sampingmu yang merupakan tembok lorong itu. Wajahnya masih penuh dengan aura mengerikan dan tatapan tajam yang dingin.

Dan kau berusaha untuk cukup berani menatapnya. Melihat bahwa wajahnya mendekat, kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dan memejamkan matamu rapat—takut terjadi apa-apa.

Akashi mendekatkan kepalanya. Terasa sekali bahwa deru nafasnya menerpa daun telingamu yang putih itu berubah menjadi merah menggoda—untuk Akashi _lumat_.

Walaupun dia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal di telanga satunya, tapi itu tak diperdulikan olehnya.

Pemuda itu menyeringai kecil dan kemudian berbisik seduktif. "Merasa takut sekarang? Ini baru permulaan, (Name)_ku_ sayang~.."

Panas, hangat, dan kontras.

Rasanya kau hampir menggila karenanya.

Jantungmu serasa hampir berhenti berdetak. Manikmu membulat sempurna dan secepatnya untuk sadar ketika bibirnya mengecup dan menggigit pelan lehermu.

"Ahh!~.."

Oh Tuhan, yang benar saja—kau sudah menebak akan jadi seperti ini.

Pertama raksasa ungu, sekarang raja arogan merah.

Sepertinya pikiranmu mulai korslet.

Baiklah, lanjut.

Kau mencoba untuk memberontak dengan mendorongnya—namun nihil. Tenagamu serasa diambil olehnya gegara salah satu daerahmu dilumat olehnya. Wajahmu sudah memerah karena kesensitifanmu akan sentuhan di area tertentu—termasuk disitu.

"A-Akh~.. Ti-Tidak—Janga—Nh!~.."

"Tenang.. Aku hanya mengambil sebagian kecil saja.."

Persetan dengan kekuatan fisiknya, yang ternyata kuat walaupun ia lebih pendek daripada teman-temannya yang lain. Kau tak bisa mendorongnya untuk menjauh—malah kau yang dipojokkan olehnya dan membuatnya leluasa menguasai tubuhmu—dengan mengunci seluruh pergerakanmu dan membuatmu lemas seketika.

Ini… tak sama seperti ketika Aomine _menyerang_mu. Ini lebih parah.

Tidak.. Kenapa… Kenapa hal seperti ini terulang lagi?!

"Hanya aku.. yang boleh menyentuhmu—dan bukan orang.. lain.."

Hah? Apa yang ia katakan tadi? Pasti ini hanya candaan; harapmu juga begitu.

Tapi itu kenyataan.

Disela-sela kecupannya, ia menggigit pelan lehermu yang mulai dibuat merah dengan tanda baru lagi.

Khusus darinya.

Dan yang ini lebih besar.

_Astaga._

.

.

.

**PINGSAN**

**PINGSAN**

**AUTHOR SEKARAT**

**HELP**

.

.

.

Kau mendesah pelan—mencoba untuk menghentikannya ketika menggigit bibir bawahmu. Wajahmu memerah padam. Tanganmu mengepal seraya meremas pakaian yang Akashi pakai—memohon untuk melepaskanmu.

Melepaskan dirimu dari sang pemuda arogan yang angkuh ini.

Matamu terpejam, tak tahu apalagi yang harus kau lakukan dan melemah. Serasa kau dihisap energinya oleh pemuda bermata dwi warna tersebut.

"Kh!~.. Kumohon.. jangan—Ah!~.." desahmu yang terdengar melas, hampir tak bisa berontak lagi.

Tapi, sepertinya Akashi tak ingin memberi ampun padamu yang tersengal-sengal. Pemuda itu mengangkat dagumu sebelum mengecup pipimu yang memerah itu dengan lembut dan menyesap lehermu lagi dengan rakus, seakan tak puas untuk menikmati aroma wangi tubuhmu.

Dan terdengar desahan melasmu. "Nh—Ha!..~ Gh.. Nhm~~…"

Sungguh, bagi Akashi itu membuatnya _terhibur_ dan _bersemangat_.

"Kau itu milik_ku_, dan itu sudah mutlak."

**DEG**

Bisikan seduktif itu membuatmu sadar kembali dari sensasi aneh yang tadi menyeruak, dan mendorong kuat sang pemuda hingga hampir terjungkal—tapi tak jatuh—agar menjauh dari dirimu. Untunglah, kekuatanmu kembali.

Manikmu mulai berair seraya memegang lehermu yang _terpaksa_ dicicipi olehnya, tersengal-sengal dan kau semakin tak tahan akan semua ini.

Semuanya tak masuk akal dan gila!

"..Dasar bajingan. Aku membencimu!" teriakmu dengan suara serak dan bergetar dihadapannya dengan nada yang kental akan kekesalan, sebelum mengambil tasmu dan berlari kecil untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Kau tidak mengerti, kau tidak mengerti sama sekali jalan pikiran pemuda berambut darah itu—bahkan kau tak tahu kalau ketika kau sudah berlari jauh, sang pemuda bermarga Akashi itu menyeringai iblis—yang membuatnya makin menyukai permainan dibalik tirai panggung pertandingan ini.

Karena pertandingan dan permainan ini adalah perang terbuka bagi mereka semua.

Untuk merebut_nya_ dan mendapatkan hak_nya_.

"Takkan kulepaskan kau dengan mudah, karena kau milikku. **Selamanya**."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara disisi lain, kau berlari jauh dari tempat itu dan terus berlari. Kau sampai di lorong koridor yang kosong dan sepi—sebelum bersender di dinding dan ambruk, kau mencoba untuk duduk sambil bersandar.

Nafasmu terengah-engah—menghirup udara untuk bernapas dengan rakusnya, bajumu kusut karena hampir dirobek olehnya, rambutmu yang sedikit berantakan gegara memberontak, wajahmu berantakan karena memerah, mata yang sembab karena airmata, dan juga lehermu yang telah ternodai oleh dua orang sekarang.

Ini memuakkan.

"Kenapa… kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi.. padaku, Dewa..? Kau benci padaku..? " tanyamu lirih di sela tangisan diammu pada kebisuan yang ada di lorong tersebut.

Mungkin di kehidupan yang lalu, kau membuat kesalahan—dan Dewa menurunkan karma pada kehidupanmu yang sekarang ini.

Ya, pasti itu; pikirmu.

Tapi kau tak mengerti bahkan tahu apa kesalahan itu.

Lalu kau salah apa? Kenapa juga kau dilibatkan, kau tak mengerti akan semua ini—

Juga tak mengerti sikap pemuda itu. Mengingat kejadian tadi saja hampir membuatmu merasakan kekesalan tiada tara. Sekenak jidatnya saja melakukan hal tak senonoh semacam itu.

Tanganmu kau kepalkan kuat-kuat—buku-buku jarimu hampir memutih ketika melakukannya. Air matamu berlinang memenuhi pinggir matamu. Gigimu kau gertakkan dengan kekegeraman—dan hatimu panas dan tak dapat membendungkan kekesalan.

Maka dari situlah, kau bersumpah…

Untuk membenci pemuda bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuurou tersebut.

Sampai akhir hayatmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…(Name)? Kaukah itu..?"

Hn?

Suara yang familiar menyapa telingamu, sebelum mendongak kepalamu perlahan.

Siapa?; tanyamu dalam hati. Wajahnya yang mendekatimu—tak bisa kau lihat karena pandanganmu perlahan mulai berkunang-kunang dan memudar.

Dan sesaat sebelum kegelapan akhirnya menyelimutimu—menyerah akan kelelahan yang melanda pada saat itu juga, kau mendengar kata terakhir orang tersebut.

Terdengar sangat lirih.

"Ternyata… Kau memang sudah terjebak, (Name)."

.

.

.

**TuBerColosis**

* * *

**(pojok review, ****sedia pocky sebelum lapar****~ :3 :D :)**** )**** #****mottoHidupBaru**

**Hola minna!~ ****Maaf telat update =w=" Banyak tetek bengek yang terjadi di RL tapi syukurlah udah beres. Oh ya! Kali ini kita telah menyaksikan perang saudara nich! Gimana? Sekalian sama pertarungan Kaijou VS Fukuda Shogo dan saya ketik jadinya chapter ini extra panjang. Maaf ya kalo nggak terlalu seru dan mengena di chapter kemarin, tapi saya membayarnya dengan ini. Jadi semoga kalian readers semua tidak lelah menunggu, tidak bosan, terhibur dan puas~  
Oh ya, setelah ini sepertinya akan ada banyak kejutan lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Hayo, nanti di preview ada sedikit petunjuk untuk chapter kedepannya dan kalian harus menebak siapa saja yang bicara di tiap kalimatnya XD  
Hihihi,.. Ada yang puas dengan aksi Murasakibara dan Akashi tadi? Senang atau marah nich?~ #apaan Huehehehe, hayo yang tahu siapa seonggok(?) manusia yang familiar tadi ngomong. Hayo tebak~ XD kalo jawabannya tepat nanti aku kasih Aomine menari pake baju bikini, bayar 30.000 yen sejam #plakk Monggo ditunggu kritik saran juga tanggapannya ya~ XD Dan pasti nanti semua service bakal kebagian satu-satu kok jadi jangan kuatir ya :3 #sokImut**

Kise: Shinjucchi!~~~ *lari sambil mewek*

Author: Apa—He?! Kok pake baju itu?!

(**Ternyata Kise nangis kejar gegara dia pakaiannya dilucuti oleh Kuroko dan diganti pake baju cina warna kuning yang belahan pahanya kelihatan.**)

Kuroko: Kise-kun, jangan kabur. *muncul*

Kise: HUWEEE!~~~ Nggak mau!~ *nangis sambil ngumpet dibelakang Shinju*

Author: Duh, kalian ini kenapa sich? Kuroko, jelaskan dulu.

Kuroko: Begini, Shinju-san. Kami semua sepakat mau tanding siapa yang paling _cantik_ kalau pakai baju cina yang ketat itu. Begitu. **#hoe**

Author: …Dimana harga dirimu sebagai laki-laki, Kuroko? *sweatdrop*

Kuroko: Harga diri kami sudah tidak ada lagi sejak kau menistakan kami di fanfic ini, Shinju-san. **#mukaTembok**

Author: Kok aku yang disalahin sich?! Ah sudahlah, mana yang lainnya? Ada review yang mau dibaca nich. Panggilkan, cepat!

(**Kuroko pergi sebentar lalu kembali bersama dengan yang lainnya—dengan pakaian yang sama pula dan warnanya sama kayak ciri khas mereka**)

Author: *sweatdrop* …Apa-apaan ini..? =="

Akashi: Kami sudah sepakat untuk bertanding siapa yang paling cocok memakai baju ini. Jangan tanyakan karena ini usulku **#der**

Kise: Hiks *mewek* QAQ Padahal nggak mau pakai baju ini-ssu..

Midorima: *menutup wajah yang memerah sambil menunduk* ~~~

Aomine: Gue berasa nggak seksi sama sekali **#mukaYouDontSay**

Murasakibara: nyem.. nyem.. *masih santai ngunyah cemilan*

Kagami: *udah nggak bisa dideskripsikan lagi raut mukanya* _I look like shit_.

Author: Kalian semua udah nggak waras… *menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan jijik*Sudahlah, sekarang kalian baca review. Nich.

(**Semuanya dikasih kertas review sama rata tanpa terkecuali, Author duduk-duduk santai di kursi sutradara(?)**)

Author: Oke, dari Kuroko dulu.

Kuroko: Baiklah, ini dari **Asia Tetsu-san**. Dia kaget gegara menanyakan kalau tidak suka dengan Akashi-kun—

Akashi: Apa lagi salahku? *sensi, bersedakap tangan*

Kuroko: Tidak, Akashi-kun. Lanjut, dan ternyata aku memang benar menebaknya. Terima kasih tapi aku tidak mau dipeluk. Aku mudah sesak orangnya **#plakk**

Author: Kuroko~ **#mukaYandere**

Kuroko: Lanjut lagi. Dan ada ucapan terima kasih darinya untuk Midorima-kun. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, _arigatou gozaimasu_ *bow* Ini sudah, Shinju-san.

Author: Oke, selanjutnya! Kise!

Kise: Wokeh!~ Ini dari **momonpoi-san**. Pendeknya~ tapi ya sudahlah. Ini sudah dilanjut, makasih sudah menunggu dengan setia-ssu! _Sankyuu~_ **#cling #wink**

Author: Midorima! Giliranmu. *makan coto piranha(?)*

Midorima: Baiklah, selanjutnya dari **Call me Mawar-san**. Makasih sudah bilang keren untuk fic gaje bin abal-abal ini. Sekarang akhirnya kau mulai mengerti alur cerita ini bakal kayak gimana **#hah** Hmph, masih untung ada orang waras—

Author: **MIDORIMA SHINTAROU~ ^^**

Midorima: IYA INI AKU BACAIN LAGI-NODAYO! **#jeritkesal** *berdeham kalem* baiklah, lanjut. Ya, ini sudah dilanjutkan dan semoga terhibur dengan chapter terbaru yang panjang ini. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ *bow* Sudah. Sekarang boleh aku pergi?

Author: Tidak. Aomine, lanjutkan.

Aomine: Yosh, sekarang ini dari **Kurotori Rei-san**. HUAHAHAHAHA! *ngakak gegulingan* Oi, Kagami, Murasakibara! Lu pada dibikinin jadi pairing sama dia **#ketawaLagi**

Kagami: Sialan, lu beraninya ngejek gue! **#naikPitam**

Murasakibara: Mine-chin memang mau aku hancurin ya.. **#mulaiBerubahJadiTitan #dor**

Author: *lempar sepatu ke kepala Aomine sekencang-kencangnya* BERISIK TAU NGGAK LU, BANGKE!

Aomine: *Meregang nyawa dengan tak elitnya*

Kuroko: Aomine-kun, selamat jalan *kubur Aomine* **#galiKubur #der**

Author: Karena Aomine udah dikuburin untuk yang kedua kalinya, sekarang giliran Murasakibara saja menggantikan.

Murasakibara: Oke~.. **#santai** Lanjut ya. Dia muji Kuro-chin soal keromantisannya yang makin romantis dan imut.

Kuroko: Oh, begitu ya. Makasih. *senyum langka* **#nosebleedalert(?)**

Murasakibara: Katanya Kuro-chin memang romantisnya jarang keliatan gegara mukanya yang tak terlalu memungkinkan **#duak** Dia juga marah dan ngamuk sambil nunjuk Mine-chin dan Aka-chin gegara MC keliatan banget menderitanya.

Akashi: *mencoba sabar, ngelus kaki(?)* Emak, sabarkanlah anakmu yang ganteng ini **#hoekz**

Murasakibara: Iya ini sudah dilanjutkan, makasih udah mau nunggu lama. Hehehe.. stress karena TBC dengan cepatnya ya? Salahkan Ju-chin yang habis ide makanya maklumi saja. Makasih~.. *senyum kecil* Ju-chin. Sudah.

Author: Oke, sekarang gilirannya Akashi.

Akashi: Selalu saja jadi yang teraniaya. Salah Sei apa, mak? **#OOCModeON #plakk** Aku nggak mau baca. Aku mau pulang aja.

Kuroko: Akashi-kun kok ngambek? **#der**

Midorima: Dia sedang ngambek. **#lha**

Kise: Akashicchi lagi ngambek. **#eh**

Aomine: Pemandangan langka. Akashi ngambek **#wut**

Murasakibara: Aka-chin ngambek. Nyem nyem… **#lho**

Kagami: Memang lagi ngambek ya.. **#cengo**

(**Dan sedetik itu juga semuanya langsung dihantam gunting keramat sama Akashi untuk dijadikan daging guling(?)**)

Author: *menghiraukan kejadian gore di belakangnya*baiklah, karena semuanya lagi dikuliti oleh Akashi, makanya sekarang aku akan membalas review yang belum terbaca. ^^

**Mey-chan 5872682-san**: hola, beibb~~ #**sapalu** iya, tahu kok, saya juga sibuk #**apaan** wkwkwkwk XD emang pendek kayak Akashi chapter yang kemaren jadi maaf ya yank~ iya, makasih buat kesan misteriusnya owo HAHAHAHAA XDD masih mending lho~ merinding kucing kokoromu kalo aku nggak skip adegan Alex ya kan? Oke, loncat di sumur penuh gunting beracun dari Akashi, mati dong wkwkwk XDD Mayuzumi nanti muncul kok, sabar eaa uwu Kalo soal itu mah gampang, nanti aku undang tamu-tamu yang bersangkutan di pojok review selanjutnya. Tunggu aja ya neng ^3^)/ Riko nggak mau dibisikkin beb, maunya dikopok'in **#matiKenaSabetanTongkatRiko** jangan peluk Kuroko lagi, ia udah sekarat yank qwq ya sama-sama dari Kuroko #**eh** siap~ ini sudah dilanjut, makasih untuk dukungannya ya beib~ huehehehehe… bang Jaki udah mampir di cerita tapi langsung tersingkir, kacian qwq oke, baibai~ **#kissubye**

**akashiro46-san**: huehehehe… tenng aja, memang spesies seperti ini akan menguasai dunia XD **#plakk** oke, ini sudah dilanjut! Sankyuu udah mau review ya ^^

Author: Baiklah, sampailah kita di penghujung acara pojok review-nya. Untuk di pojok review selanjutnya, akan ada tamu spesial seperti di review yang lalu-lalu. Saya D.N.A. Girlz aka Shinju, undur diri dulu untuk memberikan napas buatan rasa jengkol agar mereka semua tidak sekarat lagi. Sekali lagi, keep RnR dan Review ya~ Juga Fave XD

_Keep the writing spirit, be creative, loves to be supportive in any good way, and I'll see you guys on the next chapter, poppets!~_ **#dadah-dadahGaje**

* * *

**~Preview~**

**...**

"**Tidurlah dengan tenang, Raja Veteran.****"**

**.**

"**Kumohon—tolong jangan menangis, Shin-kun—" "Diamlah."**

**.**

"**Takao-kun, apa yang kau—****" "Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, (Name)-chan."**

**.**

"**Maafkan aku, (Name)…"**

**.**

"**Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" "Tidak ada."**

**.**

"**Aku menyukaimu.****"**

* * *

**See you next time, friends!~ **** XD :) :3**

**Best ****signs****,**

**D.N.A . Girlz**


	12. Another Secrets and Confessions

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei #SUMIMASEEENNN!**

**Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

**LETS BE IN PEACE AND LOVES SPORTS ESPECIALLY BASKETBALL.**

**LONG LIVE SPORTS!**

**P.S: Warning for some spoilers and lines from the original anime and manga. ****alot**** :3 so please just go with the flow and proceed to following the story with peace. Read it at your own risk (and adding some extra scene). SUMIMASEEENNN APDETNYA LAMA ;w;**

**Recommended song for this chapter:  
\- The Ready Set – Killer  
\- Faith Hill – Cry  
\- Kim Soo Hyun – Dreaming  
\- No Min Woo (Dong Joo's Theme) – Trap**

**You'll get it right away.**

**Enjoy reading!~ /( 0w0)/**

* * *

.

.

.

"chan.."

"(Na…"

"…me).. (Name)! Bangunlah!"

"Ukh…" Kelopak mata itu mulai perlahan terbuka dan mengedip beberapa kali. Sesaat kemudian, kau mulai tersadar, melihat langit-langit ruangan dan melihat Riko beserta para anggota tim Seirin yang lain mengerubungimu. Kau sedikit linglung dan berusaha untuk bangun. Dibantu oleh Mitobe, kau berhasil duduk dan menoleh ke semuanya yang ada di sana. Bahkan Kuroko dan Kagami juga ada.

"Riko.. Oneechan?.. Semuanya…"

Yang bersangkutan melihatmu dengan ekspresi wajah yang khawatir berat—menerjangmu dengan pelukan erat.

"Astaga, (Name)-chan! Syukurlah, kau sudah bangun! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang terluka, bukan?" tanya gadis itu dengan cepat, mulai panik sambil mengecek ragamu yang berbalutkan seragam Seirin.

Kau yang bingung akan semuanya yang mengelilingimu—hanya bisa terbengong sejenak. "Uhm.. Kenapa semuanya ada disini?" tanyamu bingung.

"Maafkan kami! Kami benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau belum kembali saat itu." ujar Kiyoshi padamu.

Kau bingung sesaat. "Maksudnya?"

"Kami kira kau menghilang—tapi akhirnya Kuroko-kun menemukanmu tergeletak disini." sambung Koganei.

Kau menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang berada di samping Kagami, dibalas dengan tatapan datarnya dan mengangguk padamu.

"Kau bisa berdiri, bukan? Mari kita pulang sekarang, (Name)-chan." ajak Riko dan disetujui olehmu dengan anggukan.

Tas sudah kau pakai dan kau berjalan mengikuti timmu keluar dari area bangunan stadion tersebut. Kau berjalan santai sambil mengingat kembali kejadian yang lalu.

Seingatmu, setelah pertandingan terakhir kau pergi ke toilet lalu kembali sambil membawa tas untuk keluar lewat lorong yang menuju pintu keluar yang sepi, bertemu dengan Akashi—ah, lewatkan saja peristiwa tak pantas itu—lalu kau berlari dan tersandar ke dinding gegara serangan mendadak tersebut—setelah itu, kau tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Tapi kenapa kau bisa tertidur di bangku panjang dalam ruang loker?

"Lalu siapa yang membawaku? Aneh.." gumammu kecil sembari berpikir.

Dan tak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata seindah biru langit mengawasimu dari belakang yang bertingkah aneh.

* * *

Title: **About Them**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/****黒子のバスケ****  
**Author: **D.N.A.****Girlz**  
Language**: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **T **  
Genre: **Mystery****/Romance**

* * *

.

.

.

Langit malam cerah seperti biasanya.

Dingin menerpa tapi bisa diabaikan, langkah kaki yang berjalan sendirian dengan tenang itu berhenti sesaat kemudian. Pikirannya mengingat akan kejadian yang lalu.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Kuroko berlari secepat mungkin __setelah berpencar __untuk menemukan gadis yang hilang dan mereka tinggalkan. Ini benar-benar sudah diluar kendalinya. Ketika dia akan berbelok ke arah koridor tempat dimana ruang loker mereka berada—dia berhenti menapakkan langkah._

_Matanya yang sebiru langit musim semi itu menangkap sosok tak jauh dari__sana._

_Seseorang berambut hitam berjongkok di depan seorang gadis yang bersender di dinding. Orang itu mengangkatnya dengan gaya _bridal style_ dan masuk berjalan ke dalam ruangan loker._

_Sepertinya Kuroko kenal yang digendong._

_Jangan-jangan.. (Name)-san!; pikir Kuroko yang mulai was-was._

_Segera, dengan hawa keberadaanya yang tipis (terima kasih karena dia diberi kekurangan yang menguntungkan) Kuroko berjalan cepat tanpa menghasilkan suara dan menengokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan lewat pintu yang sedikit terbuka._

_Terdapat seorang pemuda yang beberapa tahun usianya diatas mereka dengan rambut warna eboni, Kuroko tidak bisa melihatnya dari depan karena ia membelakangnya. Tinggi perawakannya, dan orang itu membaringkan gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu di kursi panjang._

_Sosok itu berjongkok sambil memandangi gadis yang terlelap dan kelelahan tersebut. Dengkuran halus keluar dari mulutnya dan suasana hening sesaat._

_Mata bermanik obsidian tersebut menutup beberapa saat dan terbuka kembali, sebelum tubuh yang tinggi perawakannya berdiri lagi dan berbalik, kemudian melihat Kuroko berada disana._

"_Ah.. Kuroko. Kau disini?" tanyanya._

_Kuroko tak percaya. Sosok itu sangat ia kenal dan yang mempersatukan mereka semua di Teikou._

"…_Iya."_

_Bibirnya serasa kelu._

_Mulut itu maju beberapa millimeter, membentuk sebuah bibir atas yang sedikit _monyong_. "Kau masih datar seperti dulu. Tapi itu bagus kok."_

_Matanya serasa tak percaya akan apa yang lihat—walaupun ia mencoba untuk berusaha menatapnya dengan seperti biasa._

_Bibir itu berganti bentuk menjadi sebuah senyuman tipis._

"_Lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu, Kuroko?"_

_Kuroko hanya bisa termangu di hadapannya. "Baik-baik saja… Anda?"_

"_Aku juga baik kok."_

_Hening. Manik obsidian berpandangan dengan manik biru langit._

"_Kudengar kalian masuk 4 besar—"_

"—_Sejak kapan Anda kembali dari Amerika?"_

_Pertanyaan—tidak, selaan dari pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu membuat orang tersebut terdiam sejenak. Tidak ada saatnya untuk _bimoli_ sekarang seperti tadi._

"…_Kau tak perlu tahu, Kuroko. Maaf karena tidak bisa memberitahumu, masalahku sudah selesai disana. Tapi, kau sudah tahu 'kan… Aku disini untuk melihat hasilnya saja—bukan berarti aku tidak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya juga." akunya pada sang pemain bayangan._

_Kuroko mengangguk kecil dan menunduk, memikirkan hal tersebut. "Sejak turnamen dimulai, (Name)-san menjadi pendiam dan sering menangis karena perlakuan mereka. Aku tak tega melihatnya, tapi mau bilang yang sebenarnya pun juga percuma."_

_Mata itu menyendu sesaat, "Jangan beritahu apa-apa padanya dulu. Kalau kau rasa sudah waktunya—baru kau bisa lakukan itu. Sudah sepantasnya kita melindunginya, karena dia bagian dari tim, bukan?"_

_Manik biru langit itu juga menyendu dan kepalanya mengangguk pelan. "... sudah lolos sampai final, baru aku beritahukan semuanya. Sejelas-jelasnya."_

_Pemuda tersebut tersenyum tipis, terlihat lega. "Ya, setidaknya begitu."_

_Langkahnya berjalan melewati Kuroko dan sebelum keluar dari ruang loker sana, ia menoleh sebentar dan berkata dengan serius._

"_Berjuanglah—demi dirinya."_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak dan menatap langit.

Gelap dan terdapat bulan sabit yang menghiasi selain bintang-bintang kecil.

"Indah.. tapi tak bisa digapai." bisiknya kecil.

Kedua mata itu menyendu sembari mengingat yang lalu.

Tapi tak ia tangisi dan sesali.

Melainkan bertekad untuk melindungi apa yang dia pertaruhkan.

Karena gadis itu adalah koneksi dari mereka semua.

"…Semua ini demi kebaikan untukmu, (Name)-san. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku dan Kagami-kun sudah berjanji akan melindungimu—jadi tenang saja."

Ucapannya disambut keheningan yang bernyanyi.

Sebelum angin malam dengan pelan menyapa lewat, langkah kaki dari pemuda berambut kontras itu berjalan lagi menuju tempat tujuannya dalam diam dan tenang.

* * *

Sementara itu, kau tidak bisa tenang. Sekarang pertandingannya semakin menegang dan sambil berharap cemas, kau benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kau melirik ke papan skor diatas sana dari bangku penonton.

65 – 79 untuk Shuutoku _High_ vs Rakuzan _High_.

'Sudah tertinggal jauh, bagaimana ini.. Kalau begini, Shin-kun dan Takao-kun bisa..'

_Tidak. Tolong jangan sampai…_

Bola memantul nyaring memukul lantai. Decit dari sepatu pemain terdengar sangat memilukan telinga. Pertandingan masih berlanjut dan bola digiring ke arah satu pemain dan pemain lainnya.

Sekarang Akashi berhadapan dengan Midorima sebagai penghalang.

"Sudah berakhir, Shintarou."

Tangannya dengan gesit memainkan bola dan memakai _Ankle Break_ miliknya sebelum menjatuhkan Midorima ke lantai dengan sikap terduduk. Pemuda berambut merah darah itu pun mencoba mencetak angka dengan melompat. Mulai geram, Midorima langsung bangkit dan berusaha secepatnya untuk bisa menghalaunya.

"Akashi!"

"Aku memperlihatkan rasa hormatku yang baru padamu, Shintarou... Dan Shuutoku _High_. Sampai detik terakhir, tak ada satu pun dari kalian yang menyerah untuk bertanding."

Keempat pemuda Shuutoku berdiri menghalau anggota lain di sisi sana, sambil melihat kearah mereka.

"Tapi…"

Tangannya mencoba untuk menggapai bola tersebut—dirinya ingin sekali menghalau tembakannya itu.

"Kau masih tak bisa meraih…"

Bola melesat ke atas, melayang jauh ke arah ranjang bola.

Mata teduh itu terbelalak dengan geram. Lain dengan iris heterokrom yang memandang dingin. Sedangkan manik indah itu membulat spontan. Bola mata rubi itu melebar. Lalu mata keperakan itu membelalak. Sementara pupil yang berwarna biru langit cerah mulai mengecil.

Dalam sekejap, benda bulat tersebut masuk dengan mulus dan memantul di lantai.

Dan disaat itulah waktu telah habis—dan permainan telah berakhir.

Bel tanda pertandingan berakhir berkumandang.

86 – 70 berakhir sebagai skor akhir dari pertandingan.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang, Raja Veteran."

Mata indah itu berkilat sekilas.

Sementara itu, kau yang berada di pinggir lapangan—terdiam mematung.

Matamu terbelalak. Bibirmu kelu. Dadamu sesak.

Kau seperti bunuh diri didalam tubuhmu sendiri.

Melihat kenyataan—bahwa seorang Midorima Shintarou; pemuda yang pernah menyelamatkanmu, telah kalah di tangan seorang Akashi Seijuurou; pemuda arogan yang menge-klaim dirimu adalah miliknya.

Dalam sekejap saja—kau sudah mendadak gelap mata.

Sepertinya Dewa sedang tidak ingin mendengar permohonan darimu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, ruangan telihat sepi dan senyap. Anggota sudah keluar dari ruang loker beberapa menit yang lalu setelah berganti pakaian, tersisa dua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut yang belum melakukannya. Masih dengan seragam tanding basket mereka yang terkena banjir keringat.

Suara keras menyahut dengan lantang. Nadanya tampak tak percaya.

"Apa katamu?! Kau pasti bercanda, Shin-chan!" sangkalnya sambil terkejut akan apa yang dikatakan oleh rekannya yang terduduk di bangku di ruang loker.

Tak ada helaan napas kesal karena keberisikannya—melainkan keheningan yang didapat.

"Bukan saatnya untuk bercanda, Takao. Ini kenyataan dan kau sudah mendengarnya." ujar sang pemuda berkacamata tersebut. Dia berusaha untuk tak menangis lagi.

_Sudah cukup akan kekalahan yang membuatnya frustasi ini_

Namun sang pemuda bermata tajam dan bermanik keperakan tersebut hanya bisa menggeleng kuat-kuat akan penjelasannya. "Tidak.. Tidak mungkin. Jadi selama ini kau menyembunyikan semua ini karena itu? Aku tak percaya ini, Shin-chan. Kau licik sekali.." seringainya kecil, sangat sedih.

Dirinya merasa dibuat sebagai alat saja. Tatapannya nalar memandang sang pemuda yang dia panggil dengan nama depan itu.

Midorima berkata serius, "Kau salah sangka. Memang aku tak pernah cerita ini padamu karena aku tak ingin senpai mengetahuinya. Apalagi, ini masalah internal antara aku dan mereka."

Mata bermanik hijau teduh itu melirik pada sang rekan, "Kau juga sudah tahu 'kan. Soal yang itu?"

Takao terdiam akan ujarannya dan mengalihkan menunduk, memandang kesal pada lantai. "…A-Aku tahu, tapi… Sampai (Name)-chan dilibatkan.. Apa kalian tak mempertimbangkan perasaannya? Dia gadis yang tak tersalah, Shin-chan—"

Tangan yang terbungkus perban itu merapikan kacamatanya dengan jari tengah. "—Justru itu, Takao! Aku berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi…"

Mata teduh itu tak bisa diam dan tenang.

Manik keperakan itu juga menyendu sedih.

Kekalahan Shuutoku dari Rakuzan sudah tak dapat dihindari lagi.

"..Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sekarang semuanya bergantung pada Kise atau Kuroko yang melawan Akashi. Kita sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.. Selain mendukung dari belakang. Aku juga tak ada hak lagi untuk mendapatkannya." Jelasnya singkat dan geram. Tangannya yang diperban itu mengepal sangat kuat dan bergetar.

Takao berpikir lagi akan semua ini. "…Aku masih tidak mengerti… Semua ini sangat membingungkan. Pasti (Name)-chan…"

Pemuda berambut hitam halus itu tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya sebelum menghela napas dan Midorima hanya bisa diam, terduduk di bangku panjang tersebut.

Sebuah ketukan dari luar memecahkan keheningan.

"Biar kubuka." Takao berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Kau berada di depannya sekarang.

_OH SHIT_

"A-Ah, (Name)-chan! Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan senyum paksa, curiga kalau kau menguping dari luar.

_Tapi ternyata tidak—mungkin?_

"Aku ingin bicara. Boleh aku masuk?" tanyamu sopan dan ia mengizinkan.

Pintu ditutup dan kalian bertiga berada di dalam ruangan.

Keheningan menguar lagi.

Kau berujar, "..Kami melihat pertandingannya tadi."

Midorima tak mengeluarkan suara, tetap menunduk dalam diam.

"Sayang sekali.. Aku tahu kalian bisa mengalahkan mereka, aku yakin akan itu—" perkataanmu disela oleh Takao dengan senyum pasrah.

"—Tapi kami memang tidak bisa, (Name)-chan. Kau bisa lihat tadi, apalagi.." ia menoleh pada Midorima yang tak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Kami semua berjuang sampai detik terakhir. Mendapatkan kehormatan itu saja sudah cukup, Shin-chan juga berusaha keras untuk menembak ke keranjang. Tapi sepertinya memang bukan kami yang ditakdirkan untuk mengalahkan mereka." ujarnya padamu sambil menatap Midorima, kau juga menatap pada objek perhatian yang kalian berdua lihat sekarang.

Bahumu melemas dan menunduk sejenak sebelum mengadahkan perhatian pada Takao.

"Takao-kun, bisakah kau tinggalkan kau dengan Shin-chan sebentar saja? Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengannya." pintamu pada Takao sebelum ia mengangguk. Dia melirik ke arah Midorima yang termenung dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, menyisakan dirimu dengan sang penembak jitu 3 poin tersebut.

Kau berjalan pelan dan duduk disampingnya begitu pintu itu tertutup.

Kau menunduk sejenak dan berkata padanya, "Shin-kun.. S-Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan! Kau 'kan bisa menang lain kali di pertandingan lainnya. Masih ada babak penyisihan lagi, kan?"

Pemuda itu tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun setelah kau menyentuh pundak lebarnya.

"Aku sejak awal memang percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Kau melakukannya dengan baik kok! Harusnya mereka yang kalah dan kalian yang menang—"

Kepala itu masuk menunduk, poni rambut dan kacamata yang mulai buram gegara udara yang menutupinya—menutupi ekspresi dan bayangan raut wajah sang pemuda bermarga Midorima.

"—Kadang, memang kita harus kalah dulu sebelum menang. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk menangis akan kekalahan itu sendiri, Shin-kun."

Kau khawatir kalau Midorima masih menangis akan hal tersebut.

Masih tak bergeming, pemuda itu hanya diam saja saat kau terus berkata begitu.

"Kumohon—tolong jangan menangis, Shin-kun—"

"Diamlah."

Kau terdiam ketika pemuda berambut teduh itu menghapus jaraknya. Wajahmu memerah sempurna, ketika sadar bahwa tangannya menarik perlahan dirimu dan bibirnya menempel—mencium keningmu dengan tenang, walaupun terkesan ada rasa kaku.

Jantungmu serasa berhenti berdetak, membuatmu tak bergeming.

Bisa kau rasakan wajahmu memanas. Cukup singkat Midorima melakukannya—beberapa detik saja, sebelum melepaskan bibirnya dari keningmu dan menatap wajahmu.

Oh.. Dia tidak menangis..; pikirmu yang mengira Midorima menangis.

Dia memang sudah menangis, tapi hanya sesaat.

Tangannya yang terbalut perban menyentuh pipimu yang memerah, serta dirinya juga yang mulai salah tingkah karena degup jantung yang berpacu cepat.

Suasana hening beberapa saat. Manik hijau teduh bertatap dengan manikmu—yang menurutnya sangat indah jika dipandang terus-menerus. Seakan-akan ia tak puas untuk menatapnya.

Dan dari situlah ia baru menyadari—

Bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan matamu yang indah sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Midorima menyinggungkan senyuman tipis—tampak seperti seseorang yang menatapmu dengan pandangan pesimis.

"..Ternyata memang tak bisa. Aku takkan bisa mendapatkannya..." Tangannya senantiasa mengelus pipimu dengan pelan yang masih memerah.

Kau bingung akan perkataannya. Apa maksudnya?

Tapi itu tak penting bagimu.

Yang penting adalah kau bisa menghiburnya yang sedang sedih akan kekalahan.

Tanganmu yang lebih kecil darinya itu menyentuh perlahan tangan yang bertengger di pipimu tersebut.

"Shin-kun.. " gumammu kecil, kemudian memeluknya—membuatnya terperanjat sebelum mencoba melepaskanmu dengan wajah merah.

"O-Oi!—"

"Maaf."

Midorima tertegun sejenak.

"Maafkan aku, Shin-kun.. Aku mungkin tak bisa menghiburmu... Tapi,"

Kau melepaskan pelukanmu dan menatapnya seraya perlahan memegang wajahnya yang masih ada bekas air mata disana. Jari-jari lentikmu menghapus satu bulir airmata yang akan jatuh di sisi pinggiran matanya dengan lembut.

"Kau harus berpikir positif. Walaupun kalah, kau tetaplah Shin-kun yang aku kenal tegas dan baik hati. Jadi tidak usah bersikap bahwa semuanya akan berakhir. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau ingin dapatkan, tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya suatu hari nanti.. Aku yakin akan itu. Dan aku yakin kalau kau pasti akan menang." ujarmu, hampir menangis juga—ikut emosional.

**DEG**

Mata bermanik hijau teduh itu sedikit melebar. Pemuda itu terhenyak ketika melihatmu mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

_Dan menangis untuknya_

Midorima terdiam sejenak.

Kau menghapus air matamu yang mulai tumpah sambil terisak pelan, menunduk saat mengalihkan pandangan.

"M-Maaf, aku jadi ikut menangis, Shin-kun.." Lalu kau mendongak padanya. "Tapi—"

**GREP**

Kau dipeluk olehnya.

"Bodoh… Jangan menangis karena diriku…" gumamnya kecil.

Kau tertegun ketika mendengar ujarannya.

"Terima kasih, (Name)..."

Dan pandanganmu melembut sebelum membalas pelukannya pelan, dan mendengarnya menangis dengan isakan samar yang tertahan.

Kau tersenyum kecil dan memejamkan mata dengan tenang, merasa kalau dia mengijinkanmu untuk tetap disini.

Memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

"Menangislah sepuasmu. Aku akan ada disini menemanimu, Shin-kun."

* * *

Langkah gontai itu melangkah, diiringi oleh keheningan yang tak terkira.

Kakimu hanya bisa melangkah ke arah depan sekarang. Dengan pelan, kau berjalan sambil memikirkan dengan serius kata-kata yang kau pikirkan saat ini.

Lebih tepatnya lagi, ini sangat tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

"Takao-kun... Kenapa dia bilang begitu padaku? Padahal dia tahu kalau aku tidak bisa.." gumammu pada diri sendiri ketika mengingat kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa belas menit yang lalu.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Bisa bicara sebentar?"_

_Pintu ruang loker Shuutoku itu kau tutup. Kau menoleh ke belakangmu—mendapati Takao berdiri tak jauh disana._

_Kau tersenyum kecil, "Oh, Takao-kun. Ada apa?"_

_Pemuda itu menuju ke arahmu dan berkata, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Bisa ikut aku sebentar? Tidak lama kok." pintanya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum jenaka. Mau tak mau, kau mengangguk dan berjalan bersamanya._

_Setelah sampai di area belakang stadion, kalian berhenti untuk bicara disana._

"_(Name)-chan."_

_Kedua tanganmu diraih olehnya, kau langsung mendongak padanya. "Takao-kun? Kau kenapa?"_

_Takao memandang serius padamu, tanganmu mulai berkeringat gegara keseriusan yang ia tampakkan, dan membuatnya harus membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Kau tahu akan itu dan membiarkannya—membuat isyarat untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu._

"_(Name)-chan, tolong… saat ini. Berjanjilah padaku."_

_Kau mengerutkan dahi. "Berjanji..? Maksudmu, berjanji apa?"_

"_Ini menyangkut tentang pertandingan fi nal nanti. Dan juga dirimu."_

_Kau terdiam._

_Tunggu dulu. Ini sama seperti sebelumnya._

"_Tunggu dulu. Apa yang kau tahu dari semua ini, Takao-kun? Siapa yang memberitahumu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Kau bisa 'kan, beritahu aku!? Apa dasar dari semua yang kau katakan ini? Apa petunjuk dari mereka? Lalu apakah Shin-kun juga tahu dan terlibat akan hal ini? Kau pasti tahu akan alasannya, bukan?!" Rentetan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi menyerang Takao tanpa henti darimu yang mulai tak sabaran, dan peganganmu pada tangannya sedikit menguat._

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?_

_Dengan semua orang… Kenapa juga kau tidak diberitahu akan hal ini?_

_Kau ingin mengetahui kenapa kau dilibatkan juga dengan mereka semua._

_Dan keinginanmu untuk menguak kebenaran dari inti permasalahan yang kau libatkan sekarang, karena pertanyaannya adalah;_

_Apa; Hal apa yang menyangkut pautkan dirimu dengan orang-orang di sekelilingmu—terutama dengan Kuroko dan lima orang dari Generasi Keajaiban itu?_

_Siapa; Siapa saja yang terlibat selain dirimu—dan membuat permasalahan ini semakin rumit?_

_Kenapa; Kenapa dia melakukannya? Dan untuk alasan apa dia melakukannya sehingga kau dan yang lainnya dilibatkan juga?_

_Kesimpulanmu seakan sia-sia alias nihil jika tak ada bukti yang cukup—juga penjelasan dari salah satu dari mereka._

_Dan tujuanmu adalah—kau harus menemukan petunjuknya dan membongkar habis semua yang tersembunyi di balik permainan ini._

_Terdiam, Takao hanya bungkam dan mengalihkan topik. "Aku… tidak bisa mengungkapkannya saat ini. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya. Kau yang harus bisa menemukan apa yang terjadi, (Name)-chan."_

_Kau yang makin tak sabaran, mencengrekam tangan yang lebih besar itu."Apa?! Takao-kun, tolonglah bantu aku. Semuanya menyuruhku untuk mencarinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ada apa—"_

_Pemuda berambut hitam itu melanjutkan, "—tapi yang penting, sekarang.. Aku mau kau berjanji padaku. Berjanjilah, (Name)-chan!" ujarnya, memelas dengan sangat._

_Kau tertegun sejenak. Ada apa dengannya? Kau ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi dia tetap menutup mulut._

_Ah, sialan._

_Kau mengangguk was-was. "…Baiklah.. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku untuk berjanji?"_

"_Buatlah Seirin memenangkan pertandingan dan maju ke final."_

_Hah?_

"_A-Ap—Apa..? T- Tidak.. Mana mungkin, Takao-kun. Tolong jangan mengada-ada. Tidak mungkin aku bisa—"_

_Kedua pundakmu dipegang erat dan kau sedikit diguncangkan oleh kedua tangannya yang berkeringat seusai pertandingan._

"_Tolong jangan biarkan Rakuzan menang, (Name)-chan. Dirimu sudah dalam bahaya!" ucapannya itu membuatmu tercengang._

_**DEG**_

_Apa?_

_Apa maksud dari perkataannya ini?_

"_Takao-kun, apa yang kau—__"_

"_Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, (Name)-chan."_

_Senyum miris itu._

_Tidak…_

_Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu, dan terhenyak sejenak._

_Bagaimana bisa…_

_Kau mulai bingung, kenapa bisa Takao berkata begitu padamu._

_Apa yang dia ketahui dari semuanya?_

_Bayangan yang tidak-tidak dari rantai permasalahannya mulai membuatmu penasaran—seberapa besar akibatnya jika Rakuzan menang dan menyangkutkan dirimu—bahwa kau sudah dalam bahaya?_

_Kau tidak tahu._

_Tapi yang jelas, dia memperingatkanmu akan sesuatu yang mungkin tak kau bayangkan sebelumnya._

_Dan mau tak mau, kau harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

_Pada nasibmu dan juga timmu._

_Dengan pelan, kau hanya bisa mengangguk kecil._

"_..Baiklah, tapi aku tidak bisa memastikannya."_

_Takao merasa sedikit lega, kemudian mencium pipimu—sontak mukamu memanas dan hampir memarahinya—tapi batal karena melihat mukanya yang terlihat lega dan tak ada beban lagi._

_Kau terdiam._

"_Tolong yakinlah, (Name)-chan. Aku yakin.. Jika kalian bisa berhasil mengalahkan Kaijou, lalu maju ke final dan mengalahkan Rakuzan, maka kau akan segera bebas dan tak terkekang lagi."_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

Kau sungguh tak tahu.

Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti akan semua ini. Kenapa Takao berbicara begitu, sementara dia tahu kalau kau tidak bisa membuat Seirin memenangkan pertandingan.

Pemain saja bukan—tapi kenapa harus kau?

"Bahaya... Dia bilang kalau aku berada dalam bahaya. Tapi bahaya apa?" tanyamu pada dirimu sendiri.

Rasa penasaran dan misteri untuk menguak apa yang terjadi dibalik pertandingan bergengsi ini. Kau harus berpikir ekstra keras (karena dirimu memang tidak terlalu pandai dan bukan seorang jenius) dan mencoba memasangkan kepingan dari _puzzle_ yang akan kau tahu bagaimana jadinya—jikalau kau menyatukan seluruh kepingannya dan menemukan sesuatu di sana.

Setiap kepingan menampakkan suatu petunjuk.

Dan petunjuk itulah yang bisa kau pakai untuk menyusun kepingan terpisah lainnya.

Hingga terlihat hasilnya—bisa sebuah gambaran, pernyataan, ataupun isyarat tersembunyi.

Untuk menyibak misteri dari balik tirai pertandingan ketat ini.

"Ah.. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk mencari udar segar.." ujarmu.

Kau berjalan melewati lorong-lorong panjang untuk menuju bagian belakang dari stadion. Disana kau melihat pintu besar yang mengarahkanmu pada suasana luar dari bagian belakang taman dekat stadion. Kau berlari kecil sebelum duduk, menghempaskan dirimu di kursi taman kayu tersebut.

"Disini tenang sekali.. "

"Kau benar."

Matamu membelalak terbuka. Seketika kau terpekik kaget karena Kagami sudah ada dan duduk di sampingmu.

"Uwah, kau mengagetkanku, Taiga-kun—Eh, tunggu. Bukankah kau harusnya ada di dalam?" tanyamu padanya.

Kagami menguap pelan, "Masih lama pertandingannya untuk dimulai. Lagipula, aku juga belum tidur tadi malam."

Begadang sampai segitunya; pikirmu sambil _sweatdrop_.

Kagami menoleh ke arahmu. "Kau bosan juga?"

"Sedikit. Kupikir berjalan-jalan sebentar juga tak apa." ujarmu sambil melihat ke langit.

Sedikit mendung.

"…Oi."

Kau menoleh ke arahnya yang membuka suara.

"Uhm.. Yang kemarin itu.. Jangan dihiraukan. Apalagi, aku tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

Kau tersenyum kecil untuk menenangkannya, "Aku tak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Taiga-kun."

Kagami sedikit merona dan menoleh ke arah lain untuk tidak terlihat tersipu barang sedikitpun.

"Tapi, maksudmu yang kemarin itu apa, Taiga-kun?"

Kagami menoleh cepat.

Kau bertanya, "Maksudku.. Katamu, aku tidak usah menghiraukan kejadian yang waktu itu. Maksudnya yang mana?"

Oke, sekarang Kagami sudah masuk jebakannya sendiri.

_Shit._

Pemuda berambut berambut gradasi hitam dan merah itu sedikit terlihat grogi dan tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangku taman yang kalian dudukki. Melihat kebungkaman darinya itu, kau yang penasaran—juga ikut berdiri dan memegang lengan jaket Seirin miliknya.

Tapi _kepo_ tetaplah _kepo_.

"Taiga-kun, kau kenapa—"

**GREP**

Pergelangan tanganmu dipegang erat olehnya.

Melihat sikapnya yang mulai aneh itu, kau sedikit mencoba untuk meronta.

"T-Taiga-kun, lepaskan!"

"Justru aku yang tidak bisa, (Name)! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga, ha?!" Kagami mencoba menahan tanganmu yang minta dilepaskan.

Kau meronta terus-menerus, "Mengerti apa?! Apa yang harus aku mengerti, Taiga-kun—"

"Aku menyukaimu, dasar bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh?

Apa?

Dia bilang apa?

Kau terdiam dan membeku ketika kata itu meluncur dari mulut seorang Kagami Taiga.

Kagami yang nekat, yang selalu mengajakmu bermain _on-on-one_, yang selalu menjagamu layaknya teman yang baik—

Dan sekarang ia menyatakan cintanya padamu.

_Ini tidak mungkin, bukan?_

Kau berjalan mundur—menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya ketika tanganmu sudah dilepas olehnya.

Mustahil, ini pasti hanya candaan; pikirmu _shock_ akan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda di hadapanmu sekarang ini.

Kagami juga kaget apa yang sudah ia katakan, ia tak tahu harus bilang apa dan bertindak bagaimana.

Bodoh, kenapa aku bisa keceplosan begini?!; maki Kagami pada dirinya sendiri yang—dengan muka memerah sedetik kemudian terbelalak sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan besarnya itu.

"Kau mengatakan apa, Taiga-kun?!" tanyamu kaget.

Tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur, ia harus berterus terang padamu.

Dia punya misi tapi malah terjebak oleh perasaannya sendiri. Ini akan sulit.

"(Name).. A-Aku.. menyukaimu." cicit Kagami sambil menunduk dengan muka memerah dan membuatmu makin kaget.

"..A-Apa…?" Kau masih kaget akan ini semua.

"(Name), kau tuli atau apa?" Kagami sedikit tak mengerti kalau kau mendengarnya atau tidak.

"H-HAH!? TENTU SAJA, DASAR _BAKAGAMI_!" semprotmu memerah dan marah.

Kagami mendecik lidahnya sendiri dan berujar, "Terserah. Aku tahu ini waktu yang tidak tepat, tapi aku akan berterus terang padamu sekarang."

Kau terdiam sejenak. Kagami menatapmu dengan tatapan tak biasa, membuatmu berhenti di tempat ketika ia melangkah mendekatimu.

Tangannya meraihmu dan digenggamnya dengan lembut, membuatmu merona dan berjengit sedikit.

Hangat dan besar.

Tangannya membuat milikmu yang kecil tersebut terperangkap dan menghangatkannya.

Matanya menatap kearahmu, dan manikmu juga bertabrakan dengan manik rubi milik pemuda berambut gradasi tersebut. Kau bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang lain di balik tatapannya.

Wajahnya mendekat, dan mendekat lagi—membuatmu makin merona akan jarak yang diperpendek.

"T-Taiga-kun.." Kau terbata-bata ketika Kagami masih menatap padamu dalam diam. Dahinya ia tempelkan padamu, dan kau bisa merasakan deru nafasnya menerpa lembut. Matanya menutup perlahan.

Kalian diam sesaat dalam keheningan yang ada, membuatmu mulai gugup akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, dan berdua dengannya di tempat itu saja sudah buat dadamu berdegup cepat.

"(Name)…" Kau mendongak padanya perlahan dan Kagami menatapmu dengan lembut ketika matanya yang ia pejamkan itu terbuka perlahan.

"Jangan hitung yang tadi, karena aku gugup. Kali ini yang terakhir kalinya, aku akan ucapkan ini padamu." ujarnya sebelum bersiap mengatakan—

"Aku menyukaimu."

Dan bisa kau bayangkan—wajahmu memerah padam akan pernyataannya untuk kesekian kalinya—tapi kali ini dengan penuh perasaaanya, tidak gugup dan dengan keseriusan.

Kau memerah layaknya tomat.

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu marah dan sedih.. Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi setidaknya kau tahu akan perasaanku ini." ujarnya padamu dengan pelan, agar kau mau mengerti.

"Aku tak menuntutmu untuk menyukaiku—karena ini semua salahku. Salahku untuk jatuh hati padamu.. Me-men.. c-ciummu waktu itu juga, itu hanya karena a-aku benar-benar tidak bisa membendungnya lagi… Tapi, setidaknya aku tahu kalau kau mengetahuinya. Karena ini semua sudah diluar kendaliku.. Aku.. A-Aku minta maaf, (Name)."

**DEG**

Kau menatapnya, mulai mengerti.

Dia mengira kalau kau terbebani karena perasaannya terhadapmu. Perkataannya yang waktu itu mencuat ke permukaan.

Jadi inikah, beban yang dimaksud?

Tapi kau tak tahu pasti—mengira kalau perasaannyalah yang membuatnya terbebani.

"Aku mengerti.. Hanya saja, aku bingung.. A-Aku harus—Uhm…" entah kenapa, kau malah jadi bingung akan semuanya.

"(Name)…" Kagami mengangkat kepalamu dengan menaikkan dagumu sedikit dan berkata. "Kau tak perlu bingung untuk membalas, cukup tahu saja—itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Pemuda itu melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganmu dan melangkah mundur beberapa kali.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk soal ini, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tak perlu jawaban. Kumohon maafkan aku." Ia membungkuk dihadapanmu—membuatmu kaget dan mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

"T-Taiga-kun, sudahlah! Kau tak perlu seperti itu." ujarmu sambil membuatnya berdiri lagi dan menatap ke arahmu.

"Aku mengerti. Dan aku menghargai perasaanmu padaku—tapi aku harus berpikir dulu. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi untuk beberapa hari ini, jadi aku.. Uhm.." Kau mencoba untuk mencari alasan, dan sepertinya Kagami mengerti akan hal itu.

Ia menghela napas kecil sembari menunduk. "Aku mengerti, (Name)—A… A-Aku harus pergi. Permisi."

Kemudian dia berlalu pergi meninggalkanmu di tengah cuaca mendung yang mulai terbayang di atas awan dan langit sana.

"Ah, Taiga-kun—"

Kau hanya bisa menyaksikannya berlari menjauh dari tempatmu berdiri. Angin sepoi yang lembut mengiringi kepergiannya—rambutmu sedikit bergoyang terkena angin tersebut.

Kau merasa…

Seperti menatap seseorang yang akan sangat jauh pergi dari kehidupanmu.

Sesak—Perih.

Pedih.

Kau bertanya dalam hati—

Kenapa?

Kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi?—Dan dirimu merasa bahwa kau pernah mengalami kejadian yang sama—

Contohnya seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi kapan? Kau tidak mengerti— sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti.

* * *

"… _sudah mati. Aku… kau kenal…, (Name)."_

* * *

**DEG**

Terbesit ingatan masa lalu itu lagi. Kau memegang kepalamu seraya merasakan nyeri yang tiba-tiba.

"Ukh.. S-Sakit.."

'Tadi itu apa?.. Kenapa… Serasa hal ini pernah terjadi..? Sekali aku mencoba mengingat—selalu saja begini.' pikir (Name) yang mencoba meredakan sakit kepala yang berangsur pulih.

Kau menghela napas, mulai berpikir lagi. "Kenapa…?" gumammu risau.

Di sisi lain, Kagami terus berlari—yang penting jauh darinya. Berbelok masuk ke dalam pintu belakang dan ke lorong. Pemuda itu melirik ke jendela sekilas sambil mengambil oksigen—terlihat kau menatap arahnya berlari pergi menjauh. Ia hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh sekarang ini.

Gadis yang ia sukai.

Setidaknya ia lega karena sudah jujur akan perasaannya. Sempat Kagami ingin memendamnya saja—tapi karena sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi, maka ia lepaskan semuanya.

Ya, memang harus begini.

**Harus.**

Beginilah keadaannya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia siap menanggung resikonya.

Resiko akan hubungan kalian—persahabatan kalian berdua—yang tengah mengalami _dilemma_ dan membuat kalian berdua harus memilih keputusan yang terbaik bagi pihak masing-masing.

Untuk terus maju—atau memutuskan tali persahabatan antara kalian.

Membakar kenangan yang bersama kalian lalui—walau hanya sekejap.

Ataukah menambahkannya dengan kenangan manis—untuk kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

Terasa sakit—Kagami merasakan sakit di dadanya.

Sesak sekali—hampir saja ia harus berhenti bernapas ketika mengingat semuanya.

Sekarang, dia harus sabar.

Sabar menanti keputusan yang diambil oleh gadis tersebut untuk hal ini.

"Maafkan aku, (Name)…"

* * *

"Dimana ya—Ah! Ini dia."

"Sampai-sampainya kau lupa akan kertas datamu. Kau kelihatan sembrono akhir-akhir ini."

Hyuuga berjalan mengikuti Riko yang mencari data-data miliknya di ruang loker tim Seirin yang ketinggalan. Gadis berkaramel itu membuat pose bibir cemberut dan menghiraukan sang kapten sebelum menyusun lagi kertas-kertas data yang sangat berguna bagi timnya tersebut.

"Apa urusannya denganmu, harusnya kau juga siap-siap untuk pertandingan selanjutnya. Beberapa jam lagi kita harus sudah siap, lho." peringat Riko pada Hyuuga.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memutar bola matanya malas karena mulai curiga dan berujar, "Itu tidak masalah, lagipula kita juga harus bertindak cepat sebelum semuanya berakhir dan tidak bisa membuatnya bebas."

Riko terdiam akan ujarannya itu lalu berdiri, membelakangi sang pemuda berkacamata. Papan data ia kepit di lengan dan tangan kanan, dan ekspresi bayangan wajahnya tak terlihat tertutup oleh rambut.

Hening seketika beberapa detik bagi mereka.

"Di saat seperti ini, kita tidak mungkin bisa diam saja." Pemuda berkacamata itu lalu bertanya kembali pada sang gadis berambut kamarel tersebut.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tidak ada."

Hyuuga terdiam akan perkataannya. Riko tidak biasanya seperti ini, tapi kenapa?

"Riko, sebenarnya apa yang—" Perkataannya terpotong karena tatapan berarti dari Riko yang diarahkan pada sang kapten berkacamata tersebut, membuatnya terdiam untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tidak perduli apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," Kemudian gadis itu menatap arah tasmu yang tertinggal di bangku panjang sana—memikirkan dirimu yang sekarang tengah entah berada dimana. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Kita harus berusaha keras. Aku tak perduli jika harus mengorbankan harga diriku sebagai kakak dan diremehkan dengan gelar pelatih—hanya karena aku ini masih sekolah, akan aku usahakan dengan sebisa mungkin untuk membuat strategi yang paling akurat supaya kita bisa menang di pertandingan ini."

Tangannya menyisir rambutnya yang mulai memanjang beberapa inci dengan jemarinya, dan melirik ke arah lantai yang dia pijak.

"Semuanya juga sudah berjuang sampai sejauh ini. Tinggal sedikit lagi… Kita hanya perlu memenangkan pertandingan dan meraih piala itu—juga hak_nya_ untuk bebas." lanjutnya kemudian berbalik menatap pada Hyuuga dengan senyum tegar.

"Aku percayakan semuanya pada kalian. Khususnya padamu, Kapten."

Hyuuga tertegun sejenak dan menunduk sesaat untuk melihat lantai juga—serasa menarik baginya untuk saat ini.

"Kau ini.. Seenaknya saja…" gumamnya kecil lalu mengangkat wajah sebelum berpandangan dengan Riko.

Hyuuga mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk ringan serta mengelus kepala gadis berambut karamel itu—membuat Riko mendongak ke arahnya.

"Dasar bodoh, kalau kita tidak menyelamatkannya dan memenangkan piala itu, kita semua takkan ada disini dan berjuang. Memang kita kalah waktu itu, tapi tidak berarti kita kalah untuk kedepannya juga." kata Hyuuga pada Riko yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

Riko menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, terhenyak sesaat. "Hyuuga-kun.."

Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum tipis. "Tolong dukung kami sekuat tenagamu, ya. _Pe-la-tih_. Senyum, _dong_." ujarannya membuat Riko sempat terdiam dan tersenyum manis.

"Kau mau kupukul ya?"

Dan dirasakan aura hitam mulai menyeruak.

"Begitu saja kenapa ma—ADUH, RIKO! AKU HANYA BERCANDA SAJA—JANGAN PUKUL AKU DENGAN PAPAN DATA ITU!"

* * *

"(Name)cchi, kau terlihat depresi."

Ujaran itu membuatmu tersadar akan lamunanmu.

"...Apa aku terlihat begitu bagimu?" tanyamu sambil tetap menunduk, melihat kedua kakimu sendiri. Kau sudah tidak bisa merasa terkejut lagi akan kedatangannya dikarenakan pikiranmu yang mulai kacau.

"Iya." Kise mendudukkan dirinya di sampingmu dan berkata lagi, "Aku bersusah payah untuk menemuimu disini. Padahal aku hanya lewat sini, tapi kau benar-benar kelihatan begitu murung."

Kalian berdua duduk di sebuah anak tangga paling atas dekat area stadion—tempat dimana kau menguntit pertemuan beberapa hari yang lalu. Kise menggunakan baju basketnya yang diselubungi oleh kaus biru dan putih yang berlengan panjang khas Kaijou miliknya.

"Bukannya kau harus ada di dalam?" tanyamu singkat.

"Aku bosan—apalagi aku ingin mencari udara segar. Pertandingan juga masih belum dimulai." Kise menoleh ke arahmu yang tetap tak menatapnya.

Hening sepersekian detik.

"Jika tak apa bagimu, aku akan disini untuk mendengarkan keluhanmu atau apapun itu."

Kau menggeleng kecil sambil tetap bersikap begitu. "Terima kasih banyak—tapi aku tidak mau membuatmu mengkhawatirkan diriku. Dan juga, uhm... Tidak ada apa-apa, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa."

Mata Kise yang bermanik madu tersebut menyendu sedikit. "Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, ya..."

"Bahkan jika itu tentang Aominecchi?"

**DEG**

Matamu sedikit terbelalak kaget.

Apa?

Dan mulut pemuda itu terbuka lagi, "Ataukah malah... Kagamicchi... dan Kurokocchi?"

Kau menoleh secepat kilat disaat pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Ahaha... Apa tadi itu aku benar?"

Sebulir keringat dingin mengucur di pipimu dan kau meneguk ludahmu sendiri dengan pelan.

Kenapa Kise bisa tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini? Kenapa bisa?

"Karena soal mereka yang kita bicarakan di sini, aku bertaruh kalau salah satu dari mereka bertiga ada yang berkata kalau mereka menyukaimu atau apalah itu, ya 'kan?"

Kau tidak menjawab tapi malah terdiam sambil mencoba mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Tapi," lanjutnya sambil mendekatkan duduknya agar tepat di sampingmu.

"Kau tidak bisa memilih diantara mereka bertiga, aku benar 'kan?" tanyanya lagi padamu.

Sudah tumpahlah rahasia yang ada di dalam kepalamu. Rasanya kau hanya bisa lemas dengan wajah pasrah.

Tapi dia tak sepenuhnya benar. Selain mereka bertiga, kau memikirkan yang lainnya juga.

Setelah insiden dengan Aomine, Murasakibara yang bertaruh dan _mencicipimu_, Himuro yang berpesan suatu isyarat, lalu dengan Akashi yang _menandai_mu juga, Midorima yang menangis, dan juga Takao yang memohon padamu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak bisa kau sanggupi—bertambah lagi masalah dengan Kagami yang menyatakan cinta padamu.

Kepalamu semakin pusing memikirkannya.

"Kalau begitu," Tangan pemuda itu terangkat dan menaruhnya di dadanya sendiri sambil tersenyum lembut padamu.

"Pilih aku saja, (Name)cchi."

**DEG**

Kau terbelalak sekali lagi sambil mendongak ke arahnya ketika mendengarkan ujarannya itu.

Apa? Kau tak salah dengar 'kan? Jangan-jangan...

Tangan yang lebih besar itu beralih menyentuh tangan milikmu yang lebih kecil di pangkuanmu.

"Jika itu diriku, aku takkan pernah membuatmu sedih seperti yang Aominecchi lakukan, menjagamu dengan lebih baik daripada Kagamicchi, dan lebih bisa melindungimu dengan segenap hatiku daripada yang Kurokocchi lakukan."

Sedih...? Menjaga...? Melindungi...?

"Apa maksudmu, Ryouta-kun…?" Jarak kalian yang sedikit menutup—entah kenapa malah membuat dirimu memerah.

Manikmu bertabrakan dengan manik madu yang berada di depanmu sekarang ini—seakan iris milik pemuda yang indah dan cerah tersebut ingin menghipnotismu—membawamu ke dalam alam bawah sadar, dan akhirnya terperangkap akan sangkar penuh keindahan yang ia miliki.

"Aku... menyukaimu, (Name)cchi. Aku tidak akan pernah mau kalah dari mereka bertiga kalau dalam soal perasaan seperti ini."

Kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya dekat telingamu dan berbisik pelan.

"Jadi, (Name)cchi, pilih aku saja… ya?"

**DEG**

Seakan dia tak puas akan terkejutnya dirimu, kau dibuatnya _shock_ ketika kata-kata tersebut meluncur mulus dan halus dari bibir tipisnya.

Kenapa, Ryouta-kun.. Kenapa kau bicara begitu padaku?; pikirmu sambil tetap terbelalak karena kaget dan heran akan pernyataannya tersebut.

Setelah mereka, Kise juga menyatakan perasaannya padamu.

Ini sungguh gila.

Namun kemudian kedua tangan pemuda itu menarik tubuhmu ke dalam pelukan, dan berujar lagi sambil mendekapmu dengan mudahnya. Di dalam pelukannya, kau tak bergeming lantaran masih terkejut.

"Aku menyukaimu, (Name)cchi. Suka. Aku benar-benar suka... Aku menyukaimu. Sejak dulu, ketika kita pertama kali bertemu."

Seakan ia tetap mengucapkannya tanpa puas dan tetap terus mengucapkan kalimat yang tergolong pernyataan cinta bagi yang mendengarnya.

Bagaikan mantra sihir yang dipergunakan untuk menyihirmu dan terhipnotis akan kata-katanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, (Name)cchi. Aku menyukaimu."

Dan tanpa kau ketahui saking _shock_nya—sebuah seringai kecil yang tersembunyi, muncul mengganti senyuman tadi—menghiasi bibir tipis sang pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemikiran bahwa (Name)cchi akan menjadi milik orang lain...

Aku takkan _pernah_ mau mengijinkannya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

**TuBerColosis**

* * *

**(pojok review, ****monggo dilalap pake sambal****~ :3 :D :) #****laperToTheMAX (BAKAL PENDEK BANGET. CUMA BALES DOANG! SUMIMASEN!)**

**Hola minna!~ ****sori karena lama apdet, saya baru bisa karena WB yang bermasalah dan juga masalah RL yang menumpuk. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya! Selamat tahun 2016#telat dan #PrayForJakarta atau #KamiTidakTakut untuk saudara kita disana biar tidak takut pada terorisme, **_**so stay save and be brave**_**! Monggo ditunggu kritik saran juga tanggapannya ya~ XD Dan pasti nanti semua service bakal kebagian satu-satu kok jadi jangan kuatir ya :3 #sokImut Kali ini saya akan bacakan reviewnya dengan chara yang nganggur gegara yang lainnya belom bangun dari sekarat(?). Saya bacakan ya!**

**Asia Tetsu-san**: Iya! Harusnya dia tidak menge-klaim dirimu seenak jidatnya! #ikutanDemo btwmakasih udah mau review ya ^^b cieh~ mau berpaling hati nich ke Tian Maibou? xD /plakk Oke, ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih ya! xD *peluk*

**akashiro46-san**: Memang namanya cinta itu ribet dan tak bisa diungkap dengan kata-kata ya #eaa /der Mau tau aja atau banget?~ hehe.. masih rahasia ^^ Makasih ya buat reviewnya. *kasih kue basah(?)*

**Sintya-san**: huehehehe…. Puas nich kayaknya kalo liat dari nosebleednya meler xD /digorok Ini udah lanjut. Met membaca ya~ ^^ Dan giliran si Kacamata Berlumutan itu udah ada fanservic-nya diata. Semoga puas ^w^ *lempar wortel*

Author: Baiklah, sampailah kita di penghujung acara pojok review-nya. Untuk di pojok review selanjutnya, tamu spesial bakal ada di sesi review berikutnya. Maafkan ketundaan sesi wawancaranya ya (_ _) *bows* Sekali lagi, keep RnR dan Review ya~ Juga Fave XD

_Keep the writing spirit, be creative, loves to be supportive in any good way, and I'll see you guys on the next chapter. Buh-bye!~_ **#dadah-dadahGaje**

* * *

**~Preview~**

**...**

"**Seandainya aku diberi kesempatan untuk menghentikan waktu, maka aku ****takkan segan-segan ****m****en****gambil****nya****."**

**.**

"**Aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, serasa nasib mempermainkan manusia yang menerimanya.****"**

**.**

"**Kau percaya pada takdir, Muro-chin?" "Entahlah… Mungkin saja."**

**.**

"**Kenapa bayangan itu tiba-tiba muncul?..****"**

**.**

"**Dan sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku ceritakan pada kalian semua."**

* * *

**P.S: Kalo mau mengeluarkan pup(?) dari dalam kokoro-mu, buang aja ke tong sampah alias kotak review ya XD Fave and review are so welcomed~**

**See you next time, guys!~ **** XD :) :3**

**Best ****peace****,**

**D.N.A . Girlz**


	13. Between Chances or Choices

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei #SUMIMASEEENNN!**

**Story plot ya milik saya #digebuk**

**LETS BE IN PEACE AND LOVES SPORTS ESPECIALLY BASKETBALL.**

**LONG LIVE SPORTS!**

**P.S: Warning for some spoilers and lines from the original anime and manga. ****alot**** :3 so please just go with the flow and proceed to following the story with peace. Read it at your own risk (and adding some extra scene). SUMIMASEEENNN APDETNYA LAMA ;w;**

**Recommended song for this chapter:  
\- SNSD – Let It Rain  
\- Davichi – Time, Please Stop  
\- B2ST – I'm Sorry  
\- UVERworld – Core Pride**

**You'll get it right away.**

**Enjoy reading!~ /( 0w0)/**

* * *

.

.

.

**(Third POV)**

"Hujan ya…"

Riak air yang mulai membasahi bumi makin deras seiring berjalannya waktu. Suara embun air yang jatuh membasahi atap stadion. Angin awal musim dingin bertiup menggigilkan, mempermainkan daun-daun sisa musim gugur dan membuat suasana yang hanya terselimuti sejuk dari hujan itu sendiri. Tak ada orang di luar stadion dikarenakan mengungsi ke dalam ruangan bangunan itu sendiri.

Kecuali dua orang yang berada di area belakang yang memandangi dunia luar lewat jendela yang berada di lorong koridor bangunan besar tersebut.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam; Kagami Taiga, hanya bisa terdiam dikala dirinya sendiri berada di samping sang rekan; Kuroko Tetsuya—pemuda yang rambut dan manik matanya sama seperti warna biru langit.

Mereka memandangi hujan yang turun dikala saat sebentar lagi mereka akan bertanding melawan Kaijou—yang salah satu timnya beranggotakan Generasi Keajaiban

Tinggal selangkah lagi sebelum menuju final.

"Hei, Kuroko."

Yang dipanggil namanya hanya melirik sekilas.

Kagami bertanya asal, "Kalau misalnya kau diberikan kemampuan untuk menghentikanwaktu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mendengar itu, membuat Kuroko terdiam sejenak dan menunduk perlahan. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu akan hal itu—tetapi,"

Dia menatap ke luar ruangan yang huajn masih mengguyuri dan memenuhi susananya dengan percikan air dari awan mendung.

"Seandainya aku diberi kesempatan untuk menghentikan waktu, maka aku takkan segan-segan mengambilnya." jawabnya dengan muka datar—tapi ada sekelebat perasaan berarti yang sangat mendalam, terkandung di dalam jawaban yang ia berikan pada pemuda disampingnya.

Dia serius; pikir Kagami yang menatap teman satu timnya. Kagami bisa mengerti perasaannya. Melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bukanlah perkara mudah. Banyak sekali yang telah terjadi belakangan ini—dan dari situlah, mereka berusaha melindunginya dari awal hingga sampai akhir.

Kuroko melirik pada rekannya yang berada di samping. "Kau tetap ikut untuk mendukung tim kita, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami menyunggingkan senyuman. "Tentu saja, dan kita pasti akan menang."

Dua kepalan tangan itu bersatu membentuk _fistbump_.

Sekarang, mereka siap untuk bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan.

* * *

Title: **About Them**  
Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/****黒子のバスケ****  
**Author: **D.N. **  
Language**: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **T **  
Genre: **Mystery****/Romance**

* * *

.

.

.

Kau hanya bisa tertegun melihat pertandingan sekarang ini. Sekarang pertandingannya semakin menegang dan sambil berharap cemas, kau benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Walaupun Riko sudah mengatakan bahwa kau tidak perlu cemas—tapi tetap saja, kau merasa ada yang akan terjadi.

Setelah suasana tegang yang akhirnya dicairkan oleh Kagami dengan perkataannya yang sederhana—dan membuat Izuki menyalin ucapannya sebagai bahan _pun_ abal-abal, Furihata yang turun ke lapangan dan membantu tim dengan sikap penuh kehati-hatiannya, segala kesulitan hingga berkali-kali mengganti pemain—akhirnya tim Seirin bisa menyamakan kedudukan di babak perempat kedua dengan skor empat puluh empat sama.

Tapi setelah itu, karena _Defense_ dan pelanggaran, Kaijou yang mendapatkan satu lemparan bebas hingga membuat Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi _sedikit_ berdebat.

Kau yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam dengan tertawa garing bersama dengan Riko yang mulai pusing akan kekonyolan keduanya. Walaupun begitu, akhirnya mereka berbaikan juga—yah, meskipun secara tak langsung.

Sejak itu, serangan Seirin terus meluncur ke sarang Kaijou yang berusaha keras untuk membendungnya namun tak bisa.

Kau melirik ke arah papan skor pertandingan.

62 – 77 untuk Kaijou _High_ VS Seirin _High_.

Seirin memang memimpin, tapi sepertinya Kaijou mulai tak bisa membendung serangan tim kalian.

Kau menoleh ke arah Kise yang sejak tadi menunduk serta menggeram, tiba-tiba berdiri dan membuka pakaian serta jaketnya.

Pelatihnya menyentak, "Kise, tunggu! Masih terlalu awal!"

Kise menolak sembari tetap melakukannya. "Aku tidak mau-_ssu_! Aku akan masuk untuk main!"

"Masih ada empat menit. Dnegan kakimu yang cedera itu, kalau gegabah dan lebih dari dua menit—"

Kise memotong perkataan sang pelatihnya.

"Pelatih, tugas seorang _Ace_ adalah untuk membawa timnya menuju kemenangan, bukan?"

Kise berbalik dan menghadap pada pemuda berumur paruh baya tersebut dengan muka mantap, "Jika aku tidak masuk sekarang, aku takkan bisa jadi seorang _Ace_. Aku pasti akan menyesalinya jika aku tidak melakukannya. Karena…"

Semuanya menatap Kise yang bersemangat untuk masuk ke dalam lapangan.

"Aku menyukai tim ini.." Kise tersenyum kecil—bersamaan dengan pakaian panjangnya yang jatuh ke lantai pinggir lapangan.

Pelatihnya terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dalam. "Baiklah.. Tapi jika aku menemukan resiko sekecil apapun, kukeluarkan kau saat itu juga."

"Dimengerti."

Kise berjalan ke panitia. "Penggantian pemain."

"Kami ingin mengajukan penggantian pemain."

Kuroko tiba-tiba juga sudah siap dan berkata begitu. Dia menatap kepada Kise—dan dengan segera dimengerti oleh Kise.

Kau hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua yang maju ke lapangan untuk bermain lagi.

Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau merasa heran akan Riko yang membiarkan Kuroko maju ketika Kise sudah mau masuk ke arena pertandingan.

"Pelatih."

Koganei mengatakan, "Bukankah terlalu awal untuk memasukkan Kuroko?"

Tsuchida berpendapat, "_Phantom Shoot_ miliknya sudah dihentikan. Dan pengaruh _misdirection_ terhadap Kaijou juga lemah, bukan?"

Riko menunduk sejenak. "Aku pikir juga begitu, tapi…"

Dai ingat akan perkataan Kuroko saat itu.

Kau menunduk sedetik lalu melihat ke arah lapangan. Semuanya bergantung dengan timnya masing-masing, jadi memang sudah seharusnya begitu. Setelah banyak yang terjadi hingga Kagami terjatuh ketika berhadapan dengan Kise yang memakai jurus _Thor's Hammer_ milik Murasakibara yang tengah menonton di tribun bersama Himuro, Kise dengan seriusnya menyatakan perang pada duo Seirin.

"Apapun yang kalian lakukan, percuma. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku saat ini."

_Demi kemenangan dan tujuannya untuk mendapatkan hatimu_

Dia menatap mereka berdua dengan mata menyala.

Kagami menggeram kecil. 'Kuat sekali.'

Kau hanya bisa terdiam akan yang terjadi di lapangan. Apa yang bisa kalu lakukan sekarang? Percuma jika melakukan sesuatu sekarang ini—ditambah lagi mereka bertiga bertarung demi poin dan membawa tim lolos ke final.

Beberapa kali mereka berhadapan dan Kise mencetak skor lagi dan lagi.

Peluit babak ketiga menyanyi riang menandakan waktu habis.

Disaat keadaan mulai terdesak, Kuroko menganjurkan satu cara.

"Memprediksi siapa yang akan dia tiru?"

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya memaksanya daripada memprediksi."

Kagami maju secepat kilat dan men_dribble_ bola secepat mungkin, disusul Kise yang menggunakan kecepatan super yang sama seperti Aomine ketika berlari mengejar bola.

"Itulah satu-satunya cara untuk Seirin agar bisa menghentikan Ryouta."

Kagami terhenti dan melempar bola—tetapi dihentikan oleh Kise dengan _block_nya.

Setelah itu, _time-out_ untuk setiap tim diajukan.

Sekarang kalian berdiskusi, dengan Kuroko yang juga ikut mendiskusikan strategi dengan satu permintaan pada mereka yang membuatmu paham sekarang—akhirnya tiba babak terakhir untuk dimulai.

"Aku tidak yakin itu mungkin dilakukan, tapi kurasa ada potensi." ujar Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menghentikan Kise untuk bisa menang! Itu artinya kita harus mempercayakan peran itu pada Kuroko."

Hyuuga menyeru, "Semuanya, jangan menyerah sampai akhir!"

"SEIRIN, _FIGHT_!"

"YA!"

Kuroko mencoba mengatur napas dan berkata, "Aku sudah mulai bisa membaca permainan Kise-kun."

Furihata mulai menyeletuk, "Yang benar? Jadi kalau semuanya berjalan lancar…"

Sang pemuda berseragam basket Seirin tersebut melanjutkan perkataannya. "Masih belum sepenuhnya, tapi untuk mempersempit permainannya, aku harus melihat Kise-kun lebih dekat lagi. Jadi aku punya permintaan."

Semuanya mendengarkan, termasuk kau yang mendengarkan juga—yang langsung paham akan strateginya.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Aomine dan Momoi yang menyaksikan pertandingan dan pemain-pemain yang masuk ke lapangan lagi untuk bertanding.

"Tekanannya kuat sekali. Apa mereka menjadi sekuat ini?" Momoi bergumam, sementara Aomine hanya diam saja memperhatikan permainan yang kan segera dimulai.

Kembali ke lapangan, tak terasa telah berada di babak terakhir.

Tim kalian terlihat serius dan tenang serta percaya diri.

Kau melirik ke papan skor dengan cemas.

78 – 77 untuk Kaijou _High_ VS Seirin _High_.

Sejak masuk di babak terakhir pada waktu menit keempat, Kise sudah bertransformasi menjadi pemain yang berbahaya di lapangan. Dengan _Perfect Copy_ miliknya, dia menggunakan segala jurus kemampuan dari gaya pemain dari Generasi Keajaiban dengan gayanya sendiri dan disesuaikan dengan tubuhnya.

'Ini sangat gawat, bisa-bisa nanti semuanya akan…'

* * *

"_Karena kalian besok akan melawan Kaijou—bukanlah hal yang mudah. _Perfect Copy_ miliknya itu bisa jadi penghalang kuat. Dan mungkin—mereka akan memandang kalian sebagai tim yang lemah."_

* * *

'Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kenapa aku memikirkan perkataan anehnya itu? Tidak mungkin akan begitu.' pikirmu dalam hati sembari menggeleng kuat dan menyaksikan permainan yang semakin menegangkan.

Kau menoleh ke arah tribun penonton. Terlihat kelompok Rakuzan baru datang dan mendudukki bangku yang kosong dan strategis untuk menyaksikan pertandingan.

Kau melihat pemain-pemain berbaju biru putih dengan lambang sekolah elit tersebut, sebelum melirik tajam pada Akashi yang duduk sambil berpangku tangan dengan elegannya saat melihat pertandingan.

Sedetik kemudian, matanya melirik ke arahmu—membuatmu kaget dan membuang pandangan ke arah lapangan pertandingan.

Kau masih tidak bisa menerima perlakuannya dan segala perkataannya padamu kala itu.

Tapi, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan masalah ini. Kami harus menang hingga final; pikirmu mantap sembari memperhatikan pergerakan di lapangan.

Sepertinya, perjalanan Seirin menuju kemenangan masih malang-melintang panjang di depan mata.

* * *

.

.

.

Buru-buru kau mengambil ponselmu setelah memastikan bahwa barang bawaan kalian sudah ada semua.

Seisau mengalahkan Kaijou dengan skor 80- 81, kau segera permisi untuk pergi ketika selesai membereskan barang-barang dan keperluan tim kalian di ruang loker.

"Hei, mau kemana?" tanya Hyuuga yang melihatmu seperti pergi terburu-buru.

Kau menoleh ke arahnya dan berkata, "Maafkan aku, senpai. Aku harus ke toilet! Permisi!"

"O-Oi!"

Hyuuga tak bisa menghentikan dirimu yang sudah mulai berlari menjauh dari ruangan dan menghilang di sudut koridor berikutnya.

_Maafkan aku, senpai. Aku terpaksa berbohong, tapi aku harus bertemu dengan menyangkut hidupku_; teriakmu dalam hati sembari memejamkan mata erat-erat dan terus berlari.

Sekali lagi, kau berbohong dengan alibi itu dan meluncur pergi dengan tujuanmu sekarang ini.

Untuk menemui Kise Ryouta.

"Pasti dia akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku seperti Takao-kun yang lainnya, jadi aku harus tahu dan mengetahui semuanya!" ucapmu pada dirimu sendiri sembari berlari sekencang-kencangnya ketika menyusuri koridor yang mulai ramai karena banyak orang yang keluar dari ruangan pertandingan dan menuju pintu depan untuk keluar.

Kau berlari dan berbelok ke lorong sebelah kanan, dimana lorong itu kosong dan hanya pemain di pertandingan yang lewat disitu—dikarenakan itu adalah ruang loker tim lain yang bertanding. Kau sudah cukup mengetahui seluk-beluk bangunan stadion selagi kau memang bertemu dengan mereka semua di pertandingan dan banyak tempat yang memang tersembunyi yang kau tahu setelah digeret oleh mereka untuk berbicara empat mata denganmu.

Dengan semua kejadian itu, dan segala tindak-tanduk serta perkataan maupun perbuatan mereka terhadap dirimu—membuatmu merasa muak dan kesal.

Kau sudah tidak tahan lagi akan semua ini. Kau sudah tidak kuat akan permainan dibalik pertandingan yang menyangkutkan satu hal—

Bahwa kau telah diseret dan terlibat secara tak langsung dengan mereka semua.

'Aku harus mengetahui kebenarannya! Aku harus menanyakannya pada Ryouta-kun!' ujarmu mantap dalam hati sebelum meluncur ke tujuanmu sekarang ini.

* * *

.

.

.

**(Third POV)**

Sementara itu, Momoi mengejar Aomine yang berjalan santai keluar dari lorong penonton yang masih sepi.

"Dai-chan, tunggu sebentar!"

Aomine masih berjalan dengan kecepatannya yang masih lambat.

"Berjuang hingga akhir… dan akhirnya penentuannya sudah ditetapkan."

Kata-kata yang dia gumamkan dalam hati itu membuat dirinya bungkam dan menutup mulutnya tanpa menghiraukan seruan sang sahabat masa kecil yang mengejarnya sekarang.

Dia berpikir, kalau seandainya Seirin kalah di final, pasti mereka takkan bisa—

"Mou, Dai-chan!"

Aomine berhenti—sontak tertarik ke belakang karena jaket tebal yang dikenakannya. Dia menoleh ke arah belakang dan mengetahui bahwa Momoilah yang menarik jaketnya.

"Kau ini, jangan cepat-cepat jalannya! Aku tidak bisa menyusul, Dai-chan!" gerutu Momoi padanya.

Aomine membalas seadanya, sedikit dengan nada seperti orang baru sadar dari melamun. "A-Ah, maaf.. Aku tidak tahu."

Momoi tertegun sejenak dan berkata pelan dengan nada hati-hati, "Kau… masih memikirkan yang tadi, ya?"

Bibir itu terkunci rapat dan pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "T-Tidak, hanya saja—"

"Dai-chan, tidak usah berbohong. Tidak ada gunanya." potong Momoi serius pada sang pemuda bermarga Aomine tersebut—membuat yang bersangkutan langsung diam seribu kata.

Momoi merasa sedih saat memikirkannya. "Aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, serasa nasib mempermainkan manusia yang menerimanya."

"Sudahlah, ini semua sudah terjadi. Mau bagaimana lagi?" Aomine memalingkan wajahnya lagi dengan acuh.

Momoi menoleh kepadanya sambil menyergah. "Kau bilang begitu juga karena merasa bersalah, bukan?!"

Karena kesal, Aomine menyentaknya dengan nada tinggi. "Tentu saja, bodoh! Aku tak bisa bersamanya di saat itu—dengan begitu saja sudah sangat menyakitkan bagiku, Satsuki!"

Koridor yang sudah kosong itu bergema sesaat setelah sepersekian detik dia meluncurkan sentakan pada gadis berparas ayu tersebut.

Momoi yang disentak begitu pun terdiam dengan mata membelalak dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang pemuda berkulit lebih gelap tersebut.

Tersadar karena telah menyentaknya, Aomine mencoba meminta maaf pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

"O-Oi, Satsuki. A-Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku tahu."

Pemuda itu menatap Momoi yang kemudian menatap balik Aomine dengan pandangan berarti.

"Aku tahu itu, Dai-chan. Pasti rasanya sangat sakit."

Tangan kanannya menyentuh dada bidang yang terbungkus baju hangat dan jaket tebal yang dipakai sang pemuda bermanik safir tersebut.

Aomine terhenyak lalu menunduk dalam-dalam—serasa lantai koridor itu sangat menarik bagi pandangannya sekarang ini.

Gadis itu berusaha untuk menghibur Aomine dan menariknya pelan.

Momoi merangkul Aomine, dibalas olehnya juga dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada sang teman masa kecil.

"Sudahlah, Dai-chan… Masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Sekarang, kita hanya bisa mengandalkan Tetsu-kun dan Kagamin."

Aomine melepaskan rangkulannya dan menatap Momoi dengan pandangan terkejut. "Tunggu dulu, kau—"

Momoi mengangguk kecil.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Tetsu-kun. Dan sekarang, kita hanya bisa berdo'a—semoga mereka bisa mengalahkan Akashi-kun."

Bahu pemuda itu melemas dan mengangguk pelan. "Sudah tidak ada pilihan lagi."

Gadis itu menepuk punggungnya, membujuknya pelan.

"Ayo kita pulang, Dai-chan."

Lalu mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan bersama kembali untuk menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam dan langit mulai gelap.

Hujan sudah reda sejak beberapa puluh menit lalu, membuat banyak orang berani keluar dari stadion dengan aman dan tak was-was akan hujan yang telah berlalu.

Termasuk kedua pemuda yang berjalan bersama sekarang ini.

Satunya berambut hitam _platinum_, sedangkan satunya lagi berambut ungu lavender.

Merek berjalan diiringi oleh keramaian yang samar-samar terdengar—serta suara dari langkah kaki mereka yang bergabung dengan langkah kaki orang-orang yang berjalan keluar dari bangunan olahraga tersebut.

"Muro-chin. Aku mau bertanya sesuatu. Boleh?" celetuk sang pemuda bermanik ungu lavender tersebut.

Himuro yang ditanya pun hanya bisa mengisyaratkannya dengan anggukan—pertanda memperbolehkan sang rekan untuk bertanya padanya.

"Kau percaya pada takdir, Muro-chin?"

Murasakibara bertanya pada sang pemuda yang berjalan pulang di sampingnya sekarang.

Himuro yang mendengar itu—langsung merasa heran akan pertanyaan yang semacam itu meluncur mulus dari mulut ranumnya.

Kenapa Murasakibara bisa menanyakan hal yang seperti itu padanya?

Himuro berpikir sejenak dan hanya bisa membalas seadanya. Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu dan masih keheranan.

"Atsushi, kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Seperti bukan dirimu saja." ceplos Himuro yang masih terheran akan pertanyaannya.

Murasakibara hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu dengan santainya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Baru terpikir saja dari pikiranku, Muro-chin. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" liriknya pada sang rekan.

Himuro memikirkannya sejenak kemudian.

"Entahlah… Mungkin saja." Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu sesaat dan berjalan lagi dengannya ke area luar bangunan stadion.

Langit malam telah terbentang, bintang-bintang mulai bergelimpangan menghiasi di atas. Dengan berakhirnya pertandingan pada hari ini, dan besok adalah hari terakhir bagi turnamen piala _Winter Cup_.

Dan penentuan bagi pemenang di laga musim dingin tahun ini.

Hari dimana final akan diselenggarakan.

Siapa pemenang dari turnamen ini, tak ada yang tahu. Bahkan kita sebagai pembaca—takkan tak tahu pasti.

Antar sang Bintang baru yang muncul dan merekah dengan sinarnya; Seirin _High_—

Atau sang Kaisar tertinggi di langit dan selalu menjadi yang pertama juga utama; Rakuzan _High_—

Siapakah yang akan mengangkat piala dan kepalanya dengan tegak dan berani sebagai juara nomor 1?

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu, kau mengambil napas setelah berlari dan berhenti di koridor kosong yang sepi. Tanganmu merogoh benda elektronik yang berada di saku dan menekan beberapa tombol sebelum berhenti. Ditunggu selama beberapa saat, lalu terdengar suara di ponsel sebagai pemberitahuan.

Ada pesan singkat masuk.

.

**From: Ryouta Kise**

**To: (Name)**

_**Subject: Re-Kita harus bicara**_

(Name)cchi, berbaliklah ke belakangmu.

_Tertanda, Kise._

.

Kau membalikkan badan ke belakang dan mendapati Kise yang tersenyum sembari memegang ponsel di tangannya. Dia memakai jaket biru-putih miliknya yang tidak teresleting, membuat sedikit seragam bertandingnya di lapangan itu nampak.

Dia berjalan mendekatimu dan berhenti di hadapanmu sekarang. "Kau terlihat tergesa-gesa—sebegitu inginkah kau untuk bertemu denganku?"

Kau terengah pelan sembari mengatur napas. Setelah bisa terkontrol, kau menjawab padanya dengan anggukan mantap. "Iya. Dan aku kesini secepat mungkin untuk berbicara denganmu—karena pastinya kau akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku, bukan?"

Melihat tatapan serius yang kau lemparkan padanya, Kise akhirnya menatap serius juga. "Benar sekali."

Kau menanti apa yang akan diucapkannya selanjutnya.

"Kukatakan satu hal—dan pastinya kau tahu akan itu. Akashicchi memang kuat, selain itu dia juga punya anggota tim yang akan membuat siapa saja tercengang akan kekuatan tim Rakuzan. Walau aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rencanakan, tapi aku tahu kalau dialah yang memang mengatur segala pergerakan di lapangan. Kau sudah tahu kalau dia kapten—memang hebat walau masih kelas satu."

Kau mengangguk mengerti sembari menunduk. "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana cara mengalahkannya? Kita tahu kalau dia kuat dan bisa saja menghancurkan tim Seirin. Artinya, kami harus bisa mengetahui kelemahannya—agar bisa menang. Dia itu manusia—dan manusia pasti tidak sempurna, jadi ada kemungkinannya—tidak mustahil, bukan?"

Kise mengangguk dan tersenyum ceria. "Betul sekali-ssu! (Name)cchi memang cerdas."

Dia menepuk-nepuk pundakmu dengan senyuman cerah, membuatmu terdiam ketika melirik ke wajahnya sekarang.

"Dan aku berharap, semoga tim kalian menang dari tim Akashicchi." tambahnya.

Kau meraih lengan kanannya perlahan sembari tetap menunduk.

"…Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

Kise menatapmu yang sembari mulai mendongak padanya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap sok tegar, Ryouta-kun?"

Pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan membuat sang pemain berposisi _Small Forward_ tersebut terdiam seribu bahasa.

Bagaikan memakai sebuah topeng emas yang berkilau; bertengger diwajahnya—seakan langsung pecah berkeping-keping, jatuh ke tanah, dan menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tak beraturan.

Karena sekarang, dia yang berada di depanmu saat ini menampakkan dirinya bagaikan kepingan dari gelas kaca yang rapuh.

Yang bisa retak dan hancur kapan saja—dengan hanya satu sentuhan.

Dan lalu kemudian, isi yang berada didalamnya akan tumpah keluar.

Seolah perkataanmu adalah jari yang menyentuh topeng tak terlihat itu sebagai pelaku utamanya.

Inilah dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Yang polos, menampakkan dirinya yang tidak sesempurna yang dilihat orang, dan tanpa topeng—berdiri di hadapanmu saat ini.

Kise menatapmu dengan tak percaya—bahwa dirimu bisa membuatnya keluar dari persembunyiannya dibalik topeng tersebut—yang selalu ia pakai setiap saat.

Mungkin terdengar sedikit klise, tetapi sepertinya itulah mengapa Kise melakukan semua ini demi dirimu selama ini.

Karena dia menyukaimu yang seperti ini.

Yang bisa membuat seorang Kise Ryouta menjadi apa adanya—menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Kau masih tetap menunduk sembari berkata, "Tolong jangan menyerah begitu saja, kau memang sudah berusaha keras dan melakukan dengan segala kemampuan yang kau punya. Aku tidak ingin memaksakan kehendakku padamu—tapi aku tidak ingin kau menyerah hanya karena kekalahan dan berhenti bermain basket."

Mendengar itu, Kise tertawa sambil menepuk kepalamu dengan jenaka. "Apa-apaan dengan muka sedih itu, aku sudah terbiasa kalah beberapa kali—bahkan kalah _one-on-one_ dengan Kagamicchi dan Aominecchi juga pernah."

Kau terdiam karena tahu akan hal itu.

Tangannya membelai pelan pipimu dan tersenyum. "Jadi, jangan bersedih seperti itu-ssu. Aku lebih suka kau tersenyum, (Name)cchi. Itu lebih cocok untukmu."

Kau tertegun sebelum mendongak padanya.

"Dan walaupun kau mencoba menghiburku dan memujiku, itu terdengar seperti hinaan bagiku-ssu." ujarnya sambil cemberut.

Melihatnya begitu, kau hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Pemuda bermanik madu tersebut kembali tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan pipimu dan mengembalikan tangannya ke sisinya. "Sekarang, kalian akan maju ke final. Kau tahu pasti apa resikonya, bukan?"

Kau mengangguk kecil sembari berkata, "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, demi kemenangan—tidak ada cara lain selain itu. Demi kemenangan Seirin dan menjadi juara _Winter Cup_."

"Walaupun Akashicchi takkan membiarkan kalian melakukannya?" tanyanya.

"Walaupun dia menghalangi kami dengan timnya yang kuat—takkan kami biarkan begitu saja." balasmu mantap.

"Aku yakin kalian akan menang, dan aku percaya akan hal itu." Kise tersenyum kecil.

Setelah hembusan napas agak panjang kkalian berdua terdengar, hening menyelimuti selama beberapa detik. Kau masih menunduk—pikiranmu sibuk sendiri memikirkan betapa kau sebelum ini tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa dirimu akan dilibatkan oleh mereka, sekarang rasa-rasanya kau bingung harus melakukan apa—

"(Name)cchi, bolehkah aku minta satu hal."

Kau mendongak lagi padanya. "Apa itu? Katakan saja."

Kise menatapmu dengan serius. "Maafkan aku… tapi, bolehkah aku menciummu?"

**DEG**

Betapa terkejutnya dirimu ketika dia meminta hal semacam itu padamu.

Kau membelalakkan kedua matamu sambil sedikit merona.

"A-Ap—Apa katamu?! Apakah kau sudah gila, Ryouta-kun?" semprotmu dengan wajah marah dan mendorong-dorong tubuh pemuda yang sekarang mencoba meminta sesuatu seperti itu.

Kise mencoba meminta maaf sambil menahan dirimu yang mendorong-dorongnya. "A-Aduh! Iya—maafkan aku! Tapi hanya di pipi saja-ssu! Pipi!"

Kau masih memerah marah dan tetap mendorong tubuhnya. "Tidak mau! Memangnya aku apa, ha?! Kau meminta seperti itu—"

**GREP**

Perkataanmu terputus ketika dia memelukmu, membuatmu terbengong sejenak.

"R-Ryouta-kun..?"

Kise berbisik pelan, memohon sembari tetap memelukmu. "Hei.. masih ingat ketika aku menciummu kala itu?"

Seketika kau mengingat ketika dia pertama kali menciummu di pipi.

Saat itu juga dia memperingatimu untuk tidak turut serta ke turnamen.

Tapi tak kau hiraukan sehingga sampai bisa di sini.

"…."

Kau berpikir, Kise melakukan semampunya dan sekuat yang dia bisa—tapi tetap tak bisa menghentikan tim kalian untuk maju ke final.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap melas memohon padamu.

"Bolehkah, (Name)cchi..?"

Menatap dirinya yang memelas dan memohon layaknya anjing yang dibuang agar bisa dipungut begitu, hatimu serasa tercubit.

Sungguh, kau tidak tegaan jika ada orang yang memohon padamu.

_Ya ampun, kau sungguh lembut hati dan bodoh_

Sekian detik kemudian, kau mengangguk kecil.

"..Baiklah. Di pipi saja." sahutmu kecil.

Kise tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya, terlihat lega. "Terima kasih, (Name)cchi—"

"Hanya itu saja. Jangan macam-macam, ya?" ancammu dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk padanya dengan tatapan tajam.

Kise menghiraukan tatapanmu dan menjawab dengan senang. "Iya, iya~"

Pemuda berambut pirang dan bermanik madu tersebut mendekatimu dan membuat jarak kalian menipis perlahan.

Kau memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, memerah merona ketika dia mendekatkan wajahnya padamu.

Kau merasakan pipi yang sebelumnya dikecup pertama kali oleh Kise—kali ini dia juga mencium di bagian pipi yang sama.

Deru napas ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya perlahan, membuat sensasi geli serta hangat yang diselimuti keheningan di antara kalian berdua.

Kau masih bisa merasakan bekas bibirnya yang ranum menempel—yang sekarang sudah terlepas dari pipimu yang halus.

Kise menatapmu yang masih memejamkan mata dan tak disangka, dia berbisik pelan di telingamu.

"(Name)cchi, petunjuk yang terakhir adalah 'masa lalu'."

**DEG**

Kau membelalakkan mata sepersekian detik kemudian. Kau terpaku akan apa yang dia bisikan sembari menatapnya yang berdiri dengan tegak lagi, menjauhimu dengan satu langkah agar memberimu ruang—tangannya masih memegang pipimu yang merona.

Dia bilang masa lalu? Masa lalu apa? Dan kenapa dia berkata begitu?

_Apa maksudnya?_

Matamu masih menatap nanar padanya, bingung dan _shock_ akan apa yang dia katakan.

"Ryouta-kun…"

"Maafkan aku, (Name)cchi."

Kau hanya bisa tertegun, sebelum akhirnya tangan itu lepas dari pipimu dan mulai kembali ke sisinya perlahan.

Kise melemparkan senyuman dengan deretan gigi putihnya, sebelum dia berbalik pergi dan berjalan menjauh—meninggalkanmu yang tetap berdiri disana.

Dan kau tahu, itu adalah senyuman paksa.

Masih kau rasakan ciuman di pipi yang dia berikan padamu dan kau bertaruh kalau wajahmu sedikit merona.

Sementara dia pergi, kau hanya terpaku di posisimu sejak tadi. "Masa lalu?.. Petunjuk terakhir…?"

Ini berkaitan sekali, dan kenapa kau merasakan firasat tidak enak?

Pikiranmu mencerna semua hal yang terjadi hari ini.

Pertandingan tadi adalah pertandingan terakhir bagi Kaijou sekaligus pertandingan pertandingan terakhir sebelum Seirin menuju final.

Pertama, Aomine yang tersingkir, disusul oleh duo Yosen, lalu kemudian duo Shuutoku, dan sekarang Kise.

"Semuanya sudah tersingkir… Tapi kenapa aku merasa aneh, ya?"

**DEG**

"Ukh!.."

Seketika kau memegang kepalamu seraya merasakan nyeri yang tiba-tiba. Rasanya sangat sakit dan berdenyut cepat. Pandanganmu sedikit berkunang-kunang dan seperti layaknya kau diputar-putar hingga pusing.

Kau merapatkan diri di dinding agar bisa menopang badanmu, lalu menghela napas lega selang lima menit menit setelah sakit kepalamu hilang.

Tiba-tiba kau langsung saja mengingat akan mimpi aneh tersebut.

Mimpi kala itu, bayangan yang kau lihat sekilas dan tiba-tiba muncul, serta pemuda berambut eboni yang tak kau kenal sama sekali.

"Kenapa bayangan itu tiba-tiba muncul?.." tanyamu dalam hati.

Rasa penasaran dan kacau mulai beradu menjadi satu.

Siapa yang ada di dalam mimpimu itu?

Terlihat familiar bagimu—tapi kau tidak tahu siapa.

"Argh, rasanya kepalaku mau meledak.." gerutumu kesal dan kemudian menyandarkan dirimu di sisi dinding koridor.

Manikmu menatap langit-langit koridor. Kau berpikir, jika saja kalian kalah dari Kaijou—pasti nanti takkan bisa berhadapan dengan Rakuzan.

"Iya ya, lawan kami di final adalah tim Rakuzan…" gumammu kecil.

Matamu sontak melebar dan kau menunduk sambil berpikir lagi.

**DEG**

Tanganmu perlahan terangkat untuk menutup bagian mulutmu—seraya tak percaya. "Rakuzan? Oh tidak, jangan-jangan…"

**DEG**

Terbayang seorang pemuda yang sangat kau kenal dan benci sejak pertama kali bertemu di turnamen ini.

**DEG**

Kau juga pernah dengar bahwa pemuda itu orang yang sangatlah penting di tim Rakuzan dan sekolah menengah elit tersebut memang terkenal akan atlet-atlet yang hebat serta berbakat dengan kemampuan akademis yang di atas rata-rata.

"Akashi Seijuurou… Kapten dari Generasi Keajaiban dan Kapten Rakuzan… Ini benar-benar kacau. Lawan kami adalah monster.. Dan dia adalah pemimpin dari monster itu sendiri."

**DEG**

Pemikiran bahwa nanti kalian akan melawan mereka di final nanti benar-benar membuatmu berkeringat dingin. Kau khawatir nanti kalau kakak kelas dan duo Seirin kalian berhadapan dengan mereka—maka akan terjadi pertandingan yang sangat ketat diantara kedua tim.

**DEG**

"Astaga, apa yang aku lakukan.. Kami melawan monster. Si Akashi itu akan membantai kami seperti Shin-kun."

Masih terbayang sekilas ketika pertandingan Shuutoku melawan Rakuzan kala itu. Hingga membuat tim Shuutoku terpuruk—bahkan mampu membuat Midorima tertunduk dan menangis di pundakmu.

Tidak, hal seperti ini sudah benar-benar sudah diluar kendali! Kau juga tidak tahu kalau akan begini jadinya.

_Tapi inilah resikonya jika menuju ke final_

"Aku harus memperingatkan mereka—tapi aku tidak mau melunturkan kebahagiaan mereka yang senang maju ke final… Sebaiknya memang aku rahasiakan saja. Sekarang aku harus kembali, sebelum ada yang curiga." ujarmu mantap pada dirimu sendiri dan lekas berdiri.

Sedetik kemudian, kau segera enyah dari koridor kosong tersebut dan berbalik arah—

Tak mengetahui bahwa seseorang menatapnya dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum tipis sambil menyenderkan diri di dinding yang kokoh di ujung lorong yang berlawanan ketika kau berlari menjauh.

"Hentikan senyuman mengerikan itu. Kau jangan terlalu lama begitu, jelek tahu."

Seseorang yang berada di sampingnya menyindir dengan menyebalkannya kepada orang yang tadi tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Haizaki. Masih sama saja." ujarnya sambil me_monyong_kan bibirnya dengan kesal.

Haizaki tidak menjawab, dia menunduk dalam.

"Justru kau yang brengsek, bodoh." ujarnya pelan.

Manik _obsidian_ tersebut melebar sedetik sebelum kelopak matanya kembali merapat—menutup, mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit koridor yang cukup lebar dan sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua yang diiringi oleh keheningan dan suasana suram.

"Kau meninggalkan kami yang masih perlu perhatianmu—dan pastinya aku tidak perlu itu karena aku sudah dewasa, justru mereka saja yang perlu."

"Masih saja menyangkal." ceplosnya dengan muka _eneg_.

"Jangan menggodaku, sialan kau!" semprotnya dengan tak kalah _sewot_.

Haizaki menghela napas gusar, memegangi kepalanya yang sekarang ia warnai rambutnya menjadi rambut hitam dan berkata, "Selama di Amerika, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini? Walaupun ayahmu sudah bisa dibawa pulang—tapi kau justru kembali dan mengunjungiku."

"Siapa yang bilang akan mengunjungimu, sialan?" sindir pemuda tersebut dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Jangan membuat argumen lagi, kutonjok—baru tahu rasa." tantangnya.

"Kau macam-macam, ha?" Wajah itu menjadi mengerikan dengan aura kesal dan berniat menarik kerah sang lawan bicara yang _nantangin_ sekali.

"T-tidak.. Maaf." ralatnya untuk bisa menghindar dari bogeman mentah dari tangan pemuda yang dia ajak bicara.

Pemuda berambut eboni tersebut menghela napas sembari melepaskannya, dan mengatakan sesuatu dari mulutnya setelah menyenderkan kembali tubuhnya di dinding. "Tapi… Memang faktanya. Kau ada benarnya juga.. Aku bukanlah kakak kelas yang baik untuk kalian semua."

Haizaki melirik ke arahnya ketika dia berujar begitu.

Masih ia ingat, ketika mereka masih sangat awal untuk memulai hal yang baru dan naif.

"Aku bahkan meninggalkan kalian ketika sedang bertunas—dan ketika kalian mekar seutuhnya, aku bahkan tak ada disana untuk menyaksikan. Apalagi, kudengar kau makin beringas bermain basket, Haizaki. Masih dengan cara kasarmu. Bukannya kau sudah berhenti bermain?" tanyanya sembari melirik pada pemuda yang dulunya berambut abu-abu layaknya ubanan.

"Heh. Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu. Aku masih bermain, seperti yang kau lihat. Tapi aku takkan menyesalinya. Setelah kalah dari si bodoh kuning itu, aku jadi sadar—bahwa ini tak seperti yang dibayangkan oleh kebanyakan orang, dan aku sadar diri akan itu. Dan kau tahu akan satu hal—bahwa kau telah membawakan sebuah penderitaan yang besar kepada seseorang yang tak bersalah sama sekali; (Name)."

Haizaki menyeringai tipis, dalam hatinya—_mau tak mau_—geram akan tindakan pemuda di sampingnya yang sangat tak terpuji—kemudian menoleh pada sang lawan bicara.

"Kau sungguh keparat, kau tahu itu."

Haizaki memandangnya sendu dengan manik kelabunya.

"Nijimura."

Nijimura Shuuzou; sang pemuda yang tepat disampingnya saat ini hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan dari sang mantan adik kelas yang pedas tapi benar.

Dia memejamkan matanya beberapa detik—menyembunyikan manik kehitamannya, lalu membukanya kembali.

"Aku tahu itu, Haizaki. Aku tahu."

* * *

.

.

.

**(Third POV)**

Kagami mencari dibawah bangku, dan masih panik. Cincinnya hilang dan tergesa-gesa mencarinya sekarang ini.

"Tidak ada. Dimana ya?" gumamnya risau sambil mencari-cari.

"Kau mencari ini?"

"Eh?"

Telapak tangan orang tersebut memperlihatkan sebuah cincin dengan kalung rantainya. Sudah pasti itu milik Kagami.

Pemuda itu langsung sumringah, "Betul itu punyaku. Bagaimana bisa—"

Ia langsung tertahan untuk bicara ketika melihat kalau yang menemukannya adalah seseorang yang tak ia duga.

"Midorima?"

Akhirnya mereka bicara sambil memandang lapangan stadion yang kosong itu.

"Jadi kau menang melawan Kise, ya?" mulai Midorima.

Kagami melirik ke arahnya sebelum menjawab, "Hah? Y-Ya.."

Tak disangka, pemuda berambut hijau itu menahan tawa sekali—membuat Kagami sedikit kesal. "Kenapa, ha?"

Yang ditanya hanya membalas, "Jangan berpikir kalau kau sudah seimbang dengan Akashi. Kau bahkan tidak bisa jadi budaknya."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?!" Kagami makin kesal dan kemudian bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku masih belum menentukannya."

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya tidak apa-apa mengatakan ini untuk pertandingan besok?"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari lentiknya, "Tak masalah. Saat ini, sudah tak ada yang bisa diubah."

Kagami menoleh padanya.

"Ingatlah. Dibandingkan dengan hari ini, kau tak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang akan kau hadapi—_nodayo_." lanjutnya sambil berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan.

"Heh, maksudnya rekan setim Akashi?"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh."

"Hah?!"

Midorima menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dia bahkan tak perlu mengandalkan rekan setimnya,"

Lalu dia menoleh ke arahnya. "Akashi itu kuat."

Kagami menjawab, "Aku tahu itu, tapi kami tak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya."

Keduannya bertatapan hening setelah itu.

Dari kejauhan, Kuroko memperhatikan mereka yang berbicara di sana.

"Yo! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kuroko dikagetkan oleh Takao yang juga muncul dari belakang. "Takao-kun…"

"Heh? Shin-chan bersama dengan Kagami?" Dan dia tertawa. "Kok bisa? Apa ini sudah musim panas, ya?"

"Ya, tapi apa yang kalian lakukan hari ini sungguh hebat. Aku harus pergi, berjuanglah di pertandingan besok!" ujarnya sambil melambai dan berjalan terlebih dahulu—menuju ke arah mereka berdua.

"Baik." ucap Kuroko.

"Disini kau rupanya, Shin-chan. Ayo pulang!"

Midorima berbalik setelah Tako memanggilnya dan berjalan sebelum berhenti sejenak –tanpa menoleh pada Kagami yang berada di sampingnya. "Kagami, kuberitahu kau satu hal."

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya, mendengarkan.

"Ada dua Akashi."

Kagami tertegun sejenak.

Mengapa Midorima mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu mengenai Akashi?

"Apa yang kau katakan? Apa maksudnya?!"

"Tanyakan saja masalah itu pada Kuroko. Sampai jumpa. Berjuanglah sebaik mungkin—_nodayo_."

Pemuda bermarga Kagami itu hanya bisa terdiam setelah Midorima melangkah pergi dengan rekan setimnya.

Sekarang dia harus bertanya pada Kuroko akan hal yang dimaksudnya.

.

.

.

Duo Seirin berjalan di lorong koridor yang telah sepi tersebut dalam diam.

"Kau mendengar apa yang kami bicarakan tadi, 'kan? Apa yang dia maksud?" Kagami menyeletuk.

Mereka berdua berhenti dikarenakan Kuroko berhenti berjalan, membuat Kagami menoleh padanya.

Pemuda itu diam sejenak sebelum berujar, "Akan kujelaskan nanti."

Kagami sedikit menyergah. "Hei, jangan membuatku penasaran!"

Kuroko membalas dengan tenang. "Tidak, aku mau memberitahukan hal ini ke semuanya!"

Pemuda beralis cabang itu tertegun dan diam sembari rekannya melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Sesuatu yang disembunyikan, tapi… Seperti apa yang diceritakan oleh Midorima-kun. Sebelum pertandingan melawan Akashi, kalian perlu mengetahuinya."

Kuroko mengatakan kaliamat terakhir dengan kaku. "Tentang masa lalu kami."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya berkumpul, dalam diam dan menunggu siapa yang akan berbicara terlebih dahulu.

Sang kapten, Hyuuga—menyeletuk dahulu. "Kalau begitu Kuroko, ceritakan pada kami."

"TUNGGU, KENAPA DI KAMARKU?!" sergah Kagami yang kelabakan karena mereka berdiskusi di kamar apartemennya.

Hyuuga memandangnya dengan sedikit jengkel. "Jadi kau mau kita semua berdiri di luar saat musim dingin dan mendengarkan ceritanya yang panjang?"

Kau dan yang lainnya hanya bisa diam dan sedikit mengasihani Kagami yang marah-marah.

Riko menyeletuk serius pada Kagami. "Hei, cerita ini ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan final kita besok. Jadi dengarkanlah dengan serius!"

Pemuda yang bersangkutan langsung diam dan akhirnya dengan berat hati, dia duduk lagi dan membiarkan temannya bercerita.

Kiyoshi bertanya pada Kuroko. "Kuroko, kau mulai main basket sejak SMP?"

Kuroko menjawab, "Tidak. Aku melihat basket pertama kali saat kelas 5 SD. Aku menonton pertandingan di televisi dan kelihatannya seru. Tak ada yang spesial dari bagaimana aku memulainya. Dulu di daerahku tidak ada klub basket, jadi aku pergi ke lapangan dan main sendirian. Tapi suatu hari, ada anak yang ikut bermain denganku. Kami langsung akrab. Di lebih hebat dariku dan mengajariku banyak hal."

Dia melanjutkan lagi, "Tapi saat aku kelas 6 SD… dia pindah rumah. Saat itu kami membuat janji. Saat kami masuk SMP, kami akan bergabung ke klub basket dan suatu hari nanti akan bertanding."

Izuki menyeletuk ketika mendengarkan ceritanya. "Hee… Aku tak tahu kau punya teman seperti itu."

Furihata menyahut penasaran. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi? Dia masih main basket, 'kan?"

Kuroko menatap sedikit sendu—samar-samar. "Tidak, dia sudah berhenti. Ini semua salahku."

"Eh?"

"Kurasa dia tak akan pernah memaafkanku." lanjutnya pelan.

Semuanya terkejut akan perkatannya, termasuk dirimu yang terdiam akan ceritanya.

Koganei bertanya, "Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Yang bersangkutan menjawab. "Ya… Ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang akan kuceritakan sekarang."

Kagami melirik diam pada sang pemuda berambut langit biru tersebut, menanti ceritanya.

"Dan sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku ceritakan pada kalian semua." lanjutnya sebelum belasan pasang mata mengarah pada pemuda berambut biru muda tersebut—tak terkecuali dirimu yang menatap ke arahnya.

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau ceritakan, Tetsuya-kun?" tanyamu dengan penasaran, membuatnya menoleh ke arahmu dan ke semua orang yang ada disana.

"Akan kuceritakan masa SMP-ku dulu—dan ini pastinya perlu kalian ketahui untuk semuanya, karena ini berhubungan dengan pertandingan besok. Terutama denganmu, (Name)-san."

Kau menatap padanya.

Hah?

Kau mengerjapkan matamu beberapa kali.

Kau tak salah dengar? Denganmu?

"Pelatih," Kuroko menoleh ke arah Riko dan membuatnya tertegun sesaat.

Sepupumu melirik ke arahmu—dan kau mengetahuinya. Tapi kau tak tahu apa maksud lirikannya.

Kau bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengannya?

Gadis berbadan mungil itu pun mengangguk kepada Kuroko. "Iya, Kuroko-kun. Silahkan ceritakan semuanya."

Pemuda bermata langit cerah itu pun mengangguk dan mulai bercerita.

"Di bulan april, setelah satu tahun aku membuat janji dengannya, aku masuk ke SMP Teiko."

Kau mendengarkan dengan seksama. Yang lainnya juga.

"Saat itu hari sangat cerah, dipenuhi langit yang biru." ujarnya sambil mengingat-ingat—terasa nostalgia dari nada bicaranya.

"Langit yang cerah, tim basket SMP Teiko, harapan baru dan kegelisahan di dalam tempat yang baru. Dan disaat itulah aku pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka…" lanjutnya sebelum mengatakan kata-kata terakhir yang tak kau sangka akan keluar dari mulut pemuda tersebut.

"…dan juga (Name)-san."

.

.

.

**TuBerColosis**

* * *

**(pojok review, ****monggo dilalap pake sambal****~ :3 :D :) #****laperToTheMAX**

**Hola minna!~ Sumimasen, SUMIMASEN! Maafkan daku sekali lagi!**** xC**** kalo nunggu apdetannya lama banget QwQ ****4**** BULAAANNN!****Sori banget karena lama apdet, saya baru bisa karena WB yang bermasalah dan juga masalah RL yang menumpuk. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya! Monggo ditunggu kritik saran juga tanggapannya ya~ XD Dan pasti nanti semua service bakal kebagian satu-satu kok jadi jangan kuatir ya :3 #sokImut Kali ini saya akan bacakan reviewnya dikarenakan chara lagi liburan ke onsen terdekat dan meninggalkan saya sendirian QwQ #wut**

**Oke sekarang disini saya bersama dengan anggota lima orang tamu untuk interview kali ini. Kita sambut, The Uncrowned Kings; Kiyoshi Teppei, Hanamiya Makoto, Mibuchi Reo, Nebuya Eikichi, dan Hayama Koutarou!**

(**Author duduk di kursi yang paling kiri dan ada meja di sampingnya, the Uncrowned Kings duduk berurutan seperti yang dikatakan tadi, suara tepuk tangan menggema**)

Kiyoshi: *senyum hangat* Halo semuanya!

Hanamiya: …. *cuma diam duduk*

Mibuchi: Hai~ *lambai cantik*

Nebuya: Yo.

Hayama: HAI SEMUA!~ *terlalu bersemangat lambai-lambai*

Author: Yak, mari kita mulai interview-nya. Dimulai dari Kiyoshi-san. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang season 3 kali ini?

Kiyoshi: *tertawa kecil* Hehehe… pastinya makin menarik ya. Walaupun begitu, semuanya bersenang-senang ketika pertandingan dan menyelesaikan dengan baik.

Author: Oke, dan bagaimana dengan peranmu di Kurobasu kali ini dan siapa yang menurutmu pemain yang berkesan?

Kiyoshi: Yah, kalau bisa dikatakan figuran ya iya, bukan figuran juga tidak. Jadi ada dan tiada, hahaha… ^^ **#wut** kalau pemain… mungkin Murasakibara dari Yosen.

Author: B-Baiklah… Oh, kita beralih ke Hanamiya-san. Bagaimana dengan pendapatmu akan season 3 Kurobasu?

Hanamiya: Rasanya kurang bagus karena tidak ada aku ada dalamnya. Sekian.

Author: Uhm, lalu bagaimana dengan peranmu dia Kurobasu yang sebelumnya? Dan pemain yang berkesan untukmu?

Hanamiya: Aku tidak terima kalah dari Teppei bodoh ini! Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal! *nunjuk-nunjuk ke Kiyoshi yang ketawa gaje*

Kiyoshi: Sudahlah, terima saja apa susahnya, Makoto.

Hanamiya: TIDAK AKAN! *naik pitam* tapi kalau yang pemain… si muka datar itu dari tim orang ini *unjuk Kiyoshi yang nyengir*. Benci untuk kuakui, tapi dia memang tangguh.

Author: O-Oke, terima kasih atas jawabannya. Ehem** #eaa** oke, kita beralih ke Mibuchi-san. Bagaimana dengan pendapatmu untuk Kurobasu season ini? Apakah menyenangkan?

Mibuchi: Tentu saja! Kami sangat menikmati saat pertandingan dan melawan dengan beberapa pemain terbaik. Sungguh menyenangkan.

Author: Baik, lalu pendapatmu soal peran kali ini? Pemain yang berkesan?

Mibuchi: Karena pertama kali muncul, aku jadi bersemangat. Semuanya juga. Dan cukup mudah saja menjalani peran itu tapi untung selesai dengan baik. Kalau itu, kurasa temannya Kiyoshi ya? Yang kacamata itu lho.

Kiyoshi: Oh, Hyuuga ya?

Mibuchi: Iya. Itu dia, dia cukup manis!

Author: *sweatdrop* O-Oke, terima kasih! Kita beralih ke Nebuya-san. Bagaimana pendapatmu akan season 3 ini?

Nebuya: Selama aku tidak kelaparan dan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku—kurasa itu tak masalah.

Author: Lalu perannya? Pemain?

Nebuya: Disini aku hanya boleh makan 20 piring. Seandainya dikasih lebih, mungkin di syuting pertandingan, aku bisa membuat timku menang. Mungkin… kurasa si rambut merah.

Kiyoshi: Hahaha.. Pasti Kagami.

Author: E-Ehehe… ^^" kita berlanjut ke Hayama-san. silakan pendapatnya.

Hayama: Menurutku kali ini aku bermain semampuku dan mengenal dengan banyak orang! **#senyumLimaJari**

Author: Lalu peranmu dan pemain yang berkesan?

Hayama: Oh, senang-senang saja—oh kalau itu Miyaji dari Shuutoku. Dia sangat baik padaku, dan saat bertanding, dia tidak kenal meyerah!

Author: Terima kasih atas jawabannya wan wawancaranya!

**Itu dia dari wawancara eksklusifnya! Sekarang ini dia review balasannya!**

**Naomi Kimiko-san:** hehehe… maafkan daku karena telat apdet ^^" soalnya banyak hambatan gegara WB dan males **#plakk** iya, insyaallah bisa cepat apdet habis chapter ini. Mad dog? Saya kira you don't say :v **#der** oke, bai~ ini sudah apdet kok, makasih buat nunggu ya ^^

**akashiro46-san:** yayy!~ makasih udah seneng sama cerita abal ini ^^ wah, makasih pujiannya, saya juga berusaha keras biar ngena di kokoro reader sekalian **#eaa** dia kan manusia, masa' kappa? Pastinya bisa nangis dong :v **#dafuq** ini sudah apdet, makasih buat nunggu! :3

**Meyzumii Kagami-chan-san:** (dibales untuk dobel review yang kau tulis panjang-panjang :v) halo, beb~ Jyah! Elu terlalu lama mendem di RL, tapi nggak masalah dech kalo elu juga seneng kalo apdet dobel, ya kan? :v oke, makasih buat pujian, kritik dan sarannya, memang bang Zaki cuma seimprit doang tap nanti bakalan muncul lagi di chapter mendatang karena ada seseorang datang dari Amerika, ciaaa :'vv **#plakk** Ah~ typo ya, memang sich tapi gapapa lah. Makasih udah mau ngingetin. MEMANG PERANG BATIN BANGET NGETIKNYA, BEB! DAKU NGGAK KUAT, LAMBAI-LAMBAI TANGAN KE KAMERA OAO"/ **#emangnyaapaan** kenapa jadi elu deg-degan sama dia? Kagami mau dikemanain woi?! **#gaknyantai** ehem, baiklah.. nyantai aja neng, gak usah heboh =_=" makan tuch deg-degan sama Kagami! **#wut** iya tu nembak, masa' mincing mania, mantap **#apaan** elunya tetap aja mau dijadikan AoKaga terus, beb =_=" **#KuroKagaShipper** oke, makasih juga—oh, ending ya? Emang mau bentar lagi ending kok. Bakalan ada kejutan besar menanti reader khehehehe~ **#uhuk** Yang datang pastinya jelas bukan Silver yang mendadak jadi gondrong **#hah** elu rakus banget, mau Kuroko apa sama Midorima sich? Haduh, kasihan juga Kise dicuekin tuch ^^" gue agak buru-buru ngetiknya makanya agak bingungin, ini panjang banget gue balesnya. Ealah beb, beb… =_=" yah, nanti disampaikan cintamu pada Kagami. Hush hush **#usir** Udah apdet, nggak usah ingetin lagi **#tendang** oke, bai!~~

**Sintya-san: **Ya pastinya makin bingung dong!~ kan namanya juga CharaXReader fic ya kan~ XD terimakasih atas pujiannya, sangat membantu saya untuk melanjutkan cerita. Si reader kasihan dihimpit terus digoyang seru **#apaan** makasih udah mau nyampah review~ :3

**yagiicha-san:** iya iya ini udah apdet kok! Tolong jangan bunuh saya QwQ **#ojigi** semoga puas sama chapternya :D thanks for review!~

Oke, sampai disini saja curhatan dan balasan review saya. _Keep the writing spirit, be creative, be supportive in any good way, and I'll see you guys on the next chapter. Bye, poppets!~_ **#lambaiCantik**

* * *

**~Preview~**

**...**

"**Baiklah. Ayo buat kenangan terindah di SMP ini!"**

**.**

"**Shuuzou-senpai ****mundur dari jabatan****?"**

**.**

"**Kenapa dia berubah?"**

**.**

"**Kita akan selalu bersama—dengan yang lainnya, bukan?!"**

**.**

"**Siapa kau?****"**

**.**

"**Apa artinya kemenangan ini?!"**

**.**

"**Kita lihat saja kedepannya, siapa pemenang yang sesungguhnya."**

* * *

**See you next time, peeps!~ **** XD :) :3**

**Best ****respect to all of readers and authors****,**

**D.N.A . Girlz**

**PS.: Happy Holiday, and Graduation, guys~ :3 buanglah reviewmu di tempat kotak review dengan benar ya~**


End file.
